Aventuras de otro mundo
by Carolina15234 K.H
Summary: Después de una fallida misión, Hinata Hyūga, la heredera del clan Hyūga, se embarcará en una aventura que la convertirá en la mujer poderosa y valiente que siempre quiso ser. ¿Conocerá a los Guerreros Z? ¿A los Dioses de la Destrucción? ¿Incluso logrará conseguir pareja? Le esperan todo tipo de cosas inimaginables...
1. Una misión en solitario

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pedazos de la trama que ocurrirá, pertenecen a Dragon ball.

 **Naruto y Dragon Ball.**

 **Crossover.**

 _ **REedición:** *Cambio de una muy pequeña descripción sobre un personaje muy SECUNDARIO al que se debe prestar atención para posteriores capítulos._

* * *

 **Primer capítulo: Una misión en solitario**

Aunque a esas tempranas horas de la tarde el sol pareciese implacable, Hinata traspasó el lugar con un ávido sentimiento de libertad. El viento ululaba mientras los pájaros se espantaban con la velocidad de sus pies, emocionados en el apogeo. La corriente aligeraba los espacios donde empapaba el sudor abrillantado y los vellos se pegaban, mojados y relucientes. Se sentía fresca y extasiada. Era la primera vez que como ninja sustentaba una misión en solitario por recomendación de su mentora y aceptación de su clan y la Hokage, y le resultaba fácil entusiasmarse. Estaría apartada durante dos días… de aquellas miradas lastimeras de las que sólo soportaba en un insoportable mutismo. Escaparía de la impresión del rechazo; y el fracaso, como si lo rehuyese. Evitaría evocar viejas emociones y cicatrices. Se prometió que en esa misión resurgiría de su cascarón desesperanzado y melancólico para comenzar a ser la nueva persona y ninja que soñaba ser.

El sol empezó a obnubilar sus párpados, ya pesados por su activo uso. Sus ojos eran dos esferas blancas sin pupila que confinaban técnicas y poder. A pesar de su color, una brillantez única les daba una apariencia viva inigualable. Era su habilidad principal y el único sostén para el desarrollo de su fortaleza. Hinata no había nacido con la pasión de una guerrera, y a medida que crecía, tampoco encontró ningún dominio en algún elemento, ni los reforzó sólo para asegurarse de no necesitarlos. Su linaje establecía que como Hyūga nacida y criada en el clan Hyūga su punto más fuerte era el Byakugan, pero no era buena manejándola. Su chakra, la energía milenaria del cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo, siempre se había caracterizado por ser errático y complejo, como un mar turbio en plena tormenta.

El follaje disminuyó, el sol volvió a emancipar su potencia, y fue tan abrupto el panorama de las cosas que Hinata apagó su habilidad, embargada de satisfacción. Saltó de un árbol alto y lozano, y aterrizó con gracilidad a un suelo aplanado. El paisaje era particularmente hermoso: bordeado de cerros a la lejanía, la pradera se interrumpía por la construcción de casas aledañas campestres, con alrededores pedregosos. Se aspiraba vida y tranquilidad. Desde lejos su mirar se dirigió a una señora mayor que corría a ella con la sonrisa sujetando las arrugas de su rostro y los ojos alegres, haciéndole fruncir los rabillos.

—¡Tú debes ser la ninja de Konoha que mande a pedir!—afirmó exaltada. Hinata permitió que la tomara del brazo, dejándose arrastrar mientras respondía con una reverencia mal hecha por el agarre.

—Sí, soy yo. —Un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas y le sonrió con timidez, un rasgo que Hinata despreciaba desde que era una niña porque le había causado problemas y aún los causaba. Además, su clan lo tomaba como una muestra de su atolondrado modo de comunicarse con los demás. Líder y heredera de su linaje, creían que ella no tenía la personalidad necesaria para comandar a otros sin sonar insegura o poco convincente.

La mujer disfrutó de la cortesía, y le sonrió más. Aquella muestra de inmuta aceptación hizo brotar más confianza en Hinata, quien se regocijó en silenciosa aceptación por su propio comportamiento.

—Me gusta que me hayan mandado a una joven respetuosa. Por lo que me han contado, todos los ninjas jóvenes son muy atrevidos en estos tiempos. Incluso, mis propios nietos eran unos completos malcriados—comentó la anciana casual, pero la miró a los ojos como si esperara una respuesta afirmativa. Hinata intuyó esa mirada porque su padre tenía la misma singular fijeza cuando le repetía un discurso y esperaba confirmación de aceptación, pero confrontó un combate dentro de sí misma. Algunos compañeros de generación, como Shino, Ino, Shikamaru y Chōji, habían sido educados por sus clanes para mantener predisposición a los modales, aunque Ino fuese la única que de vez en cuando dejara escapar su carácter. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a contradecirla, asintió con gesto sumiso y educado, y dijo:

—Sí-í.

Entonces, la mujer dejó de mirarla con fijeza y continuó:

—Estoy francamente preocupada—dijo la anciana, y torció los extremos de sus cejas blancas hacia arriba; dirigiendo el rumbo de la conversación por otros lares—. Esta construcción ha demorado demasiado. Por eso mande por ti, que eres joven y fuerte. Todos los viejos de acá son muy tercos y casi no me dejan, pero se les olvidó que tengo habilidades ninja.

Prosiguió sonriente, al ver que Hinata correspondía con una risa dulce y queda:

—Ya están viejos, por eso les empieza a fallar la memoria. Pensaban que yo iría hasta Konoha por tu misión, pero eso no era lo que yo tenía planeado. No abandonaría mi hogar, y menos para un agotador viaje de ida y regreso hasta Konoha. Prefiero enviar a mi invocación especial, un pajarito que yo hago.

Hinata se interesó genuinamente. Le habían informado que en ese lugar los habitantes se conformaban por civiles y ninjas retirados. Su apacible vida rústica se debía a su avanzada edad, porque consideraban el pueblo como su última parada para esperar sin muchas ganas a la muerte.

—¿Usted era ninja?—preguntó en voz baja, tomándose las manos al frente del cuerpo. Hinata podía ser una mujer de curiosidad insaciable.

—Sí, y una de las mejores. —Se puso a reír. Luego, añadió—: Participe en la Segunda Guerra Ninja como ninja de la Hoja. Horribles tiempos, pero que me trajeron grandes honores—dijo. Sus palabras parecían teñirse por las emociones que rememoraba al pensar en las espantosas masacres, y un fugaz vestigio de tristeza cruzó su rostro vivaracho e hizo vacilar su perenne sonrisa—. Tenemos suerte que en estos tiempos no haya ninguna guerra o tantos conflictos. Es pocas las veces donde los ninjas pueden vivir en armonía.

—Me imagino que debió ser una época muy difícil—dijo Hinata con pesadumbre, alzando la mirada a los pájaros del cielo, imaginándose la tragedia. Para un alma que valoraba tanto la vida, los relatos de las guerras siempre la ponían en un estado de triste reflexión.

La anciana relajó sus tensos músculos. Le sorprendía gratamente que aun existieran jóvenes que se tomaran en serio la evocación de una historia donde las guerras habían sido plenamente trágicas, porque las generaciones venideras seguían igual de inconscientes que las primeras.

—Eres una joven de gran corazón—opinó, y explicó cuando Hinata lo volteó a ver con un aspaviento y un rubor en los pómulos—: No importa cuánto se narre una y otra vez las nefastas guerras que ocurrieron en las escuelas de las grandes Aldeas Ninja, las generaciones siguen igual de inconscientes. Me alegra ver que tú eres una de las pocas ninjas que le he visto dar verdadera importancia al valor que tiene una vida, no importa de quién sea.

El valor de una vida. La mente de Hinata quedó intrigada, embelesada por dicha frase. Había sido embrujada por la madurez de Hidiava.

—No-o… No-o soy como usted cree que soy… Muchas veces, también soy… —Se vio a la joven nerviosa, por el modo que era incapaz de formular correctamente el final de sus oraciones. Ella pensaba que la anciana estaba errónea por ponderarla a ese nivel, ya que se había acostumbrado al desapruebo y no a los halagos. Su voz vacilante se reanudó, en un tono mucho más bajo, porque en esos momentos iba a humillarse un poco para confesarse—: Igual de… inconsciente.

—¿Ah, sí? Dime, ¿Cuáles son tus razones para creer que eres inconsciente?

Entonces a Hinata le tembló el labio cuando habló, porque incluso más que los insultos contra ella, argumentar a su favor le resultaba pesado e incómodo.

—Como shinobi, mi deber… es hacer sacrificios—dijo y se quedó callada. Respiró hondo para intentar ordenar sus desordenadas ideas y retomó el hilo de sus perfilados pensamientos—: Mi padre dice… No, tengo una voluntad débil que mi padre ha desaprobado en mí. Pero…, cuando sea el momento, me doblegaré a las circunstancias y tendré que ma-atar. —La palabra se enredó en su lengua y Hinata bajó los ojos al suelo, avergonzada por la dureza de sus afirmaciones, en especial la última. La anciana cayó en cuenta de su inquieta manera de envolverse las manos y estrangulárselas con nerviosismo—. Aunque no quiera…, para defender el honor de mi Aldea, para evitar que el enemigo pueda hacer daño a los que amo... No soy diferente a los demás shinobi.

No era diferente, pensaba Hinata. Tal vez era incluso peor. No era una ninja digna: siempre había sido cobarde, débil y llorica. A los verdaderos ninjas se les reconoce su espíritu desde que son pequeños. Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha… Ellos eran grandes ejemplos que alguna vez Iruka, su maestro de escuela, había nombrado para facilitarle la explicación de shinobis con esquemas de prodigios. Hinata había considerado que tal nivel era una caracterización visible desde la infancia. En cambio, ella había ocupado días enteros entrenando y, cuando Hanabi, su hermana menor, creció sólo un poco, le fue suficiente ver la transformación del Byakugan para encenderlo y habituarlo a su estilo de pelea.

La mujer contestó enseguida, con una rapidez que aseguraba que había estado esperando a que terminara de hablar.

—Pues déjame decirte que lo tienes claro. Eso es lo que se supone debe hacer un shinobi, pero después de tres guerras ninja, yo pienso que eso está en duda—contestó ella entonces, con una seguridad de acero y una severidad que por su crianza Hinata consideró intimidante—. Escucha, no dudo que alguna vez debas matar a alguien, y menos te mentiré yo, una mujer con tanta sangre en sus manos. Pero cuando llegue el momento, a menos que te vaya a matar o sin duda sea un peligro para los que amas, no lo mates. Si matas por matar te llenarás de culpa y tu consciencia jamás estará tranquila. Acumularas resentimiento y te volverás una herramienta sin sentimientos ni compostura. Y no olvides cuánto… Cuánto vale una vida…

Transmitiéndole sus mejores deseos, la anciana volvió a sonreírle y le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias—respondió Hinata con nobleza.

—De nada… Alguna vez yo también fui una joven inexperta que hacia lo que le decían. Tal vez tu clan… ¿Hyūga, verdad? Reconozco esos ojos blancos. —Esperó que Hinata confirmara con un mudo cabeceo—. Ese clan debió haberte quitado parte de tu voluntad. Ninguna voluntad es débil por si sola. Necesita de otros elementos para ser débil o fortalecerse.

—Mi clan es algo… estricto—murmuró, dilucidando por primera vez el origen de sus miedos y tal vez, defectos.

—No lo dudo. ¡Mira el clan Uchiha, por ejemplo! Era un clan poderoso pero yo los recuerdo como unos tipos engreídos y demasiado rígidos…

Ensimismada en la amena conversación, Hinata se permitió esbozar una sonrisa más pronunciada. En el interior concordaba: hace muchos años, cuando los Uchiha vivían, le avasallaba un miedo indescriptible al pasar frente al portón del lugar de sus residencias. A veces los Uchiha la miraban sesgando el gesto, con su apremiante postura cerrada y la boca apretada con rigidez, y a ella le consumían los nervios. Por fortuna, el clan Hyūga mantenía una relación amable, más rígida, con el clan Uchiha, y jamás se hubiesen tomado la molestia de visitarse encarecidamente, además de contadas ocasiones.

—De cualquier manera, me da tanta pena lo que les pasó…—dijo la anciana compungida— No puedo creer que un chico tan joven como ese prodigio, Itachi Uchiha, hubiera sido capaz de matar a todo su clan a sangre fría.

Itachi Uchiha. A Hinata se le vino el corazón con ese nombre. Antes de la masacre, recordaba con criterio al muchacho tranquilo y callado que había visto entre las visitas entre clanes. Había sido sólo una vez, pero la memoria era tan fresca como verduras recién cosechadas: Itachi poseía unos ahuecados profundos y negros como la noche, una expresión solitaria y amarrada a la vida, un fantasioso poder que ella siendo niña sintió, y sus ojos jamás se apartaron. Él la había saludado con una voz característica y única que en el presente no podía olvidar, y le había dicho, con una sonrisa difícil de apreciar, al ver como se escondía detrás de las prendas de sus padres: «¿Qué tal, pequeña Hinata-san?». Su madre se había reído con la tersidad de una pluma esa noche, cuando le dijo que le gustaba Itachi y esperaba verlo pronto. Le dijo: «Veo que el encanto de ese muchacho ha enamorado a mi pequeña. Tal vez lo volvamos a ver cuándo visitemos a la familia Uchiha». Entonces, el día que le dijeron que visitarían la familia Uchiha, su madre la había puesto más bonita y, esperanzada, llegó al barrio Uchiha, entonces, un hermoso joven de prolijo porte, sonrisa juguetona y de cabello rizado había notado su ansía al verla girar el cuerpo, buscando de hito a hito la presencia de Itachi. Hinata había pensado que era adivino cuando le habló con ese tono travieso y a la vez, colmado de ternura: «Lo siento, pequeña. Itachi ha salido de misión. Tal vez lo veas la próxima vez». La muerte le arrebató a su madre, su padre decidió no ir más al clan Uchiha al determinar como ellos se encerraban en sí mismos y rehusaban las visitas como gérmenes. Ocurrió la muerte del joven con quien habló, quien resultó ser Shisui Uchiha, y como gota final de un vaso lleno, la traición de Itachi colmó a Konoha de incredulidad y pésame. A ella, en cambio, los sueños le pagaron con pesadillas… Sintió culpabilidad por gustarle un asesino.

Hinata recordaba mucho, pero sólo asintió con tristeza ante el relato más espantoso ocurrido en la historia de Konoha.

—Sí, fue un evento muy triste.

—Escuche por ahí que quedó un superviviente, ¿verdad?

—Si-i, es…, es, un chico que estudió en mi academia—dijo Hinata, ansiosa. Rememoraba a Sasuke —su antiguo compañero de generación— y su intemporal expresión inviolable, triste, ensimismada en un mundo caótico y violento. Antes de fijarse en Naruto, se concentraba en él y en su suplicio, y pensaba con profunda decepción que no tenía coraje para acercarse y ser su compañera de lágrimas. Sin embargo, después de la masacre, Sasuke se había cerrado completamente al presente. Vivía y sufría por el pasado, y los valientes que querían acercarse, eran rechazados sin nada de contemplación. —. Su nombre… era Sasuke Uchiha. —Había dicho «era» a propósito. Hinata tendía a ser una persona de comentarios inteligentes que ocultaban detalles y hechos.

—El hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha. El único Uchiha que queda además de ese criminal. Pobre criatura.

Fue el último comentario de la conversación. De repente los pasos de ambas —que durante el tiempo transcurrido, habían sido cortos para alargar la conversación— se detuvieron, porque un sinuoso grito atrajo su atención. Permanecieron quietas y calladas esperando a un anciano de cabeza monda y las mejillas colgantes, que emprendió trotando un tramo hasta ellas y al llegar, se detuvo con la respiración entrecortada, agarrándose las rodillas encima de los pantalones.

—Hidiava, necesitan que les eches una mano para cargar los robles con tus técnicas ninja—dijo. La frente se apergaminó y sus ojos se achicaron con amargura obstinada al avistar a Hinata, y volteó a ver a Hidiava nuevamente, quien le sonrió con humor sólo para aplacar la zozobra de su compañero de hace varios años.

—Al final sí la mandaste a traer. ¡No tienes remedio!—aseveró él.

Hinata guardó silencio mientras contemplaba como ambos discutían.

—¿Qué daño hace, Dashimo? Eres todo exagerado. ¡Vamos, acepta la ayuda de manos jóvenes! —Él la miró con una mueca resignada. Y giró a Hinata, y le dijo:

—Muy bien, chiquilla. ¿Qué sabes hacer?

—Yo-o…

—Ponla a cortar y llevar robles, Dashimo. Si no te has dado cuenta, posee el famoso Byakugan y por tal todas sus técnicas deben ser de cuerpo a cuerpo—la interrumpió la anciana. A Hinata le sorprendió comprobar que Dashimo no replicó más, la firmeza de la orden lo había adiestrado sin amenazas o violencia. Hinata admiró que Hidiava fuera una anciana decidida y una gran líder. Sin preverlo, ella llegó a pensar, con un incómodo sentimiento, sobre las personas que eran naturalmente carismáticas, nacidas para ser seguidas por los demás, como lunas entre un millón de estrellas. Y ella debió haber nacido así para ocupar la posición que le correspondía como heredera, y sin embargo, no nació o creció con dichas habilidades.

—Está bien, Hidiava. Síganme las dos—dijo Dashimo, y los pensamientos volaron y Hinata volvió a caer de bruces con la realidad. El anciano dio la vuelta y les hizo una seña con el dedo.

Los tres se alejaron hasta que la urbanización se perdió de vista entre las matas del bosque. En el recorrido Hinata pudo apreciar con mayor minucia las hileras de pequeñas casas desperdigadas y casi desordenadas, la demostración más explícita del desenvolvimiento apresurado y no planificado de los remotos inicios del pueblo. También vio la construcción no concluida que iba a ser el punto más concurrido y alejado de la pequeña aldea, los cerros que cubrían la vista de los cultivos de los que le habló Dashimo; donde, encima de sus ángulos más protuberantes, se encontraban las fuentes de poder eléctricas empalmadas, encargadas de proveer de energía a la urbanización rústica. Jamás había visto un pueblo con un diseño tan práctico, tan adaptado al entorno. El propio pueblo estaba embalsamado con una energía rebosante de frescura, de reposo y alegría, casi moldeado para quienes vivían en su tierra.

El trabajo comenzó y continuó hasta el atardecer, donde los ancianos procuraron descansar para el almuerzo. Hinata había puesto toda su energía y empeño en el proyecto y había trabajado más que los demás. Había insistido sin mucha seguridad que los ancianos no cargaran robles pesados, a cuya petición muchos hombres mayores corpulentos negaban rezongando, y ella usaba chakra para cargar pedazos de madera grandes y largos. Le dolían los brazos y la garganta se escocía. Se había cansado, aunque no lo suficiente para querer descansar. A regañadientes aceptó abandonar el trabajo y seguir a Hidiava —quien trabajó derrumbando los robles, pero se sentó el resto de la velada a descansar—, que la había invitado a comer a su casa como recompensa a su ahínco. Cuando Hidiava le dio las gracias, Hinata, sonrosada, enseguida hizo aparecer su pleitesía y su modestia común:

—No hay de qué, Hidiava-san—le contestó la muchacha con respeto. Apareció una alta señora —quien era civil, trabajaba arreando los campos y algunas veces pasaba por las casas de ninjas, los constructores del pueblo, para preparar la comida de los trabajadores. No hablaba mucho, pero Hidiava le dijo que era una mujer misteriosa y muy amable. Saludó a ambas en un tono bajo, y traía en su brazos una bandeja de dos platos con arroz, verduras y frutas, recién hechos y calientes. Le dieron las gracias. Hidiava le preguntó qué tal su día y ella, con un ademán, entre tímido y seco, contestó que bien. Contempló a Hinata con fijeza cuando le dio las gracias, y le sonrió a medias, y la mirada que le dedicó parecía estar en algún lugar del pasado. Hinata quedó intrigada y trató de replicar su sonrisa. Luego, la mujer se retiró. Hinata y Hidiava asieron los palillos con el dedo corazón y el pulgar para comenzar a comer.

—¿Recuerdas cómo ella te miró? —Hinata levantó con lentitud la mirada del plato. Sabía a qué aplicaba la pregunta.

—¿Ariami-san?—respondió en un murmullo.

—Exactamente—contestó, y susurró—: Ella te miró con nostalgia.

Hinata enmudeció, y prescindió de pedir alguna explicación porque temió sonar descortés. Hidiava tampoco volvió a retomar el tema. En cambio, arrastró un minuto de silencio y le dijo:

—Espero que te guste, Hinata. Acá somos vegetarianos.

—No hay ningún pro-oblema, Hidiava-san—dijo su invitada, y por alguna razón que hablaran de otra cosa le hizo sentir aliviada—, le agradezco su generosidad.

—Pruébalo—dijo la dueña con cariño. Así, ella obedeció. Desde el primer bocado, el sabor ahumado de un sencillo arroz blanco combinado a la perfección con verduras al gusto, junto a la salsa de soya y las legumbres le dieron satisfacción a su paladar.

—Está delicioso—halagó, no por protocolo, sino por honestidad.

—Yo sé. —Con una amplia sonrisa, la anciana también comió.

Durante la comida no se habló y nadie hizo amago alguno de querer arruinar la perfecta quietud del hermoso mediodía. La luz rubicunda del sol transluciéndose por el enorme ventanal del cuarto embargó a Hinata de una gran calma. Pensó que tal vez, cuando tuviera una edad senil, se vendría a vivir allí a disfrutar todos los días del brillo del sol y el aire cálido. Luego sus pensamientos volaron a sus hijos, ya idos, lejos de ella, viviendo con sus nietos; Hinata, al lado del chico que le gustaba como esposos y agarrándose las manos, y sus mejillas ardieron. Cuando Hidiava le habló, Hinata despertó de la visión de un chico de sonrisa bonachona y el mirar azul de un cielo.

—Hinata, me voy echar una siesta para renovar chakra. Tú sigue ayudándoles a los ancianos.

—Claro, Hidiava-san. No se preocupe—murmuró, casi distraída.

La mujer se levantó del comedor soltando un bostezo. Antes de abandonar el recinto, su acortada e imponente figura se acomodó en el resquicio de la puerta y volteándose le aclaró con una sonrisa:

—Esta noche quiero que duermas en mi casa. ¿Quedó claro, Hinata?

—No…, no quiero ser una molestia…—refutó con timidez. El que se tomara la molestia de ofrecerle su casa para dormir arreboló sus mejillas. Era común que los ninja solieran hospedarse en las casas de quienes los solicitaban a misiones, aunque nunca estaba demás el entrenamiento programado para la intemperie y la vigilancia nocturna durante las etapas de sueño.

—No eres ninguna molestia. Me pareces una chica muy agradable.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió del cuarto a descansar.

—Gracias…—susurró la chica aunque sabía que la mujer ya no estaba. Se paró y salió al pasillo, donde se colocó nuevamente sus sandalias. Avanzó hasta la puerta principal y la cerró con cuidado. Cuando Dashimo le preguntó por Hidiava, ella le aclaró sobre el descanso que Hidiava se había tomado sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Él suspiró con una desgana que interpretó como cansancio y masculló que conociéndola sólo era una excusa para no hacer nada y dejar que Hinata (a quien había dado una misión tan sencilla) hiciera su trabajo. Le indicó a la ninja que lo siguiera por el mismo camino que tomaron la primera vez. En lo que quedó de la tarde hasta la noche, terminaron de construir y acicalar la casa, acomodar los numerosos tatamis y fusumas en los cuartos y plantar varios tipos de flores a los alrededores. Dashimo le explicó que la construcción tenía el propósito de unir a los ciudadanos del pueblo como una gran familia y disfrutar de celebraciones con música y té. Los demás ancianos (que guardaban con orgullo sus memorias) conversaban con Hinata y le contaban abundantes anécdotas e historias de valerosos héroes del mundo ninja, que la joven curiosa escuchaba con interés y atención. A ella, en cambio, mientras trasladaban los muebles de un lado a otro, no se les había ocurrido preguntarle nada sobre sus desastrosas habilidades ninja, además de asombrarse de su linaje y hablar de sus propios _jutsus_ , y Hinata lo agradeció.

El clima comenzó a volverse más frio con la entrada de la noche y a los ancianos empezaron a castañetearles los dientes. Sin embargo, Hinata seguía sintiendo el cuerpo tibio, así que no se quejó por el aire gélido e, igualmente, tampoco hubiera sido tan imprudente para decir esas cosas en voz alta. Por lo que pudo ver, todos abandonaban sus actividades después de pasadas las seis, así que ella también se oportuno a la casa de Hidiava, aun sintiendo pena. Algo en ella le dijo que era mejor dormir fuera, pero Hidiava tal vez sabría y no quería recibir reprimendas de su parte.

Cuando estuvo frente a la entrada abrió la puerta despacio, pues supuso que la dueña estaba dormida. Dejó el calzado a un lado y con los pies desnudos avanzó silenciosamente por el pasillo, sobre las tablas de madera barridas y refregadas, limpias y relucientes. Además de la biblioteca, el comedor y el baño, había dos habitaciones más adelante, una frente a la otra. Sin saber cuál de las dos era la de huéspedes o en cuál debía dormir, Hinata asomó la cabeza en la puerta ubicada al lado derecho. Allí, Hidiava se postraba frente a una cama baja, debajo de un mueble de madera oscura que la separaba del suelo. El cuarto estaba iluminado por la débil luz de dos lámparas de aceite a ambos lados del colchón, y las sombras reverberaban en el cabello blanco teñido a oscuro por la contraluz, de la dueña. Sin saber qué hacer, Hinata asomó todo el cuerpo y al momento de prepararse para llamarla, la anciana giró abruptamente y le indicó con el dedo índice en la boca que hiciera silencio. Había sentido su presencia y chakra. La muchacha entreabrió la boca y curvó las cejas con discreta extrañeza. Caminó con los pies cautelosos y silenciosos, la alcanzó y miró por sobre el hombro de la anciana a alguien descansando.

Hidiava notó su observación e inclinó el cuerpo para darle mejor vista. Con señas le pidió que se acercara más. La chica obedeció, fascinada por el bulto que aplanaba la colcha, un cuerpo que delineaba un largo mediano, de la cabeza hasta los pies. Se agazapó, vio con detenimiento sus facciones acortadas por las luces, y supo que correspondía a un hombre, muy joven, más superaba su edad, cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta el cuello. Dotado con gran belleza, sus pestañas larguísimas serían como los pétalos de una flor que al abrirse y florecer, enmarcaban su mirada con fuerza y profundidad. La nariz era recta y esbelta y los labios eran tan delgados como tortuga, más, definidos perfectamente por un natural color rosado pintoresco. Su cabello rubio se desparramaba por la almohada y los hilos eran finos y lacios. En conjunto reinaban los rasgos andróginos que le hacían parecer una mujer si uno no observaba con suficiente destreza la dureza del filo de sus mandíbulas masculinas. Parecía uno de esos chicos jóvenes que escapaban de familias adineradas y tradicionales para buscar su propio destino. Hinata se imaginó que tan bello muchacho debía ser de algún tipo de nobleza. Estaba profundamente dormido, hecho una piedra, y apenas hacia movimientos al dormir.

—¿Qué te parece, Hinata? ¿Verdad que es un chico muy apuesto?—le susurró la anciana con un tono extremadamente bajo, un tono picarón que le hacía parecer de menos edad.

—Si—respondió Hinata, en complicidad. No había ningún tono sugerente en su voz, sólo la insaciable curiosidad y la desmesurada imaginación que le teñía la cabeza de imágenes crudas sobre lo que ese muchacho encantador debía de haber pasado.

—Fue a este pueblo buscando un hostal, pero obviamente, no lo encontró. Los demás ancianos me lo mandaron a mí. No pude negarme, el joven no dejaba de estornudar. Al parecer tiene mucha fiebre.

Hinata lo dejó de admirar porque su bondad le hizo embargar de preocupación. El joven rubio tenía una tez cadavérica. Entonces, una duda instintiva le hizo ponerse alerta y apartar la historia hipotética que su mente había elaborado.

—¿Crees que sea un ninja, Hidiava-san?

—No estoy segura. No tiene su bandana, pero su ropa no es de un civil.

Ante la sorpresa de Hinata, la mano venosa arrebató la sabana que lo cubría celosamente. Su torso estaba desnudo. La inocencia de ella la hizo avergonzar profundamente, sus creencias le hicieron pensar que había atravesado un territorio prohibido, y enmascarado la privacidad de un hombre, aunque fuera Hidiava quien hubiese cometido el delito. Hinata volteó la mirada en represaría a sí misma y se negó a mirarlo. La anciana la vio con aburrimiento.

—No te avergüences tanto, querida. Él es sólo un chico bonito.

—¿Po-or qué-é no tiene ca-amisa, Hidiava-san? —El sabor amargo del nerviosismo le hacía golpear las palabras entre tartamudeos rápidos y una respiración superficial.

—Le ofrecí que se quedará en mi casa a pasar la noche y le ofrecí comida, pero se negó a esta última. Se fue a este cuarto, se quitó la camisa y se echó a dormir cubriéndose todo con la sabana. Yo entré cuando se quedó dormido para poder admirar un poco más su belleza. También podría considerarse una lástima, ésta iba a ser tu cama. Ahora no sé dónde podrías dormir…

—Debe-emos da-arle privacidad, no es bueno que lo moleste-emos en su sueño—balbuceó Hinata con un hilo de voz.

—No creo que le importe, Hinata. Eso sería su culpa por andar desnudándose en mi casa.

La joven ninja, terca a participar en semejante indecoro, se excusó con una temblorosa disculpa diciéndole que prefería salir un rato a pasear, aunque fuese mentira. Se puso en pie para abandonar la habitación. Hidiava la tomó del brazo con algo de fuerza, porque su percepción rápida le hizo ver la verdad y la actitud de ella le había hecho sentir una mujer sin escrúpulos.

—Hinata, siéntate de nuevo, por favor—le pidió levantando ligeramente el volumen de la voz, porque no quería despertar al muchacho. Soltando un suspiro resignado, la muchacha obedeció a su anfitriona—. Ahora lo único que quiero es que lo mires. Admíralo. Hazlo por mí.

Muy nerviosa, la chica inhaló y expiró, ahogándose en su propia vergüenza. El corazón le latió desbocado cuando recorrió su bello rostro, cubierto por el sopor de un sueño tranquilo, y observó la mitad del cuerpo delgado… La piel labrada, desnuda, expuesta ante ella con un grandísimo primor. Un tatuaje llamó su atención. En el corazón vio una extraña figura, el contorno cocido de una cara sin ojos pero con filosos dientes. Analizó su pecho con un detenimiento crítico. ¿Qué podría ser… eso?

—Yo tampoco sé que es eso—dijo la anciana con una voz más apacible. En su interior la joven ninja se alivió de que no se hubiera molestado por su anterior ademán— ¿Por qué no lo tocas y compruebas qué es?

Hinata la miró terriblemente asustada, de una forma que hizo que la anciana se contuviera de reír. Le sorprendía lo exagerado de su pudor.

—Tócalo Hinata, vamos, yo te ayudo. —La descarada señora tomó la mano de Hinata ante su perplejidad. Acercó su palma hacia el pecho del hombre. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, la joven ninja salió de su estupor y con más fuerza de la que esperaba usar, atrajo de regresó la palma, en una acción casi beligerante, mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de calor. La anciana la liberó rápidamente, tomándose la muñeca con un gesto receloso. Hinata se levantó, determinada.

—Lo si-iento Hidiava-san. ¡Yo-o…, no puedo to-ocar a este joven! —Bajó pudenda su mirada a los pies, dejando de ver los ojos sorprendidos de la anciana— Seria una falta de respeto...

Hidiava negó con la cabeza y la observó con coraje. En el silencio de la habitación, el joven empezó a rezongar mientras ambas mujeres lo miraban atónitas.

—Hinata, vámonos, se va a despertar—murmuró la anciana, un poco asustada por ser descubierta. Se levantó con fluidez para que ambas abandonaran el salón. Sin embargo, una voz furibunda y enérgica prorrumpió en la habitación. Una voz molesta que les heló la sangre.

—¡Ni se les ocurra abandonar esta habitación, hum! —Contrario a su apariencia, su voz no evidenciaba la suavidad de sus rasgos. La entonación era osada, pertinente. Él era un chico demandante, un muchacho que, Hinata consideró, ya no parecía para nada de algún tipo de nobleza o algún clan tradicional.

Se sentó en la cama y el largo cabello se le desparramó por la espalda y los hombros. El hombre se lo corrió de la cara con fragorosa furia y las vio con un solo ojo abierto, rebosante de ira. El rostro se le contraía con fuerza y mostraba sus dientes apretados, certificando su cólera.

—¡¿Qué se supone que querías hacerme, estúpida vieja pervertida?!

—¡Yo no soy estúpida ni pervertida, jovencito!—regañó la anciana retrocediendo hasta rodear a Hinata, que había llevado los pies hacia atrás también. Ambas se sentían descubiertas en alguna travesura, y querían mantener distancia. El adolescente hablaba con un volumen tan alto que les era imposible permanecer impertérritas.

—¡Oí lo que dijo esa mocosa! ¡Así que no me trates por tonto, hum!—bramó con fogosidad. En ese estado, las facciones del chico parecieron volverse más duras, moldeándose, convirtiéndose en una expresión violenta.

Entonces el joven se levantó, pero rápidamente flexionó las rodillas y llevó una mano a la boca, tosiendo desaforadamente. Dirigió su aguado ojo hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres. Le echó una mirada a Hinata con desdén imperativo y ordenó:

—¡Tu mocosa, quédate aquí, hum! ¡Tú, vieja depravada, lárgate!

—¡No me puedes echar de acá, mocoso malagradecido!—gritó Hidiava— ¡Ésta es mi casa!

—¡Lárgate antes de que te haga explotar, hum!

—¡Ja! ¡Como si pudieras!—se burló la anciana, con actitud altanera.

—He, he. —El chico soltó unos sonidos de nefanda diversión, y la sonrisa le salió mentirosa y exagerada. Sus manos, de repente, se metieron en las fosas de sus bolsas grises, a cada lado de sus caderas. Hinata se preguntó qué haría. De forma premeditada, activó el Byakugan y sacó un kunai. Hidiava, quien detectó el peligro sólo con el lenguaje corporal del hombre, empezó a hacer signos con los dedos, preparándose para efectuar en cualquier oportunidad ataques de fuego. Hinata observó el contenido de la bolsa: arcilla simple e inofensiva, sin chakra. Sin embargo, cuando las manos del hombre hicieron contacto con la masa, unas bocas se abrieron y devoraron el producto. Ahora podía corroborar que el joven era un ninja y poseía una técnica que jamás había visto. Usó la posición de combate del clan Hyūga, desconociendo lo que venía.

—¿Qué ves, Hinata? ¡Dime qué estás viendo!—demandó Hidiava.

—Es… Es… —No sabía cómo describirlo. No sabía, siquiera, qué tipo de técnica era esa.

—Es mi mayor técnica artística, Hyūga—dijo el hombre, con orgullo, y añadió, viendo a Hinata con la fijeza de un águila—: Y veo que tú tienes el famoso Byakugan. Nunca lo había visto en persona, pero no es muy impresionante, ¿hum?

—¿Por qué… quieres atacar este pueblo?—preguntó Hinata, mientras pensaba en cómo efectuar un ataque.

—No hay nada que me enoje más que me molesten cuando duermo. Ustedes han provocado esto.

Al dejar las manos al aire, una magna cantidad de escarabajos pequeños llenos de arcilla saltaron de sus manos, y al llegar el suelo, corrieron hasta ellas y las rodearon.

Hidiava forró su puño de fuego y le intentó pegar a una, más se escurrió entre sus dedos y el escarabajo volvió a rehacerse. Fue su señal, y los demás insectos rodearon a Hidiava y se juntaron. La anciana se encauzó en moverse con frenesí, y Hinata la quiso ayudar, más Hidiava le gritó que no. Sus movimientos enfebrecidos la zambulleron más en la masa de arcilla, que le cubrió desde las piernas hasta el cuello.

—Está bien. Ahora, en este preciso instante, puedo hacerte explotar en miles de pedazos, anciana mugrienta—despotricó el muchacho—. ¿Tienes algo qué decir ahora, hum?

La anciana no contestó, más por orgullo que por nervios. Entonces, la masa de arcilla le apretujó más. Hinata, quien presenciaba el deshonroso espectáculo, había perdido la postura y el enfoque. Estaba tan preocupada que la desesperación amenazaba con ceñirse a su piel.

—No escucho ninguna clase de disculpa, hum—dijo él, con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Tiene algo que decir, _estúpida_ vieja?

El mutismo fue su respuesta. El chico sonrió.

—Está bien… Si así lo deseas.

—¡Espere!—exclamó Hinata con una fuerza desconocida en ella. Se acercó a un tramo de él y se arrodilló; agachó la cabeza con humildad— ¡No haga eso, se lo ruego!

Deidara tornó sus brazos en su cuerpo y la miró en dureza rajatabla.

—Hum. ¿Realmente te consideras ninja, rogando piedad de forma tan patética?

—Le-e… daré lo que usted desee, pero por favor no le haga daño a Hidiava o al pueblo.

—Lo dices como si a mí me interesara éste pueblo poco artístico, hum.

Hinata susurró con cobardía:

—Por favo-or…

—Patética…—contestó él, con un desagrado notable.

Hinata acalló ante el insulto. Se acentuaban sus temores.

—Quiero que ambas se disculpen—masculló el muchacho, después de que ella calló.

—Lo siento.

—Di que lo sientes _mucho_ , hum.

Un subidón de adrenalina le sirvió de impulso. Hinata sintió las comisuras de sus ojos secos. No había parpadeado en un largo tiempo.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Muy bien—la felicitó—. Ahora dile a la vieja que se disculpe.

—Hidiava-san…

—Lo sé, Hinata—murmuró Hidiava con debilidad—. Lo siento mucho.

Por un momento el muchacho pensó en pedirle a la ninja más joven un brebaje para la fiebre, pero prefirió no arriesgarse a ser envenenado. Le había molestado ese pueblo y en especial, esa casa. Cuando se fuera a más de la mitad de la noche se serviría él mismo una infusión y luego, explotaría la casa con esas inquilinas dentro.

—Ya, levántate. Te ves idiota.

Hinata obedeció y levantó las rodillas.

Él hizo un sello con sus manos. Tenía las uñas pintadas de negro, contrastando con el pulcro color de su piel.

—¡Hinata!—gritó Hidiava, con la voz en un reflujo, contenida en su garganta. Su voz descendió abruptamente y se acalló. Hinata la volteó a ver. Se acercó a ella con trote precipitado y puso los dedos en los signos vitales de su cuello. Estaba viva, sólo desmayada.

Con la respiración superficial y el sudor de la frente, Hinata fue atravesada por el sentimiento de que era demasiado inútil, que no merecía ser ninja.

—Déjala allí—dijo el chico, con imponencia—. Acércate a mí.

Hinata se acercó a su lado. Por fortuna, parecía más tranquilo.

—Apaga éstas luces.

Así lo hizo.

En la completa oscuridad, él le ordenó que se quedara quieta y ella se aquietó como por ensalmo. Le agarró la mano y la atrajo hacía él. Luego, penetró su boca con la lengua y Hinata se sobresaltó, por lo que la agarró de los brazos burdamente.

—Quieta—gruñó. Le chupó los labios y la llenó de saliva. Cuando se alejó de ella, pasó algo peor.

El reflejo de los ojos le permitió ver unas perpetradoras manos. Hinata fue incapaz de permanecer quieta. El muchacho, que tenía más fuerza que ella, la contuvo con su cuerpo, aplicando mucho más chakra, y le quemó la cara al sostenérsela con las manos. Asentó los dedos alrededor de sus párpados, aplicó presión y le quitó los ojos…

* * *

 **Notas de Carolina** _(sólo uso las rayas grises cuando empieza y se acaba el capítulo)_ **:**

Ésta historia me encanta *-* Ahora por fin la estoy publicando, aunque no está completa. Esto es un proceso de prueba y bosquejos, que moldearan la historia para terminarla algún día.

Si la trama avanza, probablemente será DeiHina, o tal vez habrá otras parejas..., o tal vez un harem. Yo quiero un harem xD. Alguien apoya que Hina-chan tenga un harem sensual xD? Traerá la saga de los Dioses de la Destrucción, de Dragon Ball. Y Hinata crecerá como ninja y guerrera. ¿Qué la obligará a volverse fuerte? ¿Deidara? ¿Algún maestro secreto? ¿Beberá alguna agua bendita de los Dioses? ¿Hay algún... secreto? ¿O, el trabajo duro es lo único que cuenta?

¿Cómo conocera a los guerreros Z? ¿O, a los Dioses de la Destrucción?

¿Qué pasará con Hinata? ¿A la pobre le quitarán los ojos?

¡Veanlo en el próximo capítulo!

 **PD:** Tenía que hacerlo. Adelanto estilo Dragon ball xD

Hasta luego ;)


	2. El comienzo

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pedazos de la trama que ocurrirá, pertenece a Dragon ball.

 **Naruto y Dragon Ball.**

 **Crossover.**

Pd: Por favor lea algún fan de Naruto las notas de autor, hay algo que debo preguntar xD

 ** _REedición:_** _*Se añadieron algunas cosas muy muy pequeñas y no muy importantes de saber. Sólo hechas para pulir el texto y se mejoró un diálogo de Deidara. Imperceptible._

 _*Ignoren el Pd._

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo: El comienzo.**

Las poderosas llamas alumbraron como una antorcha gigante, el reverencial tormento de una noche cutre y diabólica, entre las sombras. Se enrarecía la noche con las últimas voces agonizantes, con el silencio tan trágico, tan insoportable que dejaba la muerte detrás de chorros de sangre fresca, devoradas por las lenguas de fuego que no dejaban de avanzar. Su aliento era tan caliente como famélico, estaba contaminado con rastros de lágrimas de miedo, desesperación y angustia. Pronto la alcanzaron, pero un hombre la envolvió entre la tela de una capa oscura y liberó un enorme pájaro que se posó en la tierra, sin inmutarse del fuego. La cargó entre sus brazos y saltó con la ligereza de un conejo al ave, que bateó sus alas con destrozadora fuerza hasta alzarse en la inmensidad del cielo. Era tarde, pero pocas horas faltaban para el amanecer. Podría ser que el incremento tan aterrador de las llamas alertara a los pueblos y las aldeas ninja adyacentes, quienes se lamentarían y después temerían por la formación de incendios forestales. Luego, se concentrarían en resarcir e investigar los hechos.

Pasaron las horas. El cielo se tiñó de un tono oscuro de azul y ya ninguna sombra disfrazaba los paisajes. Para cuando eso pasó, en un algún recóndito lugar del País del Fuego, Hinata despertó sobrecogida enfundada entre sábanas, traspirando por las axilas y la frente, justo en el nacimiento del cabello largo y oscuro. Apenas abrió los ojos intentó enfocar sus sentidos. Estaba tan desprovista de energía que su cuerpo, pesado como una tonelada, se quedó inmóvil en su posición. Pensó que había abierto los ojos… Lo intentó varias veces, más su visión no consiguió dejar de asemejarse a una oscuridad infinita.

Indefensa y asustada, se apresuró a parpadear más. No consiguió resultados. No sentía los párpados y cada vez que los abría, le dolía, y se pasaba los dedos por las ojeras, untándose las puntas con sangre del tejido no cicatrizado y coágulos. Le habían extirpado los ojos, y la profundidad de su desaire concentrado le hizo sentir ganas de vomitar. Tenía el corazón eufórico en un vaivén incesante, y el aire cargante le llenaba la cabeza de cutres pensamientos, concentrados como su pánico. Se sentó en la cama donde reposaba e intentó tantear el lugar. La colcha era dura y pastosa. Las sábanas tenían estelas de uso poco frecuente y un olor a viejo les reñía limpieza. No había almohada y los bordes amenazaron con hacerla caer. Apretujo entre sus palmas la sábana con toda la rabia y miedo que encontró en su alma de cántaro. Pareció volver a nacer cuando la cordura se reanudó y la superficie de su determinación le hizo recuperar su sentido común. Se paró de la cama, y necesitó de toda su fuerza para templarse cuando sintió la piedra gruesa bajo sus pies. Sintió mareo, la bilis se subió a su garganta, y sin otra cosa que pudiera hacer, se ovillo en sí misma en el suelo. Se perdió en la inmensidad de su desconcierto.

La temperatura era caliente y áspera, y junto a su latiente miedo, el sudor le empapó las sienes. La capa se pegó a su cuerpo y ella se estremeció. Hinata ya había reconocido su desnudez con facilidad. La ropa se le ceñía demasiado y el sudor ajeno le había comprobado que pertenecía a un calor corporal diferente al suyo. El olor era a hombre. Al menos pudo reconocer que un hombre la había enfundado en sus prendas y la había llevado a un sitio rocoso y árido. Siempre había sido una persona extremadamente pudenda; sin embargo, la aprehensión le intensificó más su angustia que sus propios decoros. Apretó también la ropa, más por frustración que por ira. Entonces alijó su memoria. Las imágenes, como una secuencia organizada de rápidos flashes, llegaron a ella y gimió en la tempestad. Hidiava, Dashimo, la señora de la comida, el pueblo… Y un joven que llegó de ningún sitio, se asentó enfermo en la casa de su anfitriona. Ella obedeció sus demandas y al momento de acercarse… La atacó.

Luego se adentró en la más insondable oscuridad.

Se concentró en recordar las lagunas de memoria, y por alguna razón desconocida, sólo escuchaba en su cabeza un decibelio de gritos y gritos. Debió haberse desmayado cuando el joven le quitó los ojos, probablemente por el shock. ¿Los gritos fueron parte de un sueño? Se preguntó qué habría pasado y por qué él la había traído allí. Pasado un rato se desvanecieron sus mareos y meció un pie con cautela por los alrededores. Un _shuriken_ se clavó en su pie en su inspección y liberó una exclamación aguda. Inmediatamente, se tapó la boca. Se quitó la shuriken, y la sangre le borboteó toda la mano. Con los rudimentos básicos del ninjutsu médico redujo la hemorragia.

—Lo único interesante que has hecho hasta ahora es cortarte, hum—dijo una voz, que había estado tan silenciosa y quieta que Hinata no se habría imaginado que había alguien más con ella. Se estremeció cuando reconoció la dicción de quien le parloteaba.

Hinata se aplastó las manos con el movimiento atronador de sus manos y preguntó, quebrada por dentro; encarecidamente asustada:

— ¿Qué… has hecho?, ¿qué has hecho con el pueblo?

No preguntó más. Reconocía la vida de los demás por delante de la suya.

El hombre no contestó. Hinata pensó que la estaba mirando largo y tendido. El lenguaje corporal de quien analiza un misterio.

—Eres un caso muy extraño, hum—dijo él, pareciendo tranquilo, y no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sus pasos recorrieron la estancia y Hinata recogió la shuriken con rapidez, como una advertencia tácita. El joven se rio, le quitó el arma sólo doblando el brazo veloz, y la arrastró. Hinata cargó las puntas de sus dedos de chakra y a ciegas, intentó darle en sus nervios.

El muchacho la esquivó.

—¡¿Qué haces?!—gritó enojado, empujándola virulentamente. Hinata trastabilló hacia atrás y chocó contra la madera de la cama y el suelo rocoso y, dolorida y acongojada, liberó un alarido que sonó como un sollozo. Aunque no podía llorar, cuando abrió los párpados, de dos horrorosos laberintos de oscuridad cayeron dos lágrimas de sangre, que eran sólo las consecuencias de su brutal extirpación,y las mejillas se untaron del bálsamo. La lengua se le pegó al paladar; tenía la cabeza llena de ruidos y la garganta atrancada de sonidos incoherentes.

—¡Ya deja de lloriquear!—exclamó él con la voz hierática, nada conmovido; con un desapego hacía el prójimo que lo hacía ser un ninja muy competente, o un miserable sin bondad, o tal vez alguien que su empatía hacía los demás se había vuelto cenizas con el paso de los años. Independientemente de eso, Hinata se asustó y sintió el estómago presionado por un pánico terrible—. ¡Si es por tu estúpido estado de desnudez, ni creas que yo lo hice! ¡Yo no le quito la ropa a niñitas como tú, hum!

Ella no fue capaz de contradecirlo y se encogió, amilanándose ante su enemigo. Se lamentó por su carencia de habilidades. Pero se lamentó ésta vez con todo el odio que profesaba a sí misma. Se imaginaba a Hidiava muerta, a los demás ancianos muertos… Entonces, recordaba gritos al compás de una danza de muerte y una risa infernal proveniente de alguien. Al menos, había recordado algo más. Y la reminiscencia le sabía amarga, y el momento a solas con su secuestrador se esquematizaba y quedaba sin valor. Sentía un animal apego por la melancolía.

—Lo que pasó…, ni yo me lo explico—continuó él. Aunque otra vez había apaciguado sus ánimos, una nota desconfiaba le enturbiaba la entonación. Escuchó sus pasos y su respiración cerca de ella.

—¿Tienes un Bijū dentro tuyo, niña?—le preguntó con solemnidad nefasta. Su voz tenía un timbre profundo y cargante. A Hinata, a quien le habían enseñado de dichas bestias su padre y abuelo, se preocupó. Un Bijū, una bestia con cola, era una masa de chakra gigantesca que un criminal de cualquier índole desearía para sublevar innumerables muertes. Cada Aldea tenía, y hasta ahora, ella ni siquiera sabía sobre el contenedor que se ocupaba en la Hoja. Le habían dicho que era un inviolable secreto y, en caso de emergencia, era mucho mejor que una ninja supiera menos que mucho.

—No-o…, yo-o no tengo nada que ocultarle—murmuró con ansiedad.

—Como si te fuera a creer, hum.

—¡Es cierto!—aseguró, con el tono quebrado de una súplica.

Él gruñó.

—¿Con quién idiota piensas que estás tratando, hum? Es obvio que sabes algo. Si me lo dices tal vez no te mate.

—No-o… lo sé…—contestó en voz muy baja y se acurrucó más en sí misma, auto compadeciéndose.

—Me estas cansando—susurró el criminal desencantado, con surgida irritación—. Has lo que te diga y no te mataré. Levántate, ahora… Eso es, ahora, sígueme, porque debes venir conmigo. Si no me obedeces juró que te entregaré a Hidan como voluntaria de sacrificio, hum.

La sacó del cuarto y la hizo caminar por sí sola. Había estado en un recinto estrecho que posiblemente no tenía ventanas, y tenía una abertura entre las rocas que funcionaba de puerta. Le hizo caminar torvamente por un pasillo que poseía una serie de quicios uno al lado del otro, a cuales tocaba sus bordes redondeados con el mayor disimulo. Si hubiera tenido sus ojos, hubiera curioseado las habitaciones. Estaba casi segura que el hombre le estaba dando la espalda.

El criminal le advirtió que venían unas escaleras y que las subiera por sí sola. Lo dijo sin nada de condescendencia. Hinata se adaptó al ritmo de los cortos tramos. Mientras tanto, la capa se la pegaba demasiado a los pies porque no era muy alta y estaba empezando a sudar. La interacción de su calor y el calor de él le hizo sentir pegajosa. Un hedor le hizo sentir también que olía a trapos y a dejadez. Olía como a alguien que estaba en prisión. Olía, por lo tanto, a una sucia prisionera.

Arribaron a un lugar que ella se imaginó como amplio, y la entrada principal de la cueva. Se sentía caluroso más no húmedo. Escuchó la ropa de él silbar cuando se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

—Ahora, vas a luchar conmigo. —Sin darle tiempo a razonar tal orden, atacó. Todo el entrenamiento de su vida se resumió en un segundo, cuando no pudo esquivar su acerada patada que le desencajó la mandíbula y le hizo escupir sangre. Dispuesta a proteger su vida, desde el suelo la ninja contratacó con un puño, pero él lo esquivó agachando la cabeza para atrás y ella escuchó dos pasos, y luego un impulso que debió dejar un humo ascendente. Preparó su postura, reformó sus piernas temblorosas y abrió sus puños y extendió las palmas delante de ella para esperarlo con ferocidad. Pareció que tenía una fluidez magnífica porque no escuchó sus pisadas; sin embargo, lo sintió enterrar su ágil pie en el centro de su columna vertebral con tan férreo poder que se le escapó un grito de dolor.

—¡Eres muy lenta!—le gritó él. Su burla era más pronunciada que su arrogancia.

Quedó hincada en el piso presintiendo que iba a matarla. Sollozaba y sólo la pulsación de la carne de su espalda la inmovilizó. Dolía demasiado.

Él le empuñó el cabello con fuerza para hablarle al oído.

—Te falta más agallas—dijo, y liberó su pelo—. Atacas con tanto miedo que fallas muy fácil. ¿No quisieras irte a tu casa? Te veo muy sumisa.

Hinata intentó moverse pero la espalda le resintió y terminó bajando la cabeza con sometimiento. Admitía, que si no se sintiera cansada y abrumada por el miedo, su ahínco no hubiese tenido un nivel tan pobre. Debió haberlo atacado usando cualquier otro truco chabacano: palabras, demandas, los dientes, su cuerpo desnudo… No reaccionó con la que se esperaba de una _Kunoichi,_ una ninja recién salida de la Academia. Las palabras de él se le grabarían por siempre en su memoria...

De repente, oyó el estruendoso sonido de rocas derrumbándose, que no era más que la entrada de roca abriéndose. Sepultó más la cabeza entre sus piernas y la espalda le volvió a bramar que guardara una postura más quieta. Otra vez, el miedo había bullido en ella y el puño de fortaleza se aflojó.

Dos figuras aparecieron en la entrada, ocultas por los rayos del sol. Hinata, por supuesto, no podía verlos, pero había escuchado sus pasos y, casi parecía acariciar desde afuera los clamores de los pájaros de la madrugada y sentir el calor limitando el frío del episodio más impactante de su vida entera. Una voz dura preguntó, en medio de las sombras.

—¿Por qué mandaste a por mí, Deidara?

Seis años después, en la peor situación, Hinata volvía a reconocer el timbre grave, profundo e inteligente de Itachi Uchiha, el renegado más buscado de Konoha. No podía evitar escucharla sin que se le pusiera la carne de gallina por toda la piel.

—Necesito que le borres la memoria a esta niña, Itachi—respondió el chico. Hinata sintió una horrorosa sensación en la boca del estómago y un escalofrío en su lastimada columna.

—¿Acaso quieres una novia, Deidara?—dijo alguien más, de voz cantarina y suelta, con diversión.

—¡Cállate, Kisame!

El personaje no contuvo su risa. Deidara, en cambio, con un marcado acento insatisfecho, agregó:

—¿Por qué estás aquí Kisame, hum? Yo solo llamé por Itachi.

—Itachi y yo ya terminamos nuestra misión, así que para no aburrirme lo acompañé.

Misiones… Deidara era un criminal peligroso y profesional, no un simple asesino o ladrón. La mente de Hinata trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz con cada palabra pronunciada. Independiente de su destino, que ya veía ambiguo e inclemente, si hallaba la manera de brindar información a Konoha sobre ese grupo donde figuraba Itachi Uchiha, su muerte y la deshonra del Clan Hyūga al saber de sus ojos perdidos y vendidos al mejor postor, no sería un destino tan desapasionado.

—¿Para qué quieres que le borre la memoria, Deidara?

—Ésta niña se transformó en un mono gigante ayer por la noche. Destruyó un pueblo entero y una gran parte del bosque.

Entonces, pudo sentir que su boca se movió por la sorpresa y la impresión de lo escuchado fue tan magna y abigarrada, que le caló en lo profundo de su ser. La dejó perpleja y lívida, como un exangüe, como alguien que dé la impresión se fue de las garras de la existencia y luego volvió a encandilarse y a nacer.

Aun así, sin ni siquiera dejarla pensar sobre los orígenes ventosos de esa locura dicha, Deidara, Itachi Uchiha y Kisame, siguiendo parloteando, ésta vez, centrados en ella.

Kisame rio jocosamente.

—Itachi y yo también escuchamos las noticias por donde estábamos, un verdadero desastre. Pero que acuses a una niña de hacerlo es lo más estúpido que alguna vez te oí decir, Deidara. ¿Seguro no fuiste tú con tus escandalosas bombas? El líder no va a estar de buen humor.

—No son simplemente bombas, bastardo. Es arte. Una persona tan poco artística jamás lo entendería, hum—lo insultó Deidara, y más por rabia que por duda, no se molestó en aclarar si él había influido en el accidente del que hablaban.

Su receptor volvió a reír. El sonido de su risa refluyó en el eco de la cueva y eso aumentó su densidad y potencia.

—Según tu propia información Deidara, el Cuatro Colas está alojado en un ninja de tu aldea—le aclaró Itachi, quien intuía su hipótesis.

—Es así, yo mismo lo he visto en persona, hum —Le habló a Hinata—: Hey, tú, levántate.

No cumplió la orden. Bruscamente, Deidara la levantó del brazo y le aplicó presión. Ella chilló al sentir detrás un ardor punzante que le hizo apretar los dientes y aplastarse los párpados vacíos.

—Es una Hyūga—explicó Deidara—. O lo era. Antes de ver su potencial, le había quitado los ojos. No pensaba valerme más de ella, pero hizo un gran espectáculo después.

—Es la heredera del Clan Hyūga, Hinata Hyūga—dijo Itachi. Así como le fue fácil reconocerlo por la primera palabra que salió de sus labios, Itachi sólo necesito darle una ojeada para saber quién era realmente ella.

—Así que ésta mocosa es algo importante…—se dijo Deidara a sí mismo, y soltó una carcajada—. Yo me esperaba que los Hyūga que tanto gustan en mi Aldea natal fueran más feroces, hum.

—¿Esta niña se transformó en mono gigante?—preguntó Kisame, y sonó colmado de escepticismo.

—No es el mismo mono del Cuatro Colas. Parece como si tuviera otro tipo de mono en su interior, hum.

—No puede tener un Bijū, Deidara—negó Itachi de nueva cuenta sus teorías.

—Exactamente, no existen más de nueve bestias y la mayoría ya están documentadas—lo secundó Kisame.

—¡Eso es lo que no entiendo, hum! Tú eres de Konoha como ella, Itachi, ¿no tienes alguna idea de lo que tiene está mocosa en su interior?

—No tengo ningún tipo de información sobre algún tipo de bestia del clan Hyūga. Mi sharingan tampoco detecta nada—dijo Itachi con indiferencia, entonces Hinata lo escuchó descender hasta la salida.

—Buen modo de hacernos perder el tiempo—dijo Kisame y también se marchó.

—¡Esperen!—exclamó Deidara, encolerizado— ¡No se vayan, imbéciles! Itachi…

El hombre le apañó el brazo con tosquedad y la encaminó hasta ellos. Le liberó la mano empujándola hacia delante, a unos centímetros del asesino Itachi Uchiha.

—Al menos hazme ese maldito favor, hum.

* * *

 **Notas de Carolina:**

Este podria considerarse el primer bosquejo. Hay algo que debo preguntar: ¿algún fan de Naruto sabe si Itachi puede hacer caer a alguien en un genjutsu, aun si esa persona no tiene ojos? Porque entonces tenemos un problema aquí xD. Y tendré que modificar el capítulo para que tenga coherencia con el tercer episodio.

 ** _Agradecimientos (mis gracias especiales por comentar, seguir o poner favorite a la historia):_**

 **JessiHyuga:** El DeiHina es mi pareja crack favorita porque me encanta Deidara xD. _Psssss!_ Pero consideraré el consejo del NaruHina, igual la historia no está tan definida y yo no me cierro a otras parejas xD :cara supremamente pícara: *guiñó y guiñó*

 **Pokemonbreeder96.**

 _Hasta la próxima ;)_

 _Khoda Hafez._

 _..._

 _¡HEY! ESPEREN UN MOMENTO, ¿POR QUÉ DEIDARA DICE QUE HINATA SE TRANSFORMÓ EN UN MONO GIGANTE?_

¡¿Será que ella es una...?!

¡Véanlo en el próximo episodio de "Aventuras de otro mundo"! ¡No dejen de leerme!


	3. Sin memoria

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pedazos de la trama que ocurrirán, pertenecen a Dragon ball. Dragon ball tampoco me pertenece xD

 **Naruto y Dragon Ball.**

 **Crossover.**

* * *

 **Tercer capítulo: Sin memoria**

Durante tres meses de asedio Deidara se había encargado de cuidarla, alimentarla, vestirla y tomarla como la aprendiz que jamás hubiese esperado tener. Después de que Itachi aplicara en ella uno de sus genjutsus más poderosos y más complicados (el de embrujarla con el poder del sonido de sus cuervos, llevándola a caer frente al reflejo del total abandono y olvido), ya que había sido lo suficientemente descuidado para vender sus ojos puros a la mismísima Iwagakure antes de poder si quiera reconsiderar la posibilidad; Hinata caería ante el influjo de la amnesia. Aun así, su olvido no había tenido mayores desavenencias. Ahora mismo, Hinata sólo recordaba lo que había vivido junto a él y, a través de mentiras, no tenía atisbos de desconfiar de él pronto. En realidad, la carencia de memorias le hacía ver como una niña: mucho más valiente, curiosa, segura y alegre de lo que presenció la primera vez que la conoció en esa mugrienta casa en medio de una de sus misiones como ninja de la Hoja.

Solía abandonar a la ninja afincada en la cueva con pocas raciones de comida y agua, y le había indicado donde estaba el baño para que se encargara de sus necesidades sin ensuciarle el cuarto, luego, se iba a expediciones largas de misiones de cualquier rango: asesinatos, ataques terroristas, participación en batallas, sigilos, recaudación de información, robo de dinero, fraudes, usurpación de abadías… Algunas veces, llegaban a él misiones que le habían espabilar de frustración y rodar los ojos hasta el cielo: sexo con mujeres desconocidas, arrear campos, proteger de los insectos e incluso habían sido tan grande la osadía de muchos al pedirles entrenar a algún hijo o hija inútil que no podía controlar chakra. Ningún miembro de Akatsuki aceptaba en dichos casos y, al final, su líder no aceptó más propuestas de ese tipo.

A Deidara le gustaban las misiones de asesinatos y ataques terroristas, porque eran sus actividades comunes de cuando aún no formaba parte de _Akatsuki_ —la organización creciente más peligrosa del mundo— y prefería vagar por el mundo imponiendo su arte y, a la vez, espectáculos que para otro con una rigidez moral opuesto a sus pocos amanerados modos de actuar, eran una iniquidad bastante desagradable. Sin embargo, suelto como algún perro sin correa, sabía ahora que en otro caso de no haber aceptado la propuesta de ser parte del famoso Akatsuki, se le aseguraba un futuro en prisión en algún país que quisiera su cabeza. Iwagakure lo seguía encarecidamente todavía, y el recuerdo del amargado de su _Tsuchikage_ —el gobernador de su Aldea ninja natal— y de su insoportable nieta, _Kurotsuchi_ , le hacía hervir de rabia. De su otro antiguo compañero, _Akatsuchi_ , no se acordaba demasiado.

En resumidas cuentas, cuando él volvía de sus habituales misiones para acostarse o darse un baño, y su compañero de Akatsuki —porque a pesar de ser todos ninjas poderosos por su cuenta, todos los miembros tenían sus respectivos compañeros— se pulía a sí mismo, porque hace mucho tiempo, en una de sus discusiones de arte más alborotadas, le confesó que hizo el último sacrificio del arte eterno —como llamaba a su radical doctrina de conservar sus asquerosas marionetas de mierda— y al quitarse el disfraz de armas incontables y estéticamente, la marioneta más fea que siempre le había visto usar, le mostró que aún en sus treinta y pico de años estaba prácticamente mejor conservado que él mismo con sus dieciséis. Parecía, incluso, de su misma edad con sus rasgos redondeados y sus pestañas —que no sabía de qué tipo de material eran, pero se veían muy reales— larguísimas, más largas que las suyas, curvándose hasta arriba. El vacío de su mirada era lo único que restaba candor a su cuerpo de madera y otras cosas más. Además, era más bajo que él y más delgado. El truco había sido quitarse, literalmente, su piel, para ponerse en la piel de una marioneta de verdad, en propósito de ser eterno y no efímero, como tanto Deidara se burló al decirle: «Y cuando te mueras, te darás cuenta que tu propia vida es efímera». Sasori, el renegado más buscado de _Sunagakure_ , le dijo: «Eso no pasará». Y cuando le contó de su secreto lo dijo con la completa seguridad de que le había ganado. Deidara gruñó y se acarició su pecho. Contuvo el aliento, las palabras que casi se le escapan, y no cayó ante la provocación. Decidió decirle, con una sonrisa prepotente, también con satisfacción: «Ya veremos, hum». Así, Sasori se "aseaba" el cuerpo, como si él fuera un muñeco: se lo refregaba con un paño húmedo y se pulía la piel blancuzca. Deidara, en cambio, se higienizaba normalmente: se ponía jabón en el cuerpo, relajaba sus músculos desgarrados o inflamados en la tibiez del agua caliente, se pasaba la pastilla de aseo por su abdomen y las pelotas, hasta llegar a sus piernas lampiñas y los pies. Después, se masajeaba el pelo con shampoo y acondicionador. Terminaba y se peinaba. Como si de una mujer se tratara, Deidara aullaba cada vez que el peine se le enterraba en los nudos y se acicalaba las uñas quitándose el esmalte negro, el mugre y las cutículas. Era una moda en Akatsuki y hasta ahora nadie había podido pronosticar de dónde o de quién venía. Se suponía que los primeros miembros, que según Sasori eran los más afeminados, lo usaban porque Pain y su mano derecha, Konan —y nadie sabía de dónde él y ella venían, aunque todos conocían el verdadero objetivo de Akatsuki, algo sobre la paz en el mundo, y les parecía irrisorio—, lo lucían en sus uñas. Los otros crimínales posteriores lo siguieron implementando porque les reconocía de una multitud con sus ropas negras y su presencia imponente, y les realzaba los anillos vidriosos que les coronaban los dedos.

Había untado sus uñas de la mano derecha con su esmalte negro, cuando Hinata, sin ojos todavía, se paseó hasta el baño y lo sorprendió en medio de su embellecimiento de manos.

—¿Qué?—le había dicho con sequedad. Hinata se le lanzó encima con una sonrisa que le desvelaba los dientes y le hacía marcar unos ojuelos casi imperceptibles. Casi le hace tirar su único esmalte.

—Deidara…

Una de las cosas que pasaron posterior a su pérdida de recuerdos, era que Deidara se había vuelto un tipo de símbolo de libertad y el foco de afecto de Hinata Hyūga. A pesar de encerrarla a cada rato, Hinata no era rencorosa ni temerosa, era inesperadamente cariñosa y lo recibía con abrazos y demasiada efusión. Él no había entendido ese comportamiento, pero sabía que, en su caso, Hinata Hyūga ya no le parecía nada interesante: no había experimentado otra vez el mismo episodio de histeria que le hizo convertirse en mono gigante la primera vez que la conoció, y de repente había ocupado la necesidad de salvarla y convertirla en su arma artística especial porque el entusiasmo que le dio verla destruir todo en una inesperada danza de muerte había sido tan intenso que la sensación podría recordarla por siglos, con su expresivo desenvolvimiento y una sonrisa en la boca. Su grandilocuente poder quedó reducido a un secreto sin resolver. Algo que sólo podía abogar por tener esperanza de verle aducir nuevamente algún día.

Una de sus actividades favoritas con ella (y las pocas que compartían) era bañarla. A ella misma le gustaba bañarse y oler a limpio, cosa que le acicateaba la nariz y le hacía sentir un arrebatador impulso de socavarse dentro de su piel. Como estaba ciega y Hinata, ni aun con meses de la misma condición se acostumbraba a los típicos sentidos desarrollados de los que no veían, le pedía que la bañara. Él solía aceptar encantado (no era común en Deidara sonar tan emocionado cuando estaba junto a ella, pero siempre le había agradado el cuerpo femenino como a cualquier muchacho hormonal de su edad).

Se sentaba desnudo detrás de ella y, mientras Hinata le relataba emocionada de las nuevas figuras de arcilla que había hecho —deformidades que lo ofendían y destruía una vez hechas para guardarse el material en su inventario—, Deidara se fundía en la sensación maravillosa de acariciarle la piel. Hinata no tenía el pudor y la carga ética que había tenido en otros tiempos y no se avergonzaba. En realidad, le salpicaba agua en cada sesión y Deidara terminaba mojado y con el ceño tan apretado que si ella tuviera ojos se hubiera echado a correr.

También era difícil desprenderse de Hinata cuando se ponía obstinada y le rogaba que se quedara en la cueva. Esa fue una de las razones principales por las que decidió sacarla. Tampoco era usual en él acordarse cada tanto que la había dejado sin comida ni agua, y debía correr intempestivo hasta la cueva con un batir desesperado de las alas de su ave de arcilla antes de cada misión.

Bastaba decir que Sasori no estaba nada de acuerdo.

—Si entorpece la misión la mataré.

Eso fue lo que dijo después de un soliloquio de quejas engarzadas que hicieron avergonzar a Deidara: que era una niña, que qué maldito estorbo, qué otra cosa. Era común en él regañarlo porque siempre había sido inmaduro y Sasori un adulto que sabía exactamente qué hacer. Siempre había sido el líder de las misiones y todas las veces Deidara le permitía que decidiera las estrategias. Igual, él era un flojo de mierda y sólo le interesaban sus bombas magistrales y artificios.

—Sasori no Danna, ella está porque necesito llevarla a algún lado. Si la dejaba en la cueva, terminaría muerta, hum.

—¿Para qué llevaste esa mocosa a la cueva en primer lugar?

Deidara, después de esos meses, ya le salía incómodo decir la misma excusa; en especial con el genio lógico y precipitado de su receptor. Así que resumió con una rapidez absurda.

—La última vez que me echaste de una misión por un resfrío me encontré con un pueblo y sé que suena muy poco creíble pero ella se transformó en un mono gigante. ¡Destruyó el lugar entero de un solo ataque, hum!—dijo, con inmensa alegría—. Hasta pensé que la niña tenía un Bijū, hum.

El maestro Sasori contestó con el mismo escepticismo con que reaccionaron Itachi y Kisame la primera vez que oyeron la historia.

—Esa es la historia más ridícula que he escuchado.

Total, que Hinata lo seguía a él pero ambos estaban gobernados bajo el régimen del aburrido de Sasori.

Quien fue el primero en poner ojo en Hinata fue el ninja más viejo y le hizo una inspección cuando caminaban por entre un claro, iban a pasar las aguas diáfanas de un rio y, sin siquiera poner un empeño empecinado en ello, Hinata las pasó sin pisar peces y, ni aun después de haber pasado sus corrientes tumultuosas, se fijó demasiado en los animales debajo de sus pies descalzos, ni en las piedras ni en los árboles que había por montones. No pisó nada y su pericia se acentuó cuando se estremeció, con una voz seria que Deidara no le había oído:

—Tomemos otro camino, vienen enemigos.

Y como era una misión de sigilo y ellos también lo habían notado por la información de los verderones de arcilla que envió por los cielos, ambos quedaron perplejos de esa casualidad. Fue la primera vez que Hinata comenzó a mostrar aptitudes de sensor. Un sensor que también captaba energía de otros seres vivos, como las plantas y los pequeños animales, y añadía a la combinación un equivalente senjutsu fraccionario que la conectaba con su alrededor sin ver la energía como antes hacía con su Byakugan, y ahora, simplemente lo sentía. Ya fuera porque era ciega y era otro sentido que había desarrollado, ya fuera por otra cosa. No había nada claro. Era incomprensible y un azar del destino que había dejado a Deidara con una expresión de incertidumbre. Sin embargo, cuando de tropel escucharon a los enemigos moverse al lado contrario del camino, se tomaron a Hinata más en serio.

Lastimosamente, Hinata muchas veces actuaba como una niña perdida e insistía con actitud renuente a circundar a Deidara y esconderse detrás de él. Dependiendo de su humor, si estaba muy juguetón resoplaba y bromeaba acerca que ya dejara de temerle a su sombra; si estaba fastidiado, le gritaba en la cara que dejara de tenerle miedo al mundo. De igual forma, no era parte de su carácter tener tanta paciencia para alguien tan melosa. Hinata era curiosa, pero asustadiza, en especial porque no podía ver, y junto al torbellino de reminiscencias desbaratadas, se había olvidado de la apariencia de las cosas y su color, lo que le apremiaba la compostura y su esencial buen juicio.

Como Deidara no era un hombre de muchos amigos, y a pesar de las apariencias, se encariñaba muy rápido con quienes lo acompañaban seguido, le fue muy difícil no querer a Hinata desde que siempre le preguntaba cómo estaba, parloteaban de arte, había recuperado la habilidad culinaria que debió caracterizarla en otra vida y le cocinaba siempre, y en las noches donde el sopor de la ululación de los búhos y la luna que reflejaba el horizonte, mientras Sasori —que por su condición no tenía un instinto tan básico como dormir— le permitía un breve descanso para recomponerse, se quedaban a las afueras de las cimas altas de la tierra y le hablaba con ese tono tan sabio y conocedor del mundo, con esa expresión inteligente y enfrascada en fantasías, envolviéndolo en su personalidad apacible, optimista y paradójicamente ávida de la vida. Hinata era la mezcla más alocada de emociones que había tenido el placer de conocer, y se había dado cuenta de ello en dos meses y medio de haber estado con ella día y noche. En un arranque de inspiración la había amasado hacía tiempo con su arcilla, y Sasori, que ojeó su trabajo y soltó una risa sarcástica, y sin poder reservarse una de sus pullas demasiado ocasionales, le dijo: «Ella tiene una buena apariencia para ser una muñeca». Y como lo dijo con la voz de la marioneta que era tan severa, la entonación le hizo sonar tan cruel como una bestia y tan demente como un psicópata. Sin inmutarse de la sordidez que parecía expresar, Deidara reconoció la pulla y soltó una carcajada maniaca, infantil como siempre: «Sobre mi cadáver dejaré que la vuelvas una de esas horribles marionetas. ¡Ella me dijo que adoraba el arte efímero, hum!». En realidad, Hinata, que era muy sensiblera, le había confesado que cuando la confinaba en la cueva añoraba que llegara y la acompañara. Adoraba, le dijo, sus momentos efímeros. Él, al sólo escuchar esa palabra, una sonrisa petulante le floreció en la boca.

—Lo efímero siempre será lo mejor, Hinata. Siempre tenlo presente: la belleza de tu vida y la mía es que algún día moriremos. La vida es el mayor arte efímero que pueda darte de ejemplo.

Hinata le había sonreído arrastrando sus diminutos ojuelos:

—Puede que la vida sea efímera, pero yo te querré siempre. Espero que nuestra amistad y vínculo pueda ser eterno.

Deidara jamás le hubiera admitido a Sasori el último dedazo que Hinata cometió al decirle semejante idiotez. Aunque, cuando lo escuchó, la sobrecarga de inocencia al mencionarlo, como causada de repente por los estragos de una estudiada valentía, le hizo mirarla imperativa desde su reposo cómodo entre el pasto, sin capa y el pelo suelto peinado de lado, con los brazos cruzados y los dedos entrelazados detrás de su nuca, mientras su rodilla derecha se arqueaba hasta el cielo estrellado. Le sonrió, porque a duras penas se logró contener de reírse por lo cursi que había sonado. De igual forma, ella no podía verlo ni darse cuenta, aunque hubiera sido un momento íntimo y atrayentemente certero: él se veía exquisito bajo las sombras que le acortaban sus curvas más andróginas y se le remarcaban los músculos de sus robustas mandíbulas, junto a su nariz recta que se alzaba galante hasta una punta pequeña, dos de sus partes más masculinas. Incluso se había arrebatado el parche que cubría uno de sus ojos y los dos ojos azules la atravesaban con fijeza. Sesgó un gesto burlón, se sentó y le inclinó la barbilla con las yemas de los dedos. Tenía una mirada fiera y empezaba a excitarse. Hinata se había estremecido bajo sus garras.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe algo efímero, Hinata?

Y buscó sus labios y la picoteó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Luego movió su lengua y le saboreó las comisuras, tratando de grabarse la textura dócil y tersa de sus labios pulposos y rojos, con el tono de un suave ocaso. Hinata le hizo saber qué había sentido cuándo terminó, con voz más ronca y tímida de lo usual.

—Deidara, hermano. No-o… —Fue la primera vez, meses después de olvidar sus remilgos antiguos, que la escuchó tartamudear— ¿Es correcto esto, aún si somos hermanos?

Deidara dejó escapar una risa, porque se acababa de recrear que le había dicho que eran hermanos, que habían sido abandonados. La mentira más hilarante y simple que se pudo haber inventado. En especial porque él provenía de Iwagakure y ella de Konoha, y ambas Aldeas tenían de amigos lo que él carecía de talento artístico y se gustaban lo que él gustaba del arte eterno.

Pero se rio y le dijo:

—Este es un beso entre hermanos, hum.

Y si Hinata no le había creído, no le dijo nada.

Con el tiempo, ella también se encargó de solicitarse por sí misma. Iban a una misión sobre matar a una importante empresaria corrupta de un país, cuando se arriesgó a decir:

—Deidara…

—¿Dime, hum?

—Perdón por ser insistente—dijo Hinata, que aún sin memoria intuía cuándo predisponer de modales y comentarios. Aprovechó que Deidara estaba más manso de lo normal y el maestro Sasori extraviado en sus propios pensamientos, callado. Al consultar su atención, la voz le sonaba como un suspiro, como si hiciera un esfuerzo por respirar desde los pulmones—. Me aprietan un poco las vendas…

No se había tomado la molestia de comprarle ropa y Deidara sólo le prestó unas vendas apretadas, como las que usaban muchas mujeres ninja para no complicarse con los _bras_ (y él tenía de sobra, porque se lastimaba a menudo), cuando por sí mismo descubrió que sus senos incipientes habían adoptado la frescura de un descubierto volumen y la redondez de la adolescencia. Hinata había tenido su primer sangrado hacía tiempo, tal vez a una edad muy joven, pero el estirón le vino un o dos años más tarde: con trece años aproximadamente, le calculaba Deidara, a Hinata se le entallaba demasiado la cintura en sus caderas voluptuosas, y la capa, como había crecido en su confinamiento en la cueva y ya no era tan baja, no le hacía tropezar tanto. Andaba descalza, y también se raspaba con las piedras y las ramas.

El maestro Sasori no le dio tanta importancia. Deidara, en cambio, lo consideró con más aura de benefactor. Como en todas sus misiones le pidió que esperaba en un punto que volverían a cruzar de regreso y, al completar la contienda y regresar por los cielos junto a su compañero, aterrizaron en su lugar de quiebre. La habían recogido y volvieron a volar con una fuerza en los embates que hizo que Hinata se asiera con ahínco. Un descuido y caería por las desmesuradas alturas del enorme pájaro inmaculado de Deidara. Él le había entregado a las manos un kimono de doncella perfumado y unos zapatos de tacón, que antes de matar a la mujer de su misión le había hecho quitarse y entregárselo, y había sido la causa por la que el maestro Sasori le había dicho que: «Andaba muy cariñoso con esa mocosa», porque al viejo ninja no le gustaban los niños y menos, los estorbos, como él llamaba a Hinata. Detestaba que por Hinata las misiones fueran más lentas, aunque soportaba que se les uniera porque era buena detectando presencias y, según decía, porque Deidara la extrañaba y se apresuraba a cumplir las misiones con antelación. Dentro del conjunto, unas calzas negras le iban a estilizar las piernas y la ropa interior le adecentaría su atuendo. Por fortuna, y como se dijo antes, Deidara estaba manso, así que le dijo que se cambiara cuando quisiera. Hinata aprovechó una parada para almorzar y se cambió. A él le gustó el resultado. Se veía más bonita peinada y enfundada en un atuendo de señorita de primera clase. Comiendo su dando, le levantó el pulgar, entusiasmado.

—Creo que puedes ser útil, hum. ¿Qué piensas, Sasori no Danna? Podría usar el cortejo para ayudarnos en misiones de infiltración.

—No hay tiempo para esas estupideces, Deidara.

Akatsuki crecía en renombre y se abogaban una mayor reputación, así que todos sus integrantes andaban atiborrados de misiones. Deidara no tenía tiempo para enseñarle a Hinata _jutsus_ —que eran de por sí habilidades tan personales y adaptadas a sí mismo que era unan inutilidad sin las bocas moldeadoras de chakra que poseía en sus manos—, dominio real en los elementos, _taijutsu_ y _ninjutsu_. Mucho menos para enseñarle de su especialidad de explosivos, que era algo más avanzado y le había tomado muchas horas de lectura y práctica empedernida. Hinata se conformaba con escucharlo hablar de estrategias —aunque no fuera común en sus ataques directos e impetuosos, pero sus bombas eran una buena distracción para la incursión del maestro Sasori en territorio enemigo—, clases básicas de las naturalezas de los chakras, y las ventajas de los elementos tierra y fuego. De otras materias no estaba muy informado, además de lo esencial: apenas sabía de sellos para retener objetos, el Fūinjutsu, porque Iwagakure no soportaba enseñar sobre las habilidades características que habían dejado en alto legado a _Uzushiogakure_ , la antigua aldea lisonja que en su tiempo de existencia presumía de una inviolable relación amistosa con la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, enemiga inconciliable con su Aldea de origen desde hace mucho tiempo; y no alentaban a los genins a desempeñarse en sellos. Asimismo, aunque era de conocimiento popular la leyenda de los _Sannin_ de Konoha y la mujer que precedía entre ellos como ninja médico —y era la razón por la que en la actualidad el vigor de sus conocimientos había arrasado las ciencias biológicas y estudios de las otras Aldeas, llevándose su maestría a la Hoja—, Iwagakure jamás había sido demasiado ilustrado o aficionado en medicina en comparación de ésta, y tampoco enseñaba a los primerizos a ser únicamente unos inútiles ninjas médicos que debían cubrirse las espaldas con sus compañeros. Apelaba al individualismo, no al trabajo en equipo como en Konoha.

Iwagakure era más de enseñarte sobre los principios de lealtad, fuerza y coraje arraigados a su sistema, no en función de la paz sino en función del deber; la supervivencia en territorios escabrosos y las competencias donde las parejas se confrontaban cuerpo a cuerpo eran las actividades predominantes en la Academia. Además, los ninjas de Iwagakure eran muy bulliciosos y directos cuando atacaban, porque otro tipo de tácticas demasiado escurridizas podrían inferir sobre cobardía y eso es de lo que menos se les caracterizaba. Deidara, que anteriormente había sido un joven muy displicente, recordó que, no por casualidad, en cada guerra o conflicto bélico, la imprudencia de ellos de llegar de primeros les causó fracturas varias veces.

Por la experiencia que le confirió el maestro Sasori sabía de armas de muchos tipos, venenos de componentes habituales y sus antídotos, que se encontraban en cualquier bosque silvestre y podían ser de utilidad en una ocasión de emergencia. También le había enseñado eso a Hinata, aunque se remitía de hacerlo junto a Sasori porque su maestro no tenía paciencia nunca, y en caso de parlotear con ella de un tema que le aficionaba en demasía le hacía sentir "insultado" por la mediocridad de la conversación. Se ponía a discutir que guardara silencio, y como nunca le hacía caso, se enrabiaba y debía cargar en vilo a Hinata —porque no tenía reflejos tan desarrollados— como si fuera una florecilla para esquivar la cola larga y mortífera que le salía entre las vestiduras. Un solo toque a esa cosa con tanto veneno en sus articulaciones metálicas y morías lentamente en un mudo sufrimiento. A un ninja normal le era muy complicado alcanzar la celeridad antes de ser despanzurrado, a Deidara, que ni siquiera era excepcional en taijutsu, siendo un ninja de alto nivel no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo por la pretensión de su compañero. En realidad, era tan común entre ellos que estaba hilarantemente acostumbrado.

Actualmente, la última misión sufría unos pormenores que en tres meses de estar con Hinata jamás se habían vuelto a propiciar.

Cuando habían vuelto, Deidara le atravesó un sentimiento de sorpresa y sus párpados se alzaron tanto que su único ojo visible se agrandó como una pelota y el iris azul quedó suspendido en el centro, fijo en la pavorosa imagen que tenía frente a él. De pies a cabeza, Hinata estaba empapada de sangre. Alrededor de ella, estaban los cuerpos exangües de cuatro bandidos de altas habilidades a los que él había visto en carteles de « _se busca_ ». Tipos mañosos y peligrosos que por alguna razón estaban merodeando entre las fronteras del País del Viento y el País del fuego. Los cuerpos estaban destrozados como si una gran embestida de poder les hubiese atizado y la sangre les hubiera jaspeado por el cuerpo de Hinata, de su contrincante.

—No sé lo que pasó aquí, pero parece ser que tu mocosa es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta—dijo el maestro Sasori con su voz bien timbrada de viejo corpulento, aunque sólo fuera por el chakra de su marioneta que le modificaba la voz. Fue la primera vez que bajo su circunspección encontró somero el desconcierto que él mismo sentía en ese instante. Ni siquiera con Byakugan, Hinata habría sido capaz de ganarles a cuatro bandidos famosos de casi rango S.

El viento del desierto crujió y Deidara se agarró el sombrero de bambú. Entonces, sonrió.

—Esto sólo demuestra que el poder que te dije que tenía sí era verdad, Sasori no Danna.

* * *

 **Notas de Carolina:** Hasta aquí quedamos. Este capítulo y el otro que viene es más bien qué pasó Hinata andando con los dos Akatsukis sin ojos ni memoria durante medio año. Asimismo, este capítulo muestra todo más como una perspectiva de Deidara, porque se concentra qué piensa él de ella y cómo les va. La próxima será concentrándonos en lo que piensa Hinata y qué carajos pasó antes de que se acabara el capítulo, si fue un instinto asesino o quién sabe. Espero que les haya gustado cómo caractericé a los personajes porque personalmente en las primeras partes del relato ardía de inspiración y la parte que más me dio gusto escribir fue a Deidara pintándose las uñas xD. Uno se pone a pensar cuándo tienen un momento para hacerlo y por qué, y lo propio que escribí ya me dio la respuesta xD. Aunque lástima que no haya mucha acción... Pero si las vainas van como planeo, habrá otra sorpresa el próximo episodio.

Es una lástima que a Hinata le hayan quitado los ojos T.T... En unos capítulos alternativos que había hecho esto no pasaba y ya se averiguaba más de la noche que se transformó en mono y por qué. Tampoco le habían quitado la memoria. Y eso es importante porque, piénsenlo, a ella no le interrogaron con propiedad ni nada, y como no se sabe qué de nada porque le quitaron la memoria no sabemos si Hinata tenga secretos o sepa algo que no le dijo a Deidara. Tal vez ella ya sabía que es saiyajin (¿o tal vez no es saiyajin, sino un experimento, u otro alienígena parecido a la raza saiyajin, u otra cosa? ¿Y, en ese caso, cómo lo sabría? ¿Por sí misma, o por otro?)

Todavía me quedan cartas bajo la manga… jijiji (digamos que ésta es mi risa de bruja).

Creo que le puse muchos párrafos T.T y por eso se ve tan corto el capítulo... en el episodio de Hinata le pondré menos porque hablaré en tiempo "presente", no del "pasado" como ocurré acá.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **JessiHyuga:** No más saiyajin Naruto xD A mí tampoco me llama mucho la idea de un Saiyajin Naruto, incluso en los Narutos que se vuelven fuertes a uno no le convencen porque le terminan cambiando la personalidad y poniendole harem... En éste fic Hinata será más fuerte que él por su naturaleza y tal vez tenga algunos chicos por detrás, pero no quiero cambiarle la personalidad a la lata, sólo hacerla más decidida y segura como tu misma dijiste en el otro review ¡ASÍ COMO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO VER A HINATA EN NARUTO SHIPPUDEN!... Todavía no descarto el NaruHina *-* Así queeee aunque en este capítulo hay ligero DeiHina no hay nada claro aún y tengo tu consideración en mente. Deidara sigue siendo cruel pero se podría decir que llevan una mini amistad por delante, tal vez ese hecho le ayudé a Hinata en un futuro xD. **  
**

Gracias por el review y por tratar de contestar, al final el recurso del sonido de los cuervos ni es canon pero Itachi es un _badass_ xD y como Tayuya puede, ¿por qué no?

 **Holii 33:** Se agredece el halago :) Me haces sonrojar xD Ahora todos quieren NaruHina T.T Mandame tu comentario con un nombre por favor, así te llamo mejor.

 **Lol:** xD

 _Khoda Hafez_

...

 _¿Qué pasará en el próximo episodio? ¡¿Hinata tendrá muchos más secretos?! ¿Podrá librarse de su secuestrador? ¡Veánlo en el próximo episodio de "Aventuras de otro mundo"! ¡No dejen de leerme!_


	4. Sorpresas y misterios

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto; y a Dragon Ball, la obra del japonés Akira Toriyama.

Crossover de Dragon ball y Naruto.

* * *

 **Cuarto capítulo: Sorpresas y misterios.**

Hinata había despertado sintiéndose inundada de mareo. Otra vez, el cansancio se apoderaba de ella. Lo primero que notó al despertar fue una brisa temblorosa que le refrescaba y la olorosa manta que le facilitaba el sueño. La manta pertenecía a la arcilla de su hermano de la piel de sus pájaros y debía estar a las afueras, sola, y esperar que Deidara la recogiera y la llevase, como siempre hacía.

—Ya despertaste—dijo la voz grave de Deidara, que la hizo sobresaltar. A veces su capacidad de sentir a los demás sufría altibajos; en éste caso, el aturde de su sueño. De repente, sintió la curiosa sensación que él siempre le decía eso cuando despertaba o, al menos, se lo había dicho otra vez.

Hinata no se acordaba de qué había pasado, más tenía los brazos trémulos y el ánimo caído. Intentó vociferar algo, pero nada salió de su garganta.

—¿No te acuerdas?

Ella enseguida contestó:

—No me acuerdo-o, Deidara nii-san.

Deidara se acercó a ella, como siempre hacía cuando intentaba reconfortarla. Hinata se conmovió, alzó los brazos para que la cargara y él la puso bajo su espalda para que se colgara de su cuello, resoplando con cariño.

—Pues hiciste algo sorprendente, Hinata—la felicitó sonando alegre, y añadió—: ¿Qué te parece volar por los cielos un rato?

Hinata admiró esa faceta amable que muy pocas veces el duro de su hermano se atrevía a mostrar. Enterró la cara en su cabello largo y sedoso, e inhaló con la nariz.

—Hueles bien, hermano.

—Gracias, hum. Aunque naturalmente huelo siempre bien—respondió juguetón.

—¿Yo huelo bien?

—No, Hinata—se burló. Hinata se echó a reír.

—Hace días no me baño.

—¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

—Quisiera estar contigo…

Deidara no le contestó, saltó a la perezosa ave, y Hinata se sujetó con fuerza.

Una reminiscencia virulenta la golpeó de golpe.

El eco de algo quemándose, como el sonido de las fogatas que Deidara prendía para asar la comida, y muchos gritos. El pulso se le aceleró.

Deidara la acomodó por delante, cosa que nunca había hecho, y a su voluntad el ave se espabiló y lentamente abrió sus alas galantes. A los segundos se elevó y elevó, y alcanzó hasta la serenidad del cielo que por la temperatura debía ser de noche. Agarraban velocidad, y Hinata olvidó sus inquietudes y se dejó absorber por la calma.

—Si pudieras ver el paraíso que yo miro, Hinata—dijo Deidara, embelesado por el mundo que ella no podía ver.

—¿Cómo perdí los ojos, Deidara? —De repente, la pregunta fue súbita.

Hubo un silencio. Hinata, que leía bien de los demás, comprendió que Deidara estaba dudando.

—Hay alguien que te los quitó.

—¿Quién podría haber hecho algo tan horrible?—cuestionó azorada, y Deidara contestó con sequedad:

—Fue Konoha, nuestra Aldea enemiga. Y ahora, Hinata… Prefiero que sientas con todos los sentidos que te quedan éste paisaje, éste sentimiento, éste vértigo… ¿Qué sientes?

—Curiosidad—afirmó, y sin quererlo, brilló de improvisto su terquedad. Deidara resopló, un poco irritado por el rumbo de la respuesta.

—No es el fin del mundo perder los ojos. Los ninjas como nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a perder cualquier parte del cuerpo.

«Él lo dice porque es tu enemigo, porque él fue quien te los quitó»

La voz que le murmuró en lo más profundo de su mente no fue suya; jamás era suya, pero estaba ahí, de vez en cuando, y desaparecía al par de minutos. Hinata le ordenó internamente que no hablara más, pero no le hacía caso.

«Date cuenta de una jodida vez que nada de lo que te dice es cierto. No son hermanos»

—Deidara, ¿me… podrías decir cómo me veo?

—Pues… —Con despreocupación, Deidara enumeró entre susurros distraídos—: Eres una chica muy guapa, tenías ojos plateados y… —Consciente de que se había metido otra vez con un tema que no iba a cambiar los aires, prosiguió rápidamente—: Tienes el pelo entre azul y negro…

—¿En serio soy bonita, hermano?—dijo mientras se le subían los colores. Deidara se sentó, cosa que jamás hacía también, detrás de ella y le tomó del cabello.

—Sí, y te lo digo con toda honestidad: eres muy bella, hum.

Le sopló al oído con picardía, y Hinata suspiró, enrojecida por la caricia.

—Gracias… Aunque tal vez lo digas porque soy tu hermana—se rio, tensa, y Deidara le respondió con un murmullo cauteloso:

—No es así. No somos hermanos totalmente: tenemos distintas madres.

Hinata acalló, porque eso no lo sabía.

—¿Quién era mi madre?

—No la conociste—respondió él con seguridad, pero bajo su voz encontró su aburrición por el tema. Pensando que lo estaba molestando, Hinata cambió de dirección.

—¿Y cómo eres tú?

—¿A qué te refieres, hum?

—¿Cómo es… tu apariencia?

—Soy rubio y tengo ojos azules—dijo Deidara con simplicidad—. Y ya, no soy demasiado complejo. Lo único hermoso en mí son mis esculturas.

Hinata apretó levemente el ceño, afectuosa.

—Para mí eres fascinante, nii-san.

El silencio de Deidara tiñó sus palabras. No se lo esperaba.

Pudo sentir cómo sonreía contra su cuello.

—Me caes bien, hum.

Fue la primera vez que Deidara le decía algo así, y Hinata sonrió de dicha.

«¡No confíes en él!» La voz le gritó, pero Hinata la desechó en lo más profundo de su obstinada mente. Era difícil confiar en un presentimiento cuando sientes la verdad frente a tus ojos.

Deidara la enrolló con sus brazos de la cintura y llevó el pájaro orientando a hacer piruetas que casi la hacen caer de su puesto; riéndose como loco, y extasiado por las alturas. Hinata estaba morada y un pánico frenético le hacía gritar con garbo, más por fortuna Deidara la había encadenado al ave con su chakra y a él mismo, para evitar ser afectados por la gravedad. Se sentía en un viaje alucinante: no podía ver, aunque estaba alborotada por las ideas que Deidara le metía a la cabeza cuando le describía con espontaneidad los paisajes, cuidando de explicar su belleza con descripciones encomiables. Era un momento de quietud y calma que tranquilizaba al corazón. Se sumergió en la vida que no podía ver como una persona más despierta que una con vista.

Así fue hasta que terminaron las dos horas de idas y vueltas, y el ave voló con parsimonia, a un ritmo que le hacía recobrar las preocupaciones y, a la vez, bajaba los mareos del trayecto.

—¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que me viste?—preguntó Hinata pensando que se conocieron cuando ella aún era bebé.

—Pensé que eras cobarde…

Hinata le extrañó la respuesta, porque vaticinó que dijera que era una bebé llorona de acuerdo a su personalidad temerosa, como se lo recalcaba Deidara cuando se embravecía con ella y comentario que le causaba tristeza, porque le hacía bajar las sonrisas y sentirse solitaria y abandonada en sus misiones, pues Deidara se iba sin despedirse y Sasori no le dirigía la palabra. Al conocer su contestación, comprendió que se habían conocido otro momento de su vida, seguramente cuando era niña, e igual le entristeció saber de su impresión inicial.

—…Aunque eras también valiente, hum.

La dicción de su voz fue diferente y con propiedad, como si evocara un pedazo de memoria claro y nítido. Hinata se sintió más aliviada de no haber sido completamente de su desagrado: algo en ella se deprimía cuando alguien expresaba reprobación hacia lo que ella hacía.

—Y tenías unos ojos bonitos…, y lamento que te los hayan quitado. Creo que quien te los quitó no lo pensó bien.

—…Yo, haría lo que fuese para verte a ti y… a Sasori-senpai. No le caigo muy bien pero le tengo cariño—dijo Hinata con nobleza. Vino el pesar en su voz.

—Algún día podría conseguir ojos para ti, hum—le admitió Deidara, y esperó su aceptación. Hinata habló después de unos segundos de silencio, con ética loable.

—Por favor no hagas nada malo, nadie se merece que les hagan algo tan horrible… Incluso los cuerpos muertos no deben ser profanados.

Deidara se echó a reír por su candor.

—¿Qué pasa, nii-san?

—Sólo pasa que eres alguien con muchos escrúpulos, en mi familia… Quiero decir, mi otra madre, no era nada así.

—¿Qué pasó con tu madre?

—Era muy loca y le gustaba mucho exponerse al peligro, por eso la idiota esa murió en una misión.

A pesar que su respuesta era desvergonzada, Deidara habló con suavidad. Podría ser que el aire tenue y la paz le hicieran ser más hablador, que le estaba contando más de lo sabido en tres meses junto a él.

—¿Y nuestro padre?

—Él tenía un complejo con mi hermana.

—¿Cuál hermana?—se sorprendió Hinata, quien por un instante empezó a sospechar de sus cosechadas memorias: pasar de ser hermana a media hermana. Y ahora, tener otra media hermana de la cual no se había dado por enterada.

—Es de mi madre, no la tuya. Por eso no la conociste—repuso Deidara. La rapidez de su réplica fue sigilosa como un ladrón.

Por fortuna, el maestro Sasori llamó a Deidara, y él mismo decidió dictaminar fin a la diversión e intimidad de ese día, porque Hinata sentía recelo y no tenía más preguntas para agobiarse más con las respuestas ambiguas. Aterrizaron en un valle rocoso y la instó a bajarse por sí misma. Cuando Hinata lo logró, si bien a costa de un rebote en las piernas y un dolor en el trasero, Deidara desde arriba adoptó una posición de loto que le permitía concentración y se comunicó con su compañero de misiones, simultáneo al andar ocioso de Hinata hacía un árbol, perfecto para un descanso y una relajación de su espíritu.

Le dolía la cabeza, y se durmió un rato.

***C.D.N.***

Despertó.

Era de mañana y sentía los haces de luz quemándole los brazos desnudos y la cabeza sin sombrero.

Deidara le había dejado una nota de arcilla que diseñaba para ella. Tanteó las letras con sus dedos con apaño perfeccionado y supo qué decía.

«Tenemos una misión en el país de la Tierra, volveremos en un rato. Lee la otra nota»

Lo hizo de esa forma, su hermano había intrincado una serie de prácticas de chakra.

«Primer ejercicio: estírate como te enseñé y usa mi arcilla para concentrar el chakra. Tira bolas con chakra de tamaños cada vez más pequeños a un árbol. Cuando lo logres, pasa el siguiente.»

Un ejercicio que le había indicado millones de veces, y que tardes enteras practicaba y no había ahínco alguno que le hiciera conseguirlo. Sabía dirigir el chakra, más al sostenerlo le quemaban los dedos antes que la arcilla siquiera se untara un poco. Su chakra era más dañino que el que usaba Deidara, sospechaba; a él nunca le pasaban cosas por el estilo.

Con su cualidad empedernida cumplió con los estiramientos y tomó la arcilla. Se concentró en el chakra fluido que la tocaba al ritmo de un rio de aguas dulces, se atiborraba en su mano y fluía afuera. Jamás le había preguntado a Deidara de ello, pero creía que debía, literalmente, cubrir las bolas con chakra, así que determinada en esa meta, la energía fluía y fluía sin precisión y las heridas se iban formando a medida que la frustración y la terquedad cobraban pulso.

A la hora las manos sus estaban chamuscadas y las heridas bermejas relucían inflamándose en su piel rugosa. Normalmente Hinata continuaba, ésta vez, se frustró, porque tantos fracasos le habían convencido que era imposible. Porque más poco chakra que le intentara trasladar, la arcilla sólo se ponía caliente y la piel se le quemaba al tacto.

Pasó al segundo ejercicio sin ganas de probar nuevamente la derrota.

«Dirígete al río que se encuentra cerca de aquí y práctica tu control de chakra». Sintió con toda su concentración la energía cercana de los peces que buceaban en las entrañas del lago, y allí se dirigió. Tomó cuidado del sendero al pasar caminando de ruidos inexplicables o plantas del camino. No iba en rama y rama, porque aún Deidara no se lo había enseñado: si no podía controlar el chakra, menos podía saltar entre las cúpulas de los árboles como un ninja lo hacía.

Los ríos eran su especialidad, y Deidara sabía cuánto le gustaban. La última vez que fueron para bañarse y Sasori se quedó acicalando su armadura, ambos se desnudaron y de una zambullida se enterraron en la profundidad no peligrosa de sus rebalajes. Hinata recordaba las risas de Deidara cuando le chapoteaba agua tibia y ella enrojecía y lo perseguía, hasta quedar atrapada entre sus brazos, en la calma de la soledad y la intimidad.

Deidara jamás le había vuelto a dar besos en la boca con tanta naturalidad como la primera vez, pero sólo ella sabía lo mucho que anhelaba que lo hiciera cuando la clausuraba en su abrazo, y en vez de hacerle cosquillas, se quedaba mirándola y permanecía suspirándole contra la boca. Hinata percibía cómo las mejillas se le calentaban y una sensación de añoranza le obligaba a recostarse contra su cuello, oliendo su pelo rubio de agradable olor a incienso, o ceniza, o a fuego carbonizado. Deidara siempre olía intensamente, como sus explosiones.

De cualquier manera, en ellos los besos entre hermanos eran inusuales pero, al mismo tiempo, familiares. Hinata no tenía claro si era correcto, más le gustaba sentir a Deidara cerca suyo. Solamente cuando se acercaba demasiado, y esas partes pudendas ya le parecían incómodas, lo detenía. En eso, Deidara no volvía intentarlo más y se alejaba. En ese asunto él era un caballero: sólo se acercaba si ella quería.

Jamás le había pedido un beso, más cuando los sentía no se los negaba: antes de besarla Deidara se le endulzaba la voz y eso a ella la derretía.

Continuando el punto, los ríos formaban parte de su relación de hermanos y Deidara siempre la invitaba a alguno. Allí también le platicaba del elemento agua, y le había enseñado, y le fue desconcertantemente fácil hacerlo, caminar encima de una superficie. Era bastante sencillo forrar los pies de chakra con la suficiente cantidad para ser menos densa que el agua.

El segundo ejercicio era caminar por encima del río: era algo tumultuosa, especialmente en el centro, pero era pan comido.

De repente, sintió una energía mágica que la hizo sacudir de expectación.

«¿Qué es ésta sensación?»

Una sensación de descubrimiento que invitaba a tornar la mirada. Hinata fue apabullada por la sensación magnética de lo desconocido. Era un río con cascada, y el sonido mermaba en sus oídos mientras sus sentidos desarrollados evocaban la brillantez de una energía en medio de otras. Era considerablemente difícil porque ser ciega le enseñó que las energías estaban en todas partes. Las personas eran más intensas, pero la naturaleza preponderaba en la mayoría de sitios. Ésta energía preponderaba en la naturaleza infinita.

En varias direcciones cayó su mirada antes de fijarse en el recoveco detrás de la cascada de imparable torrente. Primero decidió desnudarse y dejar la ropa para evitar mojarla y que luego Deidara le regañara. Luego se encaminó allí con curiosidad insaciable y la cascada la empapó de pies a cabeza. En la cueva no sentía la energía de ningún ser vivo; lo que significaba que no había nada peligroso asechándola. Siguió la energía y dio un tramo de pasos hasta acabar frente a ella. Era una energía invariable que no se movía, ni pertenecía a ningún ser vivo. Cuando sus manos acariciaron su forma circular, se dio cuenta que era una esfera.

La voz le reveló cuál era su descubrimiento:

«¡¿Una esfera del dragón?!»

Ésta vez, Hinata no aplacó a la voz; sentía curiosidad.

—¿Qué es esto?

Su forma le permitía deslizarse en sus manos. Era suave, grande y ligera. Parecía de cristal, más su complejidad no se asemejaba a ello. Demasiado liviana para ser cristal, demasiado congestionada de energía para ser una simple esfera.

«Guárdala» dijo la voz, y ella se preguntó cómo hacerlo con una esfera tan grande. La voz pareció refunfuñar, justo como Deidara cuando se enojaba. De golpe, la voz repuso:

«No me compares con ese…»

La voz era un hallazgo que hace poco la visitaba, y no le había dicho a Deidara por miedo a que le acusara de demencia. Lo conocía bien y sabía que temas que escaparan de su entendimiento (como sus habilidades de sensor) le parecían muy extrañas. La voz, como así la apodaba, llegó de improvisto cuando sintió que había recuperado un pedazo de memoria que creía perdida. Un nombre que llegó y se esfumó, como si nunca hubiese existido. Le parloteaba de vez en cuando desde entonces.

—¿Qué es una esfera de dragón?—pensó en voz alta, con la esperanza que quien hablara dentro de su mente le explicase la definición.

«Pertenece a las siete esferas, que reunidas te conceden lo que más quieres en éste mundo»

Hinata se interesó por la explicación, y en su interior inocuo una petición flotó por entre las demás.

—¿Podría… recuperar la memoria?

Hubo un silencio donde la voz no contestó. Al final, gruñó.

«Eso no importaría. Yo podría contarte la verdad, pero lo único que haces es evitarme»

Hinata se apenó de la acusación.

—No sabría… si confiar de ti.

«Confía en mí. Hay algo muy importante que podríamos hacer si tuvieras esas esferas. Todas las personas que has matado deben vivir nuevamente»

—No-o—tartamudeó Hinata, perpleja—. Jamás he matado a nadie.

La voz enseguida la retó, venenosa:

«Puedo asegurarte que así es. Incluso olvidaste que mataste a cuatro personas ayer»

A Hinata se le cortó la respiración. Como si las palabras de la voz hubieran invocado un conjuro de descubrimiento, pudo recordar voces perversas y, en una imaginación vivida podría soñar con unas manos sujetándola rudamente de los brazos. El toque morboso de esos cuatro enemigos y el atrevimiento de sus acciones. Una fuerza dentro de ella quemó ese instante, arrasó su sentido común y fue directamente a sus extremidades. Vibró como extendida por el coraje, y el cuerpo explayó a un chakra que no tenía y que cualquier ninja no desearía tener. Quemaba tan fuerte que gritó con ímpetu y el jadeo desesperado de los enemigos se apagó en un segundo.

Matar a alguien en menos de segundos. Hinata ahogó un sollozo. Podría recordar que algo enfrió su furia: cuando algo acuoso cayó sobre ella, y estuvo completamente segura que correspondía a sangre ajena, quedó lívida. Quedó catártica, incrédula de haber matado a alguien. Y la impresión fue tan fuerte que las lágrimas no llegaron. Sólo quedó como un mástil, estática y llena de sangre. Luego Deidara y Sasori vinieron, y apenas su hermano le alzó la mano frente al rostro para hacerla reaccionar, sufrió una muestra de hiperactividad que le hizo alejarse. Aún sentía el chakra convulsionando en sus venas y no dejó que él fuera afectado por su poder. Si la tocaba, iba a quemarse; iba a morir como los otros. Solamente permitió que la volviera a tocar cuando las lágrimas se aproximaron, él le dijo algo, y relajó todos sus músculos tensos. Fue una relajación tan extrema que terminó desplomada en sus brazos.

La voz la interrumpió:

«Mataste por defensa propia. Es tu lado instintivo quien actuó por su cuenta. Fue algo que no vi venir: tantos años te enseñé la meditación para controlar tu ki, que jamás pensé que tuvieras oportunidad de expulsarlo»

Ella no se convenció de esa respuesta desapasionada. No era una respuesta satisfactoria, más bien sólo aumentaba sus inquietudes.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con lado instintivo?! ¿A qué te refieres con ki?...

Vociferó con la boca abierta.

—¿A qué te refieres con tantos años?

«Sólo tienes que confiar en mi palabra: pase lo que pase conserva esa esfera y busca las otras. Cuando puedas aléjate del afeminado». Fue su despedida. Hinata intentó volverlo a llamar, más la voz ya no le respondió.

Volvió el remordimiento, acentuando sus homicidios sangrientos, y las preguntas sin respuestas pasaron a segundo plano. Ahora sentía bilis en la garganta, recreando el sonido de los huesos quebrándose y el instinto del que la voz había estado hablando. A decir verdad, aún podía sentir esa furia demoledora que le poseyó cuando las malas intenciones de esos personajes fueron claras. Deidara la había felicitado y realmente no tenía evidencia si era porque evitó su propia violación —porque él tenía un sentido de la justicia muy brutal, se lo había esclarecido las veces de cuando le contó que servía a su Aldea y hacía con demasiado entusiasmo las misiones de venganza—, o le sorprendía lo que la había visto hacer.

Escapó de la cueva y corrió entre las aguas. Los alrededores le daban miedo y se vistió con rapidez de que alguien la viese desnuda. Al principio no sufría de pudor alguno, pero Deidara le dijo que alguien podría atacarla si la veía así, por no decir que le celaba bastante.

Se sentó cerca de río, había traído las instrucciones con ella y leyó la última del día.

«Pégale al tronco de un árbol hasta que te duelan los dedos».

Fue fuera de la monotonía que le dejara ese tipo de tarea. Normalmente, le indicaba ejercicios para pulir los sentidos: trampas hechas a propósito, varios Deidaras de arcilla para entrenarla en taijutsu —en el que era sorprendentemente decente y rápida—, o ataques de shuriken para fortalecer su capacidad de percibir; varias veces le habían dado, pero era una oportunidad de Deidara para que se las arreglara para encontrar mediante el olor las semillas de plantas curativas, contra infección o cicatrizantes. Siempre era así, sólo hasta ahora, y quizá, caviló Hinata, por el trágico accidente que vivió, la forzaba a entrenar la potencia de sus golpes.

Lo hizo, y fue sorprendentemente tranquilizador. Un golpe por las penas, otro golpe por las preocupaciones, un golpe por su memoria, un golpe por la voz, un golpe por los homicidios. Hasta descargó un golpe por todas las veces que Deidara la dejó abandonada a su suerte para dirigirse a misiones donde sólo Sasori podía ir. Al final del conteo, tenía las manos astilladas y las piernas adoloridas, más el tronco había sufrido estragos impresionantes y el chakra que tanto se esforzaba para mantener dentro de sí lo volvió deleznable y a merced de su ansiedad.

Una voz la sobresaltó.

—Eso fue increíble—felicitó un hombre, que no había sentido. Había ocultado su presencia con tanta precisión que no fue capaz de sentirlo. Hasta ahora, sólo Deidara y Sasori le habían demostrado esa capacidad de ser invisible a su percepción espacial.

—¿Quién habla?—preguntó con modales. En su traje mantenía por su espalda un kunai con filo agarrado entre el índice y el pulgar, como su hermano le había enseñado. Además, por si acaso, podía soltar un silbido que alertaría a los verderones de su hermano para que le fuera a buscar de inmediato.

—Soy el sabio de la montaña del sapo—respondió con severidad madura. Hinata relajó su gesto al comprobar que su voz no reflejaba ninguna clase de peligro, aunque bien sabía que solía confiarse mucho.

—¿Y cuál es su nombre?—cuestionó.

—¿No te sueno de nada?—preguntó él, ofendido. Su voz cambió hasta tornarse casi infantil— ¡Soy el gran Jiraiya! ¡El legendario Sannin!

A Hinata le causó curiosidad que se extralimitara, como si fuera una persona famosa. Consciente que era ignorante de muchas cosas, afirmó:

—Perdón, Jiraiya-sama, pero no me acuerdo.

Él se echó a reír.

—No importa, no importa. Por lo que veo eres ciega… Es entendible que esa sea la única forma de que hayas olvidado ésta cara tan popular.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó Hinata nuevamente, con respeto.

Pudo sentir como el señor agitaba el aire con un amplio movimiento que restaba importancia.

—No importa. Igual, yo sólo vine para observarte un rato, a mi pupilo le entró diarrea y resultaba mejor distraerse con una chica tan linda.

—Oh—dijo ella, que se aventuró a avergonzarse por tan bonito cumplido. Por otro lado, aconsejó amablemente—: Tal vez le pueda dar algún té. Mi… hermano-o comenta que es bueno para ello.

—Lo sé, pero eso le pasa por no hacerme caso.

Luego el hombre bajó de una gran roca, lo supo porque sintió el choque contra la tierra y el polvo ascendente se coló por su nariz. Sintió su presencia acercarse y arrugó el ceño con cautela, aunque también unos nervios inexplicables la empezaron a consumir.

—Qué fuerza tienes—comentó, y Hinata se ruborizó por el cumplido, imaginándolo observando el árbol como un artista observa un lienzo—. No me extrañaría si usaras chakra en tus técnicas, pero la energía la llevas fuera de tu cuerpo… Se parece un poco en la forma como Minato empezó a crear el rasengan. ¿Cómo logras hacerlo?

—Me… —Hinata se agitó porque en tres meses de aíslo le era complicado socializar con alguien ajeno a ella— he esmerado en expulsar el chakra de mi cuerpo, como mi hermano siempre insiste.

—¿Quién es tu hermano? ¿De qué Aldea son?

Enseguida escuchó en su mente cómo Deidara le recalcó con constancia, que jamás contara a extraños sus nombres o precedencia, porque estaría expuesta.

—No puedo darle esa información…—murmuró con voz queda.

—Qué lástima—dijo Jiraiya. En su voz gentil no había cambiado el tono—. Si tienes éste poder y tu hermano tiene más, tal vez podría entrenarlos con mi pupilo por un tiempo. Podría gustarle un poco de compañía y tal vez, competencia.

—Lo siento, Jiraiya-sama. Mi hermano siempre está muy ocupado y yo… no lo puedo abandonar, es la única persona que tengo.

—¿Que tienes?

—Hace tres meses perdí la memoria y él fue…—recitó lo que le dijo Deidara con la completa seguridad que era así— el único de la familia que se encargó de cuidarme.

Y no le dijo que sentía una lealtad intransigente por él, aunque su cariño al expresar que la cuidaba la expuso.

Hinata decidió cambiar de aires. Una pregunta cadenciosa revoloteo en su mente:

—¿Y cómo se llama su pupilo?

—Es un niño idiota llamado Naruto Uzumaki.

El nombre le sonó familiar, como sacado de algún lugar de su memoria en vez de la boca de Jiraiya. No respondió nada más, era lo suficiente precavida para no intentar conversación con un desconocido. Jugó con sus manos, ademán en el que nunca había caído, y dijo en voz baja, al pasar de los segundos inexplicablemente lentos:

—Jiraiya-sama, lo siento mucho, pero debo seguir entrenando.

—Lo entiendo, pero aprovéchame. ¡Acabas de conocer el gran Jiraiya! ¿No quieres que te enseñe cosas?

Su entusiasmo le provocó más nervios.

—…Es mucha molestia para usted.

—¡Cuántos modales tienes, niña!

Aun así Jiraiya era un señor demasiado terco y le dijo que complacido le enseñaría algo que ella quisiera. Al final, aceptó la ayuda. Le mostró la arcilla con desconfianza, y cómo sus manos se caldeaban cuando intentaba cubrir con chakra.

—El problema es que expulsas el chakra. Tu hermano quiere que lo untes por dentro, no por fuera.

Jiraiya tomó las arcillas y desde adentro convirtió a la arcilla en bolas mortales al impacto. Hinata analizó la habilidad con aprehensión: por fin entendía que había fallado. Le pasó la arcilla para que las tocara: la arcilla conservaba su forma, más estaba más pesada por el chakra que había dentro. Lo intentó varias veces, hasta que consiguió que el chakra no se deslizara, embutiéndose directamente en la masa: se concentró profundamente en el recorrer de su chakra por las venas, y abasteció a su mano, concentrándose en las yemas, como el maestro le enseñó, hasta que el chakra no le quemó sino que volvió cálida la arcilla. Cuando lo logró con una de gran tamaño, las lanzó al árbol más próximo. Escuchó el sonido inconfundible de algo derritiéndose: como cuando ella, Deidara y Sasori visitaron un lugar caluroso en el norte del País de la Tierra, y desde los cielos escuchó la lava burbujeando en las entrañas de un volcán, en una zona árida y reseca. Cuando salía y salpicaba los alrededores, escuchaba el mismo sonido que en ese momento. Algo derritiéndose. Jiraiya la felicitó con una palmazo en la espalda, que dejó durante un tiempo mientras contemplaba sus resultados.

—Tú tienes una gran capacidad de percepción—dijo Jiraiya con interés, al dirigir su vista al árbol que decidió usar para su propósito.

—Ser ciega me ha brindado esa ventaja—respondió con timidez. La palma empezaba a molestarle. Jamás le había molestado el contacto físico con su hermano. Ahora se daba cuenta que con otras personas era casi incómodo.

—Aprovecha mucho esa habilidad. Nuestras debilidades pueden convertirse en nuestras mayores ventajas—dijo, recuperando ese aire de sabiduría de su primer comentario. Por último, y debía estar viendo los destrozos del árbol al cual dio con la arcilla, diferente al que agrietó con golpes y patadas, y dijo, admirado—: Debo admitir que ésta puede ser una gran arma. El único problema es conseguir más arcilla para munición.

—Mi hermano usa mucha arcilla—se le escapó a Hinata.

—Sí, ¿y cómo la recarga?

—Bueno… es un especialista en ello—confesó.

—¿Y cuál es su nombre?

Hinata calló, eso jamás se lo diría.

—Son dos jóvenes muy misteriosos—dijo Jiraiya con tono inquisidor—. ¿Acaso escapan de algo?

—No es así—dijo Hinata, pensando en lo que le dijo Deidara: se fueron de su Aldea porque vivían mejor de esa manera. Nunca le dio muchas razones al respecto.

—¡Ero-sennin!—gritó alguien desde muy lejos. Hinata lo escuchó con su oído perfeccionado. Por algún motivo, sintió anhelo de ver al estudiante: el pulso le palpitaba y el corazón le martillaba.

—Disculpe, Jiraiya-sama, su pupilo lo está llamando.

—Lo sé—contestó el señor de mala gana—. Parece un niño, siempre debo andar cuidándolo.

Hinata compadeció al estudiante, y le dijo que no fuera muy duro. El hombre se rio.

—Ya veré qué hago con él. Hasta luego, lindura.

Si Hinata no fuera tan gentil, le hubiera afectado que un señor tan viejo le estuviese medio coqueteando. Lo tomó como un cumplido, aunque se le calentaron las mejillas ante el descarado apodo, y lo despidió con una sombra de sonrisa; pensó que debía irse también: tenía como prioridad agarrar la esfera del dragón en el cauce del río e irse al punto del quiebre. Si Deidara llegaba y no la encontraba, iba a estar preocupado. Una vez había pasado, y aunque su hermano no lo pronunció en voz alta, notó que su voz estaba ansiosa y le hablaba tan rápido sobre que se había demorado mucho en llegar y estuvo a punto de dejarla a la deriva, que le fue difícil explicarle que sólo se había quedado demasiado tiempo en un sitio, —porque había estado practicando en secreto subir por los árboles y lo había conseguido, lo único desagradable fue cuando intentó saltar de rama y rama, y casi termina empotrada en la tierra.

Se encaminó al río, pensando con emoción que ya podría demostrarle a su hermano que podía controlar el chakra, que tal vez podría acompañarlo directamente a las misiones.

Sin embargo, volvió escuchar esa voz alta y enérgica desde muy lejos, diciendo el mote burlón de Ero-sennin al señor que recién la había dejado, y el corazón se le contrajo en un puño. Con el irresistible impulso de girar la cabeza, lo hizo. Volteó en la dirección donde ambos parecían estar, y acarició el nombre del estudiante en su mente, como si intentara hallar la razón de su familiaridad.

«Naruto…»

Se arrepintió de no haberle pedido al señor que le presentara a su pupilo; le había causado una inesperada curiosidad. Aun así, consciente de que ya era tarde, volvió a caminar al lado opuesto, lejos del primer nombre que en alguna parte de su interior reconoció. El resto del camino, le siguió retumbando el nombre en la mente. Y Hinata, que ese día se había enterado de muchas cosas, se preocupó ésta vez de no haber tomado una resolución correcta.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Carolina:**_

Lamento la demora: no tenía ni tiempo libre ni muchas ganas.

 ***Agradecimientos:**

 **Saiyini uzumaki, Inuyasha, Lol, Holii 33 (Jasd)**

Gracias por sus comentarios :) Me animan mucho a seguir.

 **Pd:** La historia ha ido por unos caminos que vuelven a modificarse. Para éste capítulo tenía dos ideas muy diferentes y no resultó ni lo uno ni lo otro. Tal vez vez en el próximo veamos una de ellas, relacionada con Deidara y que será muy especial. Con el asunto de las esferas del dragón y la voz misteriosa, averiguaremos más de todo lo que carcome el asunto.

Hasta pronto.

 **Pd2:** No tengo mucha inspiración ahora para propaganda Dragon Ball, pero usaré mi frase de siempre: ¡No dejen de leerme!


	5. Búsqueda de las esferas del dragón

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto; y a Dragon Ball, la obra del japonés Akira Toriyama.

 **Crossover de Dragon ball y Naruto.**

* * *

 **Quinto capítulo: Búsqueda de las esferas del dragón.**

Le pareció sentir alivio en la voz de su hermano cuando le comunicó un mes después sobre la búsqueda de una leyenda. Alguien desconocido, cuya identidad no reveló la organización donde trabajaba Deidara, ofreció kilos de oro que harían que los años de Akatsuki ya no continuaran, porque tendrían suficiente dinero para abastecerse, y la verdadera meta de ellos —la cual no sabía— comenzara. Les encomendó a buscar siete esferas brillantes y naranjas con estrellas en distintas partes del planeta, con sitios específicos (quien encargó la misión sabía dónde estaban, más debía parecerle peligroso aventurarse por sí solo). Se excusó explicando que sólo confiaba en Akatsuki para dicho proyecto. Para ese momento Hinata y Deidara habían quedado anonadados por diferentes motivos: a Hinata le había impresionado que alguien buscara las supuestas esferas que hacían deseos y de las cuales la voz insistió que encontrara —aunque su espíritu lógico no imaginó tener oportunidad de hallar las otras, y tampoco cumplió la parte que implicaba alejarse de Deidara—, y a Deidara que la esfera que Hinata le obligó a conservar formara parte de su misión más importante en Akatsuki.

Sin embargo, al principio, Hinata había tenido muchos problemas cuando le pidió a Deidara llevar la esfera del dragón y él estaba demasiado convencido de que solamente se trataba de una carga que les estorbaría. Era bastante curiosa, dijo su hermano sobre la esfera, pero aun así tuvo un recelo pernicioso. Sasori no la ayudó mucho: Deidara quiso conocer su opinión y su «no» fue retundo.

Hinata tuvo que rogarle hasta los sollozos sin lágrimas—porque su condición no le permitía llorar— y él finalmente aceptó, aunque no dejaba de inmiscuir a Sasori para buscar su aceptación. Él no se la dio, le dijo que el problema era suyo y que lo resolviera por su cuenta. Deidara intentó decir no varias veces, más algo en su cara debió haberlo afectado, porque titubeó finalmente, dejó escapar un engorroso suspiro, y contestó:

—Ok, hum. Haz lo que quieras.

Se le tiró encima para darle un abrazo cariñoso y humildemente agradecido, y Deidara debió ruborizarse, porque sintió que sus mejillas calentaron las suyas; le dijo gracias docenas de veces.

—No es para tanto, hum—dijo su hermano, y simuló molestia para que no le siguiera agradeciendo.

Deidara volvió a ser un hombre ocupado y aunque empecinó con ruegos casi infantiles, y con tenacidad admirable le rogó que la llevara a sus misiones, no lo hizo nunca, y varias veces gruñó con su habitual impaciencia que lo dejara en paz, que buscara un pasatiempo o algo. Le dijo sobre sus avances, más él le decía que aun así su nivel no llegaba ni a Chunnin, un estado que según su explicación era el cuarto más poderoso en la lista de fuerzas. Su hermano estaba en el tope, en el primero: era tan fuerte que se había vuelto famoso. Deidara solía alardear de su apodo: «El Bombardero» que lo precedía, y estaba orgulloso de él.

De modo que para no aburrirse intentó hablar con la voz misteriosa, aún para rellenar los supuestos dedazos de información que pudiese haber olvidado, pero también la abandonó. No la volvió a escuchar durante la travesía.

Frustrada por no alcanzar el nivel que quería, Deidara la encontraba siempre con los dedos inflamados de tanto tirar las shurikens y forzar el chakra. Había consumido toda su energía y empeño en ello, y los resultados le parecían insatisfactorios. No pasaba de nivel y vivía ahogada en preocupaciones y desaires: recordando los asesinatos que había efectuado y las declaraciones de la voz sobre que Deidara no era su hermano, también se le agregaba esa sensación de familiaridad con el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki. Volvía a recriminarse con fuerza por no buscar por su cuenta el origen de su singular curiosidad. Entre más forzaba la mente a recordar a esa persona más lo olvidaba, así que simplemente dejó de pensar en él.

Sin embargo, después de recibir dicha especial misión y que tuviera su hermano unos días libres, su aburrimiento frenó en una ocasión que Deidara hubiera observado ya sus esfuerzos con casi compasión y una noche, cuando lo acompañó como siempre al lago, recitó como sacado del libro de las cosas que Deidara nunca ofrecía:

—Vamos a entrenar, hum.

Nunca su hermano le había dicho eso. Jamás había gastado sus pocos ratos libres para extralimitar su cuerpo en más, pero ese día tuvo disposición de acompañarla.

Hinata preparó sus sentidos en alto, adoptó una posición reposada y los brazos cercanos al cuerpo para mantener el equilibrio y protegerse. Sabía que Deidara atacaba siempre de saltos inesperados y golpes bruscos, así que lo esperó. Esperó a que su impaciencia fuera un detonador de su primer ataque. Al poco tiempo, él efectuó el lanzamiento que estaba esperando. Su velocidad era escandalosa, incluso más impetuosa que las de sus propios clones. Los golpes, las volteretas, las patadas de acero venían de todas las direcciones, y Hinata sintió que la golpeaban por todos los lados. Un reflejo aterrador: donde ella arrojaba el puño, Deidara devolvía con una fuerza reforzada en chakra. Enmudeció y cayó de bruces al suelo, al recibir el impacto de un puño en su mejilla. El chakra rasgó su piel como si en vez de unos nudillos hubiesen sido cuchillas diminutas.

Sintió algo salpicante en su boca. Su propia sangre, metálica y amarga. En vez de sobrellavar con cobardía la sensación, pudo sentir que lentamente, casi con un fascinante entusiasmo, la sonrisa le estiró las comisuras de sus labios. Hubo un rato inesperado, un descanso donde ella vació toda estrategia, y volvió atacar más por diversión que por ofensiva. Ésta vez la emoción corría con celeridad por la mayor entrega su ser.

Usó esa velocidad de liebre que sacó de la nada, esa fuerza desconocida de jabalí enfurecido, en Deidara. Empezó con esos golpes que al contacto arrancaban gemidos, y su cuerpo comenzó a ser controlado por una agresiva pasividad que aun así le hizo arrancar a su hermano un sonido sorprendido. Esquivó sus pocos ataques con las vueltas de una bailarina mortífera y la expresión se le endureció. Procedió a usar chakra cuando Deidara dio un salto atrás, de cuclillas en un árbol: el manto le cubrió la mano en una visión cutre e intimidante. Se le ocurrió en algún lugar escondido del instinto que si en vez de untar armas en chakra podría simplemente usar sus puños al desnudo. Como esperó le quemó, pero aun así esforzó su cuerpo en el frenesí y lanzó un puño cargado de chakra donde sintió que Deidara se sobreponía. El impacto fue intenso, lo supo por el sonido y la bandada de pájaros en persecución, más su puño ni siquiera vibró al desquebrajar el árbol.

—Vaya—silbó él, y esa imaginación vívida que la caracterizaba lo imaginó con los labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa y postrado en otro árbol, apunto de sacar en su nivel más pobre el ninjutsu ofensivo que le hacía conocer como: «El Bombardero».

Se intentó acercar caminando por la marisma. Había llovido hace poco y la tierra estaba húmeda; sus pies, descalzos. Podía sentir los diminutos animalejos corriendo en tropa a ella, dispuestos a escurrirse con atrevimiento entre sus ropas y forzarla mediante algún método a reducir o robarle el chakra. La arcilla en manos de su hermano tenía para tantas aplicaciones que varias veces consideró con solemnidad que él le pusiera las mismas bocas moldeadoras. Sin embargo, él refutó: era un jutsu demasiado peligroso para probar suerte otra vez con una persona diferente a él.

Hinata alzó el mentón donde Deidara se encontraba. Si hubiese tenido ojos, lo hubiese mirado con fijeza. Ahora usaba su propia ambigüedad para causarle escalofríos.

Su ímpetu volvió a nacer peligroso y demandante, y ella exudó muestras de una velocidad intensificada al evitar las arañas con el apoyo de su pie, y sus piernas, que aún no se hacían completamente largas por su edad, impulsaron el bote hasta llegar a su contrincante. Allí Hinata intentó darle un golpe con los nudillos: Deidara se pasó de árbol.

—Muy ingenuo movimiento—dijo, y sintió como el árbol se derretía entre sus pies.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Hinata con sorpresa, y algo la engulló. Dentro del ojo del huracán, pudo sentir cómo el chakra le abandonó las manos y de golpe el cuerpo le cayó pesado: alicaída, la arcilla amenazó con aplastarla entre sus mandíbulas corrosivas. Fue fuerte la impresión y muy lento el razonamiento. Una mano atravesó la masa, como si se fundiera en ella, y la arrastró afuera. La arcilla se cerró de súbito con un destino fatal.

Hinata respiró entrecortadamente. Al razonar que había pasado, apretó los puños con aire de frustración y amenazó con ponerse a gimotear…

—Buen trabajo—la felicitó Deidara de repente. Hinata levantó la cara: sentía algo caliente en los párpados, como el reflejo de un llanto incipiente, y le afectaba su incompetencia. Pero escuchar a Deidara halagarla era más sorpresivo que sus extremidades laxas y su aire trémulo. No pudo contenerlo: gimoteó con fuerza.

—No, soy débil.

Deidara le brindó unas palmadas generosas en la espalda.

—Hum, es normal que no puedas compararte aún conmigo, pero tu progreso ha sido muy bueno. Tienes mucha dedicación.

—Aún me falta mucho, nii-san—añadió lamentable.

Deidara resopló, como siempre hacía cuando la ganaba la obstinación y a él le ganaba la impaciencia.

—No lo considero. Es más…—dijo su hermano con un entusiasmo que le contagió—: Ésta pelea me demostró que tienes una excelente habilidad de taijutsu. Y por fin he notado que cuando te desenvuelves en la pelea agarras agallas. Tal vez puedes acompañarme en la próxima misión, hum.

Ese comentario hizo que Hinata levantara la cabeza con energía. Abrió la boca estupefacta. Resultaba tan graciosa su expresión sonrojada y perpleja cuando lo hacía, que hasta Deidara rompía a reír cada vez que pasaba. Ésta vez no fue la excepción: una carcajada le brotó de la garganta y a Hinata se le arrebolaron más las mejillas.

—¡Deidara-nii-san!—se quejó.

—¡Es que te ves tan linda!—lanzó Deidara riendo como un niño, y le hizo cosquillas.

—¡No, espera… ja, ja, ja!—rio Hinata con las mejillas rojas por las carcajadas, y el resto de esa tarde se la pasaron jugando como los hermanos que se suponen eran. Puede que ella no tuviera ningún recuerdo de ellos así de pequeños, pero soñaba que el día que lograse perder la amnesia recreara todos aquellos momentos juntos nuevamente. Moría de curiosidad por saber cómo era su relación antes del accidente.

Los tres días siguientes planearon viajar y entrenar. En tres días comenzaba la búsqueda de las famosas esferas y el Maestro Sasori se fue silenciosamente hasta el próximo viaje. Hinata estuvo segura que cuando se enterara que Deidara le permitiría efectuar con ellos su hermano estaría en problemas. Con confianza, se permitió reír, mientras descansaba del entrenamiento y del cansancio en las aguas termales. Deidara le había conseguido un cupo a los dos con el dinero de sus misiones y era una de esas pocas veces que no se bañaban juntos. Le había pedido a Deidara bañarse con él en el baño de los hombres, pero no quiso.

—¡¿Qué-é?!—había exclamado con un aspaviento que le extrañó.

—Hermano, pe-ero, es normal que nos bañemos juntos…

—Pero ésta vez es diferente. Si otros hombres te ven… —Deidara profirió un sonido consternado, como el de un gruñido. «Igualito al de la voz» pensó, Hinata, risueña—. Lo siento, Hinata.

—¿Por qué no? —Aunque habló con calma, el timbre obstinado la pilló de nuevo en su carácter.

—Porque estás en pleno crecimiento y hay muchos pervertidos en el mundo, por eso, hum.

—Pero tú te bañas conmigo... En tu caso… Pues… ¿no sería igual, nii-san? —Lo dijo sin malicio, pero supo que Deidara estaba avergonzado por cómo le continuó hablando.

—¡CLARO-O QUE NO!—acentuó su réplica—. Además con mi hermana…, tu media hermana, siempre me bañaba desnudo de pequeños… Contigo también, pero comprenderás que por nuestra relación es normal. Si alguien te pilla…—continuó su hermano, sombrío—. SÓLO YO TE PUEDO VER EN ESAS FACHAS, HUM.

—¡Pero hermano…!

Fue una de las pocas veces que los pucheros —que no usaba con frecuencia pero estaba muy juguetona y los intentó— no sirvieron para inducir a su hermano. El tiempo se había encargado de hacerle ver las verdades de las cosas y sabía que Deidara era demasiado celoso con ella. Le parecía divertido, y creyó que por eso se negaba a que alguien más la viera desnuda.

Aunque terminó por agradecerlo, porque al llegar agotada a las aguas termales de las mujeres, y se desnudó sin pena y se metió en el agua, y empezaron a llover murmullos, se preguntó si Deidara la protegía de peores chismes en el baño de los hombres. De tropel, las presencias de otras mujeres que sentía habían comenzado a cuchichear entre sí:

— _¿Ves esa niña? Qué pechos tan grandes tiene…_

— _¿Cómo puede parecer tan pequeña y tener ese cuerpo?_

— _¡Qué envidia!_

Le lastimaban esa clase de comentarios, que en realidad no entendía, y deseaba por unos instantes perder su habilidad perfeccionada de escucha. ¿Qué tenía de malo su cuerpo? Ovillada en pena, Hinata se sumergió más en el agua, intentando desprevenir las miradas indiscretas que no sólo por ser ciega era incapaz de percibir.

«Mi hermano Deidara piensa que mi cuerpo es increíble» pensó con rencor. A merced de las críticas se sentía muy tensa e incómoda. Nada comparado a bañarse en el río. Lo único diferente eran los vapores, que cubrían en el recinto en una bruma voluptuosa, y cómo los músculos que le ardían iniciaban su proceso de relajación y regeneración.

El ameno momento fue interrumpido por una explosión a lo lejos.

—¡Hinata, nos vamos!—gritó Deidara apareciendo de la nada en el recinto. Un vozarrón de comentarios le presidieron a su intempestiva presencia.

—¡Un hombre!—gritó una mujer espantada, y las demás soltaron chillidos.

Hinata despertó de una inconciencia mental atractiva y con flojera se paró, con cuidado de ser rápida y no permitir que esas mujeres la vieran y la señalaran, y se atavió en una de esas toallas diminutas que brindaban en ese sitio. Por lo que podía sentir, le estaban lanzando cosas a Deidara.

—¡VETE DE AQUÍ, PERVERTIDO!—gritaban encolerizadas y, luego de haber salido y que Deidara, que tenía el pelo húmedo y un olor a limpio que ya no era verbena casera, más bien jabón, le permitió sólo cinco minutos para cambiarse a una ropa negra que le compró en el pueblo: una licra ajustada, una blusa holgada y unas sandalias de ninja. Estaba tan cómoda y sus piernas se sentían tan ligeras que el tiempo para escapar fue corto y apresurado. El kimono que había usado desde hace meses estaba doblado y guardado en el pergamino de su bolso de expedición.

Se encaminaron calle hacia abajo del pueblo, y antes que Hinata pudiera preguntar qué había pasado, Deidara enseguida le aclaró:

—Un hijo de puta me llamó nena, eso fue lo que paso, _hum_ —La dicción de sus labios fue violenta en su «hum»—. Entonces le cerré el hocico.

Hinata vaciló.

—¿Le hiciste daño?—preguntó con preocupación.

—Intenté—confesó, enojado porque no lo apoyaba—, pero el imbécil se me fue. Por eso hice explotar mi arte, a ver si le daba, hum.

Pero por los bramidos de los dueños, resultaba más importante saber qué tipo de destrozos habían desencadenado el mal genio de Deidara en el único lugar del pueblo que ofrecía ese servicio. Iban a una buena velocidad y Hinata volteó, la presencia de sus captores ya no cobraba pulso. Eran civiles y no debían tener buen nivel físico, menos ayuda de chakra. Con un cómplice susurro, le dijo a Deidara:

—Ya no nos siguen.

—Excelente, hum.

Deidara dejó de correr y el eco de sus últimos pasos quedó en el aire. Hinata, por otro lado, se limpió el sudor de las sienes por el día estival: el cabello le había crecido mucho y su abundancia le hacía sudar profusamente.

—¿Deidara-nii-san?—lo llamó como siempre, y Deidara le contestó con el sonido particular que aplicaba al final de sus oraciones, para que continuara—. Creo… que necesito cortarme el pelo.

—¿Hum? Pero se te ve muy bien.

—Me da un poco de calor.

—Éste también. —Deidara debía estar ondeando su largo pelo rubio, que, sólo por la textura, a Hinata le gustaba—. Pero me encanta éste estilo. En fin, ¿qué te quieres…?

—Ya no—adujo. Si Deidara mantenía esa melena que tanto le gustaba sin quejarse; ella, con esa gota competitiva que a veces tenía, lo llevaría incluso más largo.

—¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?—apuntó Deidara con despreocupación divertida. Pero desapareció en cuestión de segundos cuando dos hombres de respiración forzada se acercaron.

—¡Muñecas!—silbaron alargando la "sssss", y sería la razón por la que Deidara después recalcaría con ella cuánto odiaba a los borrachos; escuchó que el ramalazo enardeció el tañido claro del gruñido furibundo de su hermano y antes de lograr que Deidara guardara la compostura, él ya había sacado el C1 —la forma más básica de su arte— para estamparles una explosión casi en la cara.

—¡Katsu!

A pesar de ello resultó ser una anécdota muy divertida para contar, tanto que el día siguiente Hinata insistió en quedarse en el pueblo a disfrutar del festival que habría, emocionada por vivir nuevas experiencias. Era un carnaval tradicional donde las gentes se disfrazaban y pintaban. Cuando Deidara le concedió el permiso desde temprano consiguió maquillaje, compró dos yukatas —vestidos tradicionales para esas fiestas, uno púrpura para ella y otro azul zafiro, según la dependiente, para Deidara—, entrenó un rato, se bañó, y regresó con la comida. Deidara dormía con el pecho al descubierto y su respiración era imperceptible, incluso para ella.

—Deidara, hermano—dijo Hinata con dulzura, y lo removió con suavidad. Él se despabiló sólo con sentir sus manos; habilidad que con el tiempo se forjaba en un ninja. La tomó del pelo y la acercó a él; Hinata soltó una risilla cuando la puso de espaldas.

—¡Deidara-nii-san!—exclamó entre risas, y Deidara volvió a dormitarse haciéndole una llave de envés, cerca de la cintura. Sólo al pasar de los minutos se hizo incómodo.

—Hermano, hermano…—lo llamó varias veces. Deidara cumplió su petición muda entre sueños y le circundó la cintura con el brazo. Hinata podía sentir cómo sus respiraciones se rozaban, calientes y entregadas. Se le arrebolaron las mejillas: tenerlo cerca le brindaba una paz increíble. El corazón le latía con celeridad en su pecho y sus latidos eran deliciosamente suaves. Hubiese tenido ganas de despertarlo, más en ese vaivén eufórico de sentir a su hermano alcanzando la plenitud de la calma que sólo le otorgaba el sueño tranquilo, amenazó a que ella también se entregara a la zozobra concentrándose únicamente en las sensaciones. Su pulso disminuyó y su cuerpo se sintió paralizado, pesado, de repente cansado…

Cuando despertó la brisa y la temperatura le comprobó que era tarde. Deidara, por su parte, ya estaba despierto y ya no se encontraba a su lado.

—Levántate, hum—dijo su hermano con ánimo. Por su voz lo imaginaba parado desde arriba, ya aseado y tal vez con la yukata azul zafiro que le compró puesta—. Me gustan demasiado los juegos artificiales y si te demoras no te voy a esperar.

Luego se le acercó de improvisto y le dio a su boca perezosa un beso.

—¿Por qué el beso, nii-san?—preguntó, más interesada en su contestación que preocupada por su acción.

—Porque te ves hermosa recién despierta—dijo con seriedad, pero con ese tono dulce y melodioso como sacado de una canción, que usaba antes de besarla.

Ella se tapó con las sabanas el rojo intenso que le surcó el rostro.

—No digas cosas tan vergonzosas.

Deidara le confesó, mientras le dejaba la bandeja de comida calentada que ella había traído—lo supo por el olor; y sus tripas crujieron—, y se paraba nuevamente para mirarla desde arriba.

—Es inevitable hasta para mí decirte esa verdad.

Entonces se alejó de ella, casi comedido. La dejó sola en el cuarto. Bastaba decir, por la estupefacción de Hinata, que era inhabitual entre ellos esas muestras de afecto verbal. Empezó a dudar, imaginando aquellos pocos momentos que se habían sentido tan íntimos como ese. Recreó que jamás había dudado en la normalidad de su relación, que Deidara con el tiempo la trató con más cariño, como si en vez de haber tenido una sólida idea de su carácter lo hubiera avistado con el tiempo y por esa misma razón la hubiese querido más. Esa confesión lánguida, ese beso nostálgico…

Le hacía pensar que Deidara, realmente, o era el hermano más raro que pudo haber tenido, o tal vez sufría la tentación porque ella no era su hermana. Se consideraba ingenua, pero era lo suficientemente astuta para atreverse siquiera a considerarlo en un tímido y fugaz pensamiento. Era, después de todo, fiel creyente de lo imposible… Por eso, cuando la voz le habló, no pensó que provenía de sí misma en actitud incrédula; cuando le contó todo eso, lo retroalimentó: recolectó pistas inconscientemente, vislumbró comportamientos… Todo giraba alrededor del suspenso impuesto de su hermano: era irónico como era tan conversador cuando estaba de buen humor y aun así nunca le había narrado su historia desde el inicio. Ni siquiera tenía claro por qué la tal Konoha había querido sus ojos y le había borrado la memoria… Le hacía pensar que el enigma de su vida lo tenía Deidara, el ninja que incluso en físico con ella era una comparativa inexacta, que como no decía lo que quería saber a pesar de insistirle, brindó, en ese instante que recreaba todos los besos —no más de tres con ese, realmente—, se cubría con ese olor suyo que quedó en el aire de la habitación, en retrospectiva del abandonó de meses que por primera vez acusó con tristeza, no pudo evitar sospechar por un efímero instante...

Aunque admitía que el sólo pensarlo embistió a su estómago con una potencia que la puso mal. Si descubría que no eran hermanos como proponía la voz misteriosa, y Deidara le mintió, el dolor sería demasiado insoportable. Ni siquiera el efecto de las cuatro matanzas que la voz le había revelado y que ella creyó falacia porque simplemente no soportaba pensar que tenía la crueldad y frialdad para ello, aún si hubiesen querido hacerle daño; le había puesto a cavilar profundamente en el asunto como pasó con Deidara, su hermano más benevolente que cuidó de ella durante meses, mientras sus padres la abandonaban por su inutilidad. Esa palabra le produjo tanta lógica que ella no cuestionó con vehemencia, la valió un comino que le mostrara evidencias.

De repente se quedó pálida. Estaba segura que al arrastrar las mantas el olor de Deidara todavía tenía ese tinte pecador que embalsamaba la piel como perfume y que incluso si transcurrieran siglos, podía demostrar con acierto sin falla que Deidara había pasado por allí. Ese olor intenso de incienso era demasiado suyo, y era embriagador. Pero él le causaba dudas en ese instante y algo que le permitiera recordarlo le retorcía el estómago como un mareo vespertino. Unos sentimientos ávidos se atizaron en ese instante: desconfianza y cariño. Tan contradictorios y dignos de una historia tan payasa como la suya.

Remordedor saber que aún si descubría que Deidara le había mentido, le afectaría más saber que había pasado el tiempo suficiente para quererlo y respetarlo como a un verdadero hermano.

Ese asedio la molestó desde que comió, se lavó los dientes, se vistió con quejas bajas porque le dificultó ponerse el vestido por pura torpeza y Deidara la recibió afuera, mientras jugaba con algún palo y hacía contornos artísticos entre la tierra.

—¿Por fin, hum?—acusó con aburrimiento, al sentirla desde espaldas. Se volteó. Hinata soñó con las fuerzas más vívidas poder imaginar su cabello rubio, su altura, y sus ojos azules, eléctricos y penetrantes como su voz y sus manías. Le llegó al lado con la tela de su yukata tan azul como sus ojos alzándose a voluntad del viento… Pero no, no sabía si era tan azul como sus ojos o si había diferencia alguna. De hecho, los colores ya no tenían consistencia sólida en su imaginación, sólo recordaba en algún lugar de su mente todavía infantil que el azul siempre le había parecido un color precioso y colorido, ni la amnesia había cambiado ese gusto.

Supo que su hermano le sonrió porque sintió como la energía se le removió inquieta y con ímpetu, como si estuviera emocionada de verla.

—¡Vámonos, hum!—le exclamó con ese acento de niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un joven de dieciséis años. Le apuñó de la mano con impetuosidad, y la instó con él a correr para alcanzar a la multitud que avanzaba para dirigirse a la montaña.

Tuvo un pálpito desprevenido y su actitud festiva disipó temporalmente sus temores.

En el recorrido pudo escuchar las risas de los niños y los vozarrones de las personas en un aire entusiasmado y folclórico, y Hinata se perdió en lo que vivía en carne y hueso; era ciega y tenía demasiado tiempo libre para pensar en otras cosas. A pesar de ser una ninja entrenada en un nivel aceptable los continuos empujes y la sensación de rodearse de cientos de cuerpos la pusieron claustrofóbica. Se apegó a Deidara silenciosamente, asustadiza. Para su sorpresa, él la tomó de los hombros con confianza y la miró de frente.

—Ya, ya… ¿No ves que te estoy cuidando YO, hum?—le dijo con una nota falsa de indignación que le dio gracia, y calmó sus aguas. Hinata le agradeció conmovida por su amabilidad y siguieron caminando, ésta vez más rápido, adelantándose al gentío que se precipitaba contra ellos como un mar turbulento.

Esa tarde hileras de columnas se organizaron en el centro del pueblo. Hinata tomó del brazo a Deidara; él la dejó. Se la pasaron participaron en los juegos de puntería —cómo no, Deidara los ganó todos ante su expresión anhelante, y ella recibió demasiados peluches que abrazó con los mejillas sonrojadas, y por asuntos de bondad terminó regalando a los niños pequeños que se encontraba, ganándose admiración y agradecimientos por parte de los padres, además de chillidos altos y largos por parte de los niños. Deidara, por su parte, no le importó mucho: la esfera gorda y naranja era más que suficiente equipaje portable—. Terminó sonriente y cómoda. Remotas, al otro extremo donde la gente se aglutinaba en una masa de energía, la música de las maracas y los cantos era un rebote en los oídos que le hacía pensar en espectáculos. También hubo una obra de teatro, pero no les interesó. Treparon hasta las colinas más altas a través de vericuetos que sólo alguien con chakra podría aguantar. Allí contemplaron los fuegos artificiales. Deidara los observaba con un entusiasmo encantador y Hinata los oía con deleite.

—¡Esto es tan increíblemente hermoso!—explotó Deidara con inmensa alegría y Hinata sonrió con ternura cómplice a su despliegue de emociones. Luego se levantó—. Hay algo que debo hacer, Hinata. Simplemente no puedo aguantarlo. ¿Puedes esperarme un momento…, en esa cueva de allá?

Le dijo girándole el cuerpo y la empujó con afán.

—Vamos, ve un momento allí. ¿Quieres, hum?

Lo sentía. Sentía la presencia de alguien en esa cueva que quedaba a varios metros y era nefastamente tenebrosa. Más los dedos de Deidara que la sujetaban temblaban muchísimo.

—Pero...—intentó advertirle en pánico, pero él la empujó contra la cueva y la arcilla empastó la entrada con una rapidez escabrosa.

—Lo siento, Hinata—escuchó su murmullo del otro lado de la superficie. No sólo sus manos temblaban.

Hinata golpeó con desesperación la arcilla endurecida como roca, sufriendo una repentina crisis por el tono empleado. Después de un feliz rato de festival y una tarde increíble, ¿Deidara la estaba abandonando? Golpeó tristemente de nuevo con el puño forrado de chakra, técnica que él también indirectamente le enseñó, al escuchar sus pisadas presurosas y su persecución, pero sólo le quedó la mano adolorida. No podía ser… Hinata profirió un grito pavoroso que le salió de lo más profundo de su caja torácica, con el nombre de su adorado hermano en él.

—¡DEIDARA!—sollozó frenética. Era una muchacha ciega y débil, sin memorias y abandonada por sus propios padres, no podría siquiera destrozar el muro que no le permitía correr a donde el chakra de su hermano se encontraba, sabiendo que se alejaba más y más, y su rango perceptivo era limitado y a ese punto ya no lo sentía. Lo necesitaba. Realmente lo necesitaba. Con debilidad emocional continuó percutiendo el ataque. Golpes ininterrumpidos que llenaron de sajaduras sus nudillos y los dedos, y la barrera hacía el mundo no se desquebrajó ni un poco.

—¡DEIDARA! ¡POR FAVOR!—se le debilitó la voz y estampó un último puño abatido, y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por el muro aplastando y empujando como si fuera su manera de ser fiel a su pesar y a sus esfuerzos en vano—. Deidara-nii-san… Por favor… No seré una carga para ti… ¡Por favor! Por lo que más quieras... ¡Por favor no me abandones!

La voz le sonaba lagrimosa y sus gimoteos se transformaron en mugidos de frustración.

—Deidara…—dijo, y abrió sus párpados. Sintió que algo mojado y caliente le resbalaba por sus frías mejillas.

—¿Estoy llorando?—se preguntó en voz alta, casi sin voz—. No pensé que podría…

Imaginó las veces que no llegó al llanto y se preguntó por qué, sólo para distraerse. Estaba en una fase de calma y pronto volvería a atormentarse hasta la saciedad por la partida de su hermano y la soledad. Aunque no estaba realmente sola…

Dirigió inconscientemente su mirar vacío a la nada. Allí podría estar un aliado, o el más desastroso enemigo. Sabía que era humano: su energía brillaba en su mente, como un punto de luz imaginario. Además, mientras clamaba por su hermano la energía no se había movido, más se había estremecido por sus altisonantes réplicas. Estaba allí, aguardando, silenciosa y quieta, tal cual un exangüe. Hinata procuró alejarse lo más posible, lívida; no podía ser. ¿Tal vez sería una clase de monstruo?

Pero el monstruo le arrojó una voz bonita y atenta, que retumbó en eco:

—No te preocupes, volverá. Y es normal que llores… No tener ojos no evita que la tristeza del corazón te haga llorar.

—¿Quién es usted?—preguntó más sosegada después de haber oído su voz y sus palabras. Podía detectar las voces maliciosas desde lejos: solían ser crudas, directas e insufriblemente gélidas. Había que decir que la voz juvenil de él irradiaba una ternura compacta. Ni siquiera el monstruo más entrenado podría haber imitado sus notas melodiosas y amables.

—Mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha.

Entonces hubo un gran silencio.

 *****C.D.N.*****

 **REedición:** _*Cambio de este final. No aplica para lectores nuevos. Ignorar el aviso del próximo capítulo._

* * *

 ** _Notas de Carolina:_**

Creo que no hay manera de acertar con las ideas xD Todo pasa y se modifica solo, y de repente ya va la historia por otro lado jaja. Adiós a la idea especial y de sacrificio que tenía con Deidara. Cuando termine ésta historia recolectaré todas esas ideas que no se usaron y se las mostraré a ver qué hubieran pensado si hubiera pasado eso. Bueno, en fin, ya no tengo mucho más que decir... El otro capítulo no respondí reviews ni dije demasiado e incluso se me fue una línea de otro fic. Tenía más mal internet, que bueno, qué hijuemadre, me dio mamera responder y ya llevaba horas batallando. Incluso tuve que ponerme en otro documento porque no logré crear uno nuevo para organizarlo bien. Así que tomé uno de mi fic ShisuHina xD y puse el último capítulo.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **JessiHyuga:** Me alegra que te guste *-* Me anima que el suspenso funcione bien y te emociones con las situaciones que ni yo preveía jaja Tienes buenas hipótesis en mente, pero por si acaso no des nada por sentado.

 **Jasd:** Mucho vacile bien rico xD ya Hinata se separará de él y pronto se enterará de lo que hizo. Yo también lamento que no tenga ojos, describir cómo siente el mundo sin ellos es complicado. No puede ver lo que me gustaría que viera. Por otro lado veo que has puesto tu nombre aww te seguiré llamando Jasd.

 **Inuyasha:** JAJAJAJAJA! Cuando tus lectores te tienen confianza :,D Lo lamento, la razón de esa tardanza fue porque hacía otra historia para un concurso casual de facebook y no tuve tiempo para escribir ésta. De ahora en adelante no tengo más nada así que todo mi tiempo libre y ganas va a ésta historia. Veo que también me agregas tus corazonadas y no están nada mal.

 **MariaUzumaki:** ¡Una nueva lectora! Bienvenida. Perder sus ojos será posiblemente algo que le afecté demasiado, pero no tengo nada que spoliar porque aún no he hecho el próximo capítulo y si la persona del final hace _**eso**_ , Hinata se verá en una situación en la que tendrá que poner los pensamientos en algo más importante, así que tal vez sus ojos no sean de prioridad.

 **Lol:** Me alegro que te guste la actualización :)

En fin, he visto que todos ponen sus teorías, comentarios largos, parecen emocionados por el suspenso y eso me gusta. También agradezco los follows y favorites y el apoyo que recibo, me anima a escribir porque hay personas que esperan por la historia y la agradecen. Gracias por todo. Unas aclaraciones, además: he mencionado las edades de Hinata y Deidara en el tercer capítulo y otra vez la edad de Deidara en éste. Tienen: Deidara (16) y Hinata (13). Hinata cumplirá ese año en Diciembre 14 años y en un mes (mayo) Deidara cumplirá 17 años. Después de terminar ese año y los dos que faltaban venía el arco de shippuden donde Naruto se devuelve a la Aldea y chanchanchan blah blah blah. Sin embargo, por la misión especial, tengo planeado por ahora que Akatsuki inicie antes de tiempo la caza de los Bijus, así que Naruto puede que esté en problemas. ¿Cómo tomó la Aldea que Hinata haya desaparecido? En el pueblo que fue de misión se ve implicíto que todos murieron, así que lo más probable es que piensen que está **_muerta_**.

¿Si Hinata es saiyajin?... Ya es algo que todos dan por sentado, tal vez tengan razón. Y, la otra pregunta, ¿Hanabi será saiyajin? Ya veremos. Revelar eso es demasiado spoiler.

Parejas no hay definidas, pero ya vimos zukhulento DeiHina y el NaruHina que todos esperan todavía no sé cómo lo pondré, así que será más adelante.

...

 _¿Quién será el sujeto misterioso del final? ¿Qué pasara con Hinata? ¿Recuperará sus ojos? ¡Veánlo en el próximo capítulo de "Aventuras de otro mundo"! ¡No dejen de leerme!_


	6. El joven misterioso

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto; y a Dragon Ball, la obra del japonés Akira Toriyama.

 **Crossover de Dragon ball y Naruto.**

 **Aviso:** Cambié la última parte del anterior capítulo, donde revela el nombre. No es muy importante pero quién desee puede verlo primero porque acá ya utilizo su nombre sin fu ni fa. Es mejor que lean su nombre en tipo suspenso para no salir como: "ajá, señor_"- Avertencia dada.

 **REedición:** _*Cambio de idea, aviso arriba. No aplica para lectores nuevos._

* * *

 **Sexto capítulo: El joven misterioso**

El hombre emprendió una caminata tranquila hacia ella, quedándose a palmos. Hinata retrocedió, simultáneo al andar ocioso de esos pies.

—Ya que te respondí quién soy, ahora respóndeme quién eres tú—la alentó amigable.

—Hinata.

—¿Sólo Hinata?—presionó sin malicia.

Dejó arrastrar tres segundos de silencio.

—Sí, señor Shisui. Sólo Hinata.

—Qué curioso, pequeña.

Se le acercó más, con pasos que se hicieron sordos y pesados en los oídos. Fue incapaz de apartarse, hipnotizada por el azar de sus acciones.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Por alguna razón tampoco fue capaz de decirle que no.

La abrazó con calma tomándole con el envés de sus manos su pequeña cabeza. Medía un metro y más de largo que Deidara y se fundía en él en un ensueño tranquilizante y liberador. Su cuerpo era tibio.

—Tengo sueño—murmuró ella recostada contra el pecho del hombre.

—Pronto el sueño pasará. Este estado servirá para que no recibas tus memorias tan abruptamente. La mente es muy frágil—le dijo Shisui con dulzura. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró—: Ahora acércate a la puerta y nos iremos de aquí.

—Pero… mi nii-san…

—Por ahora no vendrá.

Le siguió. Shisui logró atravesar la arcilla con un más que poderoso puño manipulando el fuego, que sintió por un calor inmenso y un vaho que inundó la cueva. La tomó la mano con la suya y la sacó a las afueras.

«Podría ir ahora por Deidara» pensó empecinada, cuando llegaron al aire libre y la soltó. Sin embargo, un recuerdo que no estaba ahí llegó de improvisto: en él, dos chicas jugaban juntas, revoloteando en un cuarto infantil, más inusitadamente elegante, que jamás había visto, y se entretenían de saltos en la mullida cama mientras reían y conversaban.

«¿Quién es ella?». Fue sorpresivo reconocer que ella era una de las chicas, la más grande. Lo sabía porque tenía su voz, aunque más aniñada, el cabello del mismo color que describía Deidara (con esa visión había recuperado el reconocimiento de los colores), la misma piel pálida y los ojos grandes y blancos, a pesar de que su hermano había dicho que los suyos eran más bien plateados. La otra niña era menor, tenía sus mismos rasgos, el cabello castaño y enmarañado por los juegos y una sonrisa sincera que le hizo estremecer.

Podría no haberse dado cuenta de nada, pero esa niña parecía a todas luces un pariente semejante y para añadir más tenía sus mismos ojos.

«¿Quién era ella?» pensó otra vez. Le temblaba el labio y se le entreabría la boca.

—Ella es tu verdadera hermana, Hanabi Hyūga.

Ese nombre le sonó inexplicable y escalofriantemente acertado para esa pequeña tan inmensamente tierna.

—No tengo hermanas—rechazó al recuerdo. Pudo sentir un calor familiar: al salir de la cueva le llegó un escenario de gritos y crujientes cosas quemándose. ¿Qué era eso?

—Son las explosiones de tu hermano—respondió otra vez Shisui Uchiha a sus preguntas internas.

—¿Por qué destruiría el pueblo? Esto no es parte de ninguna misión. —Aunque no lo negaba. Era inconfundible ese aroma nauseabundo de cenizas y horror. Las pocas veces que estuvo cerca de las ciudades donde Deidara hacía misiones, se le grabó esa sensación. Sabía que su hermano usaba bombas hechas de arcilla para sus ataques, pero no pensó que lo hiciera indiscriminadamente. Le aterró pensar en cuántas personas había matado.

—No es un problema para él, ha matado desde que era un niño—le respondió serio Shisui a las cuestiones que no debería poder oír, aunque no mencionó nada el respecto porque, por alguna razón, no le causó gran sorpresa. Incluso si se hubiera puesto a volar, aunque fuera perfectamente ilógico, tampoco le hubiera causado gran sensación—. Iwagakure siempre ha sido una Aldea de guerra. Los niños empiezan a matar más temprano que en Konoha: a los seis ya son forzados a asesinar por lo menos a una persona enemiga, para preparar su mente.

Hinata guardó un silencio perplejo.

—Mi hermano no es un asesino. Es… —Rememoró su alegría y su cariño hacía ella. Era simplemente absurdo—. La mejor persona que jamás he conocido.

—No sabes nada verdadero de Deidara—repuso Shisui, relajado—. Puede que te haya mostrado que aún hay humanidad dentro de él, porque no te hizo daño. Pero no sabes todo lo que te hizo cuando aún no te tenía cariño. Además es un asesino y un pirotécnico.

—No hables así de él—dijo renuente a creer eso. No permitiría que hablaran mal de la persona que más quería—. Él fue el único en cuidarme cuando nadie más quiso y él es... la única persona que me queda... ¿Cómo puedes creer que es una mala-a persona?—preguntó con aspereza poco común en ella, y concluyó con amor—: Yo lo quiero mucho.

—¿Sabes quién te quitó los ojos?—inquirió Shisui.

—¿Konoha?—respondió con duda. Se regañó por no sonar convincente.

—No, fue Deidara—respondió, con el mismo calmado tono que lo caracterizaba—. Y también es quien no te ha permitido volver con quienes te quieren.

—No hay nadie esperando por mí en ningún lugar del mundo...—objetó con pesar.

—En eso te equivocas. —Aunque estaba disgustada, Hinata permitió que se le acercara otra vez. Shisui le puso las yemas de los dos primeros dedos en la frente. Vislumbró a una fila de personas de negro reunidas frente a una tumba. La multitud no era escasa, pero quienes más lloraban eran una mujer de ojos rojos, un chico de ojos rasgados y pintura roja en las mejillas, y un chico cubierto de pies a cabeza quien lloraba a sollozar y sólo su oído dentro del sueño podía escucharlo. En la delantera habían otros tres personajes con su mismo color de ojos; la primera parecía la chica del recuerdo, más crecida, y otros dos parientes hombres y muy parecidos a ella que mantenían una mueca ciertamente dolorosa. En la tumba rezaba: «Aquí descansa Hinata Hyūga»

—¿Có-ómo es posible? No tiene sentido.

—¿Segura?—le susurró con complicidad Shisui Uchiha al oído— ¿Seguro que no eres ella?

Hinata no respondió.

—Pero estoy viva—profirió con voz queda—. Y yo no tengo apellido.

—Sólo Deidara sabe que estás viva, y tampoco te ha revelado tu apellido porque tiene miedo de que averigües más de quién eres y recuerdes.

—¿Ellos… me extrañan?

—Te extrañan muchísimo. Por mucho que quieras a Deidara, cuando llegues a tu hogar, jamás vas a sentir soledad.

—¿No podría buscarlos junto a mi hermano?—preguntó, clavándole su atención.

—Tu hermano…—le acarició delicadamente el rostro, con un cariño que invita a la confianza—. Jamás dejará que los encuentres.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó, haciendo un minuto de silencio al tragar en seco—. Pero los de mi recuerdo... ¿Ellos me extrañan? ¿Aunque sólo sea una chica débil sin ojos?

—Tu hogar te extrañará aunque pierdas todas las extremidades. Tu hogar está con los tuyos.

—¿Cómo podría volver a verlos, Shisui-san?

—Ven conmigo. Yo procuraré que los veas nuevamente.

Le siguió unos pasos, y se detuvo, enfundada de repente en la curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres tú realmente, Shisui-san? ¿Acaso nos conocíamos?

—No dudo que no recordara una cara tan bonita—le dijo alegre—. En mis últimos días no dejaba de comentar a Itachi que había una niña bonita que gustaba de él. Incluso le dije que sería una buena candidata a pareja para él cuando fuera más grande, porque seguro se convertiría en una mujer preciosa.

—¿Esa niña era yo?—preguntó con sorpresa, y se sonrojó ingenuamente por las insinuaciones— ¿Estaba enamorada de Itachi? ¿Hablas de Itachi Uchiha?

Ese nombre lo escuchó sólo una vez de Deidara, que lo mencionó con un odio bochornoso. Cuando le preguntó sobre el asunto le dijo que era el sujeto más desagradable que había conocido en su vida y que tenía unos ojos malditos. También le dijo que lo conocía porque estaba en la organización, aunque desearía con toda su alma que se largara.

—Sí eras tú. Y sí hablo de Itachi Uchiha. ¿Lo reconoces?

—No le cae muy bien a mi hermano.

Shisui se rio y le removió el cabello, amoroso.

—Itachi siempre ha tenido muchos enemigos—puntualizó nostálgico. Escucharon la última explosión a lo lejos. Ya faltaba poco para que Deidara la fuera a recoger.

—¿Vendrás conmigo?—le preguntó Shisui—. Es tu decisión.

Sin saber el impulso que la obligó a asentir y la confianza que le afincaba al chico, aceptó ir con el hombre desconocido.

—Entendido. Vamos rápido—la apresuró.

Corrieron a todo lo que daban sus pies por senderos que ella no había recorrido con su hermano. Eran senderos rebuscados descendientes, con muchos obstáculos, y difíciles de ver porque una vegetación verde los rodeaba por todas partes. Hinata se despidió de Deidara en la mente, convencida que después de comprobar a quiénes se referían sus recuerdos recién hallados lo buscaría de nuevo y serían una familia feliz. Siguió a Shisui por las ramas de los árboles, que iba a una velocidad supremamente presurosa y sólo a duras penas consiguió aguantar a su lado por dos horas con torpezas y luego de caer al vacío varias veces, aunque él siempre la terminaba salvando cargándola en brazos; luego paró e hiperventiló. Shisui la esperó con paciencia.

—Perdón por ir tan rápido. Siempre he sido muy veloz. ¿Estás bien, Hinata?

—Estoy bien.

Continuaron por horas a un ritmo más moderado para su cuerpo. Hinata podría ser rápida, pero Shisui era otro nivel de resistencia y habilidad. Ni siquiera los clones de Deidara se movían de esa forma.

—Shisui-san, usted es bastante rápido. Es increíble—le halagó Hinata de repente mientras corrían.

—Eso es porque me he especializado en velocidad desde que tenía seis. Con ella podía hacer muchas cosas, como hacer bromas y burlar a los bravucones—se rio, simpático—. Como era muy diestro en las artes ninja, me metieron temprano a la Academia. Era muy solitario y no les agradaba a los demás niños. Varios intentaron lastimarme; mi velocidad natural, aunque no era excelente, fue lo único que me salvó; por eso quise mejorarla hasta todos sus límites.

—Eso es muy admirable…—felicitó con timidez.

—Todos tienen un punto débil que los volverá fuertes—apuntó con sabiduría— ¿Cuál es tu punto débil, Hinata?

Había mucha sinceridad en su voz. Si Shisui era un enemigo disfrazado, era el enemigo más amable que había conocido. Hinata sintió la suficiente confianza para contarle algo que la avergonzaba.

—Mi chakra a veces es un poco inestable.

—Tal vez es porque tienes mucho.

—No lo creo—murmuró con un carraspeo, y bajó el mentón hacía abajo, retraída— Mi poder no es mucho.

—Te equivocas. Si no fuera por tu poder, ambos no hubiéramos salido en esa cueva—añadió Shisui condescendiente.

—¿Mi poder? Pero usted lo hizo, Shisui-san. Cuando mi hermano me abandonó… yo lo intenté pero no lo logré.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Mira tus manos.

Hinata las miró. Claro, no podía verlas, pero sí sentirlas, y de improvisto, como si Shisui manejara su cuerpo profiriendo palabras, un escozor más violento que entrenar horas incorrectamente en la técnica de forrado de chakra de arcilla con las manos astilladas, azotó a sus manos. Le dolían mucho; parecían carbonizadas. Extendió sus dedos y notó que el movimiento le hacía doler; estaba incrédula.

—Yo no-o lo hice-e—tartamudeó con horror—. Estoy segura que no lo hice.

—No hay mucha explicación. Te dije que la mente es frágil. Seguro lo olvidaste—sugirió Shisui con despreocupación.

—Sí. —Creyó en él—. Seguro fue eso.

—Vamos por éste lado—le dijo, sabiendo que podría detectar su energía. Hinata le siguió.

Volvieron a correr. Hinata no supo cuántas horas pasaron. Shisui procuraba distraerla refiriéndose a historias cortas de sus días de Genin—una etapa muy corta y aburrida de su vida— y el infalible gato de la esposa del señor Feudal del País del Fuego. Su velocidad le permitía atraparlo con facilidad, pero éste le terminaba rasguñando y enterrándole las garras cuando debía entregarlo. Le daba incluso pesar pensar que prefería quedar con un desconocido que con su loca dueña, que le mimaba demasiado. El gato estaba sofocado.

Hinata se reía ante sus aspavientos.

—Eres tan encantadora—dijo Shisui de buen humor—. Si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó, tal vez te hubiera invitado a salir—añadió con picardía.

Se bermejearon las mejillas de Hinata hasta que echó humo. Hasta ahora, sólo Deidara le había hablado así a broma, pero él era su hermano y él jamás la hubiera: «Invitado a salir». No contestó: no sabía la apariencia de Shisui pero el sólo imaginar un chico invitándola a salir en una escena romántica perfecta le hacía morirse de vergüenza.

—¡No diga-as esas cosas!

Se detuvo en una parada del camino con cansancio. Le martillaba el corazón y por alguna razón la voz de Shisui Uchiha le sonaba lejana.

—¿Pasa algo?

No pasaba nada. Es más, sentía que llegaba a su destino y estaba cargada de energía, pero otros recuerdos le llegaron, frenéticos: el condenado gato que hablaba Shisui era perseguido por ella, que tenía una expresión preocupada, y los cuatro personajes que vislumbró en su entierro la acompañaban a los lados; tenían expresiones de ansiedad y el de pintura roja en las mejillas estaba vociferando algo, arrugando el entrecejo. A pesar de estar en una imagen, podía sentir que ella estaba alegre, que estaba en casa.

—Apurémonos—dijo con más convicción que hace cinco horas.

—Está bien. Pero… —Shisui debió estar viendo en torno, porque le dejó de hablar por un instante—. Hinata, revisa los alrededores—le susurró, ansioso—. Creo que tu hermano nos está siguiendo.

Lo hizo. Fue la única vez que le agradeció a su ceguera por obligarle a usar sus sentidos. El sensor era, por ahora, su mayor técnica. Y también era de un largo alcance. Deidara estaba a un kilómetro de distancia, su pájaro estaba moviéndose a una velocidad que ni siquiera Shisui podría igualar.

—Está cerca. Y viene hacia acá.

—Entiendo. Entonces debemos movernos más rápido. Necesito que aprendas a usar chakra en tus pies en menos de un minuto.

—¿Cómo al andar en el agua o subir los árboles?

—Exactamente.

Lo aplicó y sintió sus pies infinitamente ligeros, pero la sensación duró menos de un segundo.

—Lo tenía, lo tenía…

—Sí, tranquila. Lo tenías. Ahora intenta esto: corre por las ramas de los árboles y utiliza la presión de saber que te están persiguiendo para utilizarlo.

—No-o puedo…

—El no puedo no existe. —Shisui debió hacerle algo cuando apoyó sus manos mágicas en sus pies, porque sintió la sensación de un segundo antes: los sintió infinitamente más livianos.

—¿Ahora puedes?

—¡Claro que sí!—exclamó con confianza— ¡Puedo hacerlo!

—¡Entonces vamos!

Volvieron a emprender marcha enfebrecida.

—¡¿Será que puedes igualar mi velocidad máxima, Hinata Hyūga?!

—¡Lo haré con los ojos cerrados!—gritó llena de entusiasmo. Y volvió a incrementar su chakra.

Los pies de Hinata estaban cargados de chakra ligero pero pronto se inflaron como si fueran una paja incendiada, dispuesta a calcinar su cuerpo. Shisui empezó a correr como un relámpago (resultaba tan inverosímil esa visión, que era sencillamente fascinante), viéndose como nada más que un borrón, haciéndole transfigurar su opinión de que el pájaro de arcilla los iba a alcanzar: la velocidad natural de Shisui era cincuenta veces más rápida, parecía confundirse con una fugaz brisa intangible. Hinata no fue cautelosa y silenciosa, como él. Ir a esa velocidad había ampliado su percepción de Deidara y los árboles del bosque, y estaba extasiada. Soltaba cortos gritos guturales cuando sentía que no lo lograría, para mantener ese desenvolvimiento, y forzaba a sus pies a aguantar las quemaduras a medida que sus pies caían en las ramas, desquebrajándolas por la fuerza ejercida.

Sentía la misma inexplicable y ecuánime sensación en el cuerpo que la vez del último entrenamiento con Deidara, cuando sentía que le ganaría al mundo entero. Sólo comenzó a consumirse cuando volvió a perder la confianza y Deidara, que era más habilidoso que ella, le ganó fácilmente a pesar de usar todo su empeño y destreza. Aunque ahora, que sentía otra vez esa impetuosidad, ¿podría ganarle ahora en velocidad?

Supo que así sería cuando dejó de sentirle después de una hora de correr como una lunática. Shisui bajó de los árboles, dirigiéndose por el camino común de los civiles.

—¿Ya llegamos?—preguntó y se lamentó porque los pies y las manos empezaron a rugirle en dolor. Sin la persecución ya tenían espacio para recalcarle cuánto los había lastimado.

Los sentidos los tuvo atentos. Había un lugar cerca de allí, podía sentir energías aglutinadas en una masa gigantesca llena de vitalidad. La visión no la apabulló, la puso contenta, definitivamente, había llegado al destino incierto que Shisui Uchiha le había prometido.

—¿Ahora qué haremos?

—Ponte en el camino principal—le aconsejó Shisui—. Allí te verán.

Así decidió proceder. Se puso en el camino principal; Shisui la agarraba de la mano para relajar sus nervios y la instigaba a caminar. A metros encontró dos energías rígidas y adivinó que hacían guardia. Aun así, preguntó con desconfianza disimulada:

—¿Quién son ellos?

—Sólo son los guardias—la tranquilizó Shisui, y la jaló para que avanzara a su línea de visión.

—Ahora vas a pedir que te dejen hablar con la Hokage—añadió cuando los guardias le interceptaron y sus presencias se movieron escurridizas.

—¡Identifícate!—exclamó la voz severa de un hombre que conformaba una de las presencias.

—¡Espera, espera, qué está pasando! —Una voz chillona de hombre intercedió moviéndose de repente. No formaba parte de las guardias, atravesó más allá de la entrada dirigiéndole la atención con interés. Era más concentrada, así que pensó que debía ser un adulto. Lo acompañaban tres energías menos fuertes: debían ser menores que él.

—No lo sé, Ebisu—contestó otra voz, con modulaciones más acampanadas—. Es una chica que se presenta. Parece ninja, pero no tiene bandana.

—¡Vaya que es bonita!—mugió él. Se acercó a ella con rapidez mientras los jóvenes que lo acompañaban le pisaban los talones. Sólo la intervención de Shisui le hizo no usar un arma. Le dijo que era una afrenta emplearla como defensa en otro territorio donde aún no eras bienvenida.

Se preguntó con curiosidad por qué ninguno había mencionado nada de Shisui, que por su composición física era aún más visible que ella, pero no reflexionó demasiado al respecto.

—Hinata. —Shisui se paró frente a ella y la sujetó de los hombros, hablándole en murmullos—. Tus ojos están en el clan Uchiha. ¿Entendiste? Cuando despiertes y te sientas mejor, ve y búscalos.

Entonces, el tacto de las manos de Shisui se volvió lentamente imperceptible; hasta que pareció desaparecer.

—¿Shisui?—pronunció con un mareo.

Cayó en picada y se nubló su mente. De un segundo a otro las extremidades se le volvieron laxas y débiles, y colapsó en el suelo.

 *****C.D.N.*****

* * *

 ** _Notas de Carolina:_**

Podría haberlo publicado más temprano, pero la inspiración se me fue por otro lado y yo me fui por el otro. Llevaba como medio capítulo hecho, temprano, y lo cambié. Lo cambié desde cero, por eso se demoró más de lo previsto. ¿Cuál había sido la otra idea? Tal vez puede que la use luego así que no la revelaré, aunque nuestro querido Shisui seguía siendo parte de ella, pero de otra forma. ** _  
_**

Quién adivine con precisión por qué Shisui está en éste capítulo le dedicaré un capítulo :D

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Jasd:** Lo sé, lo sé, qué malvada me he vuelto. Pero tranquila, con el tiempo vas a entender todo. Siendo honesta yo misma cambio las ideas a cada rato, así que igual no estoy segura de nada. Espero que ésto haya resolvido tu pregunta con Deidara: no la abandonó, pero como es un fanático obsesivo de las explosiones la dejó para explotar el pueblo. Está loquito, sí. Bah, igual me encanta con ganas ese personaje hahaha. Si lo voy a seguir, para contestar tu otro comentario, no te preocupes. Sólo que como todos puedo estar medio ocupada, pero eso no va a evitar que continúe.

 **saiyini uzumaki:** Ya que en éste capítulo descubriste quién es, espero que haya sido una total sorpresa :o Gracias por leer.

 **JessiHyugga:** Aunque se alejó... A éstos dos les queda todo un camino por delante. Lo más seguro es que se encuentren de nuevo, seguramente como enemigos. O tal vez, si Hinata lo perdona por lo que le hizo, incluso se vuelvan en una relación rara de #somos-amigos-peroigualeresAkatsukiytudeKonohaynadaquever -asíquedebolucharcontrati. Hinata estaría de su parte sólo si su relación avanzara mucho o si se da una situación donde deban unirse. El futuro de ellos es incierto, no lo he escrito aún. Si hay NaruHina, Deidara sin duda podría ser un factor contra en potencia. Para mí no habría nada mejor que verlos peleando por Hinata B) **  
**

 **MariaUzumaki:** El poder de Hinata va a ser trabajado pronto. Si todo sale como preveo, el próximo capítulo estará opupada explorando qué tipo de entrenamiento es correcto para ella. Es sólo una pista de adelanto, no aseguro que pueda pasar. En cuanto lo otro... las niñas de trece años de hoy en día son máaaas bandidas, pero concuerdo que en el caso de Hinata Deidara se aprovechó porque ella no estaba en sus cabales. En cuanto a tu cuenta, deberías ver si estás poniendo el correo que no es, y si no es eso, tal vez es que no recuerdas la contraseña, en ese caso la puedes cambiar. Qué pena por tu cuenta D:

 **Inuyasha:** Ok jajaja igual gracias por la paciencia. Aguanta un poco que luego podrás ir a la universidad y aunque igual a va ser pesado, podrás tener más libertades.

 _ **Pd:**_ Sé que ha muchos Deidara les parece un aprovechado pero todavía era un pelao (adolescente medio chico) y considerando que era un asesino rango S, no hacerle nada a Hinata mientras era secuestrada sería raro. Si hubiera digamos escogido a Hidan, ya hubiera tenido que cambiar la clasificación a M.

...

 _¿Cuál será la reacción de todos cuándo vean que Hinata sigue viva? ¿Qué pasará con su poder oculto? ¿Qué pasara con Deidara, su secuestrador? ¿Y por qué Shisui le ayudó a escapar, si se supone que está muerto?_ _¡Veánlo en el próximo capítulo de "Aventuras de otro mundo"! ¡No dejen de leerme!_


	7. Recuerdos

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto; y a Dragon Ball, la obra del japonés Akira Toriyama.

 **Crossover de Dragon ball y Naruto.**

* * *

 **Séptimo capítulo: Recuerdos**

Despertó acostada en una cama mullida y rígida. Buscó con los oídos los murmullos confidenciales de Shisui, a ver si la acompañaba. Sentía unas manos sosteniendo las suyas. Su toque era íntimo en confianza e inconscientemente pensó que Deidara la abrigaba, y se relajó. ¿Se habría lastimado que la estaba tocando con un ímpetu desconocido en él? La sostenía con tanta fuerza que le hizo pensar que no se había apartado de su lado. Un rayo de culpa le pegó con virulencia. Con los codos se apoyó para recomponerse y aclararle que no había pasado nada, aun cuando su somnolencia le bloqueara los últimos eventos. Sin embargo, Deidara la tomó con manos cálidas y pequeñas, agarrándola con fuerza; era obvio que no quería que se fuera de su lado; era obvio, también, que las manos de Deidara no eran pequeñas, tal vez cálidas; sí. Lo sabía porque la apuñó de la mano en el festival y no resultaron tan frías como pensó que serían. Eventualmente un pensamiento llegó a otro y su mente recordó todo… El abandono. Su desesperación. La aparición de Shisui. Sus palabras. Unos recuerdos de ella muerta y compañeros invisibles esperándola. Unas heridas que aparecían como por la fuerza del azar. Y la más importante: la entrada de Konoha, la desconocida Aldea.

Hinata respiró una tosca exhalación, una exhalación que recurrió su espíritu completo.

—¿Hinata?

Jamás había escuchado una voz que sonara tan familiar y tan ajena a su misma vez. Si no fuera porque Shisui con algún jutsu predispuso su mente a las sorpresas (para recibir con más comodidad los recuerdos que se supone se le olvidaron) reaccionaría con violentos ademanes de confusión. Definitivamente Deidara no tenía voz aguda, como el de una mujer.

Vio en su dirección espabilando sus extremidades y sentándose. Su mano izquierda se encontraba mojada por las lágrimas de la desconocida. Además, sus dedos se hallaban apresados entre los propios de la persona. Con celeridad y sorpresa, la mujer comenzó a sollozar al contemplarla despierta. A decir verdad le aturdía el dolor que exponía, porque sus sentimientos parecían tan violentos y sinceros entre las lágrimas que una propia emoción le estremeció los vellos y le hizo palpitar velozmente el corazón.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó. Al preguntarle su estado se volvió más lamentable. Ella lloró con más ahínco.

—¿No me recuerdas?—preguntó tan cerca a ella que la puso incómoda, con un timbre que se quebraba al vociferar palabras y la conmovía por la misma razón—. No importa—retomó con resignación afable—. Sólo importa que estás viva.

Su voz sonaba más alegre y le recogió una hebra de pelo a la oreja, cariñosa. Una vez más, no supo qué decir. La quedó mirando, aunque realmente no podía verla; y le apenaba esa revelación. Sintió un absurdo calor entre las piernas: el aire era concentrado y árido y debajo de las sábanas se sentían sudorosas. Apenas su mano se movió para quitarse la caliente funda, la mujer la tomó con más fuerza; como previniendo que no intentara irse.

—No te levantes—pidió con voz débil, y Hinata no planeaba hacerlo, pero no objetó, obedeció por la lástima que le causó escuchar ese timbre gris y opaco, agotado emocionalmente—. ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Dó-ónde? Las penas que pasé por tu nombre. Hinata, pensé que habías muerto.

La mujer la circundó con sus brazos, provocando su sorpresa. ¿Era su madre acaso? ¿Éste era el hogar por el que Shisui Uchiha le habló, donde se sentía querida? Se encogió, camuflados sus reflejos de raciocinio en millones de emociones. Podía sentir todo a la mano en ese portento, unas complicadas sensaciones inexplicables que la intimidaban. Se le retorció el rostro en una mueca descompuesta.

Hubo un silencio y la mujer empezó a llorar contra su mejilla.

—Hinata, di algo más. Lo que sea.

Pero se había quedado en blanco, su mente y su corazón.

Confió en sus instintos, y se concentró en bajar su pánico. Sentía un absurdo miedo a recordar, unas interrogantes que no quería conocer resueltas. ¿Deidara en serio no era su hermano? ¿Ese era realmente su hogar? ¿Entonces por qué todo se sentía extraño? Examinó los alrededores para despejar su pesada carga: ninguna energía había cerca que ella sintiera, en alguna parte de sí, como familiar, además de quien la cogía de los hombros en esos instantes. El silencio también predominaba y, como a ella le gustaban las noches y se grabó la sensación que le producía su ambiente concreto y secreto en los bosques, podía adivinar que era de noche. O tal vez de día: en alguna parte de la habitación sentía el olor fragante y las energías leves de unas flores que de tanto tiempo apartadas después se marchitarían. Y estaba en un edificio, por lo que sus sentidos le jugaban en contra. En un recinto cerrado no podía escuchar ni grillos y sentir la brisa que corroboraba la noche, por supuesto que no podía. En esos casos, siempre solía preguntarle a Deidara.

La lengua se le pegó al paladar por lo seco de su boca. No sabía qué decirle. Estaba confusa, y en confusiones nunca podía pensar y reflexionar con eficacia.

—No llores—murmuró después de un silencio autoimpuesto, sólo porque seguía sin saber qué decirle. Sus dedos conciliadores, torpes por sus nervios y la desconfianza, le enjuagaron las lágrimas. Pero no funcionó. La mujer soltó un gemido desgarrado y exclamó su nombre con dolor, y Hinata contestó con un asentimiento mudo, reconociendo su nombre.

—Debes estar confundida—afirmó la mujer de repente, recuperando aplomo—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Hinata? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

—Con mi hermano—contestó, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos.

—¡¿Cuál hermano?!

Se calló por la beligerancia de su interrogante. Hasta ahora la señora había sido una presencia tranquila. Se le contagió el susto y apartó la mano.

—Hinata… Háblame, sólo dime algo.

—¿Quién eres tú?—cuestionó con ansiedad. Le daba miedo su situación, pero necesitaba respuestas.

—Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi—se presentó como un robot. Su garganta había recuperado firmeza—. Soy tu maestra… Pero desde hace siete años, eres como una hija para mí.

«Como una hija…» pensó con delirio.

Entonces, la vorágine acezante y malvada de imágenes, voces y personajes, la devoró entera. Emergió de entre las tinieblas con un grito agudo que retumbó con violencia y asustó a su acompañante.

—¡Hinata!

***C.D.N.***

Un resumen de su existencia había abatido su cabeza en el instante que el remolino pasó y dejó su mente desperdigada; sus etapas más importantes en esquinas y en desorden. Decidieron empezar mostrándole cuando era pequeña y su madre solía decirle que era su linda princesa, porque siempre parecía feliz y radiante como una, y era su adoración. Se arrojaba a sus brazos a los tres años y no solía apartarse de su lado. Su madre era una mujer amorosa que la cubrió con todos los bondadosos y amables gestos que pudo brindarle, con quien compartió sus secretos, jugó y disfrutó en su niñez. Su padre de vez en cuando la tomaba en brazos o la paseaba por la Aldea presumiendo de su nueva heredera. Para ese punto, él creía que sería tan talentosa como él de niño. No la discriminaba por ser hembra en vez de varón ni le replicaba a su madre por su nacimiento. Le alegraba que, en un futuro, los genes puros se purificaran aún más en el hijo que se gestaría en su vientre y tendría. Claro que Hinata no entendía mucho de eso, y también faltaba bastante para aquello, y para desarrollar todas esas cubiertas habilidades que su padre perjuraba que tendría, y también para que pudiera sentarse en la mesa de los importantes —el consejo de Ancianos—, como la heredera de un reino próspero, pero Hinata era una niña feliz.

El nacimiento de su hermana Hanabi no hizo más que emocionarla. Aunque no sabría que, cuando creciera, ese niña inocente se volvería una prodigio que envidiaría en sus momentos de mayor debilidad, en los rincones de su propio cuarto ovillada en el desamparo. Ella creció también: dejó los juegos infantiles de lado para enfocarse en lo que su padre le pedía, como una fiel servidora; su madre, que no aprobaba verla en cardenales y con tropiezos debido al agotamiento, le decía que no se extralimitara en taijutsu fuera de los horarios predispuestos, porque era muy pequeña aún, pero no podía evitarlo. Pensar en sus debilidades era su perdición. Era el desastre de la princesa a quien le daba vergüenza perder la confianza que le adujaron desde niña y temía decepcionar a su familia. Pero el fracaso estaba a la puerta de la esquina en su caso y de nada sirvieron los rigurosos entrenamientos, las cicatrices y las lágrimas. Pasó horas estudiando los puntos mágicos de la anatomía humana, llegando a saber el conocimiento básico de una estudiante Genin que aspiraba a ninja médico. Probó en su misma los puntos letales con los dedos sin usar chakra. Eran algo dolorosos: así lo supo. Pero su cuerpo y mente no llegaban a acoplarse a la flexibilidad y el ataque organizado que caracterizaban al Puño suave, por mucho que practicara con su primo Neji y su honorable padre. Así que, como siempre, resultó frustrada. Su paradójico destino le llamó débil y no hubo barreras posibles para traspasar su voluntad. Razón que sembró los cimientos para que un día ella creyera en las palabras de Neji: todo estaba inscrito en el destino. Si era misericordioso, triunfarías. Si no lo era, perecerías en un mundo donde no llegabas al nivel. Sólo que después, Naruto Uzumaki, la persona que admiraba y quería, le haría saber que transgredir al destino era tan común en los seres humanos como respirar. Él era la prueba viviente: el orgulloso perdedor que dominó un jutsu tan avanzado como los Clones de Sombra, derrotó a Kiba, uno de sus compañeros y un buen peleador con grandes técnicas, a Neji, el genio de los Hyūga, y se enfrentó cara a cara al atemorizante Gaara de la Arena sin morir y se fue con el legendario Sannin, Jiraiya (en ese momento Hinata recordó su encuentro con él y sintió vergüenza, además de decepción porque no había podido ver a Naruto), a volverse incluso más fuerte. Hinata había tomado su corazón y había pensado: «Entonces el poder que tengo dentro tal vez sea quien cambie mi destino».

Había sido un día que se cansó, un año después del tiempo donde entrenaba hasta terminar con cardenales y que su madre la regañara, y se fugó por la ventana, recorriendo los pasillos del recinto Hyūga. Se dispuso a practicar a escondidas su técnica a la luz de la luna, sólo para que el fracaso resurgiera, como visita inesperada e ingrata, a arruinarle el entrenamiento. Allí comenzó a llorar y se llenó de ira.

«¿Por qué?», se preguntaba con coraje. «¿Por qué soy tan débil?»

Allí una voz honda y hienda se manifestó por primera vez, en una silueta translucida que se dibujaba tras la arbolada de los jardines amplios, con una fuente prolija y borboteante en la más remota esquina, en el sector de la Rama principal de los aristocráticos Hyūga.

—«¿Quién eres tú?»—le preguntó con miedo.

—«Mi nombre es Vegeta, mocosa»—le respondió no muy amigable, cruzado de brazos. Apareció de la nada vistiendo un traje ceñido y azul, junto a un pelo gracioso y puntiagudo que le poblaba con abundancia la cabeza, más su expresión, sobresaliente de marcadas arrugas de previos ataques de mal genio, le daba una apariencia tan afilada como la hoja de un kunai—. «La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque debo prevenir que ejecutes unas habilidades muy peligrosas en tu caso. No puedo permitir que las uses».

Al decirle eso se abalanzó contra ella. Forcejeó para liberarse de su agarre, pero su piel estaba hecha de puro músculo.

—«¡Déjeme!» gritó con pánico la niña de seis años, echándose a llorar.

El mundo se desvaneció al ser marcada por el fuego pesado del sello en su pecho.

¿Qué había sucedido luego en la historia de su vida?

Podía sentir que alguien en el recuerdo gritaba desde lejos.

—«¡Hinata, Hinata!»

Una rabia incesante vibró en ella de pies y cabeza. Luego la sangre le hirvió.

—«¡Te dije que me dejes! ¡DÉJAME!»

Alguien surgió de la bruma del sueño y la zarandeó de los hombros.

—¡Hinata, despierta! ¡Maldición! ¡Por favor, por lo que más quieras! ¡Quédate con nosotros!

Despertó como el personaje quería. Pero velozmente lo apartó de sí.

—¡Aléjate, Vegeta!—gimió enrabiada.

—¿Vege-eta?—preguntó un joven varón, estupefacto, retrocediendo unos pasos pesados—. ¡¿Quién demonios es Vegeta?!

—Tal vez forma parte de los recuerdos de estos meses—sugirió otro hombre tenso, en observación—. No le grites, Kiba. La estás asustando.

—¡No le estaba gritando, Shino!—exclamó confirmando sin pretenderlo su talante precipitado.

Hinata se sentó, apoyada en la cabecera, y explotó a llorar, cosa que los alertó y los hizo acercarse.

—Hinata, tranquilízate, estás a salvo con nosotros—la calmó el más apacible de los dos.

—¿Quién eres?—le preguntó en contestación.

—Soy Shino…

—¡Y yo soy Kiba!—añadió el otro con voz gangosa, y se inclinó en su cama, hacia ella—…Y somos tus compañeros de equipo.

Y de repente, coronando la escena de una bienvenida maravillosa, un pequeño perro se le echó encima y le ladró. El movimiento le hizo cosquillas y paró su llanto surgido de la nada. Soltó una risa que provenía de la alegría entre las lágrimas.

—Y él es Akamaru—repuso Kiba con una voz conmovida. Se dispuso a abrazarla acercándose nuevamente, en dolor.

—Kiba…—replicó Shino valiéndose de su compostura—. Por favor no la asustes.

—¡Cállate!—respondió fundiéndose en su cuello a moco tendido, justo como la otra mujer al verla. Ella alcanzó a ponerle una mano en la cabeza, sosteniendo por detrás sus cabellos ondulados con paciencia, aun cuando no supiera exactamente quién era. Pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Si hubiera sabido que otro huracán, más potente y majestuoso que el anterior, pondría nuevamente en funcionamiento su cerebro, después de un largo periodo de inactividad, no hubiera sido tan imprudente de preguntar nombres. Lo que le había dicho Deidara chocaba violentamente con todo lo que empezaba a rellenar su memoria de experiencias y prejuicios. Por supuesto, como le reveló Shisui, su nombre sí era Hinata Hyūga, la heredera del Clan Hyūga, hija de Hiashi Hyūga, hermana de Hanabi Hyūga y prima de Neji Hyūga. La echaron del Clan a los siete y se unió a la Academia de ninjas, el año siguiente su madre murió por enfermedad, Shisui Uchiha fue asesinado por alguien desconocido e Itachi Uchiha asesinó a su Clan entero.

Se detuvo un momento para reflexionar cómo Shisui Uchiha la guio y la dejó en la Aldea, bajo su propia determinación, porque aquella existencia se había extinguido. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado vivo y haberla rescatado?

No pensó más en ello, pensó en el asesino de clase S, Deidara, y su control emocional se fue en declive al sólo recordar lo primero de la lista: los baños juntos, los ojos arrebatados, los engaños y la pérdida de libertad durante cinco meses. Ya le bastaba sólo uno de esos hechos para detestarlo. Se sintió abusada y violada en intimidad. Fallar una misión y ser usada como conejillo de indias sólo le provocó decepción.

«Y todos muertos», pensó con un respingo asustadizo. Primero las matanzas de Kawarimi. Luego las matanzas de los bandidos. Ni siquiera de ninja activa se había dado el caso de que debiera asesinar a alguien. Eran sus primeras muertes y no sabía si aliviarse porque no las recordaba, sólo unos pocos detalles de los olores y sonidos, que eran lo único que lograba saber sin vista y con muestras de una ira espantosa. Habían sido justo como lo vaticinó Vegeta.

«Si llegara el caso que una parte inconsciente de lo que eres tomara posesión de ti, podrías hacer cosas muy catastróficas. Debes aplacar tu espíritu interno», le había dicho él en otro de sus encuentros. Desde el primer momento lo había detestado y temido en modo infantil por zamparle un sello que le dolía de vez cuando de forma intensa al enojarse por el fracaso, luego lo perdonó porque le brindó la clave para enfrentar el propio dolor que le había dado: la meditación. Desde entonces solían reunirse en las noches de luna llena para largas sesiones de esa práctica. No le permitía abrir los ojos y mucho menos, mirar hacia el cielo. Siempre le daba esa advertencia, porque «la luna llena intensificaba su naturaleza». «¿Cuál naturaleza?», le preguntaba ella. «La de un Saiyajin», contestaba. Y esa fue una de las razones por las que Vegeta dejó de ser parte de su rencor y pasó a ser parte de su fascinación. El hombre decía ser de su misma raza: no el Hyūga, sino el linaje Saiyajin, del que en ese momento y tal vez, ahora, no sabía con certeza qué era. Además siempre le decía que ese gigantesco poder que escondía sólo no se liberaba por el sello en su pecho, así que ella concluyó que la protegía de sí misma. A su forma, porque su padre a esa edad le recriminaba a rajatabla su nulo talento para el taijutsu enriquecido del clan Hyūga, un linaje diferente la hacía sentir importante. La hacía sentir valiosa. Y por eso siempre cumplió sus horas de meditación, para controlar el fantástico poder que años después consideró una falacia (hasta que creyó por un instante efímero que cambiaría su destino en ese mundo, claro) no solamente porque nunca se hubiera manifestado, sino por lo que eso conllevaba: la definición de Saiyajin era pomposa y fuera de los límites del entendimiento común. Según el hombre de pelo gracioso un sólo guerrero es capaz de levantar una roca gigante con un dedo. Un Saiyajin destruye un planeta (Hinata necesitó balbucear la pregunta de nuevo, porque con esa afirmación había quedado muda) con una mano, y extermina razas enteras sin esfuerzo. Un Saiyajin no necesita de kunais y «esas baratijas que usan los pajarracos», como llamaba Vegeta a los Anbu, la fuerza más sobresaliente entre los rangos ninjas; porque eran hombres y mujeres resistentes como el acero y peleaban a puños.

Entonces, ¿qué era un Saiyajin? «Es simplemente un guerrero», le contestaba sin paciencia, aunque eso no le aclarara nada. ¿Y de dónde venían? «De un planeta que fue exterminado hace años». Lo que implicaba que no venían de este mundo. ¿Y por qué ella era una? Repasaba el entorno vagamente y, con un gruñido, contestaba «Porque sí. Es mejor que no lo sepas».

Al final Hinata, cuando ya era más grande y menos crédula, le hizo saber una noche, sin querer sonar grosera, que le era realmente complicado digerir que existiera un linaje de guerreros como tal, aunque no lo descartaba porque le orgullecía serlo, aunque en ese punto ni siquiera lo comprendiera bien. Sin embargo, destruir planetas con una mano ya pasaba lo inverosímil. Entonces Vegeta le había dicho crudamente:

—No me extraña que tengas una mente pequeña en este mundo tan mediocre en el que vives. Sí, los saiyajines solían destruir planetas. Fue nuestro trabajo pagado porque nacimos para pelear.

—A mí no me gusta pelear—objetó con timidez inocente.

—Pues mejor. —Vegeta se encogió de hombros—. Me ahorraras muchos problemas.

Y aun así fue obligada a pelear desde pequeña contra su familia, luego contra sus compañeros de estudio, luego contra su maestra, Kurenai, y sus amigos, Kiba y Shino. Las peleas formaban parte de su vida y jamás le gustaron. Una ninja debía pelear en cada etapa de su recorrido, ya fuera por entrenamiento, ya fuera por supervivencia, ya fuera por completar una misión. Pero simplemente, nunca le había gustado pelear. Aunque sí quería ser digna por méritos propios, una heredera carismática y decidida que perduraría en el recuerdo de los años del Clan cuando ya no estuviera…

Empezó a razonar en un estado de mayor calma las muertes de Kawarimi, aunque le desmoronaba saber que tuviera algo que ver. ¿Ese día hubo luna llena? Ni siquiera se acordaba. Ni siquiera sabía que le pasó si por azar sí la había visto y sus consecuencias tuvieran ese nivel de gravedad. Deidara presenció una transformación y dijo a sus compañeros de Akatsuki que ella fue la causante. Tal vez el monstruo del que hablaba tuviera correlación inherente con ella.

Shino la devolvió a la realidad con su voz, que desde hace unos segundos extrañaba.

—¿Te sientes bien, Hinata?

—Sí, Shino-kun. —Shino no dijo nada pero su energía se emocionó, a la par de Kiba, que la abrazó con más fuerza y luego se apartó.

—¿Ya nos recuerdas?—preguntó su compañero más entusiasta.

—Sí, Kiba-kun—le contestó mientras una sonrisa se extendía, como infinita, en su rostro. Había recapitulado todos los momentos amistosos que tuvieron como amigos, desde cuando Kiba creía que tenía algo en la boca que le impedía hablar mucho y Shino la viera feo porque no le gustaba estar cerca de sus insectos (porque le daban miedo) y luego cómo se volvieron amigos conociéndose, queriéndose y jurándose lealtad. Se habían acoplado con cada cualidad: Hinata era quien intercedía y siempre solía saber exactamente qué te agobiaba, Shino era quien se encargaba de hablar con los engorrosos términos técnicos en los reportes y frente a sus clientes de misiones, y quien siempre los escuchaba; y Kiba era quien no podía quedarse quieto sin irse de un lado a otro arrastrando a los dos a sus locuras y disparates, pero a fin de cuentas, travesuras divertidas. La película de imágenes, sonidos y emociones por suerte no le provocó jaqueca, sólo un ligero cansancio que la hizo apoyarse en su almohadilla, viendo hacia ningún lugar y sintiendo que los segundos pasaban absurdamente lentos. Le sudaba la frente.

—¿Qué te pasó todo éste tiempo, Hinata?—cuestionó Kiba con seriedad— ¿Sabes? Habíamos hecho tu tumba y todo. —Hinata no podía verlo, pero podría asegurar que los ojos de Kiba volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, por cómo se puso su voz. Lo había visto llorar antes, pocas veces y siempre por cosas muy serias, y ella lo solía reconfortar, porque Shino en esos asuntos no era muy experto. Se preguntó si acaso merecía ella esas lágrimas. Una persona como ella… Sintiéndose mal, a Hinata le pesó la cara, como si fuera el reflejo de un próximo llanto—. Y cuando Kurenai-sensei nos dijo que despertaste, enseguida venimos a verte.

—¿Dónde está Kurenai-sensei? —Hinata se incorporó presurosa. Ahora sabía quién era la mujer que la había visitado la última vez.

—Está descansando. Estuvo en vela toda la noche esperando que despertaras… En mi opinión, nos avisó demasiado tarde—acusó Kiba sin pensar, pero luego se retractó encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, no la culpo. Estaba muy preocupada porque habías llegado muy herida y con un chakra muy bajo, y con todo el proceso para averiguar quién eras no te atendieron tan rápido.

—¿Mi hermana y…?

—Están bien… —Para su sorpresa, Shino fue quien la interrumpió. Y después se interrumpió a sí mismo—. Aunque si lo que deseas saber es toda la historia; resultó que, después de la masacre de Kawarimi, tu Clan conservó la esperanza de que estuvieras vivas.

—Nosotros también, obviamente—añadió Kiba intercediendo en el relato.

—Sí, y como decía—apuntó Shino recuperando su protagonismo, y Hinata lo imaginó arreglándose sus gafas con el ceño fruncido en concentración. Era la faceta que le permitía resguardarse de sus emociones. Los Aburame, el apellido de su Clan, se distinguía por eso; pero Hinata nunca había querido englobarlo en un grupo de personas con la misma personalidad. En su Clan, por explicarse, aparentaban entereza y dominio de sí mismos, más eso no significaba que todos tuvieran ese porte. Ella al menos no, por ejemplo—. Deberás preguntarle a tu hermana sobre eso, pero considero que el clan Hyūga estuvo taciturno esos días…

—Ya llega al punto Shino—rezongó Kiba con impaciencia al toparse con una de sus palabras "complicadas". Incluso ese comentario consiguió que a Hinata dejara de pesarle el desosiego. Sea cual fuera la situación, sus compañeros seguían teniendo las mismas reacciones y personalidades. Sintió un escalofrío y sintió ganas de abrazarlos.

—Como iba diciendo… —Cuando pasaban estas peleas comunes entre sus amigos Kiba solía tener una expresión derrotada, como si quisiera jalarse sus cabellos. Normalmente Hinata se esforzaba por compadecer su impaciencia. Él ya querría hablarle de otras cosas. Pero la verdad no había asunto que más le interesara que el efecto de su desaparición a su Clan de origen— Enviaron grupos de rescate a sus mejores ninjas, al punto donde creyeron que llegaste, es decir, el pueblo. Nosotros también nos ofrecimos y la Hokage, ante nuestra insistencia, nos dejó ir. El Clan Hyūga estaba muy preocupado… —Shino formó un segundo imperceptible de silencio. Y Hinata supo que había a decir algo que la iba a poner triste—. Aunque se mostraron genuinamente intranquilos por ti, por otro lado estaban alarmados por el destino del Byakugan.

—Ya veo—dijo, pero de repente se sintió abúlica— Continúa Shino-kun. Por favor—lo alentó, luchando contra un nudo en la garganta que le aflojaba las cuerdas vocales—. ¿Qué encontraron en el pueblo?

—Un espectáculo desagradable, realmente—respondió Shino, áspero en su descripción—. La ciudad fue aplastada por una fuerza peligrosa que no supimos de donde venía, posiblemente un ataque terrorista. Las casas estaban prácticamente destrozadas y los cuerpos de personas mayores arrojados a la fuerza de algo desconocido. Pero eso sí, el olor de su putrefacción era muy fuerte y Kiba, que tiene el sentido del olfato agudizado, vomitó.

—Shino. ¡No era necesario que mencionaras eso!

—Es verdad.

—Pero no lo digas. Qué asco.

—Como iba diciendo, Hinata. Los hombres de tu Clan, incluso tu padre y Neji, porque a tu hermana no le permitieron ir, recorrieron el sector con el Byakugan activo, pero no te hallaron. Ni siquiera entre los cadáveres. Así que concluyeron dos cosas: si no estabas allí, debías estar viva o desaparecida. Si estabas viva y a salvo, y no te habías aparecido en la Hoja, es porque habías decidido traicionar a tu Aldea. Eso, o que estuvieras muerta, ya fuera porque moriste por causas inexactas o por algún enemigo que haya planeado la matanza de Kawarimi para secuestrarte, quitarte los ojos y votarte. Sería un enemigo muy poderoso, por toda la destrucción manifestada. Aunque también sería una razón importante para… entrar a la guerra. Atacar a la heredera de un Clan como el Hyūga para robarle sus ojos y robar sus secretos en un cuerpo impuro, es imperdonable, palabras de tu padre. —Shino soltó un suspiro, opacado por sus enormes ropas con cuello—. En todo caso, como heredera de un Clan noble como el Hyūga, los dos tipos de muertes eran indignas. Pero de cualquier manera los altos mandos de tu Clan debían pensar que no servirías sin ojos, por lo que, independiente de tu… estado; Hinata Hyūga ya no sería Hinata Hyūga. Lo acaban de demostrar una vez se corrió el rumor en la Aldea de que estabas viva. Todos están esperando verte, incluso tu Clan, pero…

—Un Hyūga sin ojos no es importante—terminó Hinata para apresurar su humillación, dentro del orgullo escondido de su sangre.

—Para ellos, no mucho—dijo Shino con tono neutral, para no traicionar a su voz de compasión. Así pensó Hinata cuando lo escuchó hablar. Sintió que los músculos le eran frágiles a merced de sus miradas llenas de pena—. Eres prácticamente una ignota.

—Shino, ya cállate—despotricó Kiba de su palabra con un gruñido—. Deja de decir esas mierdas a Hinata.

—No se preocupen. —Esa era la manera arcaica de Hinata para manejar sus sentimientos. Con unas palabras firmes pero quebradizas como el cristal, y la boca muy apretada. Entonces a Kiba y a Shino les quedó claro que mentía con su petición porque ambos le pusieron las manos a los hombros y apretaron en gestos mudos de apoyo. Y como si quisiera unirse a la ecuación, Akamaru, el perrito de Kiba, aulló con pena. Entonces Hinata se acomodó nuevamente y lo acarició contra sí con una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias—dijo esa palabra con una naturalidad que viene de un despliegue inconsciente—. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun.

—No hay de qué—le respondió Kiba con afecto, porque Shino no dijo nada—. Eres nuestra amiga y sabes que te tenemos aprecio…

—Kiba tiene razón, Hinata. Te apreciamos—terció Shino, intentando ser más emocional. Era un impulso natural pero en él era tan desacostumbrado ese tipo de comentarios que debía estar algo incómodo—. Y lo que haya pasado todos estos meses nos lo puedes confiar. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado te escucharemos y te protegeremos si la Hokage decide hacer medidas contra ti.

—¿Medidas?

—Shino, ¿realmente tienes que arruinar todos los momentos emotivos?—repuso Kiba de mal talante.

—Lo lamento. Pero Hinata debe saber que estamos para ella.

Hinata llevó su mano a la suya, y cubrió con gentileza la palma pálida de Shino Aburame, su compañero. No, de su amigo. Fue un momento especial del equipo 8, en el cual los lazos de amigos se potencializaron y se convirtieron en algo más grande, sin saber si había un nombre referente a ello. Sin embargo, parecieron traspasar otra barrera de su corazón.

—Lo sé, y muchas gracias. —No quería pensar en los cargos que se le imputarían, en la desconfianza con la que se la trataría, y en la vergüenza de visitar su Clan una vez se dieran cuenta que la razón por la que vivía era por la misericordia escasa de un renegado rubio, demente de las explosiones, y fanático de un estilo de arte extremista, que le quitó los ojos pero la mantuvo consigo; sin saber, por su memoria perdida, de que era su prisionera. Tragó grueso e inhaló profundo. En el interior, Hinata Hyūga creía tener algo de carácter. Poco, pero al menos el necesario para no descomponerse como la calma en plena guerra— ¿Pero me creerían si les contara la verdad, la historia completa?

—¿Por quién nos tomas?—exclamó Kiba sentándose en el borde de su camilla para escuchar el relato, apartando la mano de su hombro debido a la acción y, simultáneamente, sus inseguridades y desconfianzas— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Entonces Hinata empezó a contarles desde que tenía seis años y se encontró por primera vez con el señor Vegeta.

 *****C.D.N.*****

* * *

 _ **Notas de Carolina:** Aquí estamos y vinimos para quedarnos "acción reguetonera de la autora Carolina". _

No he contado el tiempo desde hace cuanto actualicé, aunque creo que hace más de dos semanas (?). Bueno, ya llegué jaja sigo sonando reguetonera.

Este capítulo me demoró más de lo normal pero siento que quedó corto. Hubiera gustado de poner más cosas pero tampoco quería sobrecargarlo. Además tampoco Hinata ha desarrollado sus poderes como prometí... ¡Bueno, hablando de eso! JessiHyuga es fuckingmente buena adivinando mis intenciones :'( Pero aún así no quería que todo se revelara tan rápido. Sí, tenías razón. La voz era Vegeta y Hinata sí es una saiyajin. Para los demás, sí, también tenían razón, Hinata sí es una Saiyajin. Me ganaron :( ¿Bueno y por qué? ¡Hum! Jajaja. Den sus apuestas.

Leí por ahí que alguien quiere la pareja Kurama-Hinata o.0. O parece una treta para llegar al NaruHina, bueno, en fin... _quem sabe_

Apesar de la impaciencia que es normal cuando prometo Dragon Ball y no doy mucho de eso. ¡Pues! Bueno, si descuido a los ninjas serán insignificantes para la historia, no podré desarrollar mi harem y ya iríamos a peleas de una, y creo que eso sería aburrido. Además, poniendo un juicio su paciencia, quiero desarrollar a Hinata más en el mundo ninja, aún no le ha pasado nada verdaderamente intenso y no merece llegar a las grandes ligas... O no sé, quiero agregar algo más crudo y violento, pero no me salé qué. ¿Agrego a Danzo a la ecuación?

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Guest:** Entiendo, NaruHina. Copiado. No lo había recibido antes :p

 **JessiHyuga:** Ya era hora, lo sé. Te dedico 1/5 por ciento del capítulo por el intento xD

 **HikariHyuga01:** Ya apareció uno. ¿Ahora qué más te digo?

 **Jasd:** Lamento por siempre terminar con tus nervios y que me dejes dos comentarios xD. Estaba flojeando, aunque tenía una parte adelantada. Gracias por el apoyo! Es más, cuando recibo el segundo review tuyo, soy como "melda, cuánto me tarde? Debo actualizar pronto" Jaja.

 **MariaUzumaki:** ¡Bah, eso no fue nada! Quiero prepararle más miseria para que ascienda de nivel Jojojo Ya se sabe qué paso en Konoha pero la razón por la que Hiashi y Hanabi no han aparecido es porque están de viaje. Neji sí está y es probable que aparezca el próximo capítulo. Creo. Suelo cambiar mucho de ideas.

 **Inuyasha:** ANDA QUE COMPARTES EL ESPÍRITU 7u7 Lo sé, es que no sé como involucrarlos porque todos los guerreros Z están digamos que en un lugar muy lejano. Sólo Vegeta puede comunicarse con ella y sabe quién es. Y eso tiene una explicación.

 **DianaMourn:** Anda, que me enamoro! Que hermoso, largo y dedicado review. Jamás había tenido un review así. A mi me encanto leerlo, de qué hablas jajaja lo leí varias veces con ojos como platos. Más bien qué pena que tuvieras que escribir tanto *-* Hidiava me caía bien también, incluso su nombre lo inventé relacionado con un dragón, o algo así jojojo. Ya que dices todo eso, vamos a hablar de mis experiencias con eso! *Todos los fans de ésta historia suspiran*

En un inicio Deidara iba a dormir con ella de sólo dormir. Luego ella se iba a ir afuera y pasaría lo demás. Pero pensé, intentando meterme en la piel del personaje, que no sería creíble. Así que terminó quitándole los ojos para sacar alguna ventaja de ella. En una parte alterna como del cuarto capítulo Hinata (que tiene sus ojos) se va de misión con Deidara y lo desea por su instinto (pero tampoco lo considere propio del personaje), pero justamente después de eso se le aparece Wiss para convertirla en su discípula. Sin embargo, el fic fue creado en un inicio para estar orientado al DeiHina solamente. Hinata convencería a Deidara de que existen unas esferas del dragón que cumplen cualquier deseo y ambos recorrerían el mundo, enamorándose en el proceso. Pero eso jamás lo escribí y no hay esa "historia alterna".

El segundo capítulo sí existía ya, sólo que con la versión de "Hinata con ojos". El comentario del que hablas salió natural xD

Gracias. En la versión alterna Itachi no se preocupó por ella. En ésta versión no diré nada para evitar spoilers.

Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también reconocí lo mismo cuando leí tu comentario. Considero que fue porque Hinata aunque los acompañaba no hablaba mucho y en las misiones como tales no iba con ellos. No halle manera de que cruzaran demasiadas palabras. Y considerando la soledad de Sasori pensé que era probable que no le interesaran las demás personas, creo que ni el propio Deidara le interesa. Luego me puse a pensar que él demostró en la serie que a fin de cuentas igual tenía sentimientos, y que podría aprovechar eso. Así que me diste una idea de pareja para Hinata xD Porque se me ocurrió una idea y tal vez la use cuando se reencuentren en el futuro.

Te terminé copiando la frase que usaste para éste capítulo jajaja y sí, con Naruto hubiera dado para OTRA historia alterna.

En cuestión de lo de las esferas me quedaré calladita (es más, ni lo he escrito).

Lo de las termas termales me gustó mucho escribirlo. Se me ocurrió de no sé dónde y sentí que debía darle ese toque gracioso que sólo pasa cuando tienes al berrinchudo Deidara de compañero jaja Con todo y criminal esos momentos cuando estaba digamos con Tobi eran súper chistosos, y aunque Hinata no era tipo burlón otras cosas podían hacer que este par también se divirtiera.

Si hablamos de parejas Saiyajin yo pensaba lo mismo... Pero tocará ver cuál B). El único que no haría sería el de Vegeta-Hinata porque no me trama.

En realidad lo de la bomba fue porque Deidara quería, estaba emocionado y la vaina y dijo: "vamo a explotar este pueblo". Deidara puede que sea el criminal más accesible de Akatsuki (con Itachi y tal vez el propio Kisame) pero tiene un problema obsesivo por las bombas. Por eso reacionó a su emoción con el deseo de explotar algo porque sí. No le interesaba el pueblo y le tembló la voz al dejar a Hinata por la excitación de necesitar hacerlo, no porque se sintiera mal por dejarla. Tomé su arte como cuando alguien que fuma intenta dejar el vicio pero le es muy duro, en especial sí lo hace mucho. La razón por la que no se puede quitar un vicio de súbito o si no la persona parece enloquecer. Así es la situación de Deidara, siente que lo necesita y lo necesita tanto que simplemente lo hace. Y la razón por la que dejó a Hinata en la cueva es porque sabía que no disfrutaría de eso porque conoce sus escrúpulos, y tampoco porque quería que escapara. Sería pues... no creo que preocuparse pero sí tomarse la molestia. Deidara, con todo y la vaina, no está enamorado de ella y no es su amigo. Sólo le tiene cariño.

Jajajaja me han dicho eso varias veces. Shisui a mí también me parece un amor y me gustó su personalidad, así que cuido de sentir qué diría exatamente según su personalidad, para retratarlo bien, porque tengo un shippeo impresionante por él y Hinata. Tal vez aparezca pero sería OTRA historia alterna y creo que todos ya esperan que la trama empiece a adentrarse en terrenos de Dragon Ball Super. Por lo que ni fu ni fa, estoy medio confundida de cómo llevarlo.

No diré nada de hipótesis porque no me gusta arruinar sorpresas, aunque es buena lo admito.

Las preguntas me da flojera pero algunas ya se respondieron aquí. Las demás en otros capítulos. Lo de la misión a corta edad la verdad nunca me lo puse a pensar xD Al principio la justificaba como una prueba del Clan Hyuga para Hinata, pero tendré que sondear los guiones nuevamente haber qué (?).

ÉSTA ES LA RESPUESTA MÁS LARGA QUE HE DEJADO. Si lo leíste todo espero que te gustara.

Pd: Lo de Shisui no se ha revelado pero seguro se hará pronto.

...

Ya escribí tanto que me da flojera hacer propaganda Dragon ball jaja.

 _¡Veánlo en el próximo capítulo de "Aventuras de otro mundo"! ¡No dejen de leerme!_

 **Pd:** Digánme si se está poniendo aburrido, bueno. Si lo adoraron; si lo detestaron. Qué es lo que desearían que pasara ahora, qué haría con los poderes de Hinata, qué pareja además de Naruto quieren, etc. Me contento mucho con su opinión y sus ideas, por más extrañas que sean. Si quieren a los personajes de Dragon Ball qué tipo de circunstancias les gustaría que fuesen. Que si hay torneo, que si viene el kaiosama verde de Dragon Ball Super, Black, que Bills y Wiss. Así podría hacer más enriquecida la bienvenida de los guerreros Z.


	8. Soltando la sopa

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto; y a Dragon Ball, la obra del japonés Akira Toriyama.

 **Crossover de Dragon ball y Naruto.**

* * *

 **Octavo capítulo: El ninja. ¡Y Hinata soltando la sopa!**

A través de su máscara el mundo se reducía a órdenes intransigentes. No había sido así en un inicio, porque predisponía de un psique en buen estado; sin embargo Danzo coaccionándole a la fuerza le dio esa máscara ridícula, para desaparecer y resurgir, y ser esa persona nueva y melancólica que lo había convertido. Nunca había querido estar entre sus círculos. Es más, solía evitarlo en el pasado, cuando conservaba cordura y un desprecio por sus filas llenas de sádicos guerreros. Pero ese tirano lo convirtió en _eso_ , con el mayor de los descaros, y lo forzaba a hacerlo. Y hasta ahora no había podido echar marcha atrás. Por mucho que su espíritu lo deseara. O al menos hasta que un experto en sellos se las ingeniera para anular el efecto que le obligaba a servirle a alguien que nunca le cayó bien en vida, y sin embargo le alcanzó a impresionar su cinismo al verlo nuevamente.

«Quien diría que ahora te tendría a mis órdenes» le confesó burlón la primera vez que emergió como sirviente. En ese momento, hasta sus vasos sanguíneos artifíciales parecieron hervir en la fuerza de su rabia. Recordó que pensó con unas palabrotas poco comunes en él que era un maldito imbécil, un aprovechado, un anciano decrépito.

Entonces él creció en ese mundo sin realmente hacerlo, en una paradójica existencia donde las costumbres, gestos y palabras vacías de los Anbu de Raíz se enredaban en él envolviéndolo, asfixiándolo, y haciéndolo sentir que su muerte fue un acto inservible. Ni en sus épocas a servicio del Hokage los Anbu eran tratados como marionetas lamentables, porque tenían una personalidad detrás de su indolencia y sacrificio. A los de Raíz les lavaban el cerebro desde que eran unos niños, algo que le estremecía, y les grababan algo primordial: seguir órdenes. Podía soportar las misiones más atroces porque en un inicio podía decidir a quién dejar vivo sin crueldad innecesaria, o si quiera preguntándose y dándose ánimos al recordar por qué lo hacía, aun cuando se esmerara en creer que debía hacerlo por un bien, que provenía de un mal, porque aunque fuera por la paz sólo los asesinos mataban. Y él era un asesino experto. Más desde siempre supo que proteger a los suyos merecía su abnegación desde las sombras. La diferencia era que la oscuridad de la Hoja no decidía. Eran verdugos sin muchos escrúpulos que nunca había visto acongojarse por cada asesinato a sangre fría. Es más, con el tiempo lo disfrutaban porque era lo único que conservaban, su trabajo, su pasatiempo; eran arrogantes y despiadados. Se transformaban en una índole de muñecos sin sentimientos ni objetivos. Existían como si fueran herramientas de la mismísima muerte. Sus lacayos sangrientos. Pero eso no les eximía de seguir siendo humanos, él creía eso; en alguna parte de su esencia debían ser capaces de soñar en su muy interior con algo más que una vida dedicada a la obediencia, a un ciclo de monotonía sin fin.

No había podido advertirle a nadie porque Danzo nunca le permitió quitarse la máscara. Y ninguna persona había vivido suficiente para detallarlo, porque se le había ordenado matar a quién sea que averiguara su identidad, ya fuera el mismísimo Hokage, el fallecido Tercero; aunque si se diera el caso se le hubiera complicado mucho traspasar sus defensas, aún si sufriera con fortunio una de sus milagrosas regeneraciones y trucos. De cualquier forma era un infranti, su mayor secreto y su peor artimaña. Tal vez su odio y capricho hacia él le hizo también transgredir el orden natural de la muerte. Los intentos de liberarse de su maldición fueron insatisfactorios. Añoraba antes encontrar a la única persona que podría ayudarlo, porque si lo hallaba, él podría…

Pero Danzo jamás lo permitió. Siempre lo había monitoreado con ojo de águila cuando tenía tiempo libre y una voluntad acezante serpenteando en sus recónditos pensamientos. Sabía que algún día tendría la suficiente astucia para escapar de un jutsu del que hasta el presente era imposible salir, pues desde siempre se ha reconocido por ser bueno en lo que hacía. Sin embargo, no podía por esos momentos engañar a su consciencia; al cuerpo que tenía sus habilidades pero no era suyo. Estaba condenado a someterse.

Pensaba todo eso mientras se dirigía con su mejor técnica de infiltración a una posición que le permitiera vista directa al cuarto piso, hacia la ventana donde Hinata Hyūga debía estar reposando. Se sorprendió de oír de ella nuevamente, porque estaba siempre en servicio y no se había enterado realmente de qué había pasado con la gente de su pueblo desde que… Boom… Reapareció vistiendo una máscara blanca y roja, y un libre albedrío más que sofocado por su docilidad, listo para seguir las órdenes del tirano que le arruinó la existencia. Sólo sabía pocos chismorreos. Los que se colaban por su oído de muchísimos años de práctica, directamente de las conversaciones de Danzo y sus más confiables, y las bocas de los novatos en las inmediaciones de Raíz, con quienes a escondidas hablaba muy pocas veces; cuando le preguntaban su nombre, decía su nombre falso, porque en Raíz no tenía otro. Ellos aún no habían perdido el habla y la personalidad, por supuesto. Se inmiscuía en los chismes cortos y sin mucha gracia, de frente o a espalda, pero servían para entretenerse en esos desesperantes y pesados cúmulos de ninjas sin nombres. Así que no le fastidiaba para nada escucharlos; le hacía sentir más humanidad. De allí volvió a escuchar su nombre, porque Hinata pertenecía a un Clan relevante. El Hyūga. Los admirables Hyūgas. La única familia sin muchos pertenecientes en Raíz, cosa que según los comentarios molestaba ligeramente a Danzo. Le fue imposible aruñarles muchos miembros porque a diferencia de los otros Clanes no se les permitía abandonar nunca a la familia. Nunca dejaban el apellido. Eran una comunidad cerrada con secretos y técnicas que celaban demasiado. Incluso los que secuestró tenían el sello del Pájaro Enjaulado. Y eran obstinados; jamás le fue fácil dominarlos, doblegarlos. Los Hyūga tenían una mente muy fuerte.

Los recordaba por su vida del pasado, en especial a Hinata porque le pareció una niña tierna y bonita, e incluso años posteriores fue lo suficientemente interesado para escuchar cuando fue "expulsada" (apartada sería en su opinión una palabra más exacta) del Clan por carencia de poder y liderazgo. Lo escuchó de un comentario arrojado como la brizna al viento: Danzo había ensombrecido su mirada en un gesto de concentración. Luego se le había instalado en la cabeza el ligerísimo anhelo de contratarla en sus filas, pero lo razonó mejor y se dio cuenta que secuestrarla era algo muy peligroso, en especial porque era ex-heredera del Clan (actualmente) más importante del País del Fuego.

Él pensó en su destino con un alivio desatinado: no era del todo malo, Danzo la apartó de su telescopio y si se quedaba la hubieran obligado a llevar encima el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado. Ser una despreciada también le había salvado de la presión de los prodigios y el incesante ojo de los poderosos. Sabía que desde su perspectiva debía ser una desgracia, pero se encontraba en una situación donde a fin de cuentas finalizaba acabando de ganadora.

Hinata había crecido y podría haberse convertido en una preciosidad, porque vaya que las Hyūga no eran nada feas, pero hasta la tragedia de Kawarimi no pensó nunca que además de su apariencia tuviera algo más destacable, que fuera más poderosa del promedio ninja, sin contar que sus habilidades, que provenían del Clan Hyūga, eran para que un enemigo se lo pensara dos veces antes de pelear contra el Byakugan y su impenetrable defensa y dominio propio. Lo cual él apuntaba con todo sosiego que estaba bien y le servía de coraza protectora ante la gente mal intencionada. Sin embargo, ahora no dejaba de pensar en qué tipo de cosas ocultaba. Danzo también, desde que llegó y se confirmó bajo lupa de ADN que era ella; la puso en el telescopio otra vez. Ahora Hinata era el chisme más cotilleado en la Aldea y las inmediaciones de Raíz. Es como si las paredes hablaran, y los jóvenes novatos dijeran: «¿Qué apuestas; será que Danzo-sama querrá dejarla viva o muerta?». Él hubiera apostado por lo segundo siendo imparcial y conociendo sus decisiones inflexibles como la palma de su mano.

La detalló a consciencia, con una sonrisa de las que no le salían desde hace rato, mientras la veía tras la ventana. Se seguía pareciendo a una muñeca, con esa palidez semejante al mármol reluciente y esos firmes, estéticos y bonitos pómulos. Todavía conservaba su candorosa expresión amable; lo presentía en esa postura paciente. Sus párpados estaban cerrados mientras conversaba con sus dos amigos. Uno, del Clan Inuzuka; sugería su perro y casi podía imaginarse sus ojos rasgados. El otro, del Clan Aburame; lo reconocía por su ropa que lo cubría como un guante, y la forma de su pelo, abundante como un césped y estirado hacia arriba como pullas de puercoespín. Parecía ser que antes del accidente eran compañeros y como no, un buen equipo de rastreo. Porque esa sería la razón específica para involucrar a un Inuzuka, con su olfato; un Aburame, con sus insectos, perfectos para entrar en lugares silenciosamente, y una Hyūga; con su vista, para vigilar; en un mismo saco. Debieron ser uno de los equipos más útiles en misiones de recopilar información, de los nunca antes vistos. Sí, debieron. Cuando Hinata no se había ido. Seguro fue un duro golpe para sus combos organizados y su moral. La moral principalmente. Un equipo que pierde a un compañero suele ser un equipo triste. Que le preguntaran a él que había perdido a muchos compañeros; también a su mejor amigo.

Luego observó algo más.

«Ya no tiene ojos» pensó con simpatía porque nunca abrió los párpados. «Su Clan no va a estar nada contento...». La sonrisa le salió apagada. A veces sentía que había olvidado cómo sonreír.

Sin embargo se concentró nuevamente. Danzo sólo le ordenó que la espiara y le usurpara sus recuerdos. Quería estar un paso adelante cuando le dieran su juicio, para ser el antagonista. Lo había pensado desde que llegó; él la quería preferiblemente muerta, por cuestiones de que no confiaba en nada de lo que ella les dijera: Danzo sopesaba que el rencor era una serpiente venenosa que mordía a la gente en momentos épicos y a Hinata le había llegado el día desde que sobrevivió a la matanza de Kawarimi, contra su familia de nacimiento y por ende, contra Konoha. Por otro lado el viejo no se reconocía por ser benevolente y debía tener en su poder una lista extremadamente larga de las personas que por sus nervios crispados y su cautela excesiva había matado en secreto, aún si éstas sí eran parte de la Hoja y eran inocentes. De sólo pensarlo, mostró sus dientes en un gruñido, un gesto que ni siquiera le muerte le quitó de encima. Por mucho que lo obedeciera, en sus tiempos libres cuando no estaba bajo su supervisión procedía a maldecirlo cada vez que tenía oportunidad, porque era un infeliz sin nada de respeto si quiera por los niños pequeños, que eran inocentes de sus miedos y supersticiones, y su sentido brutal de justicia. Él, en cambio, no podía evitar cavilar sobre su libertad arrebatada y el corazón le salía en carrera para controlar sus emociones.

De súbito Hinata volteó a verlo y podría decirse que lo miró fijamente. No había pasado más de un minuto y estaba a metros de ella, en la copa del árbol más cercano para espiarla, imperceptible, elocuente, tan quieto como un monolito. Lo había pillado. Su infiltración con el paso de los años había mejorado hasta su punto más avanzado y se mezclaba contra el follaje, engañando a la vista humana. Pero ella ya no tenía el Byakugan, menos ojos, para verlo; por mucho que la esencia de su equipo la hubiera entrenado para ver más allá del engaño. Sin embargo lo parecía sentir. Uno no podía concentrarse en un punto imaginario sin tener alguna idea en la cabeza. Entonces procedió a sonreír. Realmente las mujeres Hyūga eran fantásticas. Qué mal que en el pasado jamás pudo salir con una.

Le dijo algo a sus compañeros y también miraron en su dirección. Pudo leer sus labios: «¿Qué pasa?» le preguntó el Inuzuka, oliendo el aire y buscando paraderos de espías. «Nada» Fue lo que contestó, sin notificarlo. Pero lo continuó mirando. Sus compañeros debieron advertirlo porque su manera de pararse se volvió más rígida y el joven Aburame debió agitar a sus múltiples compañeros. Dos tipos de sensores naturales que en prontitud averiguarían su escondite.

Decidió retirarse cuando Hinata desvió la mirada y debió decirles que todo estaba ok.

Su sentido de marioneta se apoderó de él.

—«Debo advertirle a Danzo-sama».

 *****C.D.N.*****

En las guaridas subterráneas de Raíz, los hipogeos hechos debajo de la mismísima Torre Hokage, se acercó a Danzo a paso lento y se arrodilló frente a él.

—¿Y averiguaste qué trama esa niña?

—No pude, Danzo-sama. Sus compañeros de equipo no se querían ir. Por otro lado, sintió mi presencia mientras la espiaba y decidí retirarme.

Danzo puso las manos tras su espalda, pensando.

—Eso no es común. ¿No será que dejaste que sintiera tu presencia, Shūjin?

Cada vez que lo llamaba así le hervía la sangre, porque ese mote humillante significaba prisionero. Sentía que se burlaba de él.

—Nunca fue mi intención ser visible, Danzo-sama. —Llamarlo ahora con ese respeto le daba ganas de escupir con asco sobre su cara pérfida.

—Comprendo. Eso significa que debió volverse más fuerte, en lo que sea que ha participado a espaldas de la Aldea.

Estaba preparado para retirarse a su habitación, pero Danzo no le había dado su permiso. Esperó con la cabeza gacha, mientras el anciano paseaba a través de la habitación como si algo le torturara los pensamientos.

—¿Los Akatsukis ya hallaron las esferas del Dragón, Shūjin?—añadió suavizando la voz. Como si la mención fuera de su inmenso interés.

—Según me ha avisado su líder—dijo entonces él—. Han hallado sólo una hasta ahora.

—¿Cuándo se demoraran aproximadamente? —Danzo paró de moverse.

—El líder prometió que después de dos semanas. Las esferas están desperdigadas en todas partes del mundo, incluso algunas cerca de Aldeas. Le es complicada su recopilación.

—Ya veo—dijo arrugando el ceño—. Pero no me interesa qué tan difícil sea conseguirlas, necesito que me garanticen que lo harán. Díselo.

—Por supuesto, Danzo-sama.

—Está bien. Ahora retírate, Shūjin.

Tenía tiempo libre. Muy poco, pero el suficiente para sumergirse en sus pensamientos mientras Danzo buscaba otra misión qué darle. Después de todo, su potencial era infinito y nunca solía dejarlo desocupado.

Podía pensar en Hinata, en su vida pasada, o sus compañeros Anbu… Pero finalmente se desembocaron sus pensamientos a las esferas del Dragón, que habían sido el objeto de codicia de Danzo hace unos meses, cuando las gentes de Kawarimi fueron masacradas y mandó a consciencia los de Raíz para examinar el perímetro, entre los cuales estaba él como líder. Encontraron los cadáveres que después los Hyūga encontrarían, luego de que ellos se alejaban por un punto contrario para no toparse con sus ojos inquisidores y alertas.

—¿Ahora que hacemos, Shūjin?

Ese nombre lo irritaba, más un Anbu de Raíz tenía cualquier tipo de apodo, por lo que en fortuna los Anbu eran demasiado serios para percibir lo que era: un tipo de burla escondida en absoluto graciosa. Por otro lado Danzo había sellado su boca para que no pudiese revelar su identidad, ni la de él, ni la de los Anbu de Raíz y sus actividades. Por lo que no podía decirles que lo llamaran por su nombre verdadero. No habría ningún jodido problema si decidiera cortarse la lengua, pero Danzo también previó eso y le ordenó que jamás atentara contra sí mismo. Un arma de doble filo.

—Intenten averiguar qué pasó.

Con ello se refería a que buscaran pistas de qué tipo de ataque fundiría a Kawarimi en destrucción, para tener información de su enemigo. El lugar estaba aislado y los edificios destruidos. Investigó por su propia cuenta, tocando con los dedos el polvo y las cenizas. ¿Habría sido un ataque de fuego? Si era así, era la ofensiva más despiadada y el control del fuego más avanzado que jamás había visto. Los cadáveres. Al verlos supo que la persona responsable dejó que las llamas y los edificios por sí solos se encargaran de matarlos. No, bastaba decir que no tenía nada de sentido ejecutar de esa forma. ¿Habría sido un Bijū?

Sintió que lo carcomía un sentimiento desastrosamente rígido al escarbar en los escombros de una casa muy sencilla. Había visto esa anciana en algún lado.

—Esos rasgos…—comentó en voz alta. En vez de evaporarse la edad los habían cincelado aún más. Los ojos eran rasgados, de rabillos arrugados, y el mentón lo tenía en una punta afilada debajo de la piel sobrante de su barbilla. Había sido un héroe de guerra en la Segunda Guerra mundial. Su memoria no le fallaba. La contempló con pena.

—Shūjin, encontramos una sobreviviente—le comentó Kino, uno de los hombres a su cargo, sin ninguna emoción. Dejó de observar a la anciana. Se paró de un salto que era inequívocamente emocionado.

—¿Dónde?

—En una de las cuevas adyacentes.

Lo siguió con ansiedad. Una sola persona viva, una sola flama de esperanza era más que suficiente.

Unas huellas de zapatos encharcaban el barro, delatando su posición, hasta llegar a una cavidad profunda y húmeda, apartada en un rincón de bosque. Allí se vislumbraba la cueva que sus compañeros encontraron.

Abrió los ojos al ver a la única superviviente ovillada y pálida. Vestía una falda lisa y tenía las piernas recogidas con la cabeza entre ellas, y aun así podía ver que eran largas, por lo que debía ser bastante alta. Los Anbu la rodeaban con muestras de impaciencia.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?—exigió una vez más Makoto. El hombre era un ninja cualificado en excelencia, pero no sabía hablar con la gente. Era típico de Raíz que no supieran empatizar correctamente y sacaran la información a malos tratos. A él, en cambio, la viejitas le gustaban. Tal vez su primo Obito le pegó esa afición.

—Hey. —Al hablarle él, fue como si la anciana volviera a la vida. Levantó la cabeza llena de canas y lo observó. Lo observó con unos ojos negros, pequeños e intensos—. Ya estás a salvo. Somos refuerzo de la Hoja.

La anciana lo quedó mirando.

—Qué hey, ni qué nada—le contestó de repente, con una voz que distaba mucho de estar paralizada por el trauma—. ¿Y qué se supone que haces acá en el mundo de los vivos, niño? ¿Acaso alguien más se metió con la muerte y te trajo de nuevo?

—¿Perdón? —Sintió como las miradas de los soldados de su escuadrón lo inspeccionaban. Pero no con tanto detenimiento como para hacerle pensar que lo habían descubierto. De cualquier manera, sacudió las uñas, de cobertores metálicos, que llevaba en la mano derecha (había preparado ese método de ataque desde que vio al que consideraba su hermanito menor llevar unas monadas de orejeras de gato), como si se preparara para cuajarles el cuello. Una de las órdenes de Danzo era que debía matar a todo aquel que se enterara de su identidad, ya fueran sus propios Anbu.

—Lo que oíste, muchacho. —La anciana entrelazó las manos, y cambió de tema—: Sabía que esa niña iba a dar problemas.

—¿Niña?

La anciana se paró, lo rodeó y le susurró al oído, en un levísimo tono parsimonioso. No de un modo coqueto sino de un modo precavido. Casi pareció retumbarle en la mente en vez de la oreja.

—Hinata Hyūga.

—Shūjin. ¿Qué te dijo?—le interrogó Makoto con desconfianza.

—¡Nada que te importe!—exclamó la anciana volteándose a ojearlo. Sus ojos ahora eran intelectuales y descarados. Luego se giró hacía él nuevamente—. Hablaré sólo con el joven. Ustedes lárguense. Si interrumpen nuestra conversación igualmente haré que se vayan.

Los miembros le clavaron la vista a su líder. Él, por el bien de la misión, suspiró.

—Váyanse un momento.

—Entendido—respondieron en unísono y se apartaron de la cueva, a una distancia donde no pudieran escuchar su conversación.

—¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—De muchas cosas, muchacho—contestó. Le llamó la atención la decepción pintada en su rostro—. Tengo la suerte por los suelos. Y ahora, cuando por fin consigo otro hogar, viene esa reencarnación a destruir todo.

—Reencarnación—repitió con sorpresa.

—Hum—asintió—. Desde que la vi tuve la sensación que tenía algo raro. Así que conjuré con mis poderes toda la información que pude sobre ella.

Él le respondió con un silencio estólido, esperando que continuara su disparate. No necesitó de nada más que la intuición para saber que la consideraba una loca pero era un joven demasiado prudente y bueno en su oficio para acusarla tan rápido.

—Mira muchacho. Milenios atrás los mortales tenían más credibilidad en las brujas—se quejó con un movimiento despectivo de la mano—. Incluso en mi otro mundo yo era una figura tan popular que venían a mí los hombres contemporáneos.

—Lo siento señora. ¿Pero de qué está hablando?

La anciana alta y desgarbada resopló. De súbito en el sonido de un puff, a la par de un humo blanquecino más visible, como el vapor del agua hirviendo, le tiñó el pelo en magenta, los ojos se le empequeñecieron más y se convirtió en una ancianita de un metro, con una bata larga y oscura que le tapaba los pies; con unos mofletes regordetes que ocultaban la estela de sus dientes perdidos y una mirada huraña. Lo más emblemático de ella se volvió el sombrero puntiagudo.

—¡¿Qué?!—pronunció, respondiendo al cambio brutal de forma a voluntad.

—Ya ves. —Como si fuera parte del espectáculo de los ilusionistas, una esfera gigante y translúcida se fugó desde el interior de la cueva a una velocidad alucinante para ser un objeto inanimado, y la anciana de un salto agotador por la edad se montó, luego se elevó en el aire y lo miró flotando a su misma altura, con esas pupilas inteligentes y sabias—. Ahora, continuemos. ¿Shisui Uchiha, verdad? Me enteré de tu vida una vez te miré a los ojos… ¡Espera!—soltó una alarmada exclamación, encogiéndose con su medio de transporte hacia atrás— ¡¿Qué se supone estás haciendo, jovencito?!

Shisui había empuñado el kunai y se disparó contra ella.

—¡Cuidado!—le advirtió. La bruja formó un escudo alrededor alzando sus manos. Soportaba los empujes y el continuo filo del arma, pero recibía muchos ataques que hacían que a su burbuja le salieran grietas que desaparecían al cabo de un segundo—. Danzo me ha obligado a matar a quien sea que averigüe mi identidad.

—Así que es eso—dijo ella arrugando el ceño; unas gotas de sudor le cayeron por las sienes—. Una persona que revive a alguien y lo usa como marioneta. El Guardián de la Muerte debe estar relajándose demasiado como para permitir que unos miserables mortales perturben a los muertos.

Ignorando sus estrambóticos comentarios, Shisui procuró matarla sólo usando las manos. Si se metía con los jutsu de una vez nada le impedía concluir el encuentro con su elemento más poderoso: el fuego. Una gran bola y no creía que la viejita sobreviviera a su descarte. Le estaba dando prolongados minutos.

—¡Es mejor que se vaya!—le aconsejó Shisui con amabilidad mientras una de sus manos tentaba uno de sus sellos explosivos—. Le puedo hacer daño. No quiero hacérselo. Menos a una mujer de su edad, por mucho que sea una hechicera. —Por su tono, era evidente que la última parte la creía a medias. En parte porque sí parecía una bruja y sus poderes eran algo que no podía explicar mediante complejos procesos de chakra y un dominio absoluto con los Henge y los hilos invisibles, para arrastrar objetos, o el revelador descubrimiento de su nombre que era algo que no se podía explicar con raciocinio; en parte porque sólo parecía una señora mayor con un poco de mal genio.

—Supongo que sí—dijo la anciana con cautela y lo miró feo al mencionar su edad—. Tomaré el consejo. Pero vendré nuevamente a verte. Eres un muchachito un tanto interesante, aunque bastante descarado. Y por tus recuerdos, también parece que tienes una relación con la mocosa que destruyó el pueblo. Muy ínfima, pero relación después de todo.

—¿Puedes decirme qué se supone sucedió?

—Lo haría, pero estás en control de otra persona. Por mucho que quieras no guardarías lo que fuera a decirte. En cambio, te haré un favor—le dijo, y recitó algo en voz alta—: _¡Abracadabra!_

El cuerpo de Shisui sufrió un espasmo y se hincó en una rodilla mientras soltaba el kunai.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Te inmovilicé por un instante. No será mucho. Ahora…

En el aire dibujó con el índice y el corazón una pirámide. De la otra, surgió una pirámide invertida. Luego empezó a juntar sus dedos de manera extraña mientras recitaba unas palabras con un timbre maduro y grueso.

— _Sudomantara… Tantora… Ayaya… Sudomantara… Tantora… Ayaya._

—¿Eso es un tipo de hechizo?

No le contesto. Lo repitió ocho veces meses, apuntándolo con fijeza por una abertura entre sus manos que parecía un tercer ojo milenario, hecha con los índices y meñiques opuestos juntados. Al terminar, bajó las manos y las colocó detrás de su espalda con una expresión seria.

—Sí, muchacho—le contestó—. Y se podría decir que será la clave de tu libertad.

Shisui no sentía nada diferente. Aún sentía ese agotador impulso de obedecer a su amo.

—Confío en que tiene habilidades, pero no siento nada diferente.

—Dije que será, tiempo futuro, niño. —Aunque que confiara plenamente en su estatus de bruja le hizo hablarle amigablemente; lo pudo notar con su perspicacia—. Ahora, ¿ese tal Danzo es una mala persona? ¿Estás seguro?

Shisui apretó los párpados, con más tristeza que rabia.

—Le aseguro que lo es.

—Entonces, ahora tu misión será decirle mi nombre.

—¿Qué?

—Al oír mi nombre, tu amo perderá los estribos y vivirá anhelante de la mayor recompensa de todas, aquella que podrá cumplir su mayor deseo.

—¿Cuál?

—Las esferas del dragón. —Ella se rio como si viviera un chiste pasado—. Naturalmente tendrá unos pormenores: deberá recoger mucho, mucho dinero. Mucho para entregarme a mí, porque ofreceré mis servicios para saber dónde se encuentran las esferas en este mundo. Yo nada doy gratis. También necesitará para darles mucho a otros, porque necesitará ayuda de los más poderosos de este mundo.

—¿Quiénes?

—Yo diría que los Akatsuki—sugirió con aburrimiento—. Ese no es mi problema. Puede también sacrificar a sus propios hombres. Bueno, eso será cosa de su imaginación.

—¿Qué se supone son las esferas del dragón?

—Son unas esferas que pueden cumplir con cualquier deseo que se le ocurra. Hay pocas cosas que no puedan hacer que un mortal quiera. Estoy segura que siendo tu jefe malvado el hechizo será perfecto para él y se obsesionará con ellas.

Shisui estiró su cuello. La máscara de oso, con unas líneas bermellón delineándole la sección debajo de los ojos, dos huecos descubiertos donde ahora se vislumbraba su Sharingan escarlata girando en un panorama contrastante, negro profundo; la miraron directo, con frialdad.

—¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué le daría a un monstruo tener el poder de desear lo que quisiera?

—Eso no te lo puedo decir, porque tal vez tu voluntad falle y le digas más a tu controlador. Cuando llegué el momento estaré ahí, tú serás libre y yo cumpliré con mi deuda. —La anciana se transformó a la apariencia de antes—. Supongo que necesito salir con esto. Bueno… ahora me voy. Necesito unas vacaciones. Una mujer de mi edad ha visto muchas muertes, pero todas hechas por causas naturales. Es la primera vez que veo esta cantidad de violencia.

Shisui entonces fue capaz de pararse y contemplar cómo se iba a pasos grandes.

—Un consejo más—le dijo. Sus ojos refulgían cuando entrecerrada su visión—. Ten cuidado con Hinata Hyūga. Es más peligrosa de lo que jamás pueda imaginar un ninja.

—¿Y su nombre, señora?

—Mi nombre es Uranai Baba.

Entonces la dejó irse.

 *****C.D.N.*****

Mandó un pergamino por medio de sus cuervos para avisar al líder de la tenebrosa Akatsuki que su líder estaba impaciente. Danzo sí se había confirmado obsesivo del secreto, como la bruja declaró. Entonces procedió a espabilarse porque más allá de bañarse no tenía algo más interesante por hacer.

¿Será que podía espiar un poco más a Hinata? Ésta vez sin ninguna pretensión de mala fe. No la había visto en años, cuando Itachi le sonrió y una reacción entusiasmada, como la casamentera de alguien muy apático para el entorno social, le hizo preguntarse si Itachi Uchiha y Hinata Hyūga serían una buena pareja. Itachi era infinitamente más maduro pero tampoco le llevaba muchos años encima; que se volverían imperceptibles en su adolescencia femenina. Él se había entusiasmado con ello e Itachi, que estaba acostumbrado a sus excentricidades ocasionales y su obsesión por las _hermosas, maravillosas,_ las _increíbles_ mujeres Hyūga; le permitió sugerirle aunque eso no significara que Itachi lo tomara muy en serio, le pareciera descabellado e ilógico, y no dejara de repetir que era muy pequeña, que él tenía obligaciones, y otras cosas aburridas.

Shisui en realidad no le desamparaban sus reacciones. Le provocaban carcajadas. Itachi, con sus remilgos y madurez, era la viva imagen de la ingenuidad. Por eso le encantaba burlarse a su costa. Entonces Itachi suspiraba y le decía que «no tenía remedio». Lo extrañaba, a él, a su hermanito menor. Él era su familia más preciada sin tomar en cuenta a sus padres, que murieron al convertirse en Jōnin. Ese año Itachi, que era más joven que él, también había perdido un amigo. Así que sin saberlo lo acompañaba en su dolor cuando ambos se iban en misiones que en realidad sólo eran de él para explotar la vena ninja de Itachi y pasar tiempo juntos, como dos amigos. Los amigos más poderosos y unidos de la Aldea.

Se quedó unos minutos más, viendo el techo insípido de su cuarto reservado de Raíz. Ensimismado en la oscura soledad de su mundo, había un dolor que sólo Itachi Uchiha era capaz de exponer en una mirada. Un dolor hondo y punzante. Un dolor incomprensible que apartaba a los niños de su edad. Un dolor que lo atrajo. Un dolor expuesto que le hizo pensar: «Yo quiero ser el mejor amigo de ese niño infeliz».

Le había dicho a Itachi la primera vez: «Seamos amigos». Y después le prometió, mientras lo cargaba en su espalda el día que él e Itachi se enfrentaron en su primer combate real contra ninjas de nivel Anbu, y el pequeño terminó lastimado al usar el Sharingan: «Yo jamás te traicionaré». «Jamás de los jamases». Le había dicho después, pero Itachi había confiado en la primera parte y estaba demasiado ocupado dormitando detrás para prestarle atención. Recordó haberse reído y pensar: «Para ser tan serio, este chico es un descarado».

¿Se sentiría rencoroso por dejarle esa carga tan pesada? Itachi sólo tenía trece años cuando asesinó a la mayoría del Clan, con ayuda del otro gusano que desde el otro mundo no se preocupó en buscar el nombre. Demonios, Itachi era un estudiante de primera, pero tampoco era demasiado bueno. No debió permitirle proceder con algo así por sí solo.

Su mirada, perdida en las fauces de su vida anterior, se tornó nostálgica.

 *****C.D.N.*****

Hinata guardó silencio, otra vez.

Se había cortado a sí misma pensando hace una hora. Pensando en la presencia de hace una hora.

Agradeció que su experiencia le haya ampliado los sentidos. Ahora entendía que planeaban interrogarla mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado. De sólo pensarlo se puso ansiosa, nerviosa, y se sintió extremadamente acobardada para estar en la mira de todos tan pronto.

Sentía que algo pesado se clavaba en ella: eran los ojos de Shino y Kiba. Era la primera vez que se convertía en un profundo centro de atención. Hicieron silencio todo lo que duró el relato e incluso cuando paró porque Kiba le había preguntado con dureza qué cosas Deidara la había obligado a hacer, esperaron su definitiva contestación.

Siempre había defendido a los demás. Era bastante blanda y creía con mucha profundidad que las personas actuaban de acuerdo a sus circunstancias. Si ella no hubiera nacido en el Clan Hyūga, sería alegre y afanosa por la vida (quizá, muy quizá, no sentía mucha fe de sí misma), si su padre no fuera el líder del Clan, no la hubiera presionado tanto para que se esforzara y fuera fuerte. Si su hermana no hubiera resultado mejor que ella para aprender su relación no se hubiera distendido tanto. Si se hubiera acercado a Naruto desde un inicio ellos dos serían novios… Se puso roja. Bueno, no novios. Pero sí amigos por lo menos. Si hubiera sido considerada un prodigio de la índole de Itachi Uchiha, sus compañeros no se molestarían tanto en… protegerla todo el tiempo. Podía ser que le conmoviera su preocupación, sin embargo solían incapacitarla para las tareas complejas. Le tenían un cariño que no sabía cómo destrozar: «¡Déjenme demostrarles que puedo!» diría una chica más aguerrida que ella, bufando y pegándoles. A Kiba le funcionaría porque su madre tenía el mismo carácter. A Shino sólo bastaba comunicarle sus deseos para que reaccionaba consecuentemente.

Deidara. Dios, pensar en él era como si un violento puño de concreto le arrojara a las cenizas su pensamiento de las circunstancias. Lo primero que pensó su terca cabeza fue que las circunstancias no habían prohibido que la hubiera mantenido a su lado y le hubiera dejado preocuparse por él, le hubiera dejado considerarlo, bajo la amnesia, en un hermano querido y ocupado, que ocultaba bastantes secretos.

«¿Por qué me dejaste seguir viva?» pensó en silencio mientras la imagen de Deidara tomándole los ojos la estremecía. La explicites del desgarro hasta sus nervios ópticos, le daba arcadas. «¿Por qué tomaste lo único que importaba de mí y luego no decidiste matarme?»

Su expresión se torció en tristeza.

«Este dolor… es incomprensible»

Empezaba a ponerse emocional y se cerró. Se cerró con dolor. Se cerró por qué de qué servía exponer que algo que no podía explicar.

Entonces suspiró, una exhalación que reunía todo el aire de sus pulmones y lo botaba hacia afuera.

Uno, dos, tres… Contaba los segundos lentísimos en su mente.

—¿Entonces?—le instó Kiba, apartándola de sus dudas.

—No lo sé…—murmuró finalmente—. Sólo sé que no lo odio.

—Hinata… Estos tipos de síntomas no son normales. Debes comprender que estuviste en garras de un Akatsuki y que…

—Por favor, Shino… Para.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… Porque… —Se resintió de que fuera tan confuso—. No lo sé. Simplemente sé que él no es alguien tan malvado.

Kiba gruñó.

—¡Hinata, entiéndelo! ¡Te quitó los ojos sin siquiera una puta anestesia! ¡Y luego te secuestró!

No es como si no tomara en cuenta eso. Luego recordaba el engaño que vivió y le parecía una ilación. Solamente que se daba cuenta que Deidara no le caía tan mal, concentrándose en la parte que no estaba contaminada por odio, decepción y resentimiento. Era como una de esas personas despreocupadas que sólo aprovechaban el momento: que me encuentro a una Hyūga, pues es lógico que le quite los ojos y siendo de Akatsuki no tenga nada de delicadeza al hacerlo. Que es guapa (desde su perspectiva, porque se lo había dicho varias veces…), pues me la quedo. Que la engaño, es para que no se vaya.

Dándose cuenta que sus propias conclusiones eran una tontería, Hinata decidió que dejaría de pensar en esas cosas.

«Es normal que la gente use a las otras personas». No supo de dónde salió ese pensamiento, pero ella lo afianzó a sí con aburrimiento, como si ya encontrara tedioso darle más importancia. Quería ya irse de ese hospital.

—¡Hinata!—gritó una voz de mujer que reconoció de inmediato.

—¡KURENAI-SENSEI! —Se paró torpemente del entusiasmo. Kiba y Shino reaccionaron tomándola del brazo.

—Ja, ja. Cuidado, Hinata—repuso Kiba. Debía tener una sonrisa.

—Hinata, no es por querer incomodarte pero estás en bata y puede ser incómodo para ti moverte con esas ropas frente a los demás.

—¡¿Qué?!—clamó Hinata en soflama.

—Shino, no la hagas avergonzar—interrumpió Kurenai-sensei—. Veo que estás emocionada de verme—indicó con alegría a Hinata, desde la puerta—. Y, al parecer, has recuperado la memoria.

—Sí. —Agradeció a Dios por permitirle encontrarse a su maestra de nuevo.

—Y no soy la única que quiere verte, Hinata.

—¿De qué habla, Kurenai-sensei?

Un torrente precipitado de personas irrumpió en su habitación.

—Hinata-sama—la llamó una voz abochornada—, perdone por interrumpir su tiempo de reposo, pero yo…

—¡Vamos Neji, no seas tan formal!—le dijo Tenten pícara—. ¡Tú eras el más emocionado por verla!

Unas risas desconocidas acompañaron la escena.

—¡Ay amigo no te sonrojes!—le replicó Lee, uno de los compañeros de equipo de su primo, Neji Hyūga. Luego escuchó un sacudón.

—¡Lee, quítate de encima!—masculló enfurruñado.

—Hinata-san. —El chico la tomó de las manos—. Es un placer volver a verla.

Una sonrisa bonita nació en su rostro.

—El placer es mío, Lee-san.

—¡LEE!—gritó Tenten dándole un coscorrón—. Ella está herida. ¡Herida! ¿Entiendes? Tampoco puedes andar tomándola de las manos así como así…

—¡Hinata!—le dijo Ino Yamanaka, una chica de largo pelo rubio y ojos azules—. ¡Qué alegría ver que estás viva!

—¡Cerda, no digas esas cosas!—la regañó Sakura Haruno con molestia—. ¡No puedes decirle a alguien que si está viva! ¡Debes felicitarla porque está sana y salva!

—¡Ni intentes darme lecciones de protocolo, chica sin Clan!

—¡¿Quieres pelea, estúpida cerda de pacotilla?!—ladró Sakura.

—¡Cuando quieras, debilucha!—le refunfuñó ella amenazante.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. A ella no le gustan las discusiones verbales.

—Veo que sigues viva—le dijo Shikamaru Nara, con esa voz aburrida que lo acompañaba desde los siete años. Desde lejos Sakura debió haberle robado una mirada furibunda—. Qué bueno.

—¿Quieres papas, Hinata?—le ofreció Chōji amigable y sin más preámbulos le puso papas en la mano.

—Ella no puede comer eso—replicó Kiba. Si no se hablara del amable chico Hinata estaba segura que le hubiera dicho que era un imbécil, lo cual hubiera sido muy grosero. Hinata, en cambio, recibió las papas.

—Muchas, muchas gracias—murmuró sonrojada, y se tragó el bocadillo con avidez, para demostrarle cuánto apreciaba que le diera de su comida.

—Hey, calma, calma—le dijo Chōji de buenas maneras—. No sea que me vayas a pedir más.

Se echó a reír y Hinata lo siguió con una risilla que acallaba con la mano.

—Aunque hace bueno a tu salud que te rías, debo advertirte que Chōji te lo dice en serio—dijo Shikamaru con un matiz divertido.

—¿Eh?

—Nada personal, Hinata—dijo Chōji confirmando la afirmación, y tragándose un puñado de papas—. Pero las papas son mi fuerza.

—Los hombres no tienen remedio, Hina. —Ino la cogió de los hombros con una confianza que la apabulló—. Los hombres sólo piensan en comida. Las mujeres, en cambio, debemos estar bonitas. Tú tienes muy buena figura para ponerte a comer mucho y engordar.

Hinata estuvo segura que su rostro se coloreó en un rojo incandescente.

—¡Ino, no hagas desmayar a Hinata!

—Hinata es súper bonita y eso tú lo deberías saber más. ¿No, Kiba?

—¡NO!

—Claro que sí. ¿No recuerdas cuando te gustaba a los siete?

—¿Kiba-kun?

—¡Cállate! ¡Eso es sólo jodiendo, Hinata! ¡No me gustabas en serio!

Entonces el público, que disfrutaba de la broma, volvió a reírse.

—Bueno, Hinata. —Ino tomó la iniciativa —. ¿Te gustaría decirnos cómo hiciste lo imposible? ¿Sobrevivir más de cuatro meses por tu cuenta?

Cuatro meses. El tiempo se le había pasado tan lento que había pensado que era más.

—U-un miembro de Akatsuki me secuestró.

—¿Qué?—vociferaron las voces de sus compañeros de generación, mientras Kiba y Shino que ya lo sabían, permanecían callados.

—Espera Hinata. —Abruptamente la voz de Kurenai se fue haciendo filosa. Aunque por lo menos ya estaba calmada y podía preguntarle las cosas con mayor tacto—. Cuando antes hablabas de un hermano, ¿con eso te referías a…?

—Sí—agachó la barbilla—. El Akatsuki que me secuestró le dijo a Itachi Uchiha que me borrara la memoria y él me hizo creer que era mi hermano.

—¿Sin ojos?

La pregunta hizo que se estrangulara las manos.

—Hh, sí, Kurenai-sensei.

—Así que Itachi Uchiha. —Esa era la voz más imponente y femenina que recordaba. La voz de la mujer más poderosa de la Aldea, la voz de la Hokage, Tsunade Senju; entrando por la puerta—. ¿Cómo estás, Hinata?

—Muy bien, Tsunade-sama—contestó intimidada.

—Me alegro. Ahora. ¿Me puedes seguir contando la historia que le comunicabas a tus compañeros, por favor?

—Hola Hinata—añadió Shizune, que debía tener a Tonton, el lindo cerdito, entre sus brazos.

—Hola, Shizune-san—contestó con modales. Estaba nerviosa y juntaba los índices. De repente, también, sintió ganas de sentarse por el mareo—. Estoy dispuesta a que miren en mi mente si desea... Tsunade-sama.

—Eso estaría bien—agradeció irónica, y Hinata se sintió estúpida, porque interpretó lo que la Hokage exponía—. De cualquier manera, Hinata, lo hubieras querido o no, habría sido necesario que Inoichi te revisara. Sabemos que eres tú y no te mandaremos a Ibiki Morino (y ya debes saber quién es). Sólo es nuestra forma de asegurarnos que de ninguna manera los Akatsuki alteraron la información de tu cerebro.

Hinata sentía un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía asustada. Entonces se dio cuenta que tenía miedo, mucho miedo que se enteraran que ella fue la responsable de las muertes de Kawarimi.

Inoichi apareció. Poco lograría recordar de él, además que era rubio y el padre de Ino Yamanaka. Su voz era una laguna perdida entre su memoria frágil.

—No te preocupes, Hinata. No voy a desvelar todos tus recuerdos si no es necesario hacerlo. Sólo voy a confirmar tu versión de los hechos mediante un chequeo rápido.

Hinata se quedó muda. Luego tímidamente añadió:

—Está-á bie-en.

—De acuerdo. Ya estamos en sintonía, ¿no?—dijo Tsunade, y detectó que ya le hablaba de una forma más agradable—. Empieza tu historia.

—Empezó todo cuando me dirigí al pueblo Kawarimi, Hokage-sama. Había demorado lo previsto: dos días. Después de llegar me encontré con la anfitriona del pueblo.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Hidiava.

—¿Apellido?

Hinata se sonrojó por su falta de precaución.

—No tengo ese... conocimiento, Tsunade-sama.

—Tranquila, Hinata. Es normal—la alentó Shizune, y se echó a reír—. Por mucho que uno quiera que averigüen todo, los Genin sólo hacen los trabajos que se les manda y ya, ¿no es así?

Agachó la mirada. Sabía que Shizune la intentaba animar, pero de repente se sentía una ninja incompetente. Asintió y en frente de todos se sintió demasiado avergonzada para decir algo más.

—Igualmente creo que debiste confirmar—dijo la Hokage con dureza—. Luego, ¿qué pasó?

Se forzó a hablar de inmediato.

—Era… era un sencillo trabajo. Los señores… —Nadie la interrumpió como exigiendo quién eran exactamente los "señores". Suponía que no debía explicarlo con muchos detalles—. Me pidieron que los ayudara transportando materiales y e-esas cosas. Hidiava me invitó a almorzar… —No sabía si era relevante esa información, sólo que los informes no eran para ella. Siempre Shino era el experto con sus palabras elocuentes y sus explicaciones claras—. Luego se quiso dormir y yo-o… seguí trabajando. Entrada la noche me fui a su casa… porque…—«Me invitó» pensó que no sonaba tan terrible. Después de todo tampoco era una Anbu—. Me invitó. Al llegar a su casa la llamé pero no contestaba… En uno de los cuartos ella estaba—«¡Concéntrate!» se pidió a sí misma a gritos. Estaba hablando con una sarta de complicaciones que alargaban un relato que la hacía ver sospechosa. ¡Ni que fuera poeta! Suspiró ferozmente. El padre de Ino se rio. Se abochornó levemente porque había sido descubierta su preocupación—. Tenía un joven en las manos. ¡Digo, en la cama!

—Tranquila Hinata—le dijo Kiba, infundiéndole ánimos—. Tsunade-sama, al parecer el Akatsuki que la secuestró era el tipo del que Hinata habla. Hidiava era una viejita pervertida y…

—Kiba, no seas imprudente—lo regañó Shino—. La mujer mayor lo recibió porque estaba enfermo y no había posada.

—¿Enfermo?

—No con algo grave, un resfriado.

—Está bien. Pero prefiero que Hinata continúe el relato.

—Como desee.

Hinata soltó otro feroz suspiro.

—Pues…, el joven no tenía camiseta.

—¡Uy, uy, uy!

—Ino—la regañó Inoichi.

—Hidiava quiso que lo tocara.

—¡Hinata-sama!

—Neji, cálmate—lo apaciguó Tenten. El rostro de Hinata, viéndose expuesta, se puso caliente. Tan caliente como la temperatura del verano a pleno sol y luego de correr dándose uno de los entrenamientos extremos de Gai-sensei, el maestro de su primo, Tenten y Lee.

—¿Hinata-sama? ¿Lo hizo?

—Ella…—replicó Hinata. «Me obligó» pensó, pero se aturullo—. Es que e-ella…

—Hinata, ya deja de preocuparte—le dijo Sakura amigablemente, poniéndole una de las manos en el hombro. Hinata se sintió un tanto extraña con el gesto; en especial porque al apretárselo realmente sintió como los músculos le traqueaban. Cuánta fuerza física—. Entonces, ¿el chico? ¿Cómo era?

—Buena pregunta, Sakura—la felicitó la Hokage. Hinata tuvo un instante para pensar que ni siquiera Kurenai le había dado un halago tan fácil. Entonces con agudeza comprendió que Tsunade-sama y su compañera de generación se conocían.

—Rubio y ojos azules.

«—¿Y cómo eres tú?

—¿A qué te refieres, hum?

—¿Cómo es… tu apariencia?

—Soy rubio y tengo ojos azules—había dicho—. Y ya, no soy demasiado complejo. Lo único hermoso en mí son mis esculturas.

—Para mí eres fascinante, nii-san»

Recibir a lo justo el susurro fugaz y quejumbroso del pozo de su sinapsis; como una historia vieja y pasada, como viajeros que no se conocían pero iban al mismo destino y de cualquier manera supieran todo del otro. Hinata recordaba que Deidara le había soplado en el oído con picardía y luego ella encantada le siguió la corriente y le dijo que era fascinante. Fascinante. Ella le dijo a un chico guapo y demente que era fascinante. Sacudió la cabeza poniéndose nuevamente bochornosa. ¡Cómo pudo haber dejado que si quiera la tocara ese desvergonzado!

—Hinata, estás roja—le advirtió Shino en un susurro que por la cantidad de gente en la habitación no era muy discreto.

—Entonces, Hinata—dijo ahora la Hokage—. Después que no pudieras resistirte y tocaras al chico…

—¡Tsunade-sama!—exclamó Shizune regañándola. Tsunade soltó una risita juguetona.

—Ok Hinata. Contare los hechos—empezó—. Llegas al pueblo. Haces tu trabajo. Almuerzas. Trabajas más. Llegas a la casa. Encuentras a Hidiava con el Akatsuki. Ella te obliga a tocarlo. ¿Luego?

—El joven nos descubrió y le dijo a Hidiava que e-era una…

«¡¿Qué se supone que querías hacerme, estúpida vieja pervertida?!»

—…Vieja pervertida. Entonces Deidara…

—¿Deidara?—se exaltó la Hokage—. ¡¿Todos estos meses estuviste con ese Akatsuki?!

—Sí, Tsunade-sama.

—¿Quién es ese, Tsunade-sama?—le preguntó Shizune.

—Deidara Kamiruzu, proveniente de Iwagakure, nieto del tercer _Tsuchikage_ _._ Según los registros del libro Bingo es un loco amante de causar destrozos con explosiones. Antes fue un terrorista; ahora sabemos que está con Akatsuki. Si él fue quien la secuestró, debe ser culpable de los destrozos de Kawarimi. Es un Akatsuki con mucho poder.

La mirada de Hinata se apartó de vista, tapada por las hebras de un flequillo pulcro que se alargó con el tiempo.

—En eso... se equivoca.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Hinata? —La voz de Tsunade se engruesó con aspereza— ¿Hay algo que nos quieras decir?

— Él dijo que yo fui la causante de lo que ocurrió a Kawarimi.

—¿Tú?—se sorprendió Kiba—. Hinata, no tienes por qué mentir. Nos habías dicho que él te quitó los ojos y luego te llegó consigo.

—Kiba-kun—repitió su nombre con parsimonia crítica, en una manera suave y determinada que sólo él conocía para hacerle entender que la charla de Vegeta fue importante en lo que estaba exponiendo. Era algo que jamás había dicho a nadie—. Sé que apenas tengo imágenes de lo que pasó, pero recuerdo haber olido… algo parecido al fuego y la sangre. Él sólo quería mis ojos… Pero me llevó. No tenía por qué haberme llevado consigo, y cuando lo hizo, dijo que yo me transformé en algo. Algo que puede ser verdad…

—Hinata…—dijo Shino intentando detenerla.

—Déjala hablar, chico—le dijo el padre de Ino—. Así que tenías un secreto que tu enemigo no sabía, por eso te codició.

—Sí, señor.

—Dime, ¿tiene algo que ver con Clan Hyūga?

—No, señor. Mi padre no tiene conocimiento de este hecho.

—Excelente. Supongo que lo demás lo tomaré en tu memoria. ¿Me permites?

—Sí. —El hombre se acercó a ella.

—Considero que ya es hora que se vayan—le dijo Tsunade con voz fuerte a los ninjas jóvenes reunidos—. Luego pueden hablar con Hinata. Ahora ella está bajo nuestro cargo.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama—respondieron. La excepción fue Neji quien se arrodilló y le tomó la mano en silencio.

—Neji nii-san…

—La señorita Hanabi está preocupada por usted. —No era la única. Siendo sensor de chakra podía sentir cuando la energía era triste o feliz. La de Neji era triste.

—¿Y está bien?

—Sí, Hinata-sama. Está bien. Viene del País del Té en este momento, debe estar muy animada. Su señor padre también está muy interesado en su salud.

Neji apartó la mano y Hinata con arrojo se la agarró de nuevo.

—Neji, por favor, quédate.

—Sí, sí puedes—le respondió la Hokage después de un largo silencio, amable. Neji debió haberla mirado con una de esas peticiones mudas que se reflejaban en sus pupilas blancas.

—Gracias, Tsunade-sama.

—No me lo agradezcas. Ella es quien te quiere aquí. Bueno mocosos, ¿y qué hay de ustedes, Shino, Kiba?

—Nosotros ya sabemos el secreto—se pavoneó Kiba aunque apenas se lo hubiera contado hace una hora. Realmente era irrisorio su muestra de «obvio que ya lo sabíamos». Hinata ahogó una risilla.

—Yo también quisiera quedarme, Tsunade-sama—pidió Shino formalmente.

—Está bien.

—¿Y yo?—terció Kurenai, debía tener una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo quedarme, Hinata? ¡Mira que yo no conozco ese secreto!

—Es un secreto muy... extraño, Kurenai-sensei.

—No importa. —Su maestra era muy curiosa—. ¿Me permites?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Está bien, Tsunade-sama?

—Sí, tú también—le dijo la Hokage ante su difidencia. La líder soltó un suspiro—. Ok, Inoichi. Empieza.

Inoichi se plantó frente a ella, y colocó la mano en su cabeza. Después de un minuto, la retiró.

—¿Terminaste, Inoichi?—preguntó Hokage-sama.

—Sí, terminé. No tiene absolutamente nada de bloqueos mentales, es muy transparente. Escanearla fue rápido.

Qué rápido era, pensó Hinata, sonrojándose en el acto pensando las veces que su padre le regañaba por no esforzarse en ocultar sus emociones, de modo que su expresión era muy fácil de interpretar. No esperó ser igual en su cabeza.

—¿Qué descubriste?

—Descubrí que los jóvenes de hoy en día esconden muchos secretos—dijo, incorporándose—. Según los recuerdos de Hinata hay un hombre que la visita hace mucho tiempo, desde los seis años.

—¿Cómo es?

—Bastante raro, bajo, pelo hacia arriba, un traje azul; se hacía llamar Vegeta. Se le aparecía todas las noches para que practicara meditación. Le puso un sello raro en el pecho.

—Debemos ver ese sello. Hinata, muéstrame.

—Sí, Hokage-sama.

Llevó la mano hacia el camino donde la bata de hospital se ajustaba a su espalda. Otra mano la detuvo.

—¡Espe-era Hinata! ¡No te quites eso frente a mí!—exclamó Kiba.

—Hinata-sama, preferiría que se lo quitara en presencia sólo de mujeres—intercedió también Neji, que aún le sostenía la muñeca con firmeza, sin dañarla.

—Si necesitas hacerlo, te daré la espalda, Hinata—añadió Shino, y debió darse la vuelta.

—Pero miren, es la primera vez que veo que Kiba es quien está más rojo que Hinata—se rio Kurenai—. También Neji y Shino. Vaya.

Hinata estaba confusa. A decir verdad bañarse con el enemigo, estar sin ojos y sentirse en confianza había hecho que pasara de largo su pudor. No más recibió ambos regaños, junto a la silencio de Shino y la mirada expectante del padre de Ino, y se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que iba a hacer, sintió como si el aire de sus pulmones se esfumara de repente. Casi mostraba su pecho afuera delante de cuatro hombres. La sangre le subió como en un termómetro desquiciado. La sobrehumana incomodidad que sentía se convirtió en inconciencia.

De último, sintió que Kiba la agarraba. Él siempre tenía los reflejos necesarios para cuando ocurrían sus habituales desmayos.

 *****C.D.N.*****

* * *

 _ **Notas de Carolina:** Aquí estoy. ¡¿Qué?! _

_Creo que actualicé temprano. Sí, como una semana por lo mucho. Creo que ésta vez como hablábamos del súper flow SHISUI UCHIHA la inspiración hizo cosas alla y acá. Pero igual la protagonista es Hinata y todos esperaban el reencuentro oficial. ¡Aquí ésta! Como cosa rara que dije que Hiashi y Hanabi no estaban y sí, el capítulo dio para que no estuvieran. Primer acierto._

 _Lo de Danzo lo dije porque sí y mira cómo se desarrolló todo xD Es como si hubiera dado un spolier no hecho jaja  
_

 _Lo mejor de todo es que mi mente está armando un puzzle que espera desarrollar y que todo salga fluido, así como el misterio de otro de mis fics que tenía no sé qué ideas y luego terminaron ideas diferentes. Ese tipo de giro bipolar que me da en medio de la trama es una gran ventaja para mi imaginación y para que ustedes NO PIERDAN EL MISTERIO. Porque si todo se vuelve predecible hasta para mí será aburrido.  
_

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **HikariHyuga01:** No sé, no sé y más no sé! Pero estoy segura que conocerá a Goku. A Bills y Wiss también.

 **JessiHyuga:** Preguntas; listas! Buenas hipótesis. Quién sabe. Gracias por las ideas... Espera.

 ***Parejas irrevocables para el fic "Aventuras de otro mundo":**

 **-NaruHina.**

Pa que todos respiren tranquilos xD No aseguro que vaya a quedar pero aseguro que se dará una leve connotación romántica entre ellos; lo más probable será cuando Hinata sea bien _**Bad ass**_. Hinata por lo pronto sigue enamorada de él, como se habrá notado.

Habrá mucha acción cuando Hinata sea muy fuerte! Porque ahora es muy débil y aunque muero porque saque su lado fiero tampoco puedo meter algo muy apresurado... El Clan Hyuga es bien malagradecido. Incluso en un relleno ponen a Neji como el líder de la línea frontal Hyuga para la guerra, porque Hinata es muy "amable" y es más fuerte que ella. Avatar... Puff, no xD

 **Jasd:** Anda qué fe jaja! Leíste el futuro al nombrar a Tsunade y a Inoichi. Vegeta sabe porque... Callada. Secreto.

 **Inuyasha:** Lo sé, el espirítu, tan contagioso :p Ya lo tengo en mente! Tal vez alguien con ojo agudo lo pille.

 **Saiyini Uzumaki:** Gracias B) Bye bye!

 **DianaMounr:** Me encantan los reviews largos *-* Andando. Sí yo sé igual las otras historias no tenían la consistencia que está tomando ésta. Aunque me gusta mucho mucho el DeiHina. Es mi pareja crack favorita.

Sí x3 Y para tu gozo es probable que Hinata tenga leves relaciones románticas con los Uchiha favoritos.

Aunque no tenga la más remota de cómo hacer SasoHina no me parece mala idea que se relacionen. Sasori me parece un buen personaje, algo corrompido por la falta de cariño pero resultó ser más humanitario que el propio Deidara, aunque sádico sádico... Ja! Celos! Sería grandioso!

Tu frase estaba súper perfecta, por eso la robé xD

Ya!

Yo ya había visto hace tiempo un fic TrunksxHinata. Me gusta aunque tal vez lo ponga con Mai... Jeeee! Mentira. La verdad no me gusta el TrunksxMai, me parece algo forzado e innecesario para una serie de acción como Dragon Ball Super. También pensé antes de Trunks en el Saiyajin del otro universo Kabe. En fin, debo desarrollar la zukhulenta acción y peleas muy buenas todavía. Tal vez con lo Vegeta de padre, porque por su personalidad es bien difícil.

Bah, sólo tengo dos. Y en una de esas no hay todavía ningún roce romántico xD ¿Fue bueno stalkear mi perfil? jeje

Kurenai cómo espanta niños Dios jajaja

Los recuerdos fueron más reveladores de lo que los fans dijeron PORQUE NO ME PRESTARON ATENCIÓN CUANDO DIJE: "Oye no sabemos si Hinata SÍ ocultaba (un detalle pequeño, pero revelador) algo a Deidara". La verdad a veces siento que doy muchas pistas, pero no puedo evitarlo al ver tantas preguntas.

Ni que lo digas, Shino es un chico directo. Aunque por suerte no dice cosas tipo SAI COMO: "Vaya, sí tienes esa cosilla que te hace hombre" (baños termales con Naruto).

...

 _¿Por qué Vegeta uso un sello en Hinata? ¿Por qué Uranai Baba piensa que es peligrosa? ¿Cómo le quitaran el sello? ¿Qué pasará? ¡Veánlo en el próximo capítulo!_

 _Pd: Quisieran que el próximo capítulo fuera Dragon Ball o enfocado en el entrenamiento que recibirá Hinata? Queda a expensas de lo que gusten, no tengo problema._


	9. En otro lugar

Un sello doloroso

—Simplemente, no puedo creer que me abandonara. ¿Puedes creerlo, Danna? Hum—se quejó Deidara con esa irritante voz infantil.

«Ahí va de nuevo» pensó Sasori, apretando los dientes.

—No me interesa para nada si tu mocosa se escapó—dijo, con siseos al mencionar «Mocosa». Los temas que no trataran de misiones o arte para él eran insignificantes—. Era obvio que si no tenías cuidado no la hubieras retenido más tiempo. Eres un mocoso estúpido.

—Ese el problema, Danna.

Sasori alzó una ceja fina detrás de su marioneta, pero no habló. No quería que Deidara creyese que estaba interesado. La mocosa que trajo desde hace cuatro meses era, cuando menos, un estorbo. Deidara parecía una maldita niñera y debía recogerla una vez concluidas las misiones: no le agradaba para nada. Quería matarla desde la primera vez que se la presentó. No supo por qué no lo hizo. No… Ya lo recordaba: por primera vez en su vida Deidara era más puntual y atento en sus misiones. Su capricho afianzaba más beneficios a la organización.

Deidara continuó su incesante parloteo.

—Utilicé una técnica que transformaba a mi arcilla en la consistencia del acero. No es absolutamente nada normal que lograra destruirla. No había forma. No tiene sentido.

—¿Estás seguro que Itachi le borró muy bien la memoria?

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Porque la mocosa sabe cosas. Tu incompetencia la dejó escapar. Si no lo hizo bien, le dirá cosas a la Hoja.

—Ella no sabe nada importante. De eso sí me cuide. Lo único que sabe es cómo sacarme de quicio.

Sasori concluyó que Deidara era un niño estúpido y mimado. Lo sabía desde que lo vio con sus aires de un perfecto artista, cuando sólo era un aficionado. Lo supo desde que vio que su arrogancia le hacía creer invencible a todo, e Itachi lo derrotó con solo un genjutsu. Liberó un impaciente gruñido.

—Más te vale.

—Igualmente, debería preguntarle a Itachi que tan potente es su genjutsu, hum.

—Por mucho que ese Uchiha intervenga no hará diferencia. El Clan Yamanaka puede penetrar la mente de alguien, así como el Sharingan.

—No puede ser… ¡Ahora esa mocosa va a odiarme!

—¿Acaso importa?

—¡No entiendes nada, Danna!—dijo Deidara cruzándose de piernas y brazos, con esa actitud de niño mimado que tanto lo desesperaba—. No me gusta tener gente por detrás. No me gustan las molestias vengativas…

—Entonces mátala después. No es mi problema.

—Hum—masculló—. Hablando de otra cosa, Sasori no Danna. ¿Quién nos pidió esta misión tan molesta?

—Un corrupto de la Hoja. Debe haber robado las riquezas antiguas de su Aldea para pagarnos. Es un cliente muy interesado en ese mito del que el líder habló.

—¿Corrupto? ¡Ja! ¿En ese sistema de mojigatos en serio hay corruptos?

Sasori no le contestó.

—Supongo que eso no es algo que cambie demasiado entre Aldeas, hum—dijo al aire el escandaloso y por fin se concentró en lo importante—. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué esfera estamos buscando ahora, Sasori no Danna?

—Una esfera ubicada en el volcán en Machi, en el País de la Tierra.

—¿Ubicada? ¿La esfera está dentro de un volcán?

—Sí. Este trabajo es tuyo. Más te vale que te apures.

Deidara hizo una ridícula reverencia, ampliando la sonrisa engreída.

—En ese caso recé por mí, Sasori no Danna.

Estaban en el centro de un amplísimo sector. La mesa curtida, de un largo exacto para la manifestación de los Clanes de la Hoja, a quienes la Hokage mandó a comparecer, la circundaban sillas donde se sentaban los representantes, a excepción de Hiashi Hyūga que en esos momentos se encontraba fuera de la Aldea.

Tsunade repasó la mesa con la mirada enfocada.

—Hemos rectificado el caso de Hinata Hyūga, con las pruebas de Inoichi. Me ha contado los detalles y la he declarado inocente de los cargos de traición, y por consecuencia, especulativa difamación de los secretos de la Hoja.

—¿Entonces que se la pasó haciendo todos estos meses que ha estado viva?—preguntó una anciana de las más antiguas del consejo. Recordaba su nombre: Koharu Utatane. Los Ancianos se reconocían por sus acciones de la Gran Guerra, pero no eran ninjas excesivamente excepcionales y él no entendía porque seguían a ese cargo a esa edad.

—Al parecer ha sido secuestrada por un Akatsuki llamado Deidara—anunció—. Este Akatsuki le quitó el Byakugan y atentó contra su vida, pero prefirió quedársela. Hinata no intentó nunca escapar porque estaba bajo el control de un genjutsu de amnesia ejecutado por Itachi Uchiha.

«Itachi Uchiha», repitió Shisui, sintió la nostalgia ponerle los párpados calientes, como pocas veces.

—¿Itachi Uchiha?—repuso Koharu, tomándose la barbilla con el índice—. ¿Y cómo logró escapar?

—Ésta sería la parte más fantasiosa del relato—dijo Tsunade. Shisui se dio cuenta de la sinceridad que empapaba sus palabras y la resignación que exponía ante los hechos; prestó mayor atención—. Inoichi me informó que en los recuerdos figuraba que un antiguo ninja de la Aldea la ayudó a escapar… No revelaré su nombre por motivos prácticos y confidenciales: no sabemos de dónde viene.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—intercedió Homura intrigado. Tsunade le hizo una seña al líder del Clan Yamanaka.

—A lo que se refiere es que no sabemos si Hinata lo inventó como un guía para impulsar a su propia consciencia—confesó Inoichi cruzado de brazos y en postura rígida—. Apareció de la nada cuando Deidara la dejó encerrada en una cueva para cumplir con sus pasatiempos sobre bombas terroristas. El ninja la apoyó y le instó a que volviera a Konoha. Entonces con sus propias técnicas abrió la trampa que había hecho el Akatsuki, luego la condujo y la salvó un par de veces cuando se tropezó. La acompañó hasta la entrada de la Aldea pero nadie fue capaz de verlo, aunque Kotetsu e Izumo la vieron hablando sola.

—Mm, qué raro. —Fue lo que dijo el líder del Clan Akimichi, Chōza.

«Creo que no se han dado cuenta, pero es claro lo que es», pensó Shisui perspicaz, uniendo los cabos sueltos. Los líderes presentes no sospecharían la verdad porque no sabían que desde hace mucho tiempo, un ninja leal a la Aldea se arriesgaba a ayudarlos desde las sombras… Sólo Danzo y los otros dos ancianos lo entendían, y por eso estaban tan circunspectos y callados como pocas veces. Si no confiaban lo suficiente en una ninja poco destacada para librarse sola de una situación de esa magnitud, pues confiarían en las razones de un tercero, sólo que pensaban de otras maneras: un Henge, el propio Itachi disfrazado; él sabía lo que probablemente debía ser, porque que fuera intangible rechazaba cualquier intento de otra explicación. «Genjutsu de primera clase, a manos de mi querido primo tercero, Itachi. Un genjutsu que ayuda a los demás… Jamás he utilizado mis propios genjutsus de esa forma. Lo intenté una vez pero literalmente me valió un ojo de la cara», después de su diablura personal, se preguntó por qué Itachi no mandó algún pergamino a la Hoja para rescatar a Hinata. Por mucho que fuera un genjutsu excelente, que aprovechó los momentos de soledad de la secuestrada, el hacer que una Genin se las arregle por sí sola de una trampa de un renegado nivel Kage era demasiada especulación y azar de la buena fortuna; debió haber tomado la decisión por estrés. «Pero Itachi nunca hace eso. Tiene desde los siete años el liderazgo de un Jōnin, por mucho estrés que tenga debió considerar los parámetros»

Tsunade expuso sus teorías:

—Cuando Hinata llegó estaba lastimada y había gastado mucho chakra. Los brazos los tenía quemados y las piernas con esguinces. Con esto puedo concluir que quien la ayudó realmente era una invención de su mente, o que realmente no existía como tal. Hinata pasó sola su escapada creyendo que hablaba con alguien que conocía. Las veces que se cayó, la propia sugestión de buena salud le permitió seguir avanzando y extenuar su cuerpo de maneras que una ninja normal no soportaría. Con las piernas lastimadas por las caídas, la inflamación la poseyó. Como sabrán, este tipo de heridas son insoportables y no se puede correr, como ella hizo, en esas condiciones…

—¿Eso significa que Hinata tiene algún síntoma esquizofrénico?—preguntó Chōza.

—No creo, he visto su mente y es estable—le informó Inoichi—. Es sólo que la condición de su escape es extraña.

—¿Y quién se supone que era?—preguntó de repente la líder del Clan Inuzuka con una precipitación salvaje—. Si se supone era una «invención suya», entonces debía conocer esa persona y tenerle mucha estima.

—Era un hombre del Clan Uchiha—dijo Tsunade, pero para su interés no revelo los detalles, aunque la mayoría de miembros convocados estaban anonadados, como preguntándose cómo se envolvería una mujer de familia noble como el Hyūga, con una personalidad tan conocidamente retraída, para tener amistad con algún perteneciente del desvanecido Clan Uchiha. Él enseguida pensó que Itachi se "convocó" a sí mismo y la ayudó, sin embargo y en cualquier caso, el rostro inexpresivo de la Hokage no le dio más información y no le permitió solidificar esa duda. Retomó con volumen alto—: Eso no es todo: por lo que hemos visto en su memoria Hinata ha estado ocultando que se reúne con un hombre desconocido desde hace tiempo. Hasta ahora no ha aparecido de nuevo, pero queremos saber quién es y qué quiere. Él le dejó un sello a Hinata que haré que un ninja especializado vea en breve. Cuando termine, planeo que cada Clan pruebe qué tipo de habilidades ganará Hinata al quitárselo. El hombre desconocido ha dicho que es especial y que el sello es una manera de no provocar tragedias.

—En ese caso Tsunade-sama, ¿sería buena idea que se lo quitaran?—cuestionó Shikaku, en una reflexiva oxímoron. Era el representante del Clan Nara, los ninjas más inteligentes del País del Fuego. A pesar de parecer un flojo en su trabajo, como todos los Nara que conoció, se volvía consejero sin saber de más detalles; de la nada, ofrecía consejos importantes para retrospectiva de cada situación inconclusa—. ¿Para qué quiere quitarle el sello?

—En parte es porque es un caso muy extraño. —Shisui pudo percibir una afirmación de curiosidad—. En parte, para saber qué hará el hombre desconocido, que puede ser peligroso. En parte, porque Hinata no tiene cargas de traición, pero sus recuerdos hacen sospechar que es la culpable de la tragedia de Kawarimi.

—¿Ella?—dijo Danzo en un tono oscuro, que Shisui no obvió.

—Antes de verificar sus recuerdos dijo que Deidara la acusó de haberlo hecho. Inoichi respaldó esto después: Deidara le dijo a sus compañeros de Akatsuki, Itachi y Kisame, que creía que Hinata tenía una bestia en su interior. No le creyeron pero igual Itachi Uchiha le borró la memoria para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella…—Tsunade carraspeó la garganta y extendió las manos por las mesa—. Esto es una muestra de honestidad y demuestra que Hinata nos dijo toda la verdad, incluso no omitió lo que la condenaría a inspección—intentó hacer sonar a la ninja como una víctima. Una táctica bastante en desuso, pero entendible. Quería hacerla quedar como una chica asustada y temerosa, una mujer que no tenía nada que ver con confabulaciones y malas intenciones.

—Aunque Hinata haya sido honesta no deberíamos desestimar esa información, Tsunade-sama. Debe haber alguna razón por la que el Akatsuki hubiera dicho eso a sus propios compañeros—sugirió Shikaku, no con la intención de ser desconfiado, sino con propósito de actuar como el cerebro racional. Era demasiado desinteresado para actuar de antagonista—. Y, en ese caso el propio criminal insinuó que Hinata tendría un poder semejante al de un Bijū—concluyó más tenso—. ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos el sello? Es problemático que probemos algo peligroso y resulte ser cierto.

—Estoy de acuerdo—masculló la líder del Clan Inuzuka.

Las miradas clavadas en Tsunade se volvieron intensas, expectantes de la decisión final.

La Hokage frunció la cara detrás de sus dedos entrecruzados en la barbilla. Shisui supo entonces que se rehusaría a abandonar su resolución.

—Hay algo que no escapa para nadie que conozca su reputación: Hinata es siempre clasificada como una de las Kunoichi más débiles de su generación. Desde siempre Hiashi la ha considerado una heredera sin habilidades excepcionales, ni siquiera antes de que portara ese sello. Por sus memorias se entendió que aquel hombre la convenció de que era especial por portar eso y todavía no sabemos si es dañino o una trampa; esa es una de las razones por las que se lo quiero quitar. No quiero tener otro Sasuke Uchiha—resumió—. Quiero investigar qué está pasando aquí. Igual si lo anulamos, no creo que pasé nada: de igual manera lo tenía cuando sucedió lo que Kawarimi y si su participación está relacionada, ocurrió lo que pasó. —El Consejo reconsideró sus argumentos, por las caras pensativas que poblaron el jurado—. También creo que será una excelente forma de demostrarle que puede ser fuerte sin soñar en poderes escondidos para tapar su autoestima, no quiero Kunoichis que confían en poderes venidos de la nada. —Lo último que dijo distaba mucho de ser especialmente simpático, y vio que algunas caras entre el Consejo (en especial la madre de su compañero Inuzuka; debía conocerla y tenerle estima) se habían retorcido en disgusto; Shisui reflexionó que él no juzgaría tan rápido el potencial que Hinata podría llegar a alcanzar—. Hice ésta reunión para informarlos de los hechos y para planear la prueba de la que les hablé, sin embargo no creo en lo absoluto que Hinata sea la responsable de eso y lo que voy a hacer es un recurso prescindible para comprobar si la matanza de Kawarimi tiene alguna relación con ella y el sello. ¡El susodicho se llamara la Prueba de los Clanes, el primero en Konoha! ¡Ahora, se disuelve la reunión!—estrelló la mano contra la mesa en un levísimo golpe, evitando que Shikaku con sus precauciones echara más leña al fuego y que la líder del Clan Inuzuka dejara de fulminarla con su mirada. Se dio cuenta que incluso la cara de Danzo se ensombreció con maldad. Una expresión oscura que no le gustó.

Tsunade se paró y los demás líderes la imitaron. Empezaron a retirarse pacientemente, aunque murmuraban entre ellos por lo bajo. Por ejemplo, Shikaku y Chōza se pegaron a Inoichi para saber más detalles. La líder del Clan Inuzuka, que enviaba rayos de antipatía a Tsunade, amplió su sentido auditivo al escucharlos susurrar, y no rezongó. Al parecer, por ahora, decidió no formar escándalos. Tal vez se tomaría en serio la Prueba de los Clanes.

—Tsunade—dijo Danzo; su mano en su bastón y la cara tan impasible como siempre—. El Anbu del que te hablé está aquí.

—Ah, sí—repuso Tsunade tomándose las sienes—. Sí, dámelo. ¿Es el experto en sellos?

No contestó y Danzo lo hizo por él.

—Sí, también será quien monitoreara a la chica por si después de retirar dicho sello se vuelve peligrosa, por el bien de la Aldea.

«Por el bien de sus caprichos, más bien», pensó Shisui, dándose cuenta que Tsunade en su estrés le había convencido la frase de «… Por el bien de la Aldea». Su misión era, en realidad, matarla si demostraba un mínimo chance de ser peligrosa para la seguridad de la Hoja. No importaba si era descubierto o encerrado, Danzo sabía que con chakra ilimitado y un cuerpo inmortal Shisui Uchiha siempre podría librarse de todos los tipos de ninja; también era inmune al dolor.

—Pero si Hinata no demuestra nada, no será necesario que la vigile.

—Si Shūjin no ve nada fuera del anormal en ella, no habrá razón para considerarla una amenaza.

En eso si decía la verdad.

—Está bien—accedió ella, mirándolo a él con esos ojos de miel salvaje; le devolvió la atención con la misma potencia. Ahí prendió la llama e hizo magia pasando desapercibido—. Vamos, Anbu.

Shisui la siguió, bajo la observación implacable del que lo dominaba. Salieron junto a los otros, del edificio que servía para el Consejo; era una cúpula ubicada al oeste de la Torre Hokage, su entrada estaba custodiada por hermosas flores amarillas. Al salir, se sintió mínimamente satisfecho observando el cielo: «… Por el bien de la Aldea». Por el bien de la Aldea esperaría que la bruja cumpliera con lo pactado, sino, se las arreglaría para acelerar el proceso de su Mangekyou Sharingan: Kotoamatsukami, y así embrujarse a sí mismo para salvarse de ser una marioneta (lo llevaba maquinando la primera noche del encierro de su alma), y dejaría de ser un impedimento para que por fin la Hokage descubriera que Danzo era un corrupto que no había cuidado sus pasos y venía haciendo lo que se le daba en gana desde hace tres años, desde que comenzó su servicio y recurrió a su Sharingan cada vez que las cosas no salían como quería. Él ya encontraba completamente tedioso ver la cara adusta de ese viejo. No entendía cómo Itachi aguantó estar a su servicio tanto tiempo.

—Adelante. —Tsunade saltó. Shisui sonrió a medias. Danzo le dirigió una última mirada, y una mueca burlesca le transformó parcialmente el rostro. Shisui no comentó nada al respecto. Jamás se había sentido tan inferior.

—Voy.

Lo llevó consigo a grandes trazos de extensos impulsos, a una velocidad que podía igualar porque era naturalmente rápido, pero había leído registros de la mítica mujer rubia y sabía que estaba equilibrada y fortalecida en todos los tipos de habilidades ninjas, realmente impresionante. Hasta ahora, creía que sólo los genjutsu de su nivel la perturbaban. Llegaron al hospital de la Hoja, cerca de la Academia para los pequeños ninjas. Al llegar, vio a una enfermera de cabello castaño corto mirar a la Hokage y a él moviendo la cabeza nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

—¡Tsunade-sama!—reverenció el saludo y a él le sacudió la cabeza; Shisui también la movió.

—¿Hinata Hyūga está despierta?

—Sí, hace poco una enfermera de guardia le brindó el almuerzo.

—Bien.

Se giró y le indicó con el dedo que lo siguiera. En el interior pensó que de cualquier forma ya sabía dónde se encontraba Hinata: tercer piso, subiendo las escaleras o mediante ascensor. Descansaba en el ala derecha, a la vista de la vegetación y los horizontes desbordantes de color de las sencillas y afortunadas vidas de los habitantes de la Hoja.

—Vete tú por las escaleras.

—Está bien, Tsunade-sama.

Se dio cuenta que la Hokage zapateaba esperando el elevador. A él no le había dejado subir por allí.

«Qué remedio…». Pero luego pensó con una travesura rondándole la cabeza que podría ver primero a Hinata por su cuenta. Ah. No. No podía. Tsunade no sabía de la misión que Danzo le otorgó. No sabía que tenía ya en su poder la ubicación de Hinata Hyūga.

La esperó pacientemente al lado del ascensor, después de encaminarse por las escaleras, con las manos agarradas por detrás del extremo más bajo de su columna.

—Así que aquí estás—dijo indiferentemente, y se adelantó. Shisui no se apresuró: se rezagó y la siguió a espaldas. El pasillo era solitario.

Tsunade abrió la puerta que él esperaba, marcada con el número 167.

—Hola Hinata. Venimos…

La Hokage expandió la boca. Él miró por encima.

Hinata se había levantado de la cama y parado de manos. Se sostenía con el índice, como si fuera Maito Gai en sus demostraciones de resistencia sobrenaturales. Ni el dedo le temblaba ni la boca se le contraía, ni le sudaba la frente, ni apretaba los párpados en concentración. Tampoco usaba chakra. Su cuerpo se mecía ínfimamente en un vaivén extraño: una gravedad desestabilizada, no funcional en ella; su figura exponía, frágil, lenta, el sello de una pluma (como si fuera el viento mismo emergiendo entre las corrientes…), o su dedo índice fuera más poderoso que las tallas normales. Por otro lado, su travesura al pararse al revés le hacía ver la ropa interior, pero Shisui estaba demasiado sorprendido y lo recapituló después: adorable o coqueto, mientras ese rostro se tornaba en rojo; no sabía cómo decidirse.

—¡¿Hinata, qué demonios haces?!

—¡Tsunade-sama!—gritó con vehemencia al escucharla, y cayó con un golpe doloroso—. Pe-erdón… Yo estaba…—se quedó callada mientras enrojecía, como si no supiera qué había hecho exactamente. Se jaló la bata forzándola a tocar los dedos de sus pies, como si pudiera deshacer su momento de inhibición espontánea.

Tsunade entró junto a él al recinto.

—Demonios—dijo Tsunade tomándose la cabeza—. ¿Será que tome mucho? Acabo de ver a Hinata Hyūga como un tipo de aprendiz de Gai. —Shisui se quedó callado, aunque el comentario se le antojó chistoso—. Hinata, párate. Este Anbu revisará tu sello.

—¿É-él? —Hinata no lo señaló con incredulidad, sino con un gesto tímido de la cabeza. Le apenaba que fuera hombre—. No sé-é si-i sea buena idea…—susurró con una voz cascada, que la Hokage no oyó.

—Sí, verás, pensé en Kakashi pero recordé que es un pervertido. Así que prefiero que uno de los ninjas de Danzo te ayude. Va a tomarse su trabajo más en serio.

Hinata buscó con las manos la cama y luego se sentó. Tsunade no la ayudó en ningún momento. Qué mujer tan dura. Si Shisui no hubiese estado rígido en las órdenes él mismo la hubiera cargado, como hizo con todas sus compañeras mujeres.

—¿Dónde exactamente tienes el sello, Hinata?

—Aquí—señaló ligeramente en medio de sus diminutos senos. Carraspeó, por si no se entendía—: En… el centro del pecho. —De pronto se sonrojó tanto que el escote se le decoró en rojo.

—Está bien. Anbu, voltéate un momento.

Le obedeció. Al pedir nuevamente por su atención, se dio por enterado que Hinata se quitó la bata y la ropa interior, pero Tsunade fue amable a su incomodidad y la enrolló de una forma con la manta que hacía que el sello sobresaliera, sin meterse en lo que no debía ver. Se acercó hacia ella y la examinó. El dibujo «強», denominador de fuerza, pintado en líneas delgadas y glamurosas, era su sello. Lo palpó con los dedos. La niña se estremeció.

—Qué sello tan extraño—opinó Tsunade—. ¿Y tú qué opinas?

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo calmado—. Es un sello sin encriptaciones, muestra lo que contiene pero no parece haber pistas de cómo sabotearlo. A menos que… —Guarneció el chakra en sus dedos y presionó, Hinata soltó un gemido adolorido en voz baja. El sello brilló carmesí por un rato y luego volvió confundirse en su piel como una cicatriz vieja.

—¿Qué averiguaste?

—Este sello al parecer reacciona a la fuerza, como indicaría su nombre. Tal vez usando suficiente de esta podríamos quitárselo.

—¡Entonces es pan comido! —Tsunade lo apartó de un empujón inconsciente, sonriendo ampliamente— ¡Haaaa!—exclamó y reunió en sus dedos índice y corazón el poder concentrado de la mujer más fuerte del País del Fuego, o mejor dicho, del mundo—. Hinata, escucha: te dolerá, pero me detendré cuando se desvanezca. —Entonces apretó sin clemencia sus dedos. Hinata liberó un grito desgarrador, tan incontenible que de haber sido una diosa de la calamidad hubiera cambiado las estaciones y provocado un terremoto masivo. Tsunade frunció los labios con preocupación pero no quitó sus dedos ni controló su poder; a pesar de su indiferencia corporal, le bastó esa expresión para saber que sufría de extrañeza y preocupación, que jamás Hinata había perdido los rangos del dolor y gritado como si los huesos de súbito se le hubieran destrozado como barras de dulce crocante. Él se apresuró a sostenerla. El sello aguantó con valentía el peso, pero poco a poco, como imaginó, en una duración pertinaz se fue desvaneciendo a medida que le fuerza lo tocaba, parsimoniosamente. Mientras tanto Hinata rehuía de Tsunade en frenesí, como poseída por el espíritu de una ira guerrera que haría que los enemigos evitaran su presencia de lo cagados que estarían. Se movía, chillaba y bramaba a los cielos.

—¡Suéltame!—gimió entre sus sollozos y gritos. Shisui se le acercó al oído.

—Cálmate, Hinata. Concéntrate. Se fuerte. Se fuerte.

Hinata trató de sostener a Tsunade para hacerle daño.

—¡Deja de poner tus malditas manos sobre mí!

—¡Hinata!—exclamó la Hokage con los ojos como platos. Su expresión decía: «¡¿TÚ, acabas de decir una grosería?! ¿Realmente duele de esa forma?»—. ¡Por Dios, aguanta! ¡Ya casi, ya casi!

Pero no era casi. El sello se teñía de un rojo escarlata. Se le agrietaba la piel por encima, como arena endurecida, quebradiza; despellejándose, tornándose su color de tonos morados y rojos enfermizos; la piel bullía y Hinata empezó a escupir sangre, entre esas súplicas desesperadas que pedían por benevolencia. En el jaleo la manta blanca colocada minuciosamente se resbaló, y Shisui hizo lo posible porque su eficacia y modales no fallaran al trabajar unidos.

—¡Suéltame!—chilló—. ¡Solamente suéltame! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo pido!

Su cuerpo lo resintió. Su cuerpo se desarmó, quemándose centímetro a centímetro. El corazón le latía tan rápido que Shisui agitó su habitual ecuánime respiración.

—¡Tsunade-sama, apresúrese! ¡Le dará un infarto!

—¡Eso hago, Anbu! ¡Sostenla como si la vida se te fuera en ello!

La tomó de los brazos, lleno sus muñecas de chakra y paró de un cuajo sus frenéticos movimientos. A Hinata le empezaron a palpitar las muñecas.

—¡Dios!—gritó—. ¡Dios mío! —Hinata entre un dolor que hacía destruir su alma estaba atemorizada.

—¡Tsunade-sama, oí gritos!—Apareció alguien en la puerta cargando una enorme exhalación— ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No puede ser!—duró un segundo en gritar del susto— ¡Hinata!

—Sakura, ven acá. ¡Ayúdame, maldición!

Enseguida Sakura se abalanzó el salón.

—¡Agudiza tu fuerza hasta que te hormigueen los dedos! ¡Acumula todo el chakra que puedas!

—Hinata… ¿qué le pasa a Hinata…? ¡Dios, Tsunade-sama, le estás haciendo daño! —De soslayo la miró taparse la boca con las manos y se preguntó con irritación qué tanto podía asquearse un médico con lo que sea que estaba pasando en su parte delantera. Shisui en su mente rogaba porque se apurara.

—Sakura, cálmate ahora mismo. ¡Mantén la cordura en alto! Hinata está sufriendo y va a sufrir más si no la ayudas ahora.

—¿Qué debo hacer?—añadió torpemente.

—¡Lo que te acabo de decir, demonios! ¡Hazlo ya!

Shisui temía dejar sus brazos llenos de heridas, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. En los brazos de Hinata surcaban invasivos de cardenales bermejos y ahogados por la fuerza ejercida, que no era poca. Jamás había usado semejante presión en una mujer para tranquilizarla. Hinata escupió más sangre.

—¡Ya Sakura!

—¡Enseguida!—dijo ella en un arranque de valentía, que él agradeció en silencio, porque Hinata estaba más y más débil, y dejó caer los dedos al lado de los de Tsunade, sosteniendo las piernas de Hinata que a su vez temblaban como embutidas de electricidad. El sello vibró, se iluminó de la sangre de su portadora, emancipándose, e hizo caer al cuarto en un hipnótico manto de tragedia. Shisui empezó a decirle palabras conciliadoras al oído, «Soporta… Es lo último, te lo prometo». Y por ensalmo Hinata se aquietó, gritó por última vez, y con gruesas gotas de sudor cayéndole de las sienes hasta los párpados, su hálito pareció provenir del estertor; pero su corazón aún asomaba consistencia. Tsunade y la tal Sakura soltaron los dedos, manchadas de una película sudorosa en la frente y con expresiones de alivio. La chica más joven, por lo particular, estaba llorando. Lo entendía brevemente, pero… «Ni siquiera ha estado en una guerra, allí sí estaría llorando mucho o vomitando». Entonces permitió que la cabeza de Hinata descansara en su pecho. Sus manos desocuparon sus brazos y circundaron los costados de su cintura. Desde otra posición se ocuparía el pensamiento de que lo hacía porque la fatiga de Hinata no le permitía sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo, pero en realidad era para consolar su estado.

—Hinata—le dijo, presionando contra su cabeza la máscara y ocultando el sonido de sus labios—. Lo hiciste muy bien.

—Gracias—le susurró queda, tan firme como la sobrellevaban las energías. Llevó la cabeza hacía atrás, de modo que los rasgos de su rostro aristocrático, porque Hinata era una mujer hermosa, quedaban plenamente a sus ojos, y se desmayó, entreabriendo sus labios, que ahora portaba con faz de sosiego.

Acostó a la niña, evitando ver sus pechos al aire libre con toda la voluntad de un caballero. En otras situaciones no le hubiera prestado atención si veía un par de tetas o no, pero que fuera una niña percutía siempre en él. En especial a alguien que le avergonzaba su propia desnudez. No muchas mujeres eran inmunes al completo destape.

—Gracias, Anbu—le dijo Tsunade con un suspiro.

—No hay problema, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade se apartó y miró la enorme mancha quemada que se formaba en el centro del ser de Hinata. Un revoltijo desagradable de sangre que la trastornó. Empezó a respirar en descontrol y cerró los ojos. A Shisui le pareció curiosa esta reacción: pánico disimulado, es lo que leía.

—Sakura, por favor, cúrala.

—Sí, maestra—murmuró aliviada.

Shisui contempló como la tal Sakura, que ahora sabía que era ninja médico y aprendiz de la Hokage, envolvía la carne maltratada de Hinata en su chakra. Las heridas eran múltiples, pero por lo que vio por las esquinas de la cintura de la agotada paciente, se fueron cerrando. La piel despellejada, sin embargo, sólo adquirió un tono más saludable. Luego le curó los brazos que él había maltratado. La chica suspiró quitándose el sudor con el dorso, debía haberse quedado sin chakra con sus cuidados a la paciente, que incluso había recuperado más vigor en energía y estaba menos pálida. «Es buena», fue su práctica observación. Aunque claro, no la mejor.

—Ahora Sakura, ¿podrías retirarte un momento?

Sakura primero le dirigió los ojos verdes a Hinata, con compasión de médico y de amiga.

—¿Ella estará bien, Tsunade-sama?—cuestionó nerviosa.

—Sí, Sakura—suspiró Tsunade—. Me encargare personalmente de ella.

Dichas estas palabras, la estudiante por fin se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Para ser Anbu de Raíz eres más sentimental de lo que pensé que serían.

Shisui le contestó con silencio. En realidad sí tenía una debilidad con los niños.

—Ten cuidado con ella—le dijo Tsunade mirando a Hinata con cariño y tapando su cuerpo macilento y delgado—. Es una gran chica.

Una hipótesis se conjuró en su mente y lo hizo preguntar, suavizando su voz mecánica:

—¿Realmente piensas que es débil, Hokage-sama?

—En estos momentos me gustaría que lo fuera.

Se recordó a sí mismo pensando en Hinata, expulsada del Clan Hyūga, fuera del ojo incesante de los poderosos. Entonces le quedó claro que Tsunade la protegía; que en el Consejo, en vez de juzgarla, la intentaba desprestigiar para que los demás al jurar en su nombre en otras referencias pensaran y dijeran Hinata es débil, y por tal, no podía haber estado relacionada bajo ningún concepto en la matanza.

Él no dejó de mirar a Hinata, viéndose dichosa en el sueño.

—¿Ella hizo más de lo que mencionaste en la reunión, verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—carraspeó, y de repente se le pusieron las mejillas rojas. Había funcionado en el mejor momento.

—Estás bebida.

—No lo estoy.

—¿Por eso utilizaste esa cantidad de fuerza en su pecho? La pobre pudo haber muerto—acusó, aunque sabía que Tsunade no se había sobrepasado como decía, había usado lo que consideró necesario: su fuerza también la influenciaba pero no tan directamente, por lo que su efecto no debía haber provocado el dolor que a Hinata le causó.

—¡Ya te dije que no estoy bebida! No recuerdo… —Tsunade suspiró con fuerza—. No recuerdo haber bebido, Shizune me lo prohibió.

—¿Si Hinata resulta ser una amenaza, la matarás por el bien de la Aldea?

—Qué escabroso… Por supuesto que no. Y que no se olvide tratarme con respeto. Soy…—soltó un hipo—«Tsunade-sama» para ti, Anbu.

Shisui guardó silencio unos instantes.

—¿Por qué me aceptaste sabiendo que Danzo no es de tu agrado?

—¿Eso a ti que te…?—dijo, pero calló al ver sus ojos carmesís, hipó fuertemente y retomó con resignación y la voz ligeramente gangosa—: No quería que Danzo se interesara en ella. No confió en él. Tengo la esperanza que Hinata resulte ser tan ineficiente como en el pasado.

—¿Ineficiente? ¿No era fuerte?

—Tengo entendido que de Kunoichi jamás ha sido extraordinaria, sí fuerte, pero no fuera de los estándares normales—aclaró—. Ella…—dijo mientras posaba su pesada mirada ebria sobre Hinata—. Ahora, sin embargo, ha hecho cosas extrañas desde antes… y después que se marchó.

Shisui dejó que continuara por su cuenta. Por fortuna, Tsunade tenía tanta experiencia bebiendo que incluso borracha decía cosas coherentes.

—Desde que se fue los eventos que ocurrieron me hacen pensar, como el otro mencionó, que tal vez no sea prudente quitarle ese bendito sello, pero necesito actuar. La única forma de confirmar la verdad sería que demostrara que puede transformarse en lo que Deidara dijo que se transformó, si no lo hace, al menos sé que ella no eliminó a todo un pueblo de ancianos indefensos. Quiero creer que eso es una estupidez. Si le quitamos el sello y no pasa nada podré demostrarle a todos que ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo que ocurrió—dijo envuelta en un aire de muchas dudas. Su dicción alargaba las palabras y se volvía reveladora—. Aunque me sorprende que ella haya asesinado a cuatro bandidos rango S después con una fuerza bruta hasta ahora desconocida, sin contar que Hinata es asustadiza…, como un conejito—se burló—. El Akatsuki la felicitó por matarlos, ella se sentía mal por ello por lo que Inoichi me dijo, estoy segura que sí, no es una persona violenta…

—¿Rango S? —Tal vez lo que le dijo Uranai no estaba fuera de cordura.

—Ja, ja, ja—se rio la Hokage bruscamente—. Qué cara deberías tener. Sí. Jamás uno se pondría a pensar que un Genin fuera capaz de hacerlo… Supongo que no eran muy hábiles. —Su observación fue que la Hokage podía ser increíblemente ingenua—. Supongo que no te esperabas que Hinata tuviera un lado malicioso. Tal vez no lo tiene, pero tal vez sí es peligrosa…

—¿Qué pasó luego?—exigió mientras Hinata comenzaba a roncar suavemente.

—Creo que al Akatsuki le gusta ella—chismorreó.

—¿Le gusta? —Le siguió la corriente.

—Sííí. —La Hokage parecía emocionada de contar cotilleos—. Le saqué todo el jugo que pude a Inoichi. Dice que incluso se bañaban juntos y Deidara la besó varias veces. ¡Casi suena imposible que no se acostaran!—soltó una risita, pero luego se puso seria—. Pero igual Hinata es demasiado joven, recatada, y tenía amnesia, hubiera sido desagradable descubrirlo después. Por otro lado el amargado Tsuchikage no se lo creería, pero su nieto tiene la conducta de alguien flechado—le guiñó el ojo Tsunade—. Hinata no lo notó, pero Inoichi piensa que tal vez sí la quería. Era un chico joven y errático, una personalidad paciente y halagadora como la de Hinata era lo que se necesitaba para confiar en ella.

—¿Hinata le importaría?

—Si sabe que está enamorado de ella es probable que sí le importe. Ahora no parece odiarlo, aunque sí tenerle rencor. No creo que lo quiera ver otra vez.

—Cada persona reacciona diferente. Tal vez Hinata sí quiera verlo otra vez. Confrontarlo—sugirió, sin saber por qué la charla con una mujer achispada se le hacía tan amena. Tal vez era el efecto de jamás poder hablar con nadie, de sentirse solo.

Tsunade bufó.

—Lo dudo. Además es peligroso para ella. Deidara también es demasiado caprichoso y si ésta vez se intenta adueñar de ella sólo porque le gusta, es probable que la mate si Hinata lo rechaza. Yo lo conocí una vez en mis juergas, era todavía un chiquillo insolente e iba de misión con su superior. ¡Me dijo que la forma de mis pechos era desproporcionada! Que no era arte… ¡Maldito niño!—despotricó Tsunade, y se tomaba los enormes senos con una mano y gesticulaba vulgarmente, agitando el puño. Shisui, si hubiera estado vivo, se hubiera abochornado.

—Buen punto—concedió incómodo pero sin cesar su interrogatorio—. ¿Luego qué pasó?

—Al parecer le dieron la misión a Deidara y a su compañero, que ahora reconocemos como Sasori de las Arenas Rojas, de buscar unas esferas del dragón. El tiempo límite era… ehhhh—caviló—: sí, eso, dos semanas máximas. Empezaría en unos días entonces Deidara y Hinata pasaron tiempos juntos y se la llevó a un pueblo, de esos pequeños donde nadie te reconoce. Luego pasó lo que Inoichi dijo…

—¿Quién es el tipo del Clan Uchiha que la rescató?

—Un famoso muerto hace muchos años por suicidio…

«No puede ser…»

—El conocido como Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante.

«Yo, ¿eh?», pensó luego en Itachi. Detrás de su máscara no se advertía cómo sus músculos se tensaron en afectación.

—Su mente estááá—alargó la palabra con voz muy aguda— muy loca. Cuando lo escuché en mi despacho no me creí totalmente todo eso y me quedé pensando qué hacer. Pero Inoichi por sus observaciones y blablablá no teme que pierda el juicio… Así que no quiso acusarla, sabe tan bien como yo que es una buena chica.

—Ahora, ¿y qué me dices de las esferas del dragón?

—Un mito que el hombre de su mente le reveló, dice que pueden conceder cualquier deseo, pero sé que eso es imposible—dijo sacudiendo la cabeza en negación—. Un cliente de Akatsuki pidió por esas milagrosas esferas. Ofreció varios kilos de oro, el precio que convenientemente—añadió con sarcasmo y un frunce de cejas pueril—, ha sido robado de las riquezas antiguas de Konoha, en una de las cuevas estratégicas del Clan Nara… Hemos hallado traidores muertos, pero el tesoro está perdido…

—¿Quién cree que es el responsable?—dijo engruesando su voz, y unos colores rojizos tiñeron sus pupilas.

—Danzo…

—¿Estás segura?—le susurró a la vez que se escabullía a su frente y le agarraba la barbilla, hipnotizándola con los giros del Mangekyou Sharingan.

—No—murmuró viéndolo con esos vulnerables ojos y esas mejillas incandescentes de borracha—. No estoy segura.

—Está bien—le dijo Shisui y la soltó suavemente, con un suspiro imperceptible. Se quedó hincado a su figura—. ¿A qué ninjas mandaste para que investigaran?

—Kakashi y Gai.

—Ellos seguro lo hubieran descubierto—murmuró, sabiendo que Tsunade no le prestaría la debida atención—. Tsunade-sama, escucha…—hizo su voz más grave—. Les vas a decir que ya no lo hagan.

—Sí—murmuró Tsunade confundida.

—Y por favor perdóneme...

—¡Tsunade-sama!—llamó su asistente a punto de abordar la habitación. Shisui se irguió con prontitud, lo suficientemente rápido para aparentar que llevaba esa disposición bastante tiempo, apagó el Sharingan y observó con pesar esos ojillos de miel desencantados, sin sentido que le recordaban las veces que usaba ilusiones para engañar y controlar. Tsunade acabaría actuando borracha, su asistente la reprendería y en seguida al reposo sentiría una resaca inmensa, que le haría tener lagunas de lo que pasó. No se acordaría de su usurpación ni de sus órdenes, pero cambiaría de opinión. Danzo estaría libre de sospecha otra vez cuando los ninjas de la luz dejaran de hurgar entre las sombras.

—¡Shizune!—eructó, y se le echó encima apretándola contra su inmenso busto. Reconoció ese gesto de compañerismo y sintió la garganta llena de ansiedad, por un sentimiento de pérdida propia. Shizune tenía en una mano a un cerdito y en la otra una bandeja que aferró con agarre de acero.

—¡Tsunade-sama, suéltame! ¿Qué hace? —Shizune la miró con perplejo enojo—. ¿Está borracha?

Un interruptor de decencia se encendió en alguna parte del cerebro de Tsunade y fingió entereza.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué traes allí?

—Son los ojos de Hinata. Me tomó bastante tiempo encontrarlos en el barrio Uchiha. Estaban escondidos en el templo.

Shisui no necesitó de más pistas. Itachi incluso se tomó la molestia de ponerlos ahí, justo en el lugar donde ellos rezaban o se reunían secretamente, para el golpe de estado. Tsunade lo supo porque espió los recuerdos de Hinata y el aviso del pseudo Shisui del genjutsu, y mandó a su asistente.

—Ah—carraspeó Tsunade—. Muy bien. Hinata lo agradecerá mucho. Pónselos por mí, ¿si, Shizune?

—Ok, Tsunade-sama, pero después inmediatamente le daré "eso".

—"Eso" ¿dices? No estoy tan borracha…

—Lo necesita, Tsunade-sama—la regañó Shizune mientras la Hokage palidecía con una mueca que provenía del asco—. Eso le pasa por no hacerme caso y beber sin consecuencia.

—¡Pero no bebí! No… me acuerdo.

—No recuerda nada porque bebió mucho. Siempre le pasa lo mismo. — Sin sospechar nada y con un rictus de disgusto en la boca, Shizune emprendió viaje hasta Hinata, dejó al cerdito en el piso y la bandeja en una mesa adyacente. Luego se tomó el segundo para mirarlo a él con curiosidad.

—¿Y este Anbu, Tsunade-sama?

—Déjalo. Cuando Hinata se despierte la monitoreara o algo así. Danzo es muy quisquilloso.

—Ya veo. —Shizune volteó a ver a Hinata poniéndose los guantes. La vio sacar los ojos blancos de Hinata de un frasco con un líquido y abrir con cuidado sus cuencas vacías, abriéndoselas con un artilugio especial para mantenerlos abiertos. Le inspeccionó los nervios ópticos con cuidado y empezó a insertárselos con jutsu médico. Por muy crudo que se viera, la operación no era muy complicada. Al terminar puso una venda alrededor de su cabeza, para la recuperación, se apartó y cogió al travieso cerdito que se iba de un lado a otro aburrido, y dijo:

—Bueno, ya terminé. Tsunade-sama, venga conmigo. —La Hokage puso cara de derrota—. Anbu, no soy la Hokage pero creo que tu deber acaba hasta que Hinata vuelva a despertar, puedes retirarte si quieres.

—No, está bien—rechazó amable—. Me gustaría quedarme y ver cómo está. Me gustan los niños.

—Eso es curioso en uno de Raíz—afirmó Shizune con una ceja arqueada graciosamente en extrañeza y una sonrisa con la boca cerrada. Shisui reconoció que sí, que su comportamiento era extraño, pero ahora poco le importaba ser excéntrico—. Entonces quédate, si quieres. Vamos, maestra.

Así, Shizune se llevó a Tsunade, que vociferaba cosas tontas y locas por una sugestión de su genjutsu, imitando los efectos del alcohol en la sangre. Shisui se aseguró de que no hubiera muros en la costa con el Sharingan y se quitó la túnica estorbosa de los de Raíz, luego la máscara, respiró como si hubiera estado asfixiado y se arrodilló observando a Hinata dormir como una damisela muy delicada, como si fuera civil. En realidad no tenía tantas ganas de cuidar de su estado, pero prefería estar allí que con Danzo y sus misiones infinitas.

De pronto y a los pocos minutos, observó algo sorprendente. Un brillo áureo que nació en la piel de su rostro, cubriéndolo. Se pasó por su cuello y Shisui, movido por saber si le pasaba algo (únicamente por salud, cosa en donde nunca flaqueaba en ayudar), corrió la sábana lo suficiente, dejando expuesta parte de su desnudez sin inmutarse. Analizó en general visión, desde el tono dorado que se trasladó por su pecho (que miró de largo para no pasarse de atrevido), hasta la cintura, que estaba tomando un cincelado maravillosamente curvado y sus caderas. Luego el fuego dorado se movió hasta las diferentes extremidades: las piernas, pies, brazos y manos. Todo en ella emitió un resplandor demoledor que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Intentó tocar su piel para cerciorarse, pero al efectuarlo se dio cuenta de que sus dedos de marioneta se derretían como la cera en el fuego, como el oro ardiente en el plástico ordinario. Por fortuna su cuerpo se regeneraba y nuevamente volvieron a resurgir sus dedos y a moldearse de una manera nítida. Sin embargo, le sorprendió comprender que en ese estado etéreo Hinata exudaba un ambiente peligroso para cualquier otro ninja ingenuo y con las extremidades intactas.

«Eso podría ser peligroso para la Aldea…» le advirtió su sentido marioneta. Pero como siempre que Shisui tenía oportunidad, corrompió con otra oposición absurda: Hinata SÓLO era peligrosa en ese estado, y la Aldea no salía comprometida, sólo los civiles, que después de todo no le quitaban el sueño a Danzo. Fue ahí cuando el talismán oculto en alguna parte de su cerebro dejó de molestar.

Pero lo más increíble fue ver que Hinata se removió, respiró desde los pulmones llenos y se quitó la venda. En ese momento pensó que estaba viendo algo que no sabría cómo explicar: una sensación de incertidumbre y completo desconcierto. Cuando Hinata se sentó y lo miró, no vio ojos blancos de paciencia y amistosidad, como pensó mirándola desde la copa del árbol de la otra vez. Esos ojos que Hinata exhibía, que fueron opacos como todos los demás ojos Hyūga, refulgieron plateados, vibrantes y dinámicos, segregando esa capacidad asombrosa por someterlo ante su belleza y dureza. Se sintió anonadado, aplastado por esa majestuosidad imprevista.

—Hola, Hinata—murmuró al mirarla sin aliento. Reparó en su desnudez y a pesar de estar demasiado impactado por su color de ojos y el brillo dorado, cogió la bata y se la extendió.

—Póntela, estás casi desnuda.

Eso faltó para que el cuerpo de ella la chica dejara de brillar, y esos ojazos de plateado resplandeciente retomaran, ante su estupefacción, el tono blanco de antaño, viéndose confundidos, examinando su ofrecimiento como si buscara pifias. Se demoró un poco pero al final recibió la prenda con los dedos temblando, arrebatándosela con la beligerancia que produce la vergüenza. Su cuerpo ya no rozaba esa esencia celestial, ese jutsu, truco de aura láser o lo sea que había hecho. Se giró para darle espacio y mientras se cambiaba se disfrazó con su máscara para que no lo reconociera en sus ahora momentos de lucidez.

—Disculpa, este… Anbu-san… ¿pero qué me pasó?

—No podría decirte, tampoco yo sé la verdad.

—¿Ve-er…dad?

—Quién eres realmente, a eso me refiero. Eres bonita pero muy impredecible.

El fuego que se encendió en los pálidos cachetes redondeados de Hinata Hyūga, que guardó silencio y puso una cara graciosa, le hizo reír.

—Este… Mi nombre… es Hinata Hyūga—balbuceó. Pero él ya sabía su nombre—. Tú-ú…

—Tu nombre no define quién eres—señaló a punto de contarle una historia de vida, la de su hermano Itachi: el infame Akatsuki, pero un ninja leal ante toda falacia; parándose la rodeó y confiadamente le puso la mano en su hombro para reconfortarla—. Supongo que podrás descubrirlo después. Ahora debemos avisarle a la Hokage, que hace poco se fue, te esperan en la Prueba de los Clanes.

—¿A qué… se refiere con eso?

—Probarán tus habilidades, porque eres sospechosa de la matanza que se efectuó en Kawarimi.

Hinata bajó la mirada llena de ansiedad. Culpa era lo que se leía en su expresión corporal, en sus ojos; ahora en ella resultaban realmente expresivos.

—No te preocupes—la animó intentado cambiar esa carita triste—. La Hokage sabe muy en su interior que lo más probable es que seas culpable—le declaró sin miel—, pero se niega a creer que seas tan fuerte. Si finges ser débil cumplirás tú propósito. Ella te protegerá.

—¿Débil?—tragó seco. Dijo la palabra como si no se la creyera, como si no lo procesara correctamente, y Shisui comprendió entonces que había sido un imprudente y había revivido con una sola mención todos sus estigmas personales. Los labios de Hinata se torcieron tristemente, y su piel era pálida; entonces él descansó otra vez la mano en su hombro.

—No es de verdad—la intentó consolar—. Dije que sólo lo finjas. Un Hyūga no es débil.

—No… estaría tan segura. —Lo dijo tan bajo que apenas movió sus labios, pero sólo necesitó de astucia para percibirlo, y si Hinata lo hubiera visto fijamente, se hubiera dado cuenta que le entalló los ojos ferozmente. Lo hizo callar con esa respuesta, luego suspiró. Una chica con inseguridades notorias. No era una amenaza como Danzo pensaba pero ciertamente era desalentador—. ¿Por qué dices…?—carraspeó ella, de pronto, con una dicción de altos y bajos sonidos—. ¿…que yo fui?

Esta vez preguntó fluidamente y le dedicó una mirada tímida, que pronto apartó como si se arrepintiera de acusarlo directamente. Estaba aterrada.

—Tú misma lo revelaste y Inoichi-san lo confirmó. Aunque sea un criminal, el hombre que te secuestró también es un testigo.

—Ya veo…—susurró—. Me siento…—confesó—. Algo… diferente. Algo muy fuerte recorriendo mi cuerpo.

—Lo sé, creo que es el poder que escondes.

—No creo tener poderes.

Shisui le sonrió con diversión, aunque Hinata no lo podía ver. Lo que decía era una tontería: se creía que había destruido un pueblo entero, había matado cuatro asesinos rango S, escapado con sus propias fuerzas de su enemigo y ahora había demostrado que brillaba y podía derretir de manera letal a quien sea que se le acercaba en ese estado. También tenía un Byakugan, un Dōjutsu tan prominente como el Sharingan, a su disposición.

—Creo que la capacidad de ver de las personas vale por lo que ellos se permiten ver—le dijo, y estuvo seguro que Hinata pensaba que era un Anbu anormal por hablarme de esa forma. Sus compañeros del pasado y del presente se lo recalcaban con frecuencia. «No seas tan amigable con los civiles» decían los de la Policía enfurruñados, mientras les regalaba una sonrisa. «No puedes ser tan expresivo» decían los de Raíz enfurruñados también. De alguna forma su actitud siempre hacía surgir alguna queja de alguien—. Sé que no me crees, es normal mentirse a sí mismo cuando no tienes la suficiente confianza en ti misma. Sin embargo, cuando dejas de lado todas esas cadenas puedes hacer muchas cosas increíbles. ¿Qué tal si después de lo de los Clanes te invito a un Dango o algo? Eres muy joven para estresarte tanto. Ya me recuerdas a alguien—se rio Shisui. Un Itachi de cinco años enfadado por no atinarle al blanco le revoloteaba en la mente.

Hinata con dudas lo siguió.

—¿Por qué… es… tan amable conmigo?

—¿Acaso nadie ha sido nunca amable contigo? Qué cosas raras dices.

Ella se avergonzó.

—Es que… a veces…—suspiró y arrastró el silencio pesado sin saber qué decir. Pero a Shisui le quedó claro que no estaba acostumbrada a los tratos joviales. Tal vez su Clan no le dio el amor que se merecía—… Gracias.

—No hay razón para que des las gracias—desdeñó amablemente—. ¿Es por el Dango? No te preocupes, ahora ya no tengo muchos amigos. Mi misión me permite pasar tiempo contigo.

—¿Cuál… señor Anbu?—inquirió, curiosa.

Él suspiró dramáticamente; los brazos expresivos a los lados.

—Supongo que ya te imaginarás, pero es mejor que no te lo diga. Vamos.

—¿Eh?—dijo Hinata confundida, y Shisui entendió que no lo entendía.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir al edificio de la Hokage. Subieron los tramos de escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Hinata observaba todo críticamente, con emoción. Recuperar sus ojos debía haberla puesto muy feliz. Él suavizó el gesto y declaró como si fuera un secreto:

—Estás emocionada.

Hinata ésta vez contestó más rápido de lo normal, como si hubiera esperado secretamente que alguien se lo hiciera notar.

—Sí… —Ésta vez no titubeó—. Mucho—añadió con una extraña expresión dulce y firme—. Me-e siento increíble. Ve-er… de nuevo es increíble—dijo felizmente, y un sonido avergonzado le hizo saber que se sintió torpe por decir el mismo adjetivo dos veces. Shisui no le importó realmente, su intuición, inconscientemente, ya le había dicho que era una mujer tímida y condicionada a la formalidad.

—Me parece increíble—bromeó, pero Hinata no tomó bien su juego y arrebolándose, empezó a encerrarse otra vez en sí misma, como si ya no deseara hablar con él. Esto no era más que su vergüenza malpensando las cosas equivocadamente. Tal vez debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran a su azar. Decidió, sin embargo, preguntárselo:

—Escucha, ¿conoces a una mujer llamada Uranai Baba?

—No-o… Señor Anbu. —Hinata ni sospechó del cambio de tema—. ¿Por qué la…?

—Por nada Hinata, por nada—la cortó Shisui juguetonamente cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la Hokage. Se echó a reír un poco, mostrándole a Hinata el dedo índice en su boca falsa de la máscara, pintada de rojo, para que hiciera silencio, y controló sus emociones volviéndose otra vez rígido y severo. Tocó la puerta varias veces con los nudillos. Hinata debió darse cuenta de su rigidez porque no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y cambió su rostro a una expresión tan neutral como podían sus nervios.

—Adelante—se escuchó la voz magullada de Tsunade desde adentro—. Ah, Hinata, ¿ya te despertaste? Eso fue demasiado rápido… —Seriamente la Hokage le dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza—. ¿Te duele algo?

—No-o, Tsunade-sama—respondió ella.

—Shizune. —La asistente, que estaba de pie sosteniendo lo que parecía un brebaje, el "eso" del que hablaron en el cuarto del hospital, respondió con un "¿Sí?"—. Coge una libreta de mi escritorio, por favor.

—Tsunade-sama, entiendo que usted se sienta mal después de la resaca que le pegó, pero ¡tiene el escritorio al lado!

—Shhh—la silenció Tsunade tomándose las sienes—. Tengo dolor de cabeza…

Aun enfadada, lo que Shisui consideró tierno, la asistente se fue al escritorio, sacó la dichosa libreta y cuando de soslayo Tsunade lo comprobó, recitó:

—Curación rápida…

—¡Tsunade-sama!—exclamó Hinata con los ojos repentinamente aguados y asustados. Tenía miedo.

Shizune miró a Hinata con pena.

—¿Estás segura?—le preguntó Shizune a su maestra, tomando las notas requeridas.

—Sí—asintió Tsunade varias veces con la cabeza—. Tú no lo viste pero al quitarle el sello las quemaduras de Hinata tenían una categoría de grado cuarto. Ni siquiera yo hubiera podido hacer que su carne se recuperara tan rápido. Esto no es normal. Hinata—la llamó—. ¿Recuerdas a Naruto?

—Sí-í…

—Él también sufría de curación extraordinariamente rápida y presunta inmunidad para algunos venenos. Pero él tiene al Kyūbi de Seis colas dentro de sí.

—¡Tsunade-sama! Lo ancianos le dijeron lo de…

—Shhh—la calló la ninja rubia con fastidio.

—¿El seis colas…? ¿Có-ómo? Mi padre me dijo que el Cuarto Hokage lo derrotó. —Ésta vez la voz de Hinata no tembló ni balbuceó ni se trabó.

—¿Aún sigues creyendo eso?—dijo Tsunade con un movimiento amplio de la mano, mientras se sostenía luego la frente sudorosa, recuperándose del falso licor de su organismo—. Es una mentira… Los Bijū no pueden derrotarse, es imposible para cualquier ninja, incluso el más poderoso. El Cuarto tuvo que sellarlo.

Shizune ésta vez no la interrumpió. Tal vez pensaba que era correcto decirle la verdad a Hinata.

—¡Pero… Naruto-kun!

—A ti te gusta él, ¿verdad?

Hinata no contestó, pero la manera cómo reaccionó su cuerpo físico hizo que Tsunade y Shizune la contemplaran con malicia.

—Entonces acepta esa verdad. Mucha gente lo odia por creer que es un monstruo.

—¡Naruto-kun no es un monstruo!—declaró Hinata de repente, con ferocidad. A Shisui le quedó claro que las personas más reservadas podían volverse duras como los robles cuando se trataba de la gente que querían. Itachi sólo amo a alguien con todo su ser, a Sasuke, e incluso se atrevió a amenazar a Danzo y de paso, a Konoha entera. Él había aplaudido desde el limbo, porque quienes se suicidaban no podían irse al mundo impuro con los demás. Estaban atrapados por los sentimientos que agitaban sus almas.

—Bien dicho—dijo la Hokage de buen humor, y se acomodó mejor en su asiento—. Ahora, como iba diciendo… Hinata, debido al pueblo destruido tenemos dudas al creer que no estuviste relacionada. Te haremos pruebas: si no presentas ninguna habilidad especial te declararemos inocente. La llame la Prueba de los Clanes. Prepárate, va a ser una tarde ajetreada—rio Tsunade.

—Simplemente, no puedo creer que me abandonara. ¿Puedes creerlo, Danna? Hum—se quejó Deidara con esa irritante voz infantil.

«Ahí va de nuevo» pensó Sasori, apretando los dientes.

—No me interesa para nada si tu mocosa se escapó—dijo, con siseos al mencionar «Mocosa». Los temas que no trataran de misiones o arte para él eran insignificantes—. Era obvio que si no tenías cuidado no la hubieras retenido más tiempo. Eres un mocoso estúpido.

—Ese el problema, Danna.

Sasori alzó una ceja fina detrás de su marioneta, pero no habló. No quería que Deidara creyese que estaba interesado. La mocosa que trajo desde hace cuatro meses era, cuando menos, un estorbo. Deidara parecía una maldita niñera y debía recogerla una vez concluidas las misiones: no le agradaba para nada. Quería matarla desde la primera vez que se la presentó. No supo por qué no lo hizo. No… Ya lo recordaba: por primera vez en su vida Deidara era más puntual y atento en sus misiones. Su capricho afianzaba más beneficios a la organización.

Deidara continuó su incesante parloteo.

—Utilicé una técnica que transformaba a mi arcilla en la consistencia del acero. No es absolutamente nada normal que lograra destruirla. No había forma. No tiene sentido.

—¿Estás seguro que Itachi le borró muy bien la memoria?

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Porque la mocosa sabe cosas. Tu incompetencia la dejó escapar. Si no lo hizo bien, le dirá cosas a la Hoja.

—Ella no sabe nada importante. De eso sí me cuide. Lo único que sabe es cómo sacarme de quicio.

Sasori concluyó que Deidara era un niño estúpido y mimado. Lo sabía desde que lo vio con sus aires de un perfecto artista, cuando sólo era un aficionado. Lo supo desde que vio que su arrogancia le hacía creer invencible a todo, e Itachi lo derrotó con solo un genjutsu. Liberó un impaciente gruñido.

—Más te vale.

—Igualmente, debería preguntarle a Itachi que tan potente es su genjutsu, hum.

—Por mucho que ese Uchiha intervenga no hará diferencia. El Clan Yamanaka puede penetrar la mente de alguien, así como el Sharingan.

—No puede ser… ¡Ahora esa mocosa va a odiarme!

—¿Acaso importa?

—¡No entiendes nada, Danna!—dijo Deidara cruzándose de piernas y brazos, con esa actitud de niño mimado que tanto lo desesperaba—. No me gusta tener gente por detrás. No me gustan las molestias vengativas…

—Entonces mátala después. No es mi problema.

—Hum—masculló—. Hablando de otra cosa, Sasori no Danna. ¿Quién nos pidió esta misión tan molesta?

—Un corrupto de la Hoja. Debe haber robado las riquezas antiguas de su Aldea para pagarnos. Es un cliente muy interesado en ese mito del que el líder habló.

—¿Corrupto? ¡Ja! ¿En ese sistema de mojigatos en serio hay corruptos?

Sasori no le contestó.

—Supongo que eso no es algo que cambie demasiado entre Aldeas, hum—dijo al aire el escandaloso y por fin se concentró en lo importante—. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué esfera estamos buscando ahora, Sasori no Danna?

—Una esfera ubicada en el volcán en Machi, en el País de la Tierra.

—¿Ubicada? ¿La esfera está dentro de un volcán?

—Sí. Este trabajo es tuyo. Más te vale que te apures.

Deidara hizo una ridícula reverencia, ampliando la sonrisa engreída.

—En ese caso recé por mí, Sasori no Danna.

Estaban en el centro de un amplísimo sector. La mesa curtida, de un largo exacto para la manifestación de los Clanes de la Hoja, a quienes la Hokage mandó a comparecer, la circundaban sillas donde se sentaban los representantes, a excepción de Hiashi Hyūga que en esos momentos se encontraba fuera de la Aldea.

Tsunade repasó la mesa con la mirada enfocada.

—Hemos rectificado el caso de Hinata Hyūga, con las pruebas de Inoichi. Me ha contado los detalles y la he declarado inocente de los cargos de traición, y por consecuencia, especulativa difamación de los secretos de la Hoja.

—¿Entonces que se la pasó haciendo todos estos meses que ha estado viva?—preguntó una anciana de las más antiguas del consejo. Recordaba su nombre: Koharu Utatane. Los Ancianos se reconocían por sus acciones de la Gran Guerra, pero no eran ninjas excesivamente excepcionales y él no entendía porque seguían a ese cargo a esa edad.

—Al parecer ha sido secuestrada por un Akatsuki llamado Deidara—anunció—. Este Akatsuki le quitó el Byakugan y atentó contra su vida, pero prefirió quedársela. Hinata no intentó nunca escapar porque estaba bajo el control de un genjutsu de amnesia ejecutado por Itachi Uchiha.

«Itachi Uchiha», repitió Shisui, sintió la nostalgia ponerle los párpados calientes, como pocas veces.

—¿Itachi Uchiha?—repuso Koharu, tomándose la barbilla con el índice—. ¿Y cómo logró escapar?

—Ésta sería la parte más fantasiosa del relato—dijo Tsunade. Shisui se dio cuenta de la sinceridad que empapaba sus palabras y la resignación que exponía ante los hechos; prestó mayor atención—. Inoichi me informó que en los recuerdos figuraba que un antiguo ninja de la Aldea la ayudó a escapar… No revelaré su nombre por motivos prácticos y confidenciales: no sabemos de dónde viene.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—intercedió Homura intrigado. Tsunade le hizo una seña al líder del Clan Yamanaka.

—A lo que se refiere es que no sabemos si Hinata lo inventó como un guía para impulsar a su propia consciencia—confesó Inoichi cruzado de brazos y en postura rígida—. Apareció de la nada cuando Deidara la dejó encerrada en una cueva para cumplir con sus pasatiempos sobre bombas terroristas. El ninja la apoyó y le instó a que volviera a Konoha. Entonces con sus propias técnicas abrió la trampa que había hecho el Akatsuki, luego la condujo y la salvó un par de veces cuando se tropezó. La acompañó hasta la entrada de la Aldea pero nadie fue capaz de verlo, aunque Kotetsu e Izumo la vieron hablando sola.

—Mm, qué raro. —Fue lo que dijo el líder del Clan Akimichi, Chōza.

«Creo que no se han dado cuenta, pero es claro lo que es», pensó Shisui perspicaz, uniendo los cabos sueltos. Los líderes presentes no sospecharían la verdad porque no sabían que desde hace mucho tiempo, un ninja leal a la Aldea se arriesgaba a ayudarlos desde las sombras… Sólo Danzo y los otros dos ancianos lo entendían, y por eso estaban tan circunspectos y callados como pocas veces. Si no confiaban lo suficiente en una ninja poco destacada para librarse sola de una situación de esa magnitud, pues confiarían en las razones de un tercero, sólo que pensaban de otras maneras: un Henge, el propio Itachi disfrazado; él sabía lo que probablemente debía ser, porque que fuera intangible rechazaba cualquier intento de otra explicación. «Genjutsu de primera clase, a manos de mi querido primo tercero, Itachi. Un genjutsu que ayuda a los demás… Jamás he utilizado mis propios genjutsus de esa forma. Lo intenté una vez pero literalmente me valió un ojo de la cara», después de su diablura personal, se preguntó por qué Itachi no mandó algún pergamino a la Hoja para rescatar a Hinata. Por mucho que fuera un genjutsu excelente, que aprovechó los momentos de soledad de la secuestrada, el hacer que una Genin se las arregle por sí sola de una trampa de un renegado nivel Kage era demasiada especulación y azar de la buena fortuna; debió haber tomado la decisión por estrés. «Pero Itachi nunca hace eso. Tiene desde los siete años el liderazgo de un Jōnin, por mucho estrés que tenga debió considerar los parámetros»

Tsunade expuso sus teorías:

—Cuando Hinata llegó estaba lastimada y había gastado mucho chakra. Los brazos los tenía quemados y las piernas con esguinces. Con esto puedo concluir que quien la ayudó realmente era una invención de su mente, o que realmente no existía como tal. Hinata pasó sola su escapada creyendo que hablaba con alguien que conocía. Las veces que se cayó, la propia sugestión de buena salud le permitió seguir avanzando y extenuar su cuerpo de maneras que una ninja normal no soportaría. Con las piernas lastimadas por las caídas, la inflamación la poseyó. Como sabrán, este tipo de heridas son insoportables y no se puede correr, como ella hizo, en esas condiciones…

—¿Eso significa que Hinata tiene algún síntoma esquizofrénico?—preguntó Chōza.

—No creo, he visto su mente y es estable—le informó Inoichi—. Es sólo que la condición de su escape es extraña.

—¿Y quién se supone que era?—preguntó de repente la líder del Clan Inuzuka con una precipitación salvaje—. Si se supone era una «invención suya», entonces debía conocer esa persona y tenerle mucha estima.

—Era un hombre del Clan Uchiha—dijo Tsunade, pero para su interés no revelo los detalles, aunque la mayoría de miembros convocados estaban anonadados, como preguntándose cómo se envolvería una mujer de familia noble como el Hyūga, con una personalidad tan conocidamente retraída, para tener amistad con algún perteneciente del desvanecido Clan Uchiha. Él enseguida pensó que Itachi se "convocó" a sí mismo y la ayudó, sin embargo y en cualquier caso, el rostro inexpresivo de la Hokage no le dio más información y no le permitió solidificar esa duda. Retomó con volumen alto—: Eso no es todo: por lo que hemos visto en su memoria Hinata ha estado ocultando que se reúne con un hombre desconocido desde hace tiempo. Hasta ahora no ha aparecido de nuevo, pero queremos saber quién es y qué quiere. Él le dejó un sello a Hinata que haré que un ninja especializado vea en breve. Cuando termine, planeo que cada Clan pruebe qué tipo de habilidades ganará Hinata al quitárselo. El hombre desconocido ha dicho que es especial y que el sello es una manera de no provocar tragedias.

—En ese caso Tsunade-sama, ¿sería buena idea que se lo quitaran?—cuestionó Shikaku, en una reflexiva oxímoron. Era el representante del Clan Nara, los ninjas más inteligentes del País del Fuego. A pesar de parecer un flojo en su trabajo, como todos los Nara que conoció, se volvía consejero sin saber de más detalles; de la nada, ofrecía consejos importantes para retrospectiva de cada situación inconclusa—. ¿Para qué quiere quitarle el sello?

—En parte es porque es un caso muy extraño. —Shisui pudo percibir una afirmación de curiosidad—. En parte, para saber qué hará el hombre desconocido, que puede ser peligroso. En parte, porque Hinata no tiene cargas de traición, pero sus recuerdos hacen sospechar que es la culpable de la tragedia de Kawarimi.

—¿Ella?—dijo Danzo en un tono oscuro, que Shisui no obvió.

—Antes de verificar sus recuerdos dijo que Deidara la acusó de haberlo hecho. Inoichi respaldó esto después: Deidara le dijo a sus compañeros de Akatsuki, Itachi y Kisame, que creía que Hinata tenía una bestia en su interior. No le creyeron pero igual Itachi Uchiha le borró la memoria para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella…—Tsunade carraspeó la garganta y extendió las manos por las mesa—. Esto es una muestra de honestidad y demuestra que Hinata nos dijo toda la verdad, incluso no omitió lo que la condenaría a inspección—intentó hacer sonar a la ninja como una víctima. Una táctica bastante en desuso, pero entendible. Quería hacerla quedar como una chica asustada y temerosa, una mujer que no tenía nada que ver con confabulaciones y malas intenciones.

—Aunque Hinata haya sido honesta no deberíamos desestimar esa información, Tsunade-sama. Debe haber alguna razón por la que el Akatsuki hubiera dicho eso a sus propios compañeros—sugirió Shikaku, no con la intención de ser desconfiado, sino con propósito de actuar como el cerebro racional. Era demasiado desinteresado para actuar de antagonista—. Y, en ese caso el propio criminal insinuó que Hinata tendría un poder semejante al de un Bijū—concluyó más tenso—. ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos el sello? Es problemático que probemos algo peligroso y resulte ser cierto.

—Estoy de acuerdo—masculló la líder del Clan Inuzuka.

Las miradas clavadas en Tsunade se volvieron intensas, expectantes de la decisión final.

La Hokage frunció la cara detrás de sus dedos entrecruzados en la barbilla. Shisui supo entonces que se rehusaría a abandonar su resolución.

—Hay algo que no escapa para nadie que conozca su reputación: Hinata es siempre clasificada como una de las Kunoichi más débiles de su generación. Desde siempre Hiashi la ha considerado una heredera sin habilidades excepcionales, ni siquiera antes de que portara ese sello. Por sus memorias se entendió que aquel hombre la convenció de que era especial por portar eso y todavía no sabemos si es dañino o una trampa; esa es una de las razones por las que se lo quiero quitar. No quiero tener otro Sasuke Uchiha—resumió—. Quiero investigar qué está pasando aquí. Igual si lo anulamos, no creo que pasé nada: de igual manera lo tenía cuando sucedió lo que Kawarimi y si su participación está relacionada, ocurrió lo que pasó. —El Consejo reconsideró sus argumentos, por las caras pensativas que poblaron el jurado—. También creo que será una excelente forma de demostrarle que puede ser fuerte sin soñar en poderes escondidos para tapar su autoestima, no quiero Kunoichis que confían en poderes venidos de la nada. —Lo último que dijo distaba mucho de ser especialmente simpático, y vio que algunas caras entre el Consejo (en especial la madre de su compañero Inuzuka; debía conocerla y tenerle estima) se habían retorcido en disgusto; Shisui reflexionó que él no juzgaría tan rápido el potencial que Hinata podría llegar a alcanzar—. Hice ésta reunión para informarlos de los hechos y para planear la prueba de la que les hablé, sin embargo no creo en lo absoluto que Hinata sea la responsable de eso y lo que voy a hacer es un recurso prescindible para comprobar si la matanza de Kawarimi tiene alguna relación con ella y el sello. ¡El susodicho se llamara la Prueba de los Clanes, el primero en Konoha! ¡Ahora, se disuelve la reunión!—estrelló la mano contra la mesa en un levísimo golpe, evitando que Shikaku con sus precauciones echara más leña al fuego y que la líder del Clan Inuzuka dejara de fulminarla con su mirada. Se dio cuenta que incluso la cara de Danzo se ensombreció con maldad. Una expresión oscura que no le gustó.

Tsunade se paró y los demás líderes la imitaron. Empezaron a retirarse pacientemente, aunque murmuraban entre ellos por lo bajo. Por ejemplo, Shikaku y Chōza se pegaron a Inoichi para saber más detalles. La líder del Clan Inuzuka, que enviaba rayos de antipatía a Tsunade, amplió su sentido auditivo al escucharlos susurrar, y no rezongó. Al parecer, por ahora, decidió no formar escándalos. Tal vez se tomaría en serio la Prueba de los Clanes.

—Tsunade—dijo Danzo; su mano en su bastón y la cara tan impasible como siempre—. El Anbu del que te hablé está aquí.

—Ah, sí—repuso Tsunade tomándose las sienes—. Sí, dámelo. ¿Es el experto en sellos?

No contestó y Danzo lo hizo por él.

—Sí, también será quien monitoreara a la chica por si después de retirar dicho sello se vuelve peligrosa, por el bien de la Aldea.

«Por el bien de sus caprichos, más bien», pensó Shisui, dándose cuenta que Tsunade en su estrés le había convencido la frase de «… Por el bien de la Aldea». Su misión era, en realidad, matarla si demostraba un mínimo chance de ser peligrosa para la seguridad de la Hoja. No importaba si era descubierto o encerrado, Danzo sabía que con chakra ilimitado y un cuerpo inmortal Shisui Uchiha siempre podría librarse de todos los tipos de ninja; también era inmune al dolor.

—Pero si Hinata no demuestra nada, no será necesario que la vigile.

—Si Shūjin no ve nada fuera del anormal en ella, no habrá razón para considerarla una amenaza.

En eso si decía la verdad.

—Está bien—accedió ella, mirándolo a él con esos ojos de miel salvaje; le devolvió la atención con la misma potencia. Ahí prendió la llama e hizo magia pasando desapercibido—. Vamos, Anbu.

Shisui la siguió, bajo la observación implacable del que lo dominaba. Salieron junto a los otros, del edificio que servía para el Consejo; era una cúpula ubicada al oeste de la Torre Hokage, su entrada estaba custodiada por hermosas flores amarillas. Al salir, se sintió mínimamente satisfecho observando el cielo: «… Por el bien de la Aldea». Por el bien de la Aldea esperaría que la bruja cumpliera con lo pactado, sino, se las arreglaría para acelerar el proceso de su Mangekyou Sharingan: Kotoamatsukami, y así embrujarse a sí mismo para salvarse de ser una marioneta (lo llevaba maquinando la primera noche del encierro de su alma), y dejaría de ser un impedimento para que por fin la Hokage descubriera que Danzo era un corrupto que no había cuidado sus pasos y venía haciendo lo que se le daba en gana desde hace tres años, desde que comenzó su servicio y recurrió a su Sharingan cada vez que las cosas no salían como quería. Él ya encontraba completamente tedioso ver la cara adusta de ese viejo. No entendía cómo Itachi aguantó estar a su servicio tanto tiempo.

—Adelante. —Tsunade saltó. Shisui sonrió a medias. Danzo le dirigió una última mirada, y una mueca burlesca le transformó parcialmente el rostro. Shisui no comentó nada al respecto. Jamás se había sentido tan inferior.

—Voy.

Lo llevó consigo a grandes trazos de extensos impulsos, a una velocidad que podía igualar porque era naturalmente rápido, pero había leído registros de la mítica mujer rubia y sabía que estaba equilibrada y fortalecida en todos los tipos de habilidades ninjas, realmente impresionante. Hasta ahora, creía que sólo los genjutsu de su nivel la perturbaban. Llegaron al hospital de la Hoja, cerca de la Academia para los pequeños ninjas. Al llegar, vio a una enfermera de cabello castaño corto mirar a la Hokage y a él moviendo la cabeza nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

—¡Tsunade-sama!—reverenció el saludo y a él le sacudió la cabeza; Shisui también la movió.

—¿Hinata Hyūga está despierta?

—Sí, hace poco una enfermera de guardia le brindó el almuerzo.

—Bien.

Se giró y le indicó con el dedo que lo siguiera. En el interior pensó que de cualquier forma ya sabía dónde se encontraba Hinata: tercer piso, subiendo las escaleras o mediante ascensor. Descansaba en el ala derecha, a la vista de la vegetación y los horizontes desbordantes de color de las sencillas y afortunadas vidas de los habitantes de la Hoja.

—Vete tú por las escaleras.

—Está bien, Tsunade-sama.

Se dio cuenta que la Hokage zapateaba esperando el elevador. A él no le había dejado subir por allí.

«Qué remedio…». Pero luego pensó con una travesura rondándole la cabeza que podría ver primero a Hinata por su cuenta. Ah. No. No podía. Tsunade no sabía de la misión que Danzo le otorgó. No sabía que tenía ya en su poder la ubicación de Hinata Hyūga.

La esperó pacientemente al lado del ascensor, después de encaminarse por las escaleras, con las manos agarradas por detrás del extremo más bajo de su columna.

—Así que aquí estás—dijo indiferentemente, y se adelantó. Shisui no se apresuró: se rezagó y la siguió a espaldas. El pasillo era solitario.

Tsunade abrió la puerta que él esperaba, marcada con el número 167.

—Hola Hinata. Venimos…

La Hokage expandió la boca. Él miró por encima.

Hinata se había levantado de la cama y parado de manos. Se sostenía con el índice, como si fuera Maito Gai en sus demostraciones de resistencia sobrenaturales. Ni el dedo le temblaba ni la boca se le contraía, ni le sudaba la frente, ni apretaba los párpados en concentración. Tampoco usaba chakra. Su cuerpo se mecía ínfimamente en un vaivén extraño: una gravedad desestabilizada, no funcional en ella; su figura exponía, frágil, lenta, el sello de una pluma (como si fuera el viento mismo emergiendo entre las corrientes…), o su dedo índice fuera más poderoso que las tallas normales. Por otro lado, su travesura al pararse al revés le hacía ver la ropa interior, pero Shisui estaba demasiado sorprendido y lo recapituló después: adorable o coqueto, mientras ese rostro se tornaba en rojo; no sabía cómo decidirse.

—¡¿Hinata, qué demonios haces?!

—¡Tsunade-sama!—gritó con vehemencia al escucharla, y cayó con un golpe doloroso—. Pe-erdón… Yo estaba…—se quedó callada mientras enrojecía, como si no supiera qué había hecho exactamente. Se jaló la bata forzándola a tocar los dedos de sus pies, como si pudiera deshacer su momento de inhibición espontánea.

Tsunade entró junto a él al recinto.

—Demonios—dijo Tsunade tomándose la cabeza—. ¿Será que tome mucho? Acabo de ver a Hinata Hyūga como un tipo de aprendiz de Gai. —Shisui se quedó callado, aunque el comentario se le antojó chistoso—. Hinata, párate. Este Anbu revisará tu sello.

—¿É-él? —Hinata no lo señaló con incredulidad, sino con un gesto tímido de la cabeza. Le apenaba que fuera hombre—. No sé-é si-i sea buena idea…—susurró con una voz cascada, que la Hokage no oyó.

—Sí, verás, pensé en Kakashi pero recordé que es un pervertido. Así que prefiero que uno de los ninjas de Danzo te ayude. Va a tomarse su trabajo más en serio.

Hinata buscó con las manos la cama y luego se sentó. Tsunade no la ayudó en ningún momento. Qué mujer tan dura. Si Shisui no hubiese estado rígido en las órdenes él mismo la hubiera cargado, como hizo con todas sus compañeras mujeres.

—¿Dónde exactamente tienes el sello, Hinata?

—Aquí—señaló ligeramente en medio de sus diminutos senos. Carraspeó, por si no se entendía—: En… el centro del pecho. —De pronto se sonrojó tanto que el escote se le decoró en rojo.

—Está bien. Anbu, voltéate un momento.

Le obedeció. Al pedir nuevamente por su atención, se dio por enterado que Hinata se quitó la bata y la ropa interior, pero Tsunade fue amable a su incomodidad y la enrolló de una forma con la manta que hacía que el sello sobresaliera, sin meterse en lo que no debía ver. Se acercó hacia ella y la examinó. El dibujo «強», denominador de fuerza, pintado en líneas delgadas y glamurosas, era su sello. Lo palpó con los dedos. La niña se estremeció.

—Qué sello tan extraño—opinó Tsunade—. ¿Y tú qué opinas?

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo calmado—. Es un sello sin encriptaciones, muestra lo que contiene pero no parece haber pistas de cómo sabotearlo. A menos que… —Guarneció el chakra en sus dedos y presionó, Hinata soltó un gemido adolorido en voz baja. El sello brilló carmesí por un rato y luego volvió confundirse en su piel como una cicatriz vieja.

—¿Qué averiguaste?

—Este sello al parecer reacciona a la fuerza, como indicaría su nombre. Tal vez usando suficiente de esta podríamos quitárselo.

—¡Entonces es pan comido! —Tsunade lo apartó de un empujón inconsciente, sonriendo ampliamente— ¡Haaaa!—exclamó y reunió en sus dedos índice y corazón el poder concentrado de la mujer más fuerte del País del Fuego, o mejor dicho, del mundo—. Hinata, escucha: te dolerá, pero me detendré cuando se desvanezca. —Entonces apretó sin clemencia sus dedos. Hinata liberó un grito desgarrador, tan incontenible que de haber sido una diosa de la calamidad hubiera cambiado las estaciones y provocado un terremoto masivo. Tsunade frunció los labios con preocupación pero no quitó sus dedos ni controló su poder; a pesar de su indiferencia corporal, le bastó esa expresión para saber que sufría de extrañeza y preocupación, que jamás Hinata había perdido los rangos del dolor y gritado como si los huesos de súbito se le hubieran destrozado como barras de dulce crocante. Él se apresuró a sostenerla. El sello aguantó con valentía el peso, pero poco a poco, como imaginó, en una duración pertinaz se fue desvaneciendo a medida que le fuerza lo tocaba, parsimoniosamente. Mientras tanto Hinata rehuía de Tsunade en frenesí, como poseída por el espíritu de una ira guerrera que haría que los enemigos evitaran su presencia de lo cagados que estarían. Se movía, chillaba y bramaba a los cielos.

—¡Suéltame!—gimió entre sus sollozos y gritos. Shisui se le acercó al oído.

—Cálmate, Hinata. Concéntrate. Se fuerte. Se fuerte.

Hinata trató de sostener a Tsunade para hacerle daño.

—¡Deja de poner tus malditas manos sobre mí!

—¡Hinata!—exclamó la Hokage con los ojos como platos. Su expresión decía: «¡¿TÚ, acabas de decir una grosería?! ¿Realmente duele de esa forma?»—. ¡Por Dios, aguanta! ¡Ya casi, ya casi!

Pero no era casi. El sello se teñía de un rojo escarlata. Se le agrietaba la piel por encima, como arena endurecida, quebradiza; despellejándose, tornándose su color de tonos morados y rojos enfermizos; la piel bullía y Hinata empezó a escupir sangre, entre esas súplicas desesperadas que pedían por benevolencia. En el jaleo la manta blanca colocada minuciosamente se resbaló, y Shisui hizo lo posible porque su eficacia y modales no fallaran al trabajar unidos.

—¡Suéltame!—chilló—. ¡Solamente suéltame! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo pido!

Su cuerpo lo resintió. Su cuerpo se desarmó, quemándose centímetro a centímetro. El corazón le latía tan rápido que Shisui agitó su habitual ecuánime respiración.

—¡Tsunade-sama, apresúrese! ¡Le dará un infarto!

—¡Eso hago, Anbu! ¡Sostenla como si la vida se te fuera en ello!

La tomó de los brazos, lleno sus muñecas de chakra y paró de un cuajo sus frenéticos movimientos. A Hinata le empezaron a palpitar las muñecas.

—¡Dios!—gritó—. ¡Dios mío! —Hinata entre un dolor que hacía destruir su alma estaba atemorizada.

—¡Tsunade-sama, oí gritos!—Apareció alguien en la puerta cargando una enorme exhalación— ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No puede ser!—duró un segundo en gritar del susto— ¡Hinata!

—Sakura, ven acá. ¡Ayúdame, maldición!

Enseguida Sakura se abalanzó el salón.

—¡Agudiza tu fuerza hasta que te hormigueen los dedos! ¡Acumula todo el chakra que puedas!

—Hinata… ¿qué le pasa a Hinata…? ¡Dios, Tsunade-sama, le estás haciendo daño! —De soslayo la miró taparse la boca con las manos y se preguntó con irritación qué tanto podía asquearse un médico con lo que sea que estaba pasando en su parte delantera. Shisui en su mente rogaba porque se apurara.

—Sakura, cálmate ahora mismo. ¡Mantén la cordura en alto! Hinata está sufriendo y va a sufrir más si no la ayudas ahora.

—¿Qué debo hacer?—añadió torpemente.

—¡Lo que te acabo de decir, demonios! ¡Hazlo ya!

Shisui temía dejar sus brazos llenos de heridas, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. En los brazos de Hinata surcaban invasivos de cardenales bermejos y ahogados por la fuerza ejercida, que no era poca. Jamás había usado semejante presión en una mujer para tranquilizarla. Hinata escupió más sangre.

—¡Ya Sakura!

—¡Enseguida!—dijo ella en un arranque de valentía, que él agradeció en silencio, porque Hinata estaba más y más débil, y dejó caer los dedos al lado de los de Tsunade, sosteniendo las piernas de Hinata que a su vez temblaban como embutidas de electricidad. El sello vibró, se iluminó de la sangre de su portadora, emancipándose, e hizo caer al cuarto en un hipnótico manto de tragedia. Shisui empezó a decirle palabras conciliadoras al oído, «Soporta… Es lo último, te lo prometo». Y por ensalmo Hinata se aquietó, gritó por última vez, y con gruesas gotas de sudor cayéndole de las sienes hasta los párpados, su hálito pareció provenir del estertor; pero su corazón aún asomaba consistencia. Tsunade y la tal Sakura soltaron los dedos, manchadas de una película sudorosa en la frente y con expresiones de alivio. La chica más joven, por lo particular, estaba llorando. Lo entendía brevemente, pero… «Ni siquiera ha estado en una guerra, allí sí estaría llorando mucho o vomitando». Entonces permitió que la cabeza de Hinata descansara en su pecho. Sus manos desocuparon sus brazos y circundaron los costados de su cintura. Desde otra posición se ocuparía el pensamiento de que lo hacía porque la fatiga de Hinata no le permitía sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo, pero en realidad era para consolar su estado.

—Hinata—le dijo, presionando contra su cabeza la máscara y ocultando el sonido de sus labios—. Lo hiciste muy bien.

—Gracias—le susurró queda, tan firme como la sobrellevaban las energías. Llevó la cabeza hacía atrás, de modo que los rasgos de su rostro aristocrático, porque Hinata era una mujer hermosa, quedaban plenamente a sus ojos, y se desmayó, entreabriendo sus labios, que ahora portaba con faz de sosiego.

Acostó a la niña, evitando ver sus pechos al aire libre con toda la voluntad de un caballero. En otras situaciones no le hubiera prestado atención si veía un par de tetas o no, pero que fuera una niña percutía siempre en él. En especial a alguien que le avergonzaba su propia desnudez. No muchas mujeres eran inmunes al completo destape.

—Gracias, Anbu—le dijo Tsunade con un suspiro.

—No hay problema, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade se apartó y miró la enorme mancha quemada que se formaba en el centro del ser de Hinata. Un revoltijo desagradable de sangre que la trastornó. Empezó a respirar en descontrol y cerró los ojos. A Shisui le pareció curiosa esta reacción: pánico disimulado, es lo que leía.

—Sakura, por favor, cúrala.

—Sí, maestra—murmuró aliviada.

Shisui contempló como la tal Sakura, que ahora sabía que era ninja médico y aprendiz de la Hokage, envolvía la carne maltratada de Hinata en su chakra. Las heridas eran múltiples, pero por lo que vio por las esquinas de la cintura de la agotada paciente, se fueron cerrando. La piel despellejada, sin embargo, sólo adquirió un tono más saludable. Luego le curó los brazos que él había maltratado. La chica suspiró quitándose el sudor con el dorso, debía haberse quedado sin chakra con sus cuidados a la paciente, que incluso había recuperado más vigor en energía y estaba menos pálida. «Es buena», fue su práctica observación. Aunque claro, no la mejor.

—Ahora Sakura, ¿podrías retirarte un momento?

Sakura primero le dirigió los ojos verdes a Hinata, con compasión de médico y de amiga.

—¿Ella estará bien, Tsunade-sama?—cuestionó nerviosa.

—Sí, Sakura—suspiró Tsunade—. Me encargare personalmente de ella.

Dichas estas palabras, la estudiante por fin se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Para ser Anbu de Raíz eres más sentimental de lo que pensé que serían.

Shisui le contestó con silencio. En realidad sí tenía una debilidad con los niños.

—Ten cuidado con ella—le dijo Tsunade mirando a Hinata con cariño y tapando su cuerpo macilento y delgado—. Es una gran chica.

Una hipótesis se conjuró en su mente y lo hizo preguntar, suavizando su voz mecánica:

—¿Realmente piensas que es débil, Hokage-sama?

—En estos momentos me gustaría que lo fuera.

Se recordó a sí mismo pensando en Hinata, expulsada del Clan Hyūga, fuera del ojo incesante de los poderosos. Entonces le quedó claro que Tsunade la protegía; que en el Consejo, en vez de juzgarla, la intentaba desprestigiar para que los demás al jurar en su nombre en otras referencias pensaran y dijeran Hinata es débil, y por tal, no podía haber estado relacionada bajo ningún concepto en la matanza.

Él no dejó de mirar a Hinata, viéndose dichosa en el sueño.

—¿Ella hizo más de lo que mencionaste en la reunión, verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—carraspeó, y de repente se le pusieron las mejillas rojas. Había funcionado en el mejor momento.

—Estás bebida.

—No lo estoy.

—¿Por eso utilizaste esa cantidad de fuerza en su pecho? La pobre pudo haber muerto—acusó, aunque sabía que Tsunade no se había sobrepasado como decía, había usado lo que consideró necesario: su fuerza también la influenciaba pero no tan directamente, por lo que su efecto no debía haber provocado el dolor que a Hinata le causó.

—¡Ya te dije que no estoy bebida! No recuerdo… —Tsunade suspiró con fuerza—. No recuerdo haber bebido, Shizune me lo prohibió.

—¿Si Hinata resulta ser una amenaza, la matarás por el bien de la Aldea?

—Qué escabroso… Por supuesto que no. Y que no se olvide tratarme con respeto. Soy…—soltó un hipo—«Tsunade-sama» para ti, Anbu.

Shisui guardó silencio unos instantes.

—¿Por qué me aceptaste sabiendo que Danzo no es de tu agrado?

—¿Eso a ti que te…?—dijo, pero calló al ver sus ojos carmesís, hipó fuertemente y retomó con resignación y la voz ligeramente gangosa—: No quería que Danzo se interesara en ella. No confió en él. Tengo la esperanza que Hinata resulte ser tan ineficiente como en el pasado.

—¿Ineficiente? ¿No era fuerte?

—Tengo entendido que de Kunoichi jamás ha sido extraordinaria, sí fuerte, pero no fuera de los estándares normales—aclaró—. Ella…—dijo mientras posaba su pesada mirada ebria sobre Hinata—. Ahora, sin embargo, ha hecho cosas extrañas desde antes… y después que se marchó.

Shisui dejó que continuara por su cuenta. Por fortuna, Tsunade tenía tanta experiencia bebiendo que incluso borracha decía cosas coherentes.

—Desde que se fue los eventos que ocurrieron me hacen pensar, como el otro mencionó, que tal vez no sea prudente quitarle ese bendito sello, pero necesito actuar. La única forma de confirmar la verdad sería que demostrara que puede transformarse en lo que Deidara dijo que se transformó, si no lo hace, al menos sé que ella no eliminó a todo un pueblo de ancianos indefensos. Quiero creer que eso es una estupidez. Si le quitamos el sello y no pasa nada podré demostrarle a todos que ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo que ocurrió—dijo envuelta en un aire de muchas dudas. Su dicción alargaba las palabras y se volvía reveladora—. Aunque me sorprende que ella haya asesinado a cuatro bandidos rango S después con una fuerza bruta hasta ahora desconocida, sin contar que Hinata es asustadiza…, como un conejito—se burló—. El Akatsuki la felicitó por matarlos, ella se sentía mal por ello por lo que Inoichi me dijo, estoy segura que sí, no es una persona violenta…

—¿Rango S? —Tal vez lo que le dijo Uranai no estaba fuera de cordura.

—Ja, ja, ja—se rio la Hokage bruscamente—. Qué cara deberías tener. Sí. Jamás uno se pondría a pensar que un Genin fuera capaz de hacerlo… Supongo que no eran muy hábiles. —Su observación fue que la Hokage podía ser increíblemente ingenua—. Supongo que no te esperabas que Hinata tuviera un lado malicioso. Tal vez no lo tiene, pero tal vez sí es peligrosa…

—¿Qué pasó luego?—exigió mientras Hinata comenzaba a roncar suavemente.

—Creo que al Akatsuki le gusta ella—chismorreó.

—¿Le gusta? —Le siguió la corriente.

—Sííí. —La Hokage parecía emocionada de contar cotilleos—. Le saqué todo el jugo que pude a Inoichi. Dice que incluso se bañaban juntos y Deidara la besó varias veces. ¡Casi suena imposible que no se acostaran!—soltó una risita, pero luego se puso seria—. Pero igual Hinata es demasiado joven, recatada, y tenía amnesia, hubiera sido desagradable descubrirlo después. Por otro lado el amargado Tsuchikage no se lo creería, pero su nieto tiene la conducta de alguien flechado—le guiñó el ojo Tsunade—. Hinata no lo notó, pero Inoichi piensa que tal vez sí la quería. Era un chico joven y errático, una personalidad paciente y halagadora como la de Hinata era lo que se necesitaba para confiar en ella.

—¿Hinata le importaría?

—Si sabe que está enamorado de ella es probable que sí le importe. Ahora no parece odiarlo, aunque sí tenerle rencor. No creo que lo quiera ver otra vez.

—Cada persona reacciona diferente. Tal vez Hinata sí quiera verlo otra vez. Confrontarlo—sugirió, sin saber por qué la charla con una mujer achispada se le hacía tan amena. Tal vez era el efecto de jamás poder hablar con nadie, de sentirse solo.

Tsunade bufó.

—Lo dudo. Además es peligroso para ella. Deidara también es demasiado caprichoso y si ésta vez se intenta adueñar de ella sólo porque le gusta, es probable que la mate si Hinata lo rechaza. Yo lo conocí una vez en mis juergas, era todavía un chiquillo insolente e iba de misión con su superior. ¡Me dijo que la forma de mis pechos era desproporcionada! Que no era arte… ¡Maldito niño!—despotricó Tsunade, y se tomaba los enormes senos con una mano y gesticulaba vulgarmente, agitando el puño. Shisui, si hubiera estado vivo, se hubiera abochornado.

—Buen punto—concedió incómodo pero sin cesar su interrogatorio—. ¿Luego qué pasó?

—Al parecer le dieron la misión a Deidara y a su compañero, que ahora reconocemos como Sasori de las Arenas Rojas, de buscar unas esferas del dragón. El tiempo límite era… ehhhh—caviló—: sí, eso, dos semanas máximas. Empezaría en unos días entonces Deidara y Hinata pasaron tiempos juntos y se la llevó a un pueblo, de esos pequeños donde nadie te reconoce. Luego pasó lo que Inoichi dijo…

—¿Quién es el tipo del Clan Uchiha que la rescató?

—Un famoso muerto hace muchos años por suicidio…

«No puede ser…»

—El conocido como Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante.

«Yo, ¿eh?», pensó luego en Itachi. Detrás de su máscara no se advertía cómo sus músculos se tensaron en afectación.

—Su mente estááá—alargó la palabra con voz muy aguda— muy loca. Cuando lo escuché en mi despacho no me creí totalmente todo eso y me quedé pensando qué hacer. Pero Inoichi por sus observaciones y blablablá no teme que pierda el juicio… Así que no quiso acusarla, sabe tan bien como yo que es una buena chica.

—Ahora, ¿y qué me dices de las esferas del dragón?

—Un mito que el hombre de su mente le reveló, dice que pueden conceder cualquier deseo, pero sé que eso es imposible—dijo sacudiendo la cabeza en negación—. Un cliente de Akatsuki pidió por esas milagrosas esferas. Ofreció varios kilos de oro, el precio que convenientemente—añadió con sarcasmo y un frunce de cejas pueril—, ha sido robado de las riquezas antiguas de Konoha, en una de las cuevas estratégicas del Clan Nara… Hemos hallado traidores muertos, pero el tesoro está perdido…

—¿Quién cree que es el responsable?—dijo engruesando su voz, y unos colores rojizos tiñeron sus pupilas.

—Danzo…

—¿Estás segura?—le susurró a la vez que se escabullía a su frente y le agarraba la barbilla, hipnotizándola con los giros del Mangekyou Sharingan.

—No—murmuró viéndolo con esos vulnerables ojos y esas mejillas incandescentes de borracha—. No estoy segura.

—Está bien—le dijo Shisui y la soltó suavemente, con un suspiro imperceptible. Se quedó hincado a su figura—. ¿A qué ninjas mandaste para que investigaran?

—Kakashi y Gai.

—Ellos seguro lo hubieran descubierto—murmuró, sabiendo que Tsunade no le prestaría la debida atención—. Tsunade-sama, escucha…—hizo su voz más grave—. Les vas a decir que ya no lo hagan.

—Sí—murmuró Tsunade confundida.

—Y por favor perdóneme...

—¡Tsunade-sama!—llamó su asistente a punto de abordar la habitación. Shisui se irguió con prontitud, lo suficientemente rápido para aparentar que llevaba esa disposición bastante tiempo, apagó el Sharingan y observó con pesar esos ojillos de miel desencantados, sin sentido que le recordaban las veces que usaba ilusiones para engañar y controlar. Tsunade acabaría actuando borracha, su asistente la reprendería y en seguida al reposo sentiría una resaca inmensa, que le haría tener lagunas de lo que pasó. No se acordaría de su usurpación ni de sus órdenes, pero cambiaría de opinión. Danzo estaría libre de sospecha otra vez cuando los ninjas de la luz dejaran de hurgar entre las sombras.

—¡Shizune!—eructó, y se le echó encima apretándola contra su inmenso busto. Reconoció ese gesto de compañerismo y sintió la garganta llena de ansiedad, por un sentimiento de pérdida propia. Shizune tenía en una mano a un cerdito y en la otra una bandeja que aferró con agarre de acero.

—¡Tsunade-sama, suéltame! ¿Qué hace? —Shizune la miró con perplejo enojo—. ¿Está borracha?

Un interruptor de decencia se encendió en alguna parte del cerebro de Tsunade y fingió entereza.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué traes allí?

—Son los ojos de Hinata. Me tomó bastante tiempo encontrarlos en el barrio Uchiha. Estaban escondidos en el templo.

Shisui no necesitó de más pistas. Itachi incluso se tomó la molestia de ponerlos ahí, justo en el lugar donde ellos rezaban o se reunían secretamente, para el golpe de estado. Tsunade lo supo porque espió los recuerdos de Hinata y el aviso del pseudo Shisui del genjutsu, y mandó a su asistente.

—Ah—carraspeó Tsunade—. Muy bien. Hinata lo agradecerá mucho. Pónselos por mí, ¿si, Shizune?

—Ok, Tsunade-sama, pero después inmediatamente le daré "eso".

—"Eso" ¿dices? No estoy tan borracha…

—Lo necesita, Tsunade-sama—la regañó Shizune mientras la Hokage palidecía con una mueca que provenía del asco—. Eso le pasa por no hacerme caso y beber sin consecuencia.

—¡Pero no bebí! No… me acuerdo.

—No recuerda nada porque bebió mucho. Siempre le pasa lo mismo. — Sin sospechar nada y con un rictus de disgusto en la boca, Shizune emprendió viaje hasta Hinata, dejó al cerdito en el piso y la bandeja en una mesa adyacente. Luego se tomó el segundo para mirarlo a él con curiosidad.

—¿Y este Anbu, Tsunade-sama?

—Déjalo. Cuando Hinata se despierte la monitoreara o algo así. Danzo es muy quisquilloso.

—Ya veo. —Shizune volteó a ver a Hinata poniéndose los guantes. La vio sacar los ojos blancos de Hinata de un frasco con un líquido y abrir con cuidado sus cuencas vacías, abriéndoselas con un artilugio especial para mantenerlos abiertos. Le inspeccionó los nervios ópticos con cuidado y empezó a insertárselos con jutsu médico. Por muy crudo que se viera, la operación no era muy complicada. Al terminar puso una venda alrededor de su cabeza, para la recuperación, se apartó y cogió al travieso cerdito que se iba de un lado a otro aburrido, y dijo:

—Bueno, ya terminé. Tsunade-sama, venga conmigo. —La Hokage puso cara de derrota—. Anbu, no soy la Hokage pero creo que tu deber acaba hasta que Hinata vuelva a despertar, puedes retirarte si quieres.

—No, está bien—rechazó amable—. Me gustaría quedarme y ver cómo está. Me gustan los niños.

—Eso es curioso en uno de Raíz—afirmó Shizune con una ceja arqueada graciosamente en extrañeza y una sonrisa con la boca cerrada. Shisui reconoció que sí, que su comportamiento era extraño, pero ahora poco le importaba ser excéntrico—. Entonces quédate, si quieres. Vamos, maestra.

Así, Shizune se llevó a Tsunade, que vociferaba cosas tontas y locas por una sugestión de su genjutsu, imitando los efectos del alcohol en la sangre. Shisui se aseguró de que no hubiera muros en la costa con el Sharingan y se quitó la túnica estorbosa de los de Raíz, luego la máscara, respiró como si hubiera estado asfixiado y se arrodilló observando a Hinata dormir como una damisela muy delicada, como si fuera civil. En realidad no tenía tantas ganas de cuidar de su estado, pero prefería estar allí que con Danzo y sus misiones infinitas.

De pronto y a los pocos minutos, observó algo sorprendente. Un brillo áureo que nació en la piel de su rostro, cubriéndolo. Se pasó por su cuello y Shisui, movido por saber si le pasaba algo (únicamente por salud, cosa en donde nunca flaqueaba en ayudar), corrió la sábana lo suficiente, dejando expuesta parte de su desnudez sin inmutarse. Analizó en general visión, desde el tono dorado que se trasladó por su pecho (que miró de largo para no pasarse de atrevido), hasta la cintura, que estaba tomando un cincelado maravillosamente curvado y sus caderas. Luego el fuego dorado se movió hasta las diferentes extremidades: las piernas, pies, brazos y manos. Todo en ella emitió un resplandor demoledor que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Intentó tocar su piel para cerciorarse, pero al efectuarlo se dio cuenta de que sus dedos de marioneta se derretían como la cera en el fuego, como el oro ardiente en el plástico ordinario. Por fortuna su cuerpo se regeneraba y nuevamente volvieron a resurgir sus dedos y a moldearse de una manera nítida. Sin embargo, le sorprendió comprender que en ese estado etéreo Hinata exudaba un ambiente peligroso para cualquier otro ninja ingenuo y con las extremidades intactas.

«Eso podría ser peligroso para la Aldea…» le advirtió su sentido marioneta. Pero como siempre que Shisui tenía oportunidad, corrompió con otra oposición absurda: Hinata SÓLO era peligrosa en ese estado, y la Aldea no salía comprometida, sólo los civiles, que después de todo no le quitaban el sueño a Danzo. Fue ahí cuando el talismán oculto en alguna parte de su cerebro dejó de molestar.

Pero lo más increíble fue ver que Hinata se removió, respiró desde los pulmones llenos y se quitó la venda. En ese momento pensó que estaba viendo algo que no sabría cómo explicar: una sensación de incertidumbre y completo desconcierto. Cuando Hinata se sentó y lo miró, no vio ojos blancos de paciencia y amistosidad, como pensó mirándola desde la copa del árbol de la otra vez. Esos ojos que Hinata exhibía, que fueron opacos como todos los demás ojos Hyūga, refulgieron plateados, vibrantes y dinámicos, segregando esa capacidad asombrosa por someterlo ante su belleza y dureza. Se sintió anonadado, aplastado por esa majestuosidad imprevista.

—Hola, Hinata—murmuró al mirarla sin aliento. Reparó en su desnudez y a pesar de estar demasiado impactado por su color de ojos y el brillo dorado, cogió la bata y se la extendió.

—Póntela, estás casi desnuda.

Eso faltó para que el cuerpo de ella la chica dejara de brillar, y esos ojazos de plateado resplandeciente retomaran, ante su estupefacción, el tono blanco de antaño, viéndose confundidos, examinando su ofrecimiento como si buscara pifias. Se demoró un poco pero al final recibió la prenda con los dedos temblando, arrebatándosela con la beligerancia que produce la vergüenza. Su cuerpo ya no rozaba esa esencia celestial, ese jutsu, truco de aura láser o lo sea que había hecho. Se giró para darle espacio y mientras se cambiaba se disfrazó con su máscara para que no lo reconociera en sus ahora momentos de lucidez.

—Disculpa, este… Anbu-san… ¿pero qué me pasó?

—No podría decirte, tampoco yo sé la verdad.

—¿Ve-er…dad?

—Quién eres realmente, a eso me refiero. Eres bonita pero muy impredecible.

El fuego que se encendió en los pálidos cachetes redondeados de Hinata Hyūga, que guardó silencio y puso una cara graciosa, le hizo reír.

—Este… Mi nombre… es Hinata Hyūga—balbuceó. Pero él ya sabía su nombre—. Tú-ú…

—Tu nombre no define quién eres—señaló a punto de contarle una historia de vida, la de su hermano Itachi: el infame Akatsuki, pero un ninja leal ante toda falacia; parándose la rodeó y confiadamente le puso la mano en su hombro para reconfortarla—. Supongo que podrás descubrirlo después. Ahora debemos avisarle a la Hokage, que hace poco se fue, te esperan en la Prueba de los Clanes.

—¿A qué… se refiere con eso?

—Probarán tus habilidades, porque eres sospechosa de la matanza que se efectuó en Kawarimi.

Hinata bajó la mirada llena de ansiedad. Culpa era lo que se leía en su expresión corporal, en sus ojos; ahora en ella resultaban realmente expresivos.

—No te preocupes—la animó intentado cambiar esa carita triste—. La Hokage sabe muy en su interior que lo más probable es que seas culpable—le declaró sin miel—, pero se niega a creer que seas tan fuerte. Si finges ser débil cumplirás tú propósito. Ella te protegerá.

—¿Débil?—tragó seco. Dijo la palabra como si no se la creyera, como si no lo procesara correctamente, y Shisui comprendió entonces que había sido un imprudente y había revivido con una sola mención todos sus estigmas personales. Los labios de Hinata se torcieron tristemente, y su piel era pálida; entonces él descansó otra vez la mano en su hombro.

—No es de verdad—la intentó consolar—. Dije que sólo lo finjas. Un Hyūga no es débil.

—No… estaría tan segura. —Lo dijo tan bajo que apenas movió sus labios, pero sólo necesitó de astucia para percibirlo, y si Hinata lo hubiera visto fijamente, se hubiera dado cuenta que le entalló los ojos ferozmente. Lo hizo callar con esa respuesta, luego suspiró. Una chica con inseguridades notorias. No era una amenaza como Danzo pensaba pero ciertamente era desalentador—. ¿Por qué dices…?—carraspeó ella, de pronto, con una dicción de altos y bajos sonidos—. ¿…que yo fui?

Esta vez preguntó fluidamente y le dedicó una mirada tímida, que pronto apartó como si se arrepintiera de acusarlo directamente. Estaba aterrada.

—Tú misma lo revelaste y Inoichi-san lo confirmó. Aunque sea un criminal, el hombre que te secuestró también es un testigo.

—Ya veo…—susurró—. Me siento…—confesó—. Algo… diferente. Algo muy fuerte recorriendo mi cuerpo.

—Lo sé, creo que es el poder que escondes.

—No creo tener poderes.

Shisui le sonrió con diversión, aunque Hinata no lo podía ver. Lo que decía era una tontería: se creía que había destruido un pueblo entero, había matado cuatro asesinos rango S, escapado con sus propias fuerzas de su enemigo y ahora había demostrado que brillaba y podía derretir de manera letal a quien sea que se le acercaba en ese estado. También tenía un Byakugan, un Dōjutsu tan prominente como el Sharingan, a su disposición.

—Creo que la capacidad de ver de las personas vale por lo que ellos se permiten ver—le dijo, y estuvo seguro que Hinata pensaba que era un Anbu anormal por hablarme de esa forma. Sus compañeros del pasado y del presente se lo recalcaban con frecuencia. «No seas tan amigable con los civiles» decían los de la Policía enfurruñados, mientras les regalaba una sonrisa. «No puedes ser tan expresivo» decían los de Raíz enfurruñados también. De alguna forma su actitud siempre hacía surgir alguna queja de alguien—. Sé que no me crees, es normal mentirse a sí mismo cuando no tienes la suficiente confianza en ti misma. Sin embargo, cuando dejas de lado todas esas cadenas puedes hacer muchas cosas increíbles. ¿Qué tal si después de lo de los Clanes te invito a un Dango o algo? Eres muy joven para estresarte tanto. Ya me recuerdas a alguien—se rio Shisui. Un Itachi de cinco años enfadado por no atinarle al blanco le revoloteaba en la mente.

Hinata con dudas lo siguió.

—¿Por qué… es… tan amable conmigo?

—¿Acaso nadie ha sido nunca amable contigo? Qué cosas raras dices.

Ella se avergonzó.

—Es que… a veces…—suspiró y arrastró el silencio pesado sin saber qué decir. Pero a Shisui le quedó claro que no estaba acostumbrada a los tratos joviales. Tal vez su Clan no le dio el amor que se merecía—… Gracias.

—No hay razón para que des las gracias—desdeñó amablemente—. ¿Es por el Dango? No te preocupes, ahora ya no tengo muchos amigos. Mi misión me permite pasar tiempo contigo.

—¿Cuál… señor Anbu?—inquirió, curiosa.

Él suspiró dramáticamente; los brazos expresivos a los lados.

—Supongo que ya te imaginarás, pero es mejor que no te lo diga. Vamos.

—¿Eh?—dijo Hinata confundida, y Shisui entendió que no lo entendía.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir al edificio de la Hokage. Subieron los tramos de escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Hinata observaba todo críticamente, con emoción. Recuperar sus ojos debía haberla puesto muy feliz. Él suavizó el gesto y declaró como si fuera un secreto:

—Estás emocionada.

Hinata ésta vez contestó más rápido de lo normal, como si hubiera esperado secretamente que alguien se lo hiciera notar.

—Sí… —Ésta vez no titubeó—. Mucho—añadió con una extraña expresión dulce y firme—. Me-e siento increíble. Ve-er… de nuevo es increíble—dijo felizmente, y un sonido avergonzado le hizo saber que se sintió torpe por decir el mismo adjetivo dos veces. Shisui no le importó realmente, su intuición, inconscientemente, ya le había dicho que era una mujer tímida y condicionada a la formalidad.

—Me parece increíble—bromeó, pero Hinata no tomó bien su juego y arrebolándose, empezó a encerrarse otra vez en sí misma, como si ya no deseara hablar con él. Esto no era más que su vergüenza malpensando las cosas equivocadamente. Tal vez debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran a su azar. Decidió, sin embargo, preguntárselo:

—Escucha, ¿conoces a una mujer llamada Uranai Baba?

—No-o… Señor Anbu. —Hinata ni sospechó del cambio de tema—. ¿Por qué la…?

—Por nada Hinata, por nada—la cortó Shisui juguetonamente cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la Hokage. Se echó a reír un poco, mostrándole a Hinata el dedo índice en su boca falsa de la máscara, pintada de rojo, para que hiciera silencio, y controló sus emociones volviéndose otra vez rígido y severo. Tocó la puerta varias veces con los nudillos. Hinata debió darse cuenta de su rigidez porque no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y cambió su rostro a una expresión tan neutral como podían sus nervios.

—Adelante—se escuchó la voz magullada de Tsunade desde adentro—. Ah, Hinata, ¿ya te despertaste? Eso fue demasiado rápido… —Seriamente la Hokage le dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza—. ¿Te duele algo?

—No-o, Tsunade-sama—respondió ella.

—Shizune. —La asistente, que estaba de pie sosteniendo lo que parecía un brebaje, el "eso" del que hablaron en el cuarto del hospital, respondió con un "¿Sí?"—. Coge una libreta de mi escritorio, por favor.

—Tsunade-sama, entiendo que usted se sienta mal después de la resaca que le pegó, pero ¡tiene el escritorio al lado!

—Shhh—la silenció Tsunade tomándose las sienes—. Tengo dolor de cabeza…

Aun enfadada, lo que Shisui consideró tierno, la asistente se fue al escritorio, sacó la dichosa libreta y cuando de soslayo Tsunade lo comprobó, recitó:

—Curación rápida…

—¡Tsunade-sama!—exclamó Hinata con los ojos repentinamente aguados y asustados. Tenía miedo.

Shizune miró a Hinata con pena.

—¿Estás segura?—le preguntó Shizune a su maestra, tomando las notas requeridas.

—Sí—asintió Tsunade varias veces con la cabeza—. Tú no lo viste pero al quitarle el sello las quemaduras de Hinata tenían una categoría de grado cuarto. Ni siquiera yo hubiera podido hacer que su carne se recuperara tan rápido. Esto no es normal. Hinata—la llamó—. ¿Recuerdas a Naruto?

—Sí-í…

—Él también sufría de curación extraordinariamente rápida y presunta inmunidad para algunos venenos. Pero él tiene al Kyūbi de Seis colas dentro de sí.

—¡Tsunade-sama! Lo ancianos le dijeron lo de…

—Shhh—la calló la ninja rubia con fastidio.

—¿El seis colas…? ¿Có-ómo? Mi padre me dijo que el Cuarto Hokage lo derrotó. —Ésta vez la voz de Hinata no tembló ni balbuceó ni se trabó.

—¿Aún sigues creyendo eso?—dijo Tsunade con un movimiento amplio de la mano, mientras se sostenía luego la frente sudorosa, recuperándose del falso licor de su organismo—. Es una mentira… Los Bijū no pueden derrotarse, es imposible para cualquier ninja, incluso el más poderoso. El Cuarto tuvo que sellarlo.

Shizune ésta vez no la interrumpió. Tal vez pensaba que era correcto decirle la verdad a Hinata.

—¡Pero… Naruto-kun!

—A ti te gusta él, ¿verdad?

Hinata no contestó, pero la manera cómo reaccionó su cuerpo físico hizo que Tsunade y Shizune la contemplaran con malicia.

—Entonces acepta esa verdad. Mucha gente lo odia por creer que es un monstruo.

—¡Naruto-kun no es un monstruo!—declaró Hinata de repente, con ferocidad. A Shisui le quedó claro que las personas más reservadas podían volverse duras como los robles cuando se trataba de la gente que querían. Itachi sólo amo a alguien con todo su ser, a Sasuke, e incluso se atrevió a amenazar a Danzo y de paso, a Konoha entera. Él había aplaudido desde el limbo, porque quienes se suicidaban no podían irse al mundo impuro con los demás. Estaban atrapados por los sentimientos que agitaban sus almas.

—Bien dicho—dijo la Hokage de buen humor, y se acomodó mejor en su asiento—. Ahora, como iba diciendo… Hinata, debido al pueblo destruido tenemos dudas al creer que no estuviste relacionada. Te haremos pruebas: si no presentas ninguna habilidad especial te declararemos inocente. La llame la Prueba de los Clanes. Prepárate, va a ser una tarde ajetreada—rio Tsunade.


	10. El sello por fin es removido

**Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto y Dragon ball, y sus respectivos autores.**

 **Crossover.**

* * *

 **Décimo capítulo: el sello por fin es removido.**

Estaban en el centro de un amplísimo sector. La mesa curtida, de un largo exacto para la manifestación de los Clanes de la Hoja, a quienes la Hokage mandó a comparecer, la circundaban sillas donde se sentaban los representantes, a excepción de Hiashi Hyūga que en esos momentos se encontraba fuera de la Aldea.

Tsunade repasó la mesa con la mirada enfocada.

—Hemos rectificado el caso de Hinata Hyūga, con las pruebas de Inoichi. Me ha contado los detalles y la he declarado inocente de los cargos de traición, y por consecuencia, especulativa difamación de los secretos de la Hoja.

—¿Entonces que se la pasó haciendo todos estos meses que ha estado viva?—preguntó una anciana de las más antiguas del consejo. Recordaba su nombre: Koharu Utatane. Los Ancianos se reconocían por sus acciones de la Gran Guerra, pero no eran ninjas excesivamente excepcionales y él no entendía porque seguían a ese cargo a esa edad.

—Al parecer ha sido secuestrada por un Akatsuki llamado Deidara—anunció—. Este Akatsuki le quitó el Byakugan y atentó contra su vida, pero prefirió quedársela. Hinata no intentó nunca escapar porque estaba bajo el control de un genjutsu de amnesia ejecutado por Itachi Uchiha.

«Itachi Uchiha», repitió Shisui, sintió la nostalgia ponerle los párpados calientes, como pocas veces.

—¿Itachi Uchiha?—repuso Koharu, tomándose la barbilla con el índice—. ¿Y cómo logró escapar?

—Ésta sería la parte más fantasiosa del relato—dijo Tsunade. Shisui se dio cuenta de la sinceridad que empapaba sus palabras y la resignación que exponía ante los hechos; prestó mayor atención—. Inoichi me informó que en los recuerdos figuraba que un antiguo ninja de la Aldea la ayudó a escapar… No revelaré su nombre por motivos prácticos y confidenciales: no sabemos de dónde viene.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—intercedió Homura intrigado. Tsunade le hizo una seña al líder del Clan Yamanaka.

—A lo que se refiere es que no sabemos si Hinata lo inventó como un guía para impulsar a su propia consciencia—confesó Inoichi cruzado de brazos y en postura rígida—. Apareció de la nada cuando Deidara la dejó encerrada en una cueva para cumplir con sus pasatiempos sobre bombas terroristas. El ninja la apoyó y le instó a que volviera a Konoha. Entonces con sus propias técnicas abrió la trampa que había hecho el Akatsuki, luego la condujo y la salvó un par de veces cuando se tropezó. La acompañó hasta la entrada de la Aldea pero nadie fue capaz de verlo, aunque Kotetsu e Izumo la vieron hablando sola.

—Mm, qué raro. —Fue lo que dijo el líder del Clan Akimichi, Chōza.

«Creo que no se han dado cuenta, pero es claro lo que es», pensó Shisui perspicaz, uniendo los cabos sueltos. Los líderes presentes no sospecharían la verdad porque no sabían que desde hace mucho tiempo, un ninja leal a la Aldea se arriesgaba a ayudarlos desde las sombras… Sólo Danzo y los otros dos ancianos lo entendían, y por eso estaban tan circunspectos y callados como pocas veces. Si no confiaban lo suficiente en una ninja poco destacada para librarse sola de una situación de esa magnitud, pues confiarían en las razones de un tercero, sólo que pensaban de otras maneras: un Henge, el propio Itachi disfrazado; él sabía lo que probablemente debía ser, porque que fuera intangible rechazaba cualquier intento de otra explicación. «Genjutsu de primera clase, a manos de mi querido primo tercero, Itachi. Un genjutsu que ayuda a los demás… Jamás he utilizado mis propios genjutsus de esa forma. Lo intenté una vez pero literalmente me valió un ojo de la cara», después de su diablura personal, se preguntó por qué Itachi no mandó algún pergamino a la Hoja para rescatar a Hinata. Por mucho que fuera un genjutsu excelente, que aprovechó los momentos de soledad de la secuestrada, el hacer que una Genin se las arregle por sí sola de una trampa de un renegado nivel Kage era demasiada especulación y azar de la buena fortuna; debió haber tomado la decisión por estrés. «Pero Itachi nunca hace eso. Tiene desde los siete años el liderazgo de un Jōnin, por mucho estrés que tenga debió considerar los parámetros»

Tsunade expuso sus teorías:

—Cuando Hinata llegó estaba lastimada y había gastado mucho chakra. Los brazos los tenía quemados y las piernas con esguinces. Con esto puedo concluir que quien la ayudó realmente era una invención de su mente, o que realmente no existía como tal. Hinata pasó sola su escapada creyendo que hablaba con alguien que conocía. Las veces que se cayó, la propia sugestión de buena salud le permitió seguir avanzando y extenuar su cuerpo de maneras que una ninja normal no soportaría. Con las piernas lastimadas por las caídas, la inflamación la poseyó. Como sabrán, este tipo de heridas son insoportables y no se puede correr, como ella hizo, en esas condiciones…

—¿Eso significa que Hinata tiene algún síntoma esquizofrénico?—preguntó Chōza.

—No creo, he visto su mente y es estable—le informó Inoichi—. Es sólo que la condición de su escape es extraña.

—¿Y quién se supone que era?—preguntó de repente la líder del Clan Inuzuka con una precipitación salvaje—. Si se supone era una «invención suya», entonces debía conocer esa persona y tenerle mucha estima.

—Era un hombre del Clan Uchiha—dijo Tsunade, pero para su interés no revelo los detalles, aunque la mayoría de miembros convocados estaban anonadados, como preguntándose cómo se envolvería una mujer de familia noble como el Hyūga, con una personalidad tan conocidamente retraída, para tener amistad con algún perteneciente del desvanecido Clan Uchiha. Él enseguida pensó que Itachi se "convocó" a sí mismo y la ayudó, sin embargo y en cualquier caso, el rostro inexpresivo de la Hokage no le dio más información y no le permitió solidificar esa duda. Retomó con volumen alto—: Eso no es todo: por lo que hemos visto en su memoria Hinata ha estado ocultando que se reúne con un hombre desconocido desde hace tiempo. Hasta ahora no ha aparecido de nuevo, pero queremos saber quién es y qué quiere. Él le dejó un sello a Hinata que haré que un ninja especializado vea en breve. Cuando termine, planeo que cada Clan pruebe qué tipo de habilidades ganará Hinata al quitárselo. El hombre desconocido ha dicho que es especial y que el sello es una manera de no provocar tragedias.

—En ese caso Tsunade-sama, ¿sería buena idea que se lo quitaran?—cuestionó Shikaku, en una reflexiva oxímoron. Era el representante del Clan Nara, los ninjas más inteligentes del País del Fuego. A pesar de parecer un flojo en su trabajo, como todos los Nara que conoció, se volvía consejero sin saber de más detalles; de la nada, ofrecía consejos importantes para retrospectiva de cada situación inconclusa—. ¿Para qué quiere quitarle el sello?

—En parte es porque es un caso muy extraño. —Shisui pudo percibir una afirmación de curiosidad—. En parte, para saber qué hará el hombre desconocido, que puede ser peligroso. En parte, porque Hinata no tiene cargas de traición, pero sus recuerdos hacen sospechar que es la culpable de la tragedia de Kawarimi.

—¿Ella?—dijo Danzo en un tono oscuro, que Shisui no obvió.

—Antes de verificar sus recuerdos dijo que Deidara la acusó de haberlo hecho. Inoichi respaldó esto después: Deidara le dijo a sus compañeros de Akatsuki, Itachi y Kisame, que creía que Hinata tenía una bestia en su interior. No le creyeron pero igual Itachi Uchiha le borró la memoria para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella…—Tsunade carraspeó la garganta y extendió las manos por las mesa—. Esto es una muestra de honestidad y demuestra que Hinata nos dijo toda la verdad, incluso no omitió lo que la condenaría a inspección—intentó hacer sonar a la ninja como una víctima. Una táctica bastante en desuso, pero entendible. Quería hacerla quedar como una chica asustada y temerosa, una mujer que no tenía nada que ver con confabulaciones y malas intenciones.

—Aunque Hinata haya sido honesta no deberíamos desestimar esa información, Tsunade-sama. Debe haber alguna razón por la que el Akatsuki hubiera dicho eso a sus propios compañeros—sugirió Shikaku, no con la intención de ser desconfiado, sino con propósito de actuar como el cerebro racional. Era demasiado desinteresado para actuar de antagonista—. Y, en ese caso el propio criminal insinuó que Hinata tendría un poder semejante al de un Bijū—concluyó más tenso—. ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos el sello? Es problemático que probemos algo peligroso y resulte ser cierto.

—Estoy de acuerdo—masculló la líder del Clan Inuzuka.

Las miradas clavadas en Tsunade se volvieron intensas, expectantes de la decisión final.

La Hokage frunció la cara detrás de sus dedos entrecruzados en la barbilla. Shisui supo entonces que se rehusaría a abandonar su resolución.

—Hay algo que no escapa para nadie que conozca su reputación: Hinata es siempre clasificada como una de las Kunoichi más débiles de su generación. Desde siempre Hiashi la ha considerado una heredera sin habilidades excepcionales, ni siquiera antes de que portara ese sello. Por sus memorias se entendió que aquel hombre la convenció de que era especial por portar eso y todavía no sabemos si es dañino o una trampa; esa es una de las razones por las que se lo quiero quitar. No quiero tener otro Sasuke Uchiha—resumió—. Quiero investigar qué está pasando aquí. Igual si lo anulamos, no creo que pasé nada: de igual manera lo tenía cuando sucedió lo que Kawarimi y si su participación está relacionada, ocurrió lo que pasó. —El Consejo reconsideró sus argumentos, por las caras pensativas que poblaron el jurado—. También creo que será una excelente forma de demostrarle que puede ser fuerte sin soñar en poderes escondidos para tapar su autoestima, no quiero Kunoichis que confían en poderes venidos de la nada. —Lo último que dijo distaba mucho de ser especialmente simpático, y vio que algunas caras entre el Consejo (en especial la madre de su compañero Inuzuka; debía conocerla y tenerle estima) se habían retorcido en disgusto; Shisui reflexionó que él no juzgaría tan rápido el potencial que Hinata podría llegar a alcanzar—. Hice ésta reunión para informarlos de los hechos y para planear la prueba de la que les hablé, sin embargo no creo en lo absoluto que Hinata sea la responsable de eso y lo que voy a hacer es un recurso prescindible para comprobar si la matanza de Kawarimi tiene alguna relación con ella y el sello. ¡El susodicho se llamara la Prueba de los Clanes, el primero en Konoha! ¡Ahora, se disuelve la reunión!—estrelló la mano contra la mesa en un levísimo golpe, evitando que Shikaku con sus precauciones echara más leña al fuego y que la líder del Clan Inuzuka dejara de fulminarla con su mirada. Se dio cuenta que incluso la cara de Danzo se ensombreció con maldad. Una expresión oscura que no le gustó.

Tsunade se paró y los demás líderes la imitaron. Empezaron a retirarse pacientemente, aunque murmuraban entre ellos por lo bajo. Por ejemplo, Shikaku y Chōza se pegaron a Inoichi para saber más detalles. La líder del Clan Inuzuka, que enviaba rayos de antipatía a Tsunade, amplió su sentido auditivo al escucharlos susurrar, y no rezongó. Al parecer, por ahora, decidió no formar escándalos. Tal vez se tomaría en serio la Prueba de los Clanes.

—Tsunade—dijo Danzo; su mano en su bastón y la cara tan impasible como siempre—. El Anbu del que te hablé está aquí.

—Ah, sí—repuso Tsunade tomándose las sienes—. Sí, dámelo. ¿Es el experto en sellos?

No contestó y Danzo lo hizo por él.

—Sí, también será quien monitoreara a la chica por si después de retirar dicho sello se vuelve peligrosa, por el bien de la Aldea.

«Por el bien de sus caprichos, más bien», pensó Shisui, dándose cuenta que Tsunade en su estrés le había convencido la frase de «… Por el bien de la Aldea». Su misión era, en realidad, matarla si demostraba un mínimo chance de ser peligrosa para la seguridad de la Hoja. No importaba si era descubierto o encerrado, Danzo sabía que con chakra ilimitado y un cuerpo inmortal Shisui Uchiha siempre podría librarse de todos los tipos de ninja; también era inmune al dolor.

—Pero si Hinata no demuestra nada, no será necesario que la vigile.

—Si Shūjin no ve nada fuera del anormal en ella, no habrá razón para considerarla una amenaza.

En eso si decía la verdad.

—Está bien—accedió ella, mirándolo a él con esos ojos de miel salvaje; le devolvió la atención con la misma potencia. Ahí prendió la llama e hizo magia pasando desapercibido—. Vamos, Anbu.

Shisui la siguió, bajo la observación implacable del que lo dominaba. Salieron junto a los otros, del edificio que servía para el Consejo; era una cúpula ubicada al oeste de la Torre Hokage, su entrada estaba custodiada por hermosas flores amarillas. Al salir, se sintió mínimamente satisfecho observando el cielo: «… Por el bien de la Aldea». Por el bien de la Aldea esperaría que la bruja cumpliera con lo pactado, sino, se las arreglaría para acelerar el proceso de su Mangekyou Sharingan: Kotoamatsukami, y así embrujarse a sí mismo para salvarse de ser una marioneta (lo llevaba maquinando la primera noche del encierro de su alma), y dejaría de ser un impedimento para que por fin la Hokage descubriera que Danzo era un corrupto que no había cuidado sus pasos y venía haciendo lo que se le daba en gana desde hace tres años, desde que comenzó su servicio y recurrió a su Sharingan cada vez que las cosas no salían como quería. Él ya encontraba completamente tedioso ver la cara adusta de ese viejo. No entendía cómo Itachi aguantó estar a su servicio tanto tiempo.

—Adelante. —Tsunade saltó. Shisui sonrió a medias. Danzo le dirigió una última mirada, y una mueca burlesca le transformó parcialmente el rostro. Shisui no comentó nada al respecto. Jamás se había sentido tan inferior.

—Voy.

Lo llevó consigo a grandes trazos de extensos impulsos, a una velocidad que podía igualar porque era naturalmente rápido, pero había leído registros de la mítica mujer rubia y sabía que estaba equilibrada y fortalecida en todos los tipos de habilidades ninjas, realmente impresionante. Hasta ahora, creía que sólo los genjutsu de su nivel la perturbaban. Llegaron al hospital de la Hoja, cerca de la Academia para los pequeños ninjas. Al llegar, vio a una enfermera de cabello castaño corto mirar a la Hokage y a él moviendo la cabeza nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

—¡Tsunade-sama!—reverenció el saludo y a él le sacudió la cabeza; Shisui también la movió.

—¿Hinata Hyūga está despierta?

—Sí, hace poco una enfermera de guardia le brindó el almuerzo.

—Bien.

Se giró y le indicó con el dedo que lo siguiera. En el interior pensó que de cualquier forma ya sabía dónde se encontraba Hinata: tercer piso, subiendo las escaleras o mediante ascensor. Descansaba en el ala derecha, a la vista de la vegetación y los horizontes desbordantes de color de las sencillas y afortunadas vidas de los habitantes de la Hoja.

—Vete tú por las escaleras.

—Está bien, Tsunade-sama.

Se dio cuenta que la Hokage zapateaba esperando el elevador. A él no le había dejado subir por allí.

«Qué remedio…». Pero luego pensó con una travesura rondándole la cabeza que podría ver primero a Hinata por su cuenta. Ah. No. No podía. Tsunade no sabía de la misión que Danzo le otorgó. No sabía que tenía ya en su poder la ubicación de Hinata Hyūga.

La esperó pacientemente al lado del ascensor, después de encaminarse por las escaleras, con las manos agarradas por detrás del extremo más bajo de su columna.

—Así que aquí estás—dijo indiferentemente, y se adelantó. Shisui no se apresuró: se rezagó y la siguió a espaldas. El pasillo era solitario.

Tsunade abrió la puerta que él esperaba, marcada con el número 167.

—Hola Hinata. Venimos…

La Hokage expandió la boca. Él miró por encima.

Hinata se había levantado de la cama y parado de manos. Se sostenía con el índice, como si fuera Maito Gai en sus demostraciones de resistencia sobrenaturales. Ni el dedo le temblaba ni la boca se le contraía, ni le sudaba la frente, ni apretaba los párpados en concentración. Tampoco usaba chakra. Su cuerpo se mecía ínfimamente en un vaivén extraño: una gravedad desestabilizada, no funcional en ella; su figura exponía, frágil, lenta, el sello de una pluma (como si fuera el viento mismo emergiendo entre las corrientes…), o su dedo índice fuera más poderoso que las tallas normales. Por otro lado, su travesura al pararse al revés le hacía ver la ropa interior, pero Shisui estaba demasiado sorprendido y lo recapituló después: adorable o coqueto, mientras ese rostro se tornaba en rojo; no sabía cómo decidirse.

—¡¿Hinata, qué demonios haces?!

—¡Tsunade-sama!—gritó con vehemencia al escucharla, y cayó con un golpe doloroso—. Pe-erdón… Yo estaba…—se quedó callada mientras enrojecía, como si no supiera qué había hecho exactamente. Se jaló la bata forzándola a tocar los dedos de sus pies, como si pudiera deshacer su momento de inhibición espontánea.

Tsunade entró junto a él al recinto.

—Demonios—dijo Tsunade tomándose la cabeza—. ¿Será que tome mucho? Acabo de ver a Hinata Hyūga como un tipo de aprendiz de Gai. —Shisui se quedó callado, aunque el comentario se le antojó chistoso—. Hinata, párate. Este Anbu revisará tu sello.

—¿É-él? —Hinata no lo señaló con incredulidad, sino con un gesto tímido de la cabeza. Le apenaba que fuera hombre—. No sé-é si-i sea buena idea…—susurró con una voz cascada, que la Hokage no oyó.

—Sí, verás, pensé en Kakashi pero recordé que es un pervertido. Así que prefiero que uno de los ninjas de Danzo te ayude. Va a tomarse su trabajo más en serio.

Hinata buscó con las manos la cama y luego se sentó. Tsunade no la ayudó en ningún momento. Qué mujer tan dura. Si Shisui no hubiese estado rígido en las órdenes él mismo la hubiera cargado, como hizo con todas sus compañeras mujeres.

—¿Dónde exactamente tienes el sello, Hinata?

—Aquí—señaló ligeramente en medio de sus diminutos senos. Carraspeó, por si no se entendía—: En… el centro del pecho. —De pronto se sonrojó tanto que el escote se le decoró en rojo.

—Está bien. Anbu, voltéate un momento.

Le obedeció. Al pedir nuevamente por su atención, se dio por enterado que Hinata se quitó la bata y la ropa interior, pero Tsunade fue amable a su incomodidad y la enrolló de una forma con la manta que hacía que el sello sobresaliera, sin meterse en lo que no debía ver. Se acercó hacia ella y la examinó. El dibujo «強», denominador de fuerza, pintado en líneas delgadas y glamurosas, era su sello. Lo palpó con los dedos. La niña se estremeció.

—Qué sello tan extraño—opinó Tsunade—. ¿Y tú qué opinas?

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo calmado—. Es un sello sin encriptaciones, muestra lo que contiene pero no parece haber pistas de cómo sabotearlo. A menos que… —Guarneció el chakra en sus dedos y presionó, Hinata soltó un gemido adolorido en voz baja. El sello brilló carmesí por un rato y luego volvió confundirse en su piel como una cicatriz vieja.

—¿Qué averiguaste?

—Este sello al parecer reacciona a la fuerza, como indicaría su nombre. Tal vez usando suficiente de esta podríamos quitárselo.

—¡Entonces es pan comido! —Tsunade lo apartó de un empujón inconsciente, sonriendo ampliamente— ¡Haaaa!—exclamó y reunió en sus dedos índice y corazón el poder concentrado de la mujer más fuerte del País del Fuego, o mejor dicho, del mundo—. Hinata, escucha: te dolerá, pero me detendré cuando se desvanezca. —Entonces apretó sin clemencia sus dedos. Hinata liberó un grito desgarrador, tan incontenible que de haber sido una diosa de la calamidad hubiera cambiado las estaciones y provocado un terremoto masivo. Tsunade frunció los labios con preocupación pero no quitó sus dedos ni controló su poder; a pesar de su indiferencia corporal, le bastó esa expresión para saber que sufría de extrañeza y preocupación, que jamás Hinata había perdido los rangos del dolor y gritado como si los huesos de súbito se le hubieran destrozado como barras de dulce crocante. Él se apresuró a sostenerla. El sello aguantó con valentía el peso, pero poco a poco, como imaginó, en una duración pertinaz se fue desvaneciendo a medida que le fuerza lo tocaba, parsimoniosamente. Mientras tanto Hinata rehuía de Tsunade en frenesí, como poseída por el espíritu de una ira guerrera que haría que los enemigos evitaran su presencia de lo cagados que estarían. Se movía, chillaba y bramaba a los cielos.

—¡Suéltame!—gimió entre sus sollozos y gritos. Shisui se le acercó al oído.

—Cálmate, Hinata. Concéntrate. Se fuerte. Se fuerte.

Hinata trató de sostener a Tsunade para hacerle daño.

—¡Deja de poner tus malditas manos sobre mí!

—¡Hinata!—exclamó la Hokage con los ojos como platos. Su expresión decía: «¡¿TÚ, acabas de decir una grosería?! ¿Realmente duele de esa forma?»—. ¡Por Dios, aguanta! ¡Ya casi, ya casi!

Pero no era casi. El sello se teñía de un rojo escarlata. Se le agrietaba la piel por encima, como arena endurecida, quebradiza; despellejándose, tornándose su color de tonos morados y rojos enfermizos; la piel bullía y Hinata empezó a escupir sangre, entre esas súplicas desesperadas que pedían por benevolencia. En el jaleo la manta blanca colocada minuciosamente se resbaló, y Shisui hizo lo posible porque su eficacia y modales no fallaran al trabajar unidos.

—¡Suéltame!—chilló—. ¡Solamente suéltame! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo pido!

Su cuerpo lo resintió. Su cuerpo se desarmó, quemándose centímetro a centímetro. El corazón le latía tan rápido que Shisui agitó su habitual ecuánime respiración.

—¡Tsunade-sama, apresúrese! ¡Le dará un infarto!

—¡Eso hago, Anbu! ¡Sostenla como si la vida se te fuera en ello!

La tomó de los brazos, lleno sus muñecas de chakra y paró de un cuajo sus frenéticos movimientos. A Hinata le empezaron a palpitar las muñecas.

—¡Dios!—gritó—. ¡Dios mío! —Hinata entre un dolor que hacía destruir su alma estaba atemorizada.

—¡Tsunade-sama, oí gritos!—Apareció alguien en la puerta cargando una enorme exhalación— ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No puede ser!—duró un segundo en gritar del susto— ¡Hinata!

—Sakura, ven acá. ¡Ayúdame, maldición!

Enseguida Sakura se abalanzó el salón.

—¡Agudiza tu fuerza hasta que te hormigueen los dedos! ¡Acumula todo el chakra que puedas!

—Hinata… ¿qué le pasa a Hinata…? ¡Dios, Tsunade-sama, le estás haciendo daño! —De soslayo la miró taparse la boca con las manos y se preguntó con irritación qué tanto podía asquearse un médico con lo que sea que estaba pasando en su parte delantera. Shisui en su mente rogaba porque se apurara.

—Sakura, cálmate ahora mismo. ¡Mantén la cordura en alto! Hinata está sufriendo y va a sufrir más si no la ayudas ahora.

—¿Qué debo hacer?—añadió torpemente.

—¡Lo que te acabo de decir, demonios! ¡Hazlo ya!

Shisui temía dejar sus brazos llenos de heridas, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. En los brazos de Hinata surcaban invasivos de cardenales bermejos y ahogados por la fuerza ejercida, que no era poca. Jamás había usado semejante presión en una mujer para tranquilizarla. Hinata escupió más sangre.

—¡Ya Sakura!

—¡Enseguida!—dijo ella en un arranque de valentía, que él agradeció en silencio, porque Hinata estaba más y más débil, y dejó caer los dedos al lado de los de Tsunade, sosteniendo las piernas de Hinata que a su vez temblaban como embutidas de electricidad. El sello vibró, se iluminó de la sangre de su portadora, emancipándose, e hizo caer al cuarto en un hipnótico manto de tragedia. Shisui empezó a decirle palabras conciliadoras al oído, «Soporta… Es lo último, te lo prometo». Y por ensalmo Hinata se aquietó, gritó por última vez, y con gruesas gotas de sudor cayéndole de las sienes hasta los párpados, su hálito pareció provenir del estertor; pero su corazón aún asomaba consistencia. Tsunade y la tal Sakura soltaron los dedos, manchadas de una película sudorosa en la frente y con expresiones de alivio. La chica más joven, por lo particular, estaba llorando. Lo entendía brevemente, pero… «Ni siquiera ha estado en una guerra, allí sí estaría llorando mucho o vomitando». Entonces permitió que la cabeza de Hinata descansara en su pecho. Sus manos desocuparon sus brazos y circundaron los costados de su cintura. Desde otra posición se ocuparía el pensamiento de que lo hacía porque la fatiga de Hinata no le permitía sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo, pero en realidad era para consolar su estado.

—Hinata—le dijo, presionando contra su cabeza la máscara y ocultando el sonido de sus labios—. Lo hiciste muy bien.

—Gracias—le susurró queda, tan firme como la sobrellevaban las energías. Llevó la cabeza hacía atrás, de modo que los rasgos de su rostro aristocrático, porque Hinata era una mujer hermosa, quedaban plenamente a sus ojos, y se desmayó, entreabriendo sus labios, que ahora portaba con faz de sosiego.

Acostó a la niña, evitando ver sus pechos al aire libre con toda la voluntad de un caballero. En otras situaciones no le hubiera prestado atención si veía un par de tetas o no, pero que fuera una niña percutía siempre en él. En especial a alguien que le avergonzaba su propia desnudez. No muchas mujeres eran inmunes al completo destape.

—Gracias, Anbu—le dijo Tsunade con un suspiro.

—No hay problema, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade se apartó y miró la enorme mancha quemada que se formaba en el centro del ser de Hinata. Un revoltijo desagradable de sangre que la trastornó. Empezó a respirar en descontrol y cerró los ojos. A Shisui le pareció curiosa esta reacción: pánico disimulado, es lo que leía.

—Sakura, por favor, cúrala.

—Sí, maestra—murmuró aliviada.

Shisui contempló como la tal Sakura, que ahora sabía que era ninja médico y aprendiz de la Hokage, envolvía la carne maltratada de Hinata en su chakra. Las heridas eran múltiples, pero por lo que vio por las esquinas de la cintura de la agotada paciente, se fueron cerrando. La piel despellejada, sin embargo, sólo adquirió un tono más saludable. Luego le curó los brazos que él había maltratado. La chica suspiró quitándose el sudor con el dorso, debía haberse quedado sin chakra con sus cuidados a la paciente, que incluso había recuperado más vigor en energía y estaba menos pálida. «Es buena», fue su práctica observación. Aunque claro, no la mejor.

—Ahora Sakura, ¿podrías retirarte un momento?

Sakura primero le dirigió los ojos verdes a Hinata, con compasión de médico y de amiga.

—¿Ella estará bien, Tsunade-sama?—cuestionó nerviosa.

—Sí, Sakura—suspiró Tsunade—. Me encargare personalmente de ella.

Dichas estas palabras, la estudiante por fin se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Para ser Anbu de Raíz eres más sentimental de lo que pensé que serían.

Shisui le contestó con silencio. En realidad sí tenía una debilidad con los niños.

—Ten cuidado con ella—le dijo Tsunade mirando a Hinata con cariño y tapando su cuerpo macilento y delgado—. Es una gran chica.

Una hipótesis se conjuró en su mente y lo hizo preguntar, suavizando su voz mecánica:

—¿Realmente piensas que es débil, Hokage-sama?

—En estos momentos me gustaría que lo fuera.

Se recordó a sí mismo pensando en Hinata, expulsada del Clan Hyūga, fuera del ojo incesante de los poderosos. Entonces le quedó claro que Tsunade la protegía; que en el Consejo, en vez de juzgarla, la intentaba desprestigiar para que los demás al jurar en su nombre en otras referencias pensaran y dijeran Hinata es débil, y por tal, no podía haber estado relacionada bajo ningún concepto en la matanza.

Él no dejó de mirar a Hinata, viéndose dichosa en el sueño.

—¿Ella hizo más de lo que mencionaste en la reunión, verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—carraspeó, y de repente se le pusieron las mejillas rojas. Había funcionado en el mejor momento.

—Estás bebida.

—No lo estoy.

—¿Por eso utilizaste esa cantidad de fuerza en su pecho? La pobre pudo haber muerto—acusó, aunque sabía que Tsunade no se había sobrepasado como decía, había usado lo que consideró necesario: su fuerza también la influenciaba pero no tan directamente, por lo que su efecto no debía haber provocado el dolor que a Hinata le causó.

—¡Ya te dije que no estoy bebida! No recuerdo… —Tsunade suspiró con fuerza—. No recuerdo haber bebido, Shizune me lo prohibió.

—¿Si Hinata resulta ser una amenaza, la matarás por el bien de la Aldea?

—Qué escabroso… Por supuesto que no. Y que no se olvide tratarme con respeto. Soy…—soltó un hipo—«Tsunade-sama» para ti, Anbu.

Shisui guardó silencio unos instantes.

—¿Por qué me aceptaste sabiendo que Danzo no es de tu agrado?

—¿Eso a ti que te…?—dijo, pero calló al ver sus ojos carmesís, hipó fuertemente y retomó con resignación y la voz ligeramente gangosa—: No quería que Danzo se interesara en ella. No confió en él. Tengo la esperanza que Hinata resulte ser tan ineficiente como en el pasado.

—¿Ineficiente? ¿No era fuerte?

—Tengo entendido que de Kunoichi jamás ha sido extraordinaria, sí fuerte, pero no fuera de los estándares normales—aclaró—. Ella…—dijo mientras posaba su pesada mirada ebria sobre Hinata—. Ahora, sin embargo, ha hecho cosas extrañas desde antes… y después que se marchó.

Shisui dejó que continuara por su cuenta. Por fortuna, Tsunade tenía tanta experiencia bebiendo que incluso borracha decía cosas coherentes.

—Desde que se fue los eventos que ocurrieron me hacen pensar, como el otro mencionó, que tal vez no sea prudente quitarle ese bendito sello, pero necesito actuar. La única forma de confirmar la verdad sería que demostrara que puede transformarse en lo que Deidara dijo que se transformó, si no lo hace, al menos sé que ella no eliminó a todo un pueblo de ancianos indefensos. Quiero creer que eso es una estupidez. Si le quitamos el sello y no pasa nada podré demostrarle a todos que ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo que ocurrió—dijo envuelta en un aire de muchas dudas. Su dicción alargaba las palabras y se volvía reveladora—. Aunque me sorprende que ella haya asesinado a cuatro bandidos rango S después con una fuerza bruta hasta ahora desconocida, sin contar que Hinata es asustadiza…, como un conejito—se burló—. El Akatsuki la felicitó por matarlos, ella se sentía mal por ello por lo que Inoichi me dijo, estoy segura que sí, no es una persona violenta…

—¿Rango S? —Tal vez lo que le dijo Uranai no estaba fuera de cordura.

—Ja, ja, ja—se rio la Hokage bruscamente—. Qué cara deberías tener. Sí. Jamás uno se pondría a pensar que un Genin fuera capaz de hacerlo… Supongo que no eran muy hábiles. —Su observación fue que la Hokage podía ser increíblemente ingenua—. Supongo que no te esperabas que Hinata tuviera un lado malicioso. Tal vez no lo tiene, pero tal vez sí es peligrosa…

—¿Qué pasó luego?—exigió mientras Hinata comenzaba a roncar suavemente.

—Creo que al Akatsuki le gusta ella—chismorreó.

—¿Le gusta? —Le siguió la corriente.

—Sííí. —La Hokage parecía emocionada de contar cotilleos—. Le saqué todo el jugo que pude a Inoichi. Dice que incluso se bañaban juntos y Deidara la besó varias veces. ¡Casi suena imposible que no se acostaran!—soltó una risita, pero luego se puso seria—. Pero igual Hinata es demasiado joven, recatada, y tenía amnesia, hubiera sido desagradable descubrirlo después. Por otro lado el amargado Tsuchikage no se lo creería, pero su nieto tiene la conducta de alguien flechado—le guiñó el ojo Tsunade—. Hinata no lo notó, pero Inoichi piensa que tal vez sí la quería. Era un chico joven y errático, una personalidad paciente y halagadora como la de Hinata era lo que se necesitaba para confiar en ella.

—¿Hinata le importaría?

—Si sabe que está enamorado de ella es probable que sí le importe. Ahora no parece odiarlo, aunque sí tenerle rencor. No creo que lo quiera ver otra vez.

—Cada persona reacciona diferente. Tal vez Hinata sí quiera verlo otra vez. Confrontarlo—sugirió, sin saber por qué la charla con una mujer achispada se le hacía tan amena. Tal vez era el efecto de jamás poder hablar con nadie, de sentirse solo.

Tsunade bufó.

—Lo dudo. Además es peligroso para ella. Deidara también es demasiado caprichoso y si ésta vez se intenta adueñar de ella sólo porque le gusta, es probable que la mate si Hinata lo rechaza. Yo lo conocí una vez en mis juergas, era todavía un chiquillo insolente e iba de misión con su superior. ¡Me dijo que la forma de mis pechos era desproporcionada! Que no era arte… ¡Maldito niño!—despotricó Tsunade, y se tomaba los enormes senos con una mano y gesticulaba vulgarmente, agitando el puño. Shisui, si hubiera estado vivo, se hubiera abochornado.

—Buen punto—concedió incómodo pero sin cesar su interrogatorio—. ¿Luego qué pasó?

—Al parecer le dieron la misión a Deidara y a su compañero, que ahora reconocemos como Sasori de las Arenas Rojas, de buscar unas esferas del dragón. El tiempo límite era… ehhhh—caviló—: sí, eso, dos semanas máximas. Empezaría en unos días entonces Deidara y Hinata pasaron tiempos juntos y se la llevó a un pueblo, de esos pequeños donde nadie te reconoce. Luego pasó lo que Inoichi dijo…

—¿Quién es el tipo del Clan Uchiha que la rescató?

—Un famoso muerto hace muchos años por suicidio…

«No puede ser…»

—El conocido como Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante.

«Yo, ¿eh?», pensó luego en Itachi. Detrás de su máscara no se advertía cómo sus músculos se tensaron en afectación.

—Su mente estááá—alargó la palabra con voz muy aguda— muy loca. Cuando lo escuché en mi despacho no me creí totalmente todo eso y me quedé pensando qué hacer. Pero Inoichi por sus observaciones y blablablá no teme que pierda el juicio… Así que no quiso acusarla, sabe tan bien como yo que es una buena chica.

—Ahora, ¿y qué me dices de las esferas del dragón?

—Un mito que el hombre de su mente le reveló, dice que pueden conceder cualquier deseo, pero sé que eso es imposible—dijo sacudiendo la cabeza en negación—. Un cliente de Akatsuki pidió por esas milagrosas esferas. Ofreció varios kilos de oro, el precio que convenientemente—añadió con sarcasmo y un frunce de cejas pueril—, ha sido robado de las riquezas antiguas de Konoha, en una de las cuevas estratégicas del Clan Nara… Hemos hallado traidores muertos, pero el tesoro está perdido…

—¿Quién cree que es el responsable?—dijo engruesando su voz, y unos colores rojizos tiñeron sus pupilas.

—Danzo…

—¿Estás segura?—le susurró a la vez que se escabullía a su frente y le agarraba la barbilla, hipnotizándola con los giros del Mangekyou Sharingan.

—No—murmuró viéndolo con esos vulnerables ojos y esas mejillas incandescentes de borracha—. No estoy segura.

—Está bien—le dijo Shisui y la soltó suavemente, con un suspiro imperceptible. Se quedó hincado a su figura—. ¿A qué ninjas mandaste para que investigaran?

—Kakashi y Gai.

—Ellos seguro lo hubieran descubierto—murmuró, sabiendo que Tsunade no le prestaría la debida atención—. Tsunade-sama, escucha…—hizo su voz más grave—. Les vas a decir que ya no lo hagan.

—Sí—murmuró Tsunade confundida.

—Y por favor perdóneme...

—¡Tsunade-sama!—llamó su asistente a punto de abordar la habitación. Shisui se irguió con prontitud, lo suficientemente rápido para aparentar que llevaba esa disposición bastante tiempo, apagó el Sharingan y observó con pesar esos ojillos de miel desencantados, sin sentido que le recordaban las veces que usaba ilusiones para engañar y controlar. Tsunade acabaría actuando borracha, su asistente la reprendería y en seguida al reposo sentiría una resaca inmensa, que le haría tener lagunas de lo que pasó. No se acordaría de su usurpación ni de sus órdenes, pero cambiaría de opinión. Danzo estaría libre de sospecha otra vez cuando los ninjas de la luz dejaran de hurgar entre las sombras.

—¡Shizune!—eructó, y se le echó encima apretándola contra su inmenso busto. Reconoció ese gesto de compañerismo y sintió la garganta llena de ansiedad, por un sentimiento de pérdida propia. Shizune tenía en una mano a un cerdito y en la otra una bandeja que aferró con agarre de acero.

—¡Tsunade-sama, suéltame! ¿Qué hace? —Shizune la miró con perplejo enojo—. ¿Está borracha?

Un interruptor de decencia se encendió en alguna parte del cerebro de Tsunade y fingió entereza.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué traes allí?

—Son los ojos de Hinata. Me tomó bastante tiempo encontrarlos en el barrio Uchiha. Estaban escondidos en el templo.

Shisui no necesitó de más pistas. Itachi incluso se tomó la molestia de ponerlos ahí, justo en el lugar donde ellos rezaban o se reunían secretamente, para el golpe de estado. Tsunade lo supo porque espió los recuerdos de Hinata y el aviso del pseudo Shisui del genjutsu, y mandó a su asistente.

—Ah—carraspeó Tsunade—. Muy bien. Hinata lo agradecerá mucho. Pónselos por mí, ¿si, Shizune?

—Ok, Tsunade-sama, pero después inmediatamente le daré "eso".

—"Eso" ¿dices? No estoy tan borracha…

—Lo necesita, Tsunade-sama—la regañó Shizune mientras la Hokage palidecía con una mueca que provenía del asco—. Eso le pasa por no hacerme caso y beber sin consecuencia.

—¡Pero no bebí! No… me acuerdo.

—No recuerda nada porque bebió mucho. Siempre le pasa lo mismo. — Sin sospechar nada y con un rictus de disgusto en la boca, Shizune emprendió viaje hasta Hinata, dejó al cerdito en el piso y la bandeja en una mesa adyacente. Luego se tomó el segundo para mirarlo a él con curiosidad.

—¿Y este Anbu, Tsunade-sama?

—Déjalo. Cuando Hinata se despierte la monitoreara o algo así. Danzo es muy quisquilloso.

—Ya veo. —Shizune volteó a ver a Hinata poniéndose los guantes. La vio sacar los ojos blancos de Hinata de un frasco con un líquido y abrir con cuidado sus cuencas vacías, abriéndoselas con un artilugio especial para mantenerlos abiertos. Le inspeccionó los nervios ópticos con cuidado y empezó a insertárselos con jutsu médico. Por muy crudo que se viera, la operación no era muy complicada. Al terminar puso una venda alrededor de su cabeza, para la recuperación, se apartó y cogió al travieso cerdito que se iba de un lado a otro aburrido, y dijo:

—Bueno, ya terminé. Tsunade-sama, venga conmigo. —La Hokage puso cara de derrota—. Anbu, no soy la Hokage pero creo que tu deber acaba hasta que Hinata vuelva a despertar, puedes retirarte si quieres.

—No, está bien—rechazó amable—. Me gustaría quedarme y ver cómo está. Me gustan los niños.

—Eso es curioso en uno de Raíz—afirmó Shizune con una ceja arqueada graciosamente en extrañeza y una sonrisa con la boca cerrada. Shisui reconoció que sí, que su comportamiento era extraño, pero ahora poco le importaba ser excéntrico—. Entonces quédate, si quieres. Vamos, maestra.

Así, Shizune se llevó a Tsunade, que vociferaba cosas tontas y locas por una sugestión de su genjutsu, imitando los efectos del alcohol en la sangre. Shisui se aseguró de que no hubiera muros en la costa con el Sharingan y se quitó la túnica estorbosa de los de Raíz, luego la máscara, respiró como si hubiera estado asfixiado y se arrodilló observando a Hinata dormir como una damisela muy delicada, como si fuera civil. En realidad no tenía tantas ganas de cuidar de su estado, pero prefería estar allí que con Danzo y sus misiones infinitas.

De pronto y a los pocos minutos, observó algo sorprendente. Un brillo áureo que nació en la piel de su rostro, cubriéndolo. Se pasó por su cuello y Shisui, movido por saber si le pasaba algo (únicamente por salud, cosa en donde nunca flaqueaba en ayudar), corrió la sábana lo suficiente, dejando expuesta parte de su desnudez sin inmutarse. Analizó en general visión, desde el tono dorado que se trasladó por su pecho (que miró de largo para no pasarse de atrevido), hasta la cintura, que estaba tomando un cincelado maravillosamente curvado, y sus caderas. Luego el fuego dorado se movió hasta las diferentes extremidades: las piernas, pies, brazos y manos. Todo en ella emitió un resplandor demoledor que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Intentó tocar su piel para cerciorarse, pero al efectuarlo se dio cuenta de que sus dedos de marioneta se derretían como la cera en el fuego, como el oro ardiente en el plástico ordinario. Por fortuna su cuerpo se regeneraba y nuevamente volvieron a resurgir sus dedos y a moldearse de una manera nítida. Sin embargo, le sorprendió comprender que en ese estado etéreo Hinata exudaba un ambiente peligroso para cualquier otro ninja ingenuo y con las extremidades intactas.

«Eso podría ser peligroso para la Aldea…» le advirtió su sentido marioneta. Pero como siempre que Shisui tenía oportunidad, corrompió con otra oposición absurda: Hinata SÓLO era peligrosa en ese estado, y la Aldea no salía comprometida, sólo los civiles, que después de todo no le quitaban el sueño a Danzo. Fue ahí cuando el talismán oculto en alguna parte de su cerebro dejó de molestar.

Pero lo más increíble fue ver que Hinata se removió, respiró desde los pulmones llenos y se quitó la venda. En ese momento pensó que estaba viendo algo que no sabría cómo explicar: una sensación de incertidumbre y completo desconcierto. Cuando Hinata se sentó y lo miró, no vio ojos blancos de paciencia y amistosidad, como pensó mirándola desde la copa del árbol de la otra vez. Esos ojos que Hinata exhibía, que fueron opacos como todos los demás ojos Hyūga, refulgieron plateados, vibrantes y dinámicos, segregando esa capacidad asombrosa por someterlo ante su belleza y dureza. Se sintió anonadado, aplastado por esa majestuosidad imprevista.

—Hola, Hinata—murmuró al mirarla sin aliento. Reparó en su desnudez y a pesar de estar demasiado impactado por su color de ojos y el brillo dorado, cogió la bata y se la extendió.

—Póntela, estás casi desnuda.

Eso faltó para que el cuerpo de ella la chica dejara de brillar, y esos ojazos de plateado resplandeciente retomaran, ante su estupefacción, el tono blanco de antaño, viéndose confundidos, examinando su ofrecimiento como si buscara pifias. Se demoró un poco pero al final recibió la prenda con los dedos temblando, arrebatándosela con la beligerancia que produce la vergüenza. Su cuerpo ya no rozaba esa esencia celestial, ese jutsu, truco de aura láser o lo sea que había hecho. Se giró para darle espacio y mientras se cambiaba se disfrazó con su máscara para que no lo reconociera en sus ahora momentos de lucidez.

—Disculpa, este… Anbu-san… ¿pero qué me pasó?

—No podría decirte, tampoco yo sé la verdad.

—¿Ve-er…dad?

—Quién eres realmente, a eso me refiero. Eres bonita pero muy impredecible.

El fuego que se encendió en los pálidos cachetes redondeados de Hinata Hyūga, que guardó silencio y puso una cara graciosa, le hizo reír.

—Este… Mi nombre… es Hinata Hyūga—balbuceó. Pero él ya sabía su nombre—. Tú-ú…

—Tu nombre no define quién eres—señaló a punto de contarle una historia de vida, la de su hermano Itachi: el infame Akatsuki, pero un ninja leal ante toda falacia; parándose la rodeó y confiadamente le puso la mano en su hombro para reconfortarla—. Supongo que podrás descubrirlo después. Ahora debemos avisarle a la Hokage, que hace poco se fue, te esperan en la Prueba de los Clanes.

—¿A qué… se refiere con eso?

—Probarán tus habilidades, porque eres sospechosa de la matanza que se efectuó en Kawarimi.

Hinata bajó la mirada llena de ansiedad. Culpa era lo que se leía en su expresión corporal, en sus ojos; ahora en ella resultaban realmente expresivos.

—No te preocupes—la animó intentado cambiar esa carita triste—. La Hokage sabe muy en su interior que lo más probable es que seas culpable—le declaró sin miel—, pero se niega a creer que seas tan fuerte. Si finges ser débil cumplirás tú propósito. Ella te protegerá.

—¿Débil?—tragó seco. Dijo la palabra como si no se la creyera, como si no lo procesara correctamente, y Shisui comprendió entonces que había sido un imprudente y había revivido con una sola mención todos sus estigmas personales. Los labios de Hinata se torcieron tristemente, y su piel era pálida; entonces él descansó otra vez la mano en su hombro.

—No es de verdad—la intentó consolar—. Dije que sólo lo finjas. Un Hyūga no es débil.

—No… estaría tan segura. —Lo dijo tan bajo que apenas movió sus labios, pero sólo necesitó de astucia para percibirlo, y si Hinata lo hubiera visto fijamente, se hubiera dado cuenta que le entalló los ojos ferozmente. Lo hizo callar con esa respuesta, luego suspiró. Una chica con inseguridades notorias. No era una amenaza como Danzo pensaba pero ciertamente era desalentador—. ¿Por qué dices…?—carraspeó ella, de pronto, con una dicción de altos y bajos sonidos. Interrogando lo oculto con agudeza—. ¿…que yo fui?

Esta vez preguntó fluidamente y le dedicó una mirada tímida pero inquisidora, que pronto apartó como si se arrepintiera de acusarlo directamente. Estaba aterrada.

—Tú misma lo revelaste y Inoichi-san lo confirmó. Aunque sea un criminal, el hombre que te secuestró también es un testigo.

—Ya veo…—susurró—. Me siento…—confesó—. Algo… diferente. Algo muy fuerte recorriendo mi cuerpo.

—Lo sé, creo que es el poder que escondes.

—No creo tener poderes.

Shisui le sonrió con diversión, aunque Hinata no lo podía ver. Lo que decía era una tontería: se creía que había destruido un pueblo entero, había matado cuatro asesinos rango S, escapado con sus propias fuerzas de su enemigo y ahora había demostrado que brillaba y podía derretir de manera letal a quien sea que se le acercaba en ese estado. También tenía un Byakugan, un Dōjutsu tan prominente como el Sharingan, a su disposición.

—Creo que la capacidad de ver de las personas vale por lo que ellos se permiten ver—le dijo, y estuvo seguro que Hinata pensaba que era un Anbu anormal por hablarme de esa forma. Sus compañeros del pasado y del presente se lo recalcaban con frecuencia. «No seas tan amigable con los civiles» decían los de la Policía enfurruñados, mientras les regalaba una sonrisa. «No puedes ser tan expresivo» decían los de Raíz enfurruñados también. De alguna forma su actitud siempre hacía surgir alguna queja de alguien—. Sé que no me crees, es normal mentirse a sí mismo cuando no tienes la suficiente confianza en ti misma. Sin embargo, cuando dejas de lado todas esas cadenas puedes hacer muchas cosas increíbles—habló rápido, pero sus palabras eran lentas y Hinata debió entenderlas porque lo miró con total atención—. ¿Qué tal si después de lo de los Clanes te invito a un Dango o algo? Eres muy joven para estresarte tanto. Ya me recuerdas a alguien—se rio Shisui. Un Itachi de cinco años enfadado por no atinarle al blanco le revoloteaba en la mente.

Hinata con dudas lo siguió.

—¿Por qué… es… tan amable conmigo?

—¿Acaso nadie ha sido nunca amable contigo? Qué cosas raras dices—exclamó sorprendido.

Ella se avergonzó.

—Es que… a veces…—suspiró, movió los labios silenciosamente y se arrepintió, aunque él si quería saber que verdad se le escapaba detrás de su amaneramiento; y arrastró el silencio pesado sin saber qué decir. Pero a Shisui le quedó claro que no estaba acostumbrada a los tratos joviales. Tal vez su Clan no le hablaba ni trataba con el amor que se merecía y esa era la razón por la que no estaba acostumbrada a maneras demasiado espontáneas—… Gracias.

—No hay razón para que des las gracias—desdeñó amablemente—. ¿Es por el Dango? No te preocupes, ahora ya no tengo muchos amigos. Mi misión me permite pasar tiempo contigo.

—¿Cuál… señor Anbu?—inquirió, curiosa.

Él suspiró dramáticamente; los brazos expresivos a los lados.

—Supongo que ya te imaginarás, pero es mejor que no te lo diga. Vamos.

—¿Eh?—dijo Hinata confundida, y Shisui entendió que no lo entendía, pero con una sonrisa juguetona, no se esforzó por hacerla entender. Le gustaba que los demás pillaran sus comentarios indirectos. Itachi, por ejemplo, era muy bueno haciéndolo.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir al edificio de la Hokage. Subieron los tramos de escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Hinata observaba todo críticamente, con emoción. Recuperar sus ojos debía haberla puesto muy feliz. Él suavizó el gesto y declaró como si fuera un secreto:

—Estás emocionada.

Hinata ésta vez contestó más rápido de lo normal, como si hubiera esperado secretamente que alguien se lo hiciera notar.

—Sí… —Ésta vez no titubeó—. Mucho—añadió con una extraña expresión dulce y firme—. Me-e siento increíble. Ve-er… de nuevo es increíble—dijo felizmente, y un sonido avergonzado le hizo saber que se sintió torpe por decir el mismo adjetivo dos veces. Shisui no le importó realmente, su intuición, inconscientemente, ya le había dicho que era una mujer tímida y condicionada a la formalidad.

—Me parece increíble—bromeó, pero Hinata no tomó bien su juego y arrebolándose, empezó a encerrarse otra vez en sí misma, como si ya no deseara hablar con él. Esto no era más que su vergüenza malpensando las cosas equivocadamente. Tal vez debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran a su azar. Decidió, sin embargo, preguntárselo:

—Escucha, ¿conoces a una mujer llamada Uranai Baba?

—No-o… Señor Anbu. —Hinata ni sospechó del cambio de tema—. ¿Por qué la…?

—Por nada Hinata, por nada—la cortó Shisui juguetonamente cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la Hokage. Se echó a reír un poco, mostrándole a Hinata el dedo índice en su boca falsa de la máscara, pintada de rojo, para que hiciera silencio, y controló sus emociones volviéndose otra vez rígido y severo. Tocó la puerta varias veces con los nudillos. Hinata debió darse cuenta de su rigidez porque no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y cambió su rostro a una expresión tan neutral como podían sus nervios.

—Adelante—se escuchó la voz magullada de Tsunade desde adentro—. Ah, Hinata, ¿ya te despertaste? Eso fue demasiado rápido… —Seriamente la Hokage le dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza—. ¿Te duele algo?

—No-o, Tsunade-sama—respondió ella.

—Shizune. —La asistente, que estaba de pie sosteniendo lo que parecía un brebaje, el "eso" del que hablaron en el cuarto del hospital, respondió con un "¿Sí?"—. Coge una libreta de mi escritorio, por favor.

—Tsunade-sama, entiendo que usted se sienta mal después de la resaca que le pegó, pero ¡tiene el escritorio al lado!

—Shhh—la silenció Tsunade tomándose las sienes—. Tengo dolor de cabeza…

Aun enfadada, lo que Shisui consideró tierno, la asistente se fue al escritorio, sacó la dichosa libreta y cuando de soslayo Tsunade lo comprobó, recitó:

—Curación rápida…

—¡Tsunade-sama!—exclamó Hinata con los ojos repentinamente aguados y asustados. Tenía miedo.

Shizune miró a Hinata con pena.

—¿Estás segura?—le preguntó Shizune a su maestra, tomando las notas requeridas.

—Sí—asintió Tsunade varias veces con la cabeza—. Tú no lo viste pero al quitarle el sello las quemaduras de Hinata tenían una categoría de grado cuarto. Ni siquiera yo hubiera podido hacer que su carne se recuperara tan rápido. Esto no es normal. Hinata—la llamó—. ¿Recuerdas a Naruto?

—Sí-í…

—Él también sufría de curación extraordinariamente rápida y presunta inmunidad para algunos venenos. Pero él tiene al Kyūbi de Seis colas dentro de sí.

—¡Tsunade-sama! Lo ancianos le dijeron lo de…

—Shhh—la calló la ninja rubia con fastidio.

—¿El seis colas…? ¿Có-ómo? Mi padre me dijo que el Cuarto Hokage lo derrotó. —Ésta vez la voz de Hinata no tembló ni balbuceó ni se trabó.

—¿Aún sigues creyendo eso?—dijo Tsunade con un movimiento amplio de la mano, mientras se sostenía luego la frente sudorosa, recuperándose del falso licor de su organismo—. Es una mentira… Los Bijū no pueden derrotarse, es imposible para cualquier ninja, incluso el más poderoso. El Cuarto tuvo que sellarlo.

Shizune ésta vez no la interrumpió. Tal vez pensaba que era correcto decirle la verdad a Hinata.

—¡Pero… Naruto-kun!

—A ti te gusta él, ¿verdad?

Hinata no contestó, pero la manera cómo reaccionó su cuerpo físico hizo que Tsunade y Shizune la contemplaran con malicia.

—Entonces acepta esa verdad. Mucha gente lo odia por creer que es un monstruo.

—¡Naruto-kun no es un monstruo!—declaró Hinata de repente, con ferocidad. A Shisui le quedó claro que las personas más reservadas podían volverse decididas, y duras como los robles cuando se trataba de la gente que querían. Itachi sólo amo a alguien con todo su ser, a Sasuke, e incluso se atrevió a amenazar a Danzo y de paso, a Konoha entera. Él había aplaudido desde el limbo, porque quienes se suicidaban no podían irse al mundo impuro con los demás. Estaban atrapados por los sentimientos que agitaban sus almas.

—Bien dicho—dijo la Hokage de buen humor, y se acomodó mejor en su asiento—. Ahora, como iba diciendo… Hinata, debido al pueblo destruido tenemos dudas al creer que no estuviste relacionada. Te haremos pruebas: si no presentas ninguna habilidad especial te declararemos inocente. La llame la Prueba de los Clanes. Prepárate, va a ser una tarde ajetreada—rio Tsunade.

Después de eso se dirigieron al portón del Clan de los Akimichi.

—¡Tsunade-sama!—la saludó alegre el padre de Chōji.

—¿Cómo está? —La Hokage, recuperada del alcohol, le sonrió gentilmente.

Hinata estaba temblando y sentía ganas inmensas de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero de alguna forma conservó la calma porque los Akimichi estaban compuestos por miembros atentos y amables. Esperaba que no la apaliaran o le hicieran una prueba de aptitud demasiado desgastante: la cantidad de Clanes en Konoha la superaba, definitivamente. Pelear con Kiba y Shino al mismo tiempo era un caso que sólo ganó pocas veces, enfrentarse a sus padres sería el doble de complejo.

—Sí, por aquí. Está listo.

—Esfuérzate—la instó el amable Anbu que encontró en el hospital. Era muy amigable y a pesar que Hinata no se atrevía a hablarle, le gustaba mucho su compañía.

—Gracias…—susurró.

El encuentro de los Akimichi hizo que Tsunade se enojara, que Shizune se sorprendiera y el Anbu controlara sus risas: al parecer el reto propuesto fue un concurso de comida. El jefe del Clan Akimichi debutó con Hinata el puesto del mejor contrincante y le sirvieron el primer plato: carnes largas y asadas a la parrilla, tofú y salsa de soya de acompañantes. Sabía deliciosa y se lo comió todo, aun si ya había almorzado, pero al segundo plato la boca se le volvió floja y al tercero, se esforzaba por seguir comiendo.

—¡Sigue así, Hinata!—le aplaudió el esfuerzo Chōji con auténtica emoción.

Al cuarto plato, Hinata ya tenía ganas de vomitar. Puso su cabeza, roja por el esfuerzo, en la barra, y estabilizó su respiración. Definitivamente no podía más.

El padre de Chōji y líder del Clan Akimichi, con orgullo llegó al veinte, completamente redondo y satisfecho.

—Eso estuvo buenísimo—felicitó a su esposa, quien tenía un rubor—. ¿Cómo vas tu Hinata?

Apretada del estómago, Hinata no pudo responder.

—Come, niña. Estás hasta los huesos. —De buena gana la madre de Chōji le sirvió otra porción.

En realidad no había pasado la prueba de los Akimichi. No por los motivos que todos pensaban, sino porque Chōza, el hombre al mando, les ofreció a esperar veinte minutos de reposo. Tsunade y Shizune también aceptaron porque se hallaban hinchadas por la comida que también les ofrecieron.

Los minutos pasaban y el hombre la acusaba con la mirada, parecía estupefacto sin ningún motivo en concreto. Hinata se encontraba un poco consternada.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Tsunade dándose cuenta de las miradas ambiguas.

Fue ahí cuando la Prueba de los Clanes empezó a dar frutos y lanzó pesadillas.

—La comida que se le sirvió a Hinata estaba envenenada.

—¿Envenenada, dices?

Como burlando los verdaderos efectos, el estómago de Hinata se ató en un nudo.

—¿Qué tan potentes?—cuestionó Tsunade con una seriedad que la asustó.

—Del tipo que te afectan instantáneamente. No sólo eso, con todo lo que comió su chakra ya debería estar en un punto crítico.

Pero Hinata se sentía con las energías al cien. En realidad, conocía los efectos de los venenos en su organismo. Nunca habían sido devastadores, e incluso una médica culpó a un avanzado sistema de defensa interno, pero siempre le habían afectado como a todos los demás ninja. Ahora no podía afirmar lo mismo sin sentirse extrañada porque su cuerpo no respondía a la naturalidad.

Después de anotar algo en la libreta, unas afectadas Shizune y Tsunade revisaron a Hinata, que se encontraba perfectamente bien de salud, y la instaron a emprender a los demás Clanes.

* * *

 **Notas de Carolina:** El próximo capítulo, para pasar a algo más, resumiré (o puede que no), los resultados de la Prueba de los Clanes. Allí se revelaran qué poderes (tal vez sean muchos, tal vez no) que ha liberado Hinata ahora que no tiene el sello. También es probable que esos poderes le dan una fama inmensa pero la envidia y el temor de muchos. Ya veremos!

También decidiré como que quien será su enemigo. Puedo que ella misma por lo que se vio el anterior capítulo, porque Hinata puede ser muy peligrosa. También tiene un lado malo que no he revelado hasta ahora.

 ** _Agradezco a todos los que comentan, apoyan y esperan la historia ;) Me emociona muchos leerlos! Y JessiHyuuga, cuando tenga tiempo con gusto te leo._**

...

 _Blablablá... ¡No dejen de leerme! ;) Nos vemos!_


	11. Encuentro de dos mundos

**Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto y Dragon ball, y sus respectivos autores.**

 **Crossover.**

 **Resumen de anteriores capítulos: Hinata fue interrogada por la masacre de Kawarimi, es decir, el pueblo del primer capítulo donde tuvo su misión sola y Deidara la secuestró cuando vio su poder. Tsunade tiene una reunión con los ancianos y los líderes de los clanes y les habla del chisme y les dice que Hinata no es peligrosa y que tampoco es desleal a la Aldea. Se revela que el primer Shisui que salvó a Hinata era un genjutsu, pero la mayoría piensa que Hinata se lo inventó como un incentivo para salvarse a sí misma. El Shisui original, que ahora es un Edo Tensei de Danzo, está sorprendido. Tsunade decide quitarle el sello a Hinata, lo cual toma mucho esfuerzo y ella en el proceso parece en agonía. A Hinata le salen brillitos cuando Tsunade, que padece de borrachera por un genjutsu de Shisui, sale de la habitación; y Shisui descubre parte de sus poderes secretos. Asimismo, se van revelando los demás poderes de Hinata en la prueba de los Clanes, donde le toca primero con el Clan Akimichi, quien envenena su comida pero Hinata está más sana que quién sabe qué, lo cual es extraño y Tsunade lo suma a la lista de sus nuevos poderes, una lista que PREOCUPA MUCHO A HINATA, porque si se descubre que sí tiene poderes especiales puede ser que sea declarada culpable de la matanza Kawarimi (lo cual no sería un error, porque en realidad sí es culpable, es sólo que no lo hizo porque** **quiso), y quién sabe qué le pasaría...**

 **¡Quién sabe si Shisui estaría obligado a matarla!**

 **Ahora sí, sigamos...**

* * *

 **Encuentro de dos mundos-Chapter 11**

Hinata al parecer reaccionó positivamente a todos los tipos de pruebas efectuadas después. Contradictoriamente, respondió como no se esperara que lo hiciera y sus acusaciones se solidarizaron en las mentes de quienes le vieron efectuar habilidades extraordinarias para la normalidad de una ninja aún ni siquiera en pleno potencial, que comenzaba a los treinta, posterior a una larga vida de misiones, entrenamiento y ejercicio. Shisui nunca había visto esa maravilla de progreso en un periodo tan corto de tiempo, y como cualquier otro estaba impresionado.

La segunda prueba, junto al Clan Inuzuka, reveló que Hinata poseía una visión extrasensorial, como sospechó la primera vez que la espió. Le habían cegado su principal instinto con una bandana blanca, y le advirtieron que no usara el Byakugan, pero Hinata no se había quedado imposibilitada por su ceguera. La tenía en ella tan común como respirar después de cuatro meses. Analizaba el entorno con los pies y al más mínimo movimiento sus músculos danzaban y sus brazos firmes volaban. Hinata no estaba intentando ser fantástica, pero el simple hecho de no demostrarlo a propósito la volvía más sorprendente. Su naturalidad era carismática. Además se había vuelto sensor, por lo que de ahora en adelante ni la niebla, la bruma, la lluvia o cualquier tipo de trampa contra su visión del enemigo detendría sus estrategias.

En la Prueba del Clan Yamanaka analizaron su mente, que Inoichi de pronto describió como oscura y húmeda, como contaminada por los malos pensamientos. Y aunque Hinata reaccionó liberándolo y llena de confusión hacia sí misma, no determinaron exactamente de dónde venía esa reserva mental escabrosa. Los Yamanaka la intentaron doblegar y de ambas partes se sorprendieron porque nadie logró soportar la presión atemorizante de su cuerpo, de una energía inexacta tan desestabilizada y errática, que no se pudo estar mucho tiempo antes de huir despavoridos de su completamente inusual carácter. Controlar su mente joven era fácil, pero controlar su cuerpo era otra cosa. Los Yamanaka más dotados aguantaron bastante tiempo controlándola, quienes no lo eran, el cuerpo de Hinata los despachaba como si supiera que no eran una consciencia conocida.

En el Clan Nara utilizaron el control de sombras y Hinata esquivó sin problemas sus intentos frustrados. Parecía desconcertada de su propia rapidez. También le hicieron un examen por escrito y por medio del combate, y Hinata resultó bastante eficaz a la hora de producir estrategias en medio del enfrentamiento. En escrito, su cerebro no alcanzó a compararse a más que una alumna disciplinada pero común y corriente.

A punto de seguir al último Clan popular de la Aldea, el Clan Aburame, un Anbu apareció a informarle a la Hokage que Hiashi Hyūga y su hija habían regresado de su viaje. Hinata, por lo que notó él, estaba horrorizada y ansiosa. Como en una mezcla de fascinación, de emociones y miedo. Tsunade asintió, diciendo que en buena hora había llegado, y después sujetó su libreta blancas garabateada por muchas notas personas, leyéndola despacio sólo moviendo los labios, mientras Hinata la veía de soslayo, posiblemente expectante de qué cosas la Hokage había dicho sobre ella. Parecía más preocupada de no mostrar maravillas que de demostrarlas.

El Clan Aburame la guio hasta sus campos privados de entrenamiento, rodeados de muchas clases de insectos. Shisui sintió un impulso infantil de sacudirse el uniforme.

Hinata, que habituada a su compañero, rodeó el lugar sin sacudir siquiera la cabeza a los continuos zumbidos del aire, se posicionó en el centro a la cuenta de tres con un largo suspiro de desdicha y preparó una postura donde juntaba los dedos de la mano derecha y recogía la pierna, como expectante de usar el Byakugan.

Uno, dos, tres… Entonces miles de insectos se dirigieron a ella, quien activó el Byakugan sin cansancio aun habiendo sido utilizado incontables veces ya, cosa que hizo que Shisui sacudiera la cabeza admirado, porque cargar con un Dōjutsu por largos períodos de tiempo era un trabajo difícil y cargante. De repente, un haz de luz realmente inesperado opacó el escenario y un hombre bajo, de pelo en punta, mirada feroz, algo que parecía un circulo transparente pero compacto en la cabeza y un traje que era indiscutiblemente de un experto en el arte cuerpo a cuerpo, destruyó los insectos liberando una energía desconocida que lanzó a los demás hacia atrás. Shisui enterró sus pies con chakra, evitando ser empujado, activó el Sharingan y se echó a correr a la par de los que no se dejaron rezagar y permanecieron atentos. Tsunade gritó algo que reconoció como «¡Es él!». El dueño del sello estaba de pie frente a él, y debía detenerlo.

Pero, de repente, la energía se drenó y el ser desapareció sin explicación, sin técnicas, dejando el centro vacío, llevándose a Hinata con él. Los rostros de Shisui, Tsunade y Shizune se retorcieron de preocupación.

—¿Dónde se suponía que estaba esa estúpida cosa? Hum, haber… La ubicación dice que está en alguna parte de este mar. Pero ésta agua es demasiado ácida y si me lanzo moriré. ¡Por qué mierda debían de poner una de esas tontas esferas aquí! —Deidara lanzó un resoplido de fastidio, junto a un chasquido de lengua y cerró los ojos para pensar. Entonces se le ocurrió utilizar la técnica que muchas veces había usado cuando hallaba conflictos complejos. ¡Bombas! Y haciendo referencia a su inmensa adoración al arte pirotécnico, a Deidara le dio flojera planear metódicamente y se centró en la acción. Tomó una de sus bombas más increíbles, la acomodó en su mano guarneciéndola de su chakra como siempre y justo cuando se preparaba para impactarla a lo largo de ese ancho mar y hacer que la esfera, en alguna parte de su espesura, rebotara a un lado más seguro, una voz con tintes insatisfechos se dejó oír desde muy lejos.

—… ¡N-no!

Deidara giró la cabeza, y avistó dos figuras flotando lejanamente, en otro punto del mar, a metros donde la tierra debía verse con árboles pequeños y las Aldeas como civilizaciones diminutas. Una sostenía a la otra en brazos. Entonces lo atacó la curiosidad y de su boca cerrada un murmullo confuso fue su pregunta.

—¿Hum?

Nunca había visto a otra gente volando, además de su Tsuchikage, su hermana Kurotsuchi y suponía que por ser un equipo élite al cargo, el gordo Akatsuchi ya debía hacerlo también. Deidara, en cambio, se había ido demasiado temprano para atenderlo y nunca le llamó la atención.

Se quedó un minuto contemplando con fascinación el surgir de la nada de esos personajes por los cielos.

De repente, la figura que cargaba a la otra la soltó, a lo ancho del mar de ácido. Deidara hubiera esperado verla caer sin la menor preocupación, pero el pálpito le sonó como un tambor cuando escuchó su timbre de voz:

—¡Despliega tu ki, mocosa! ¡Oh morirás!

—¡Ve-egeta!

Reconoció rápidamente la súplica altisonante, llena y forzada desde la garganta, desde todos sus filtros de memoria. Conocía el timbre de esa boca.

Siguiendo el impulso de la nada, Deidara chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y enseguida desplegó sus alas como un cañón, y el ave cayó en picada hasta las aguas mortales. No creía que la fuera a alcanzar porque el hombre la dejó caer con un violento impulso y caía como si la gravedad la hubiera hecho más pesada que un asteroide del espacio, así que con la fuerza de su brazo alcanzó a crear un ave pequeña y la lanzó hasta ella. Un ave apareció sobrevolando por los pelos al agua marchita, aguantando su peso y envolviéndola en sus blandos brazos artísticos; Hinata se salvó por suerte. Saltó de su ave a la suya, y se plantó frente a ella con un embote de sopetón: la chica había conseguido de algún lado sus ojos originales, con el mismo tono de gris, y tenía el cabello suelto. Le alivió verla bien, sólo para ver esa mirada que le dio, tan intensa; incrédula, conmocionada por el susto, el delicioso miedo al reconocerlo. Él sintió que habían pasado milenios desde que la había visto. Una cobarde que volvía a aparecer después de causarle un mal genio que le duró muchas horas.

—¿Deidara?

—¿Hinata?—repitió imitando burlonamente su forma de sorprenderse.

Lo único que alcanzó a asustarlo fue la familiaridad de ambos. Se pasó de un ave a otra y cuando se acercó, ella retrocedió como si le intimidara su presencia, muy diferente a cuando lo trataba en el baño toda dispuesta y siempre aventándole agua como si fuera su pasatiempo favorito, pero no comentó nada. Soltó un corto sonido melódico, un sonido que sonó como una risa sarcástica.

—Increíble. ¡Tú… que te atreviste a abandonarme después de todo lo que te cuide!

Contestó con un silencio tímido, pero Deidara en una bruma tormentosa en su interior sintió un enojo inmenso, inusual en él, y sintió un impulso involuntario de sonsacarle con violencia qué mierdas había andado haciendo, aclararle que su escape lo sacó de quicio y que realmente no entendía cómo logró escaparse de su arcilla impenetrable y por qué de todas formas lo hizo cuando ni siquiera tenía una bendita memoria u ojos para saber qué hacer después en el exterior.

Sin embargo, una explosión sonó a los lejos, como un cráter formándose por un peligroso terremoto y ambos voltearon hacia el ruido enfrascados en su peligrosidad latente. El agua ácida salpicó virulentamente los cielos, como una amenaza.

—¡Maldición!—juró él.

Deidara tomó arcilla, tan férrea como el hierro, e hizo un escudo de elemento tierra con una rapidez extraordinaria. Hinata no hizo nada por su cuenta, sólo se echó más para atrás en pánico, y aún más asustadiza, tan similar como antaño. Procuró, incluso con esa molestia continua carcomiéndole, cuidar que no fuese tan idiota para caerse por error, o su favor de salvarla antes habría sido un desperdicio de su arcilla y chakra. Hinata podía recuperarse de cualquier cosa, menos de la muerte. Aún no quería que se muriera sin hacerla pagar primero lo que había hecho y sobre qué había confesado a los indeseables de su Aldea.

El sujeto de los cielos tomó la esfera que él debía recolectar y Deidara se sorprendió que llegara hacía él en el tiempo que necesitaba para parpadear. La barrera de tierra que creó se había destrozado, porque el vapor del ácido era un ambiente insoportable para seguir en pie.

—¡Toma, mocoso afeminado!—exclamó de un modo que le desagradó, y le lanzó la esfera a las manos libres. Deidara la atrapó callado y con gesto sorprendido, mirándolo como se mira a un intruso.

—¿Quién eres tú?—inquirió bruscamente.

El sujeto era un enano, pero su expresión, su porte y sus poderes misteriosos imponían un respeto que su intuición reconoció, mas Deidara era un ninja poderoso y no se dejó amedrentar.

—Él es m-mi… maestro—dijo la chiquilla detrás suyo con voz vergonzosa.

—¿Maestro, hum?—repitió pensando que jamás espero que Hinata tuviera un maestro de ese nivel, porque era una ninja bastante débil.

El sujeto elevó una comisura con saña. Tenía una expresión tan ruda como un brabucón.

—¿Asustado?

Deidara apretó el ceño a la provocación, porque tenía un carácter muy competitivo.

—Sólo por tu ayuda no te pondré un explosivo en el culo.

Pareció aún más risueño. Empero era tan serio que la risa en él era algo semejante a lo grotesco en su rostro.

Se acercó lentamente flotando, titánico, y Deidara preparó un kunai escurridizo detrás de su manga. Saiyajin versus Ninja. Como el encuentro de dos mundos.

Pasó muy rápido. Parándose frente a su rostro, su expresión falsamente risueña se despejó y el ceño airado que le dedicó le indicó que no planeaba nada bueno, que lo había hecho enojar, y Deidara esperó acertadamente un ataque brusco. El fortachón lo tomó del cuello de su capa con una tenacidad de la que no pudo zafarse, más afianzada que muchos otros ninjas que conoció en su corta y ocupada vida de misiones, enfrentamientos y muchos asesinatos; una espesa energía le borboteó de la mano. Un círculo definido. La energía le brilló frente al rostro y Deidara pensó en la irracionalidad de la conmoción que estaba viendo magia, porque jamás había visto nada parecido en su existencia. Así que, terminó de deslizar el kunai para hincárselo en el cuello desprotegido, y se contrarió su rostro cuando Hinata lo abrazó por detrás, pasándole los brazos por los hombros. Pensó que se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y lo estaba deteniendo con una técnica muy patética, pero no. La observó con molestia y resultó sorprendido; en ella brillaban unos nítidos ojos plateados en la oscuridad que formaban las sombras de la energía mágica, como si poseyera otro tipo de Dōjutsu extraordinario aún desconocido en el mundo. Dos esferas pequeñas aparecieron en sus manos extendidas, apoyados sus delgados antebrazos en sus hombros fornidos, y se fundieron de azul oscuro y espeso. Cerca como estaba le enturbió notar que las tres esferas desprendían calor y la cercanía lo estaba acalorando aceleradamente.

El hombre rezongó una maldición y apagó el jutsu, soltando el cuello de su capa y devolviéndole la normalidad del aire. Hinata se rindió a su espalda apagando los suyos también.

—Estúpida mocosa—le insultó el hombre, rabioso. Deidara se dio cuenta que ella le había protegido—. ¡Más te vale quitarte del camino, o les daré a los dos!

Hinata apartó sus brazos, pero no se escapó de su lado otra vez. Se fue a su costado con compañerismo, de modo que la sintió cerca, con su media espalda derecha y sus ojos obnubilados, resplandecientes; contemplando a su oponente sin ninguna expresión específica.

—No… daño… —murmuró sin sentido, como si las palabras no tuvieran coherencia pero el significado mereciera atención; con un tono bajo. Deidara notó qué decía y su respiración, tan cerca de ella, se incrementó y disminuyó, a un ritmo irregular, estremecido por su voz oscura y ronca—. No quiero que le hagas daño. —Fue su respuesta compacta.

Vegeta, sin embargo, fue otra vez a él intentando pegarle un puñetazo que él planeaba esquivar echándose a un lado, pero para un total inesperado resultado, Hinata lo protegió sujetando esos nudillos exagerada y absurdamente gruesos con su pequeña palma, sin moverse un milímetro y no imposibilitada por el obstáculo de su propio cuerpo. Entonces la mirada de Hinata se volvió más persistente, más sublime, de modo que se sintió cautivado por un instante tan efímero como ese momento; y ella comenzó a brillar con una energía que comenzó a quemarle los brazos, por lo que se echó hacia atrás con demasiada perturbación.

El sujeto volvió a intentarlo de inmediato. Uno a uno la chica tomó sus ataques con las manos a una velocidad que en un punto un admirado Deidara ya no pudo seguir, y eso lo trastornó de puro y llano pasmo. Hinata intercambió una patada de costado, pasando la pierna hasta los cielos y doblando el cuerpo de maneras increíbles, y Vegeta se apartó. A pesar de su mala cara, estaba sonriendo, como si estuviera orgulloso, y Deidara creyó lo que Hinata le dijo minutos atrás. El robusto hombre dejó su agresivo temple sonriendo torcido, destensó los brazos exageradamente marcados y los cruzó sobre el pecho.

—Por fin demuestras algo.

—No le dejaré que le hagas daño—repitió como en una especie de mantra.

—¿Aún si te secuestro por un largo tiempo? ¿Te da igual? Bueno, esa sí es una consideración estúpida.

Deidara reaccionó de un largo periodo sin gestos, y se enojó por la acusación. La había tratado bien, ¡la cuidó! Ese hombre no entendía lo fácil que para él simplemente hubiera sido matarla por peligrosa.

—¡YO la cuidé!—exclamó realmente enfurruñado—. ¡La traté bien!

—Cállate—lo cortó Vegeta con saña, dirigiéndole una mirada irritada fulminante, que si Deidara hubiera sido un cobarde, su boca instantáneamente se hubiera cerrado—. Nadie pidió tu opinión.

Deidara enrojeció de ira, de forma automática y Hinata pareció a punto de pronunciar algo más con firmeza, mas un sonido atronador la interrumpió desde lejos. ¡Boooooom! Y un rayo de energía impactó contra su ave, que se desparramó en el ácido. Deidara, alarmado por el peligro, no alcanzó a hacer otra, y Hinata lo agarró por las axilas, salvándole de una muerte segura. Había conseguido dominar también el vuelo en el clímax, y lo sostuvo flotando mientras las continuas ondas del mar mortífero se mecían regularmente por el poder de su próximo enemigo.

—¿Y ahora quién será la sabandija verde?—se burló Vegeta desde espaldas. A pesar de mantener a Deidara cerca, Hinata no parecía nerviosa. No escuchaba su respiración y estaba en seriedad absoluta. El Akatsuki se zafó de uno de sus agarres y eso fue lo único que la sacó de su estupor, porque allí la torpe con firmeza inesperadamente intentó sostenerlo otra vezy sin querer lo tomó muy cerca de donde no se debe coger a un hombre. Deidara se quedó en vilo, conteniendo la respiración. Luego soltó una palabrota muy fuerte. Hinata sujetó entonces el costado de su estrecha cadera, lo que le provocó una agradable e infortunada vibración en la entrepierna; con torpeza y las mejillas rojísimas.

—L-lo lamento—se disculpó queda, con una voz que había vuelto a ser débil y quebradiza como el cristal.

Deidara decidió que luego se vengaría.

—Sólo llévame al maldito cielo, Hinata. Luego suéltame. Puedo cuidarme por mí mismo, gracias.

—T-tu…

—¿Qué?

—T-u cabello…

—¿Cabello? —Tenía un carácter en la voz completamente confundido.

—Hu-uele a verbena. —Siempre él usaba esa planta para lavarse el pelo y el cuerpo.

—Hum, eres tan rara—repuso extrañado y luego confesó: —Siempre cuido mi pelo en realidad. —Envuelto en esa situación tan extraña, agregó exigente—: Como sea… Ya llévame. ¡Ni creas que tu broma nos pone en buena relación! ¡Eso no perdona que me abandonaras!

—¡Tú me secuestraste!—le reclamó al oído.

—Eso es verdad, hum. Pero no te hice daño. Deberías estar más bien plenamente agradecida que con el rencor que me tratas.

Una Hinata afectada por el rencor aflojó los agarres y Deidara asió bien sus manos, cubriéndoselas con las suyas, con más pánico que sorpresa.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué se supone estás haciendo?! ¡Ten cuidado!

Tal vez eso retorció el rencor en alguna parte de la calmada e introvertida Hinata, porque ella perdió la transformación. La luz desapareció, su vista redujo su fulgor y pronto las luces plateadas abandonaron sus pupilas. De las alturas falló y la gravedad comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Asustada por su desestabilización, Hinata soltó un chillido y lo liberó en el jaleo. Deidara se mostró apurado, pero no alarmado; tomó arcilla al afán, la mordió diez veces seguidas en un intervalo de diez segundos, y la lanzó contra el aire. Un enorme pájaro inmaculado los atrapó. Él sujetó a Hinata de la ropa por instinto, aupándose y evitando que cayera al ácido letal.

Cuando Hinata, sin aire por el susto, agradeció por costumbre y volvió a verlo, Deidara no la veía y permaneció callado a sus gracias, mirando el horizonte. Inquiría a un hombre a un bloque de su posición, de apariencia exótica, con la cabeza sin cabellos, y la piel verde, envuelto en un traje extravagante de muchos pliegues. Vegeta le hacía frente desde también muy lejos.

Hinata le advirtió que seguía viva cuando le habló por detrás, con una voz que se seguía asemejando como a la de un niño que ha sido regañado:

—¿P-podrías ir a-allá?

—Eso es lo que planeaba hacer, de cualquier forma—murmuró abstraído.

Desplegó las alas de su ave y arrancó sin darle tiempo a Hinata de sujetarse apropiadamente, porque poco le importaba si ahora sí le pasaba algo. De cualquier manera, ella lo tomó a él por la ropa con un gemido aterrado.

—¡Agg! ¡No te agarres de mí!—se quejó Deidara inexorable. Sin embargo, ya que Hinata en una inclinación imprudente casi cae, sin obedecerlo lo aferró de la cintura con insistencia, de modo que volvió a tensarse como si Hinata le estuviera en vez de los brazos, apoyándole un kunai rozándole la ropa; y ella se puso contra su espalda.

—Hum, es un tipo bastante raro—opinó Deidara en voz alta, una vez estuvieron más cerca. Hinata dejó de sostenerlo enfrascada y él se percató con alivio que la presión contra su capa había dejado de existir. Su ojo azul se enfrascó en el campo de batalla, en concentración—. Y también vuela… ¿Cómo demonios puede volar? ¡Oye tú, hum! —Hinata lo giró a ver, con una lentitud desesperante para su paciencia—. ¿Por qué puedes volar? ¿Y que eso de que los ojos te cambien de color-? ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

—E-es mi maestro… —La escuchó hablar con trabas, y al encontrarse con sus ojos temerosos Hinata los dejó caer de súbito, escandalizada, tan roja que daba vergüenza ajena. Con ese tartamudeo que le quitaba las ganas de escucharla. Cuando tenía amnesia casi nunca tenía esa manía incoherente de balbucear, a excepción de cuando se atoraba o le daba vergüenza pedirle favores—. Desd-de p-pequeña s-se ha desempeñado en ello por… a-alguna razón. H-h-hace poco me tomó de mi Ald-dea… de la Hoja. Dice que es sobre las es-sferas del dragón.

—¿El cuento de niños? Supongo que no es una total tontería si un tipo así está interesado en eso. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el líder?—pensó en voz alta, habló con voz rápida. Meneaba la mano en su bolsa de arcilla, como si ya se estuviera preparando para atacar—. ¿Qué conceden cualquier deseo?

—Así es…—respondió ella con timidez.

—¿Por qué ese tipo me dio esto? —Señalo la esfera en sus manos, brillando tenuemente de naranja fosforescente—. Si eso es verdad, ¿no lo quiere para él? Es estúpido lo que hizo, hum.

—C-creo que busca que las esferas sean encontradas…—dijo Hinata, como la voz de un mal presagio.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para el corrupto tipo de la Hoja? En ese caso espero que lo logre, porque me pagan por llevar esas jodidas cosas. Pero no creo que sirvan igual. No creo que nada en este mundo realmente te haga pedir lo que deseas.

Hinata se quedó callada y enseguida metió las narices donde no la llamaban.

—¿T-t-t-tipo de la Hoja?

Deidara le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa y arrojó el comentario al viento.

—Danzo…

Ella pareció comprender y se tapó la boca con la mano, sorprendida de saber que el anciano moribundo ese era un corrupto. Aunque si él fuera de la Hoja, ya se lo hubiera esperado.

El viento tronó y el hombre verde gritó de rabia desde lejos, cuando Deidara regresó pretenciosamente al asunto y encaminó su ave al campo de batalla…

El Namekiano, con un rostro muy serio, se quedó mirando a Vegeta y preguntó con voz casi robótica:

—¿Qué buscas perturbando este lugar con bombas?

—Busco las malditas esferas—ladró Vegeta, preparando sus muñequeras y su postura.

El hombre cerró los ojos un segundo, y los volvió a abrir. Había un brillo en sus pupilas de erudición. Vegeta encontró en él lo que distinguía a los Namekiano: terquedad, lo que significaba que tal vez daría una pelea embravecida, que era lo único que lo importaba de perder su tiempo con un debilucho.

—Ya vi que robaste la esfera. ¿Acaso los humanos no se contentan con matar a su propia gente en guerras, que ahora quieren pedir deseos egoístas?

—Espero que seas igual de bueno peleando que hablando, porque eres realmente irritante. —Vegeta sonrió con prepotencia.

Picado, el hombre verde entrecerró sus ojos duros y marcados.

—Vamos a ver si es así. —El Namekiano desapareció y reapareció frente suyo, y Vegeta bloqueó una patada furibunda, sin embargo, la fuerza ejercida hizo que retrocediera, y el Saiyajin tronó su mano agarrotada enfurruñado, dándose cuenta que su oponente demandaba más esfuerzo suyo del que debería.

Una bomba relampagueó, casi en su cara, y ambos contrincantes fueron cubiertos por una bruma de humo confuso.

—¡Les di!—gritó Deidara desde arriba. Hasta que abrió la boca porque tanto uno como el otro no se apartaron por la corriente. Ambos guerreros lo taladraron desde arriba, y sus miradas de calma, pero fastidio, percutieron en el poderoso ninja como si le dieran un puñetazo y le dijeran que era insignificante— ¡Dejen esa mirada de mierda de superioridad!—bramó entonces, enfurecido—. ¡Les mostraré mi arte…! ¡Tomen el C…!

Vegeta le lanzó una esfera de energía, enorme, concentrada, hecha en segundos. Deidara fue otra vez sorprendido y Hinata gritó desinhibida porque les daría a los dos. El ninja rodó su ave con una contracción violenta y el enloquecido relámpago pasó de largo, con un sonido parecido al de un lanzallamas. Y las aguas sobrantes que aún se mecían contra los alrededores rugieron entre choques contra las rocas. El ataque fue tan ruidoso y brillante que lastimó el cielo, y debió ser visto kilómetros después.

—¡No te metas en esta pelea!—rugió Vegeta, intimidante, y después de esa afirmación arremetió contra el hombre verde, quien lo recibió con una postura vista en Piccolo, otro Namekiano que conoció cuando intentó conquistar la Tierra en sus días de soldado: una postura de defensa donde acercaba las manos a sí y doblaba sus dedos hacia dentro.

Empezaron a golpearse entre sí. No obstante, el Namekiano era bueno para los contraataques, y a cada golpe surgía con una fuerza desde los brazos tan potente que destruiría una montaña con un toque, por lo que Vegeta comenzó después de diez minutos peleando y lanzando energía a diestra y siniestra, a cansarse, porque había comprobado que el tipo verde era más poderoso de los que normalmente conocía; debía entusiasmarle, pero no era así. Eso significaba que el tiempo de victoria aumentaría a niveles ridículos y no tenía tiempo. Los alrededores estaban destruidos, los árboles quemados, el cielo oscurecido, y Deidara finalmente dejó de entrometerse al ver el daño que se era capaz de hacer sin bombas ni trucos. Hinata estaba anonadada. Sin embargo, reaccionó consternada al ver a Vegeta temblar como un hilo movido por un dedo invisible, cuando en un intervalo corto de fatiga el hombre verde le pateó férreamente, como un fierro de hierro y lo lanzó contra el lago sin misericordia. Allí Hinata saltó de emergencia, pese a que no estaba transformada y él la traicionó tirándole desde alturas absurdas y atacando a alguien con ella a su lado.

—¡Idiota!—despotricó Deidara al ver su acción.

Hinata tomó un puñado de kunais al azar de su ropa ninja y en una acción igual de desesperada que su salto los lanzó alarmadamente contra las aguas, cuya superficie había decrecido para su fortuna, luego alcanzó a sujetar a Vegeta con toda la fuerza de sus brazos, fortalecidos por la liberación del sello, y mugió de agonía al enfrentarse contra las empuñaduras de los kunais contra sus pies, cuyo metal se estaba desintegrando por debajo en el ácido y debía causar en sus plantas un dolor indescriptible.

—¡Deidara! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!—suplicó por su ayuda, entre lágrimas.

No obstante, él la vio fijamente y le dedicó una sonrisa de matices arrogantes.

—¿Para qué, hum? Si ya no te necesito viva.

El chico ajustó el ceño. El ave flotaba, el bate de sus alas minucioso y regular. Hinata, desde abajo, contempló lo último que vería antes de ser devorada junto con su maestro moribundo en las aguas más ácidas de todo el planeta, cuya lección le reveló Iruka-sensei a los seis años y a la que ella prestó muchísima atención. Lo escuchó hablar crudo al respecto, desde los tiempos donde para probar la valía de un ninja lo mandaban a aventurarse por esos lares y resistir en bote varios días para ir a la isla del centro del mar letal, donde los peligros hacían a muchos ninjas fallecer en la faena. El ácido era tan penetrante que la piel literalmente quedaba en huesos y la agonía no podía ser descrita.

Deidara desde arriba vislumbró al hombre verde y preguntó su nombre.

—¿Me dices tu nombre?

El ser emergió como un dios desde las raíces de la tierra, ileso de todas partes y sin rasgaduras.

—Mi nombre es Kei, orgulloso Namek y uno de los protectores de las esferas de este planeta.

—No es algo que realmente mi importe, pero ¿eso significa que tengo que matarte o no me permitirás llevarme ésta esfera?

—Así como dices, porque yo sólo puedo darle la esfera a quien merezca la esfera. Pero ustedes humanos son engañosos y tú pareces tener un corazón maligno.

Deidara amplió su sonrisa, ácida, como envenenada por la falta de compostura.

—¿Por qué no soy digno, hum?

—Porque acabas de dejar a tu amiga para morir en el ácido.

Deidara volvió a sonreír, enfermizamente.

—Ella no es mi amiga.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Ella no es nada. Es una cobarde. Yo no tengo amigos. Ahora mismo sólo deseo que se muera rápido. Le prometí a Sasori-no Danna que no dejaría cabos sueltos de ella—dijo con desinterés—. Prepárate. Porque el estúpido enano musculoso y tú me han agotado la maldita paciencia.

El hombre se quedó callado.

—¿Te hace sentir inútil que seamos más fuertes que tú?

—¡Voy a callarte esa boca insolente con bombas!

Deidara perdió la calma y la recuperó a medias, y sonrió nuevamente.

—Definitivamente eres fuerte, pero no por ello podrás librarte de mí técnica definitiva. —La sonrisa se le congeló, la cara le cambió. Hinata gritaba desde lejos, pero sus súplicas no eran escuchadas por sus oídos donde ahora el tintineo de la brutalidad atacaba sin misericordia.

«Soy poderoso», pensó Deidara apretando la boca sin piedad hasta que un hilo de sangre le cayó por la mandíbula, «Mi habilidad es perfecta, mi arte es imparable… ¡ESTOS IMBÉCILES ME HAN ESTADO HUMILLANDO! ¡El maldito enano fortachón, el tipo verde que piensa que no soy digno, la mocosa bastarda que me abandona y tiene el descaro de defenderme, cuando ella es todavía un Genin y yo un ninja rango S!».

Deidara agarró con sus dedos trémulos de rabia un cúmulo de arcilla explosiva con su mano izquierda y la engulló, hasta que su sangre se juntó con el material y la garganta casi se le oprimió. El desgaste físico era inmenso y antes de soltar su técnica más grandiosa, un pájaro mediano esperó a Hinata desde su izquierda. Ella inmediatamente comprendió y giró la cabeza, contemplándolo con maravilla.

—¡Huye, Hinata!—le advirtió por primera y última vez. Ese fue el acto más humano que Deidara pronunció antes de ejecutar su técnica. Una técnica que Hinata no vio en persona, porque el ave desesperadamente voló para salvarla a ella y a su maestro de un destino fatal.

* * *

 **Notas de Carolina:**

~Con mi burrito sabanero voy camino de Belén, si me ven si me ven, voy camino de Belén!

¡Y TAMBIÉN AL FIC QUE HE ABANDONADO POR UN LARGO TIEMPO!

Espero que me perdonen por varias de estás cosas:

-Ahora mismo, ni siquiera estoy segura si contesté reviews. Por favor, los reviews anónimos obvio los contesto pero si son PM los contestaré vía correo, es más fácil btw.

-Me demoré mucho porque he estado dando duro con el estudio. Y la verdad en mi tiempo libre me he sentido frustrada con la historia. Muchos autores sienten ésta frustración porque no tienen ideas, en mi caso, a veces tengo demasiadas ideas.

-Metí a Deidara aunque sé que mucha gente lo odia. Y confieso ahora que mi rumbo de planes probablemente convertirán el fic DeiHina. Ni siquiera he intentado poner al personaje a propósito, simplemente me salió. No planeo que se enamoren bien rápido ni nada, pero de que habrá cosas románticas entre ellos posiblemente sí.. Me apena mucho por quienes realmente parecen no gustar de la pareja, pero aunque todavía mi repertorio de ideas da para que me inventé a Hinata emparejada con otras parejas, no puedo prometer como ya deje entredicho que se quedará con Naruto, u otro...

Bueno, en fin. Sinceramente estoy muy apenada. Creo que mi afán de hacer historias perfectas siempre me afecta también, no puedo evitar pulir y pulir más la idea para que todos los hechos correlacionen. Para todos los detalles, sinónimos... Hago un trabajo pesado xP

Si algún curioso leyó mi perfil recientemente he estado haciendo estupideces. Cambié el perfil, puse algo más personal y quién leyó lo que puse, sabrá que me gustó un coreano y en esas épocas de amor como de cuatro semanas sólo lo he estado pensando, bueno, terrible... Ya se fue el sujeto y ya se me apaciguó más el interior. Supongo que el sentimiento de atracción está desapareciendo.

¿Qué hace ésta vieja hablando de coreanos, se preguntaran? Bueno como me gustó, andaba distraída.. Quería compartir eso con ustedes :p Era un sujeto decente, por lo menos.

Ya lo cambié, claro, por si alguien tenía pensado stalkearme.

Creo que intentaré tomarme ésta historia particularmente relax, le estoy poniendo mucho estrés y siempre siento que ESTO NO VA, que así, que allá, que acá, a veces ni sé qué idea es mejor o no. Agggh así que en conclusión me la tomaré más relax. Intentaré no estar siempre de perfeccionista y demorarme menos.

Déjenme contestar ahora a las hermosas personitas que me dejaron reviews :D

Jasd, Inuyasha: Aloooo! Los extrañé, personitas hermosas. Hey si la última vez ya habían dicho que me demoré un buen rato, ni me quiero imaginar qué dirán en esta. Estoy muuuy apenada con ustedes D:

DianaMounr: Me alegra que hayan sido dos capítulos para ti jajaja, porque en realidad me demoré un buen rato. Cuando tienes los días ocupados pasas a diciembre en un suspiro. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS LARGOS! Me llenan de alegría. En serio en serio me gustan harto. Me encantan todas las hipótesis que te inventas y lo que pasa por tu cabeza, es interesante. No estás mal con lo de Vegeta, lo único erróneo es que los Namekianos son más poderosos de lo que se esperaba y ahora mismo Vegeta ya está teniendo problemas. Me lo inventé mientras lo escribía xD

Me encanta el ShisuixHinata, lo adorooo.

Calzonesenllamas: Bueno la verdad tu review fue bien raro jaja con el nombre, la apuesta de guaraníes y lo de venga tía. Disfruta entonces, ombe.


End file.
